His Conundrum
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Three experiments come to Earth with one thing on their mind. Obtain 626 in their group. However, they find that hard when they see he's in love with an Earth Girl. Because of this, they give him a conundrum: Lilo either dies by his hands or theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

A jet-black spaceship zoomed across the spacious black skies, creating a line of smoke from its rear. Inside the ship were three experiments. One of them looked like a miniature dragon. Her coat had the color of light violet that glistened radiantly in the sunlight or the light of the moon. Her smooth pink chest glittered with shiny scales. On her back was a pair of tiny wings that fan out when ready to take flight. Her deep red eyes looked similar to patches of blood. On her chest, in white coloring, where the scales did not cover had three letters and three numbers. Pre 699. This experiment sat itself on the chair while reading what Earthlings would think to call a magazine.

She looked up when the door to her room opened to reveal another experiment. This experiment resembled very well to Stitch, but with some slight changes. Whilst Stitch's fur was an ocean blue color, this experiment had silver fur. His underside was the purest of white except for three red letters and three red numbers. His dark green eyes appeared to be hazardous and often gleamed with ferocity if anything came in his way. On his chest, in bold red print read Pre 700. He looked at Pre 699 with a raised eyebrow.

"Drea, didn't Master say we should be arriving at Earth in approximately 4 hours and 55 minutes?" He asked the small dragon who nodded her head wordlessly. "Then why aren't we there yet!"

699, Drea, didn't appear to be fazed by his outburst. Instead, she just looked up at him calmly. "Patience Slyther. Master knows what he's doing. There is no reason for you to blow up."

700, Slyther sighed. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't question Master's brains should I?"

Drea shook her head. "No, you shouldn't."

"I know very well what I am doing!" Snapped a dark voice from behind. His voice sounded so cold that it would send shivers down any little kid's spine. His voice scared Slyther slightly, but Drea just looked at him calmly with a twisted grin. "How could you doubt me Slyther?"

From the doorway, emerged the third experiment. His figure was the same as Slyther, except his fur was the color of midnight black. His eyes were pitch black and seemed to shut out every emotion except for hate. Similar to Drea, he also had wings that retract from his back, but their coloring was red with black outlines. On his forehead had a crimson mark that resembled to a crown, indicating he was the king of the trio. On his chest, in bold red print, much like Slyther and Drea, read Pre 701.

701, Master, glared at the silver experiment in front of him. "Tell me now boy why you would doubt me?"

"I'm sorry Master." He whimpered in a small terrifying voice.

Master strut forward in long quick strides just before coming in an arm's reach of the cowering silver experiment. "Repeat that."

"I'm sorry Master." He obeyed, but louder.

The black experiment smiled in satisfaction just before letting go of his quivering comrade. He then turned to Drea who immediately went back to her book. He turned then left the room to leave the two experiments to do what they pleased.

Drea turned to Slyther with a pitying face. Slyther just glared at her before sharply exiting the room. He furiously ripped the door open then slammed it shut. He walked over to his huge bed and flopped down on it. Burying his face in the cool green sheets in frustration. He loathed Master when he picks on him. He had tried for many years to be the best in Master's eyes, but every time he does something remarkable, Master always finds genius ways on criticizing him. All he ever wanted was to be Master's favorite, but Drea always made it seem hard.

He growled when he thought of Drea just before clutching his pillow and threw it with extreme force into a wall. Oh how he hated Drea. He hated how that Little Miss Perfect always seems to be Master's little pet. He loathed how that little dragon could be so tranquil and not give any moment's thought. He wished it were just him and Master. That way, he could do whatever his Master pleased and Drea wouldn't be in the way. He often thought about killing her, but since she's Master's favorite, he decided that wouldn't be the best idea. He decided to try harder to appreciate his Master, but for some reason, Drea always comes out victorious.

He sighed, and then looked over the plans when they get to Earth. Their mission was to find Jumba Jookiba, their creator. Many beings, that include the entire council, believed Jumba had made only 626 experiments. However, he didn't. He had made 701 experiments when he was just a little boy, but all either died or malfunctioned. Nevertheless, these three experiments were the only survivors.

The ship jerked, causing his belongings to slide across the floor. He held tight to the sheets as his stomach lurched at the feeling of landing. Once the ship righted itself, Slyther pushed himself up and walked out the door. He noticed Drea wasn't curled up on the couch anymore. He decided that she might be at the cockpit, getting ready for landing. He ventured to the door that led to the cockpit to join his Master and comrade. He joined his Master and Drea at the front window, watching as Earth came into their view.

"According to the book, 626 lives on the island of Kauai, Hawaii." Master murmured loud enough for his two comrades to hear.

"A lot of i's." He mumbled as the ship's nose pointed downwards.

Master turned to his dragon like lackey. "Drea, type in the coordinates of Kauai, Hawaii."

Drea obeyed her Master's demand and walked over to the left side of the cockpit. She tapped the screen to activate it. The machine buzzed to life then displayed 15 planets. Drea tapped on the figure of Earth spinning on its axis, which caused the screen to show a close up view of Earth with seven places boxed in red. That places boxed in red are the seven continents we would call Antarctica, South America, North America, Europe, Asia, and Australia. Drea looked up to see a view of a large green area connected to another huge green area with water surrounding it. She noticed the ship going up to fly to the top half and looked back down at the screen. She tapped the one that showed North America, which showed a close up view of it again.

This time, it had boxes and in those boxes were names of places in North America. She learned from the book that Kauai, Hawaii was in the United States. She searched for it, but only found U.S. She decided it was close enough and tapped on the box that said U.S. This time, it showed the map of the 50 states and all of the states were labeled. She focused on the small green dots then realized the label said Hawaii. With a grin, she tapped on the tiny dots. The computer went in full view of the tiny islands. Her eyes skimmed the computer until she saw one that said Kauai. She tapped it, and then waited for the computer to process the information.

After a few moments, a female voice chimed. "Destination coordinates plotted. Approaching coordinates 75196 (I just randomly typed in numbers, sorry if it's bad.) in 3 hours, 22 minutes, and 55 seconds."

"Well done Drea!" Master exclaimed. "Now all we need to do is just sit back and enjoy the ride. Drea, my lovely assistant, why don't you sit in the co-pilot's seat. Slyther! Fetch Drea and I a nice cold Starmach."

The silver experiment glared at the other two before spinning on his heels to exit. "Well done Drea!" He murmured bitterly. "For making me a fool once again."

Meanwhile, on the tiny island of Kauai. A little girl who is estimated to be ten or eleven years old, wandered through town with her blue companion at her side. She was carrying a bag full of celery and carrots while her companion carried two bags on each arm. One bag contained a jar of peanut butter, a loaf of bread, and a jar of blueberry jam. The other bag consisted of a can of tomatoes, a can of corn, and store bought meat.

They carried these bags until they reached a red buggy. The girl and her friend walked over to the buggy to dump the bags in the backseat. Once that was accomplished, the girl got in the front seat and left the driver's seat to her friend.

She leaned off to the side, sniffing the air. "We better hurry back Stitch, it smells like its going to rain soon."

Her friend, Stitch, nodded. "I bet we can blaze our way home if you let me Lilo." Stitch suggested with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin.

The girl, Lilo, giggled. "You sure you want to do that again after getting caught by officer Kyheko? (sp)"

He shrugged. "I'm sure I can keep myself from getting caught again."

"Then go on, but I'm not standing up for you this time." She joked while putting her seat belt on. She turned to her friend disapprovingly when he started powering up the buggy. "Wait a minute Stitch, if you're going to go speed off like a crazy driver, then you better put your seat belt on."

Stitch whined in dismay. "Come on Lilo, putting on a seat belt is for babies."

"Are you calling me a baby?" Lilo asked incredulously as she glared at her companion.

"Do you have your seat belt on?" Stitch asked and she nodded. He chuckled. "Then yes, I am calling you a baby."

She bit her lip as not to say something nasty to him before unbuckling her seat belt. He looked over at her with a questioning grin. She grinned back at him then leaned against the seat. "I'll prove to you I'm not a baby."

He nodded with a sly grin before using his blue claw to press at a button. The buggy started roaring, then out from behind, protruded a rocket of sorts. The shields opened up, emitting a booming fire. The buggy launched back before taking off at a cheetah's speed. Lilo whooped in exhilaration as Stitch kept his hands on the steering wheel, also screaming in excitement. His ears fluttered back and her hair billowed behind her, enjoying the harsh breeze.

However, their fun was short lived. Stitch slowed down the buggy to drive into the Pelekai house carport. He shut off the buggy just as Lilo stepped out. He did the same before going over to the back to pick up the groceries that fell out the bags during the high-speed ride. They each picked up their respective bags before trotting inside the house.

In the kitchen was Lilo's adoptive Aunt Pleakley. He stood by the stove with his green apron wrapped around his waist. Lilo and Stitch came in; still carrying bags full of contents, they bought at the store.

"Here's the food you told us to buy Pleakley." Lilo replied, setting her bags on the table.

Pleakley turned around just as Stitch copied his friend and stood next to her. He smiled. "Great, I'll need them for dinner tonight."

"What are we having for dinner?" Lilo asked slowly.

Pleakley grinned while keeping his back to them. "It's a surprise."

Stitch leaned over to Lilo's ear. "Every meal he makes is literally a surprise."

Lilo laughed softly under her breath while Stitch chuckled with her. This made Pleakley slightly annoyed, as he knew they were talking about him, and turned around. "What did you say you little monster."

"Nothing." Stitch responded quickly.

Pleakley narrowed his eye at him before turning to Lilo. "Lilo, what did he just say?"

"He said nothing."

"What did he say in your ear?"

"Something."

"Something what?"

"Something that's for me and Stitch to know and for you to never find out."

Stitch chuckled then gave Lilo an appreciative look. She smiled back at him then walked out with him following at her heels. They sat on the living room couch, watching TV until they started thinking on another thing they could do.

Lilo suggested they could visit Angel to which Stitch agreed. They shut off the TV and yelled to Pleakley that they were going to visit their friend. Stitch and Lilo exited the house and slipped inside the buggy. Stitch twisted the key to turn on the ignition before the buggy started running. They drove for over twenty minutes just before stopping in front of a small blue house. Stitch shut off the buggy while Lilo stepped out and enjoyed the front view of her friend's house. The two friends ran up the drive, laughing as they raced each other to the front door. Lilo got there first and raised a fist to knock at the door.

They heard footsteps pounding closer to where they were standing. Finally, they heard the click of the door being unlocked by its owner. The door swung open to reveal the prettiest experiment to walk on this island. Angel stood there with a beaming face as she went over to greet her friends.

Lilo held out her arms to embrace the pink experiment. "Angel! It's great to see you again!"

"You too Lilo." Angel replied then let go of the girl to turn to Stitch. She held out her arms for him too. "It's great to see you as well Stitch."

Stitch smiled and nodded before reaching over to hug Angel as well. Stitch remembered back when he used to hold Angel with all the love in the world. He remembered how they made a promise to each other that they would love each other forever. Ironic how first loves doesn't always lasts forever, nor does it go away. He could still feel her pink lips on his and her arms clutching on to him for dear life. However, he didn't miss any of it. He was glad he and Angel were only friends. That's what made them feel more comfortable.

Angel pulled away with a large grin as she beckoned her friends to come in. Lilo and Stitch seated themselves on Angel's old white couch. She closed the door then sat in her chair, watching her friends with a smile, happy to see them. Their last visit had been two weeks, so it's been a long time. At least to Angel, it felt that long.

They chatted for a while until Lilo got up to get a glass of water. Angel turned to Stitch with a small smile. Stitch shifted under her gaze uncomfortably. There was a small silence until Angel shattered it. "So, how have you been Stitch?"

"Been doing good." Stitch replied. "What about you."

"Same." Angel responded then licked her dry lips. Stitch pursed his lips together. It was still awkward for them to be alone. "How have you and Lilo getting along?"

Stitch looked to her and sighed. He remembered how he always neglected his raven-haired friend when he and Angel were together. This caused some jealousy on Lilo's part, which resulted in many arguments. Finally, Stitch talked to Angel and told her how much he missed having Lilo's company. Therefore, he visited Angel less frequently, which caused some jealousy to arouse in Angel as well. At last, Stitch and Angel blew up at each other then just decided to be friends. After a while, Stitch set up a date where he, Lilo, and Angel could spend a day together. The girls were still a little bitter towards each other, but eventually they laughed together and acted like old school girls. From then on, their relationship just remained as friends and it seemed to be working fine for the both of them.

Stitch smiled then looked over at his ex-girlfriend. "Things between me and Lilo are going great. There are times when we are distant with each other, but overall I'd say it's looking up."

"Good." Angel replied. "I hear you and Lilo are getting a little cozy around each other."

He shook his head. "You got this from Sparky didn't you?"

She nodded. "I hear you kissed her."

Stitch rolled his eyes. "On the cheek! Man, you experiments really do want Lilo and I together don't you?"

"Well, do you love her?" She asked.

"Of course I love her, she's my best friend." He replied, but instantly caught Angel's smirk. "It's not like that Angel! I love Lilo as a friend, not a lover."

"Denial is the first sign." She sang in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh shut up." Stitch chuckled. "I'll admit, Lilo and I have been a little bit daring, but trust me, there's nothing going on between us."

Angel smiled. "Say whatever you want. I think you and Lilo are in love."

"Stitch and I are not in love!"

Angel and Stitch turned to the source of the voice and smiled seeing it was Lilo with her glass of water. She strolled over to the couch and sat down while placing her glass of water on the table. They continued to chat until the sun began to set. The three friends bid their goodbyes then drove home. When they got home, they noticed Pleakley had literally made a surprising dinner. Chopped celery covered in peanut butter laid in the middle of the bread. Blueberry jam engulfed the bread, making it look already positively disgusting.

Nani voted to order a pizza. Everybody, but Pleakley agreed who started complaining that nobody appreciates what he does. Lilo and Stitch laughed together while Jumba and Nani just rolled their eyes and made calls for their pizza. In less than an hour, the recently ordered pizza filled the table. Eventually, Pleakley came back to help dig into the pizza.

At night, everybody laid asleep in his or her beds. That is everyone except for Stitch. He laid awake, thinking over Angel's words. He doubted he and Lilo would ever be together like that, but he had to confess that he had been feeling a little strong around her. He rolled on his side to face Lilo, who slept blissfully on her small bed. He had to admit, she was very cute. Her long raven hair cascading down her back. Her honey brown eyes that looked sweeter than heaven. He noticed how the moonlight, which filtered through the open window and shone its radiant beam on her made her look like an angel. Yes, she was very beautiful, but there was no chance of him and her together like that.

_Or is there? According to the romance movies Angel and I used to watch together had many scenes where the best friends get together. Perhaps that could happen to Lilo and I?_ He then shook his head. _What am I saying? Movies are movies, they're nothing real. Besides, Lilo and I are perfectly fine with being friends. That's all we'll ever be. Friends. Nothing more. Nothing less._

He turned to her again, biting the inside of his mouth. Without even knowing it, his feet slid off the cot and made their way towards her in silent steps. When he reached her side, he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He heard her groan softly before shifting herself to lie on her back. He smiled down at her then walked back to the bed with a funny feeling inside his heart. A feeling only Angel used to spark inside of him when they first met. He walked over to the cot and lay down; surprised that he actually kissed his best friend like that.

He could still feel her soft skin on his lips, but he immediately shut out the thought of having her lips on his. He rolled to face the other side, facing the wall and away from her. He had that funny feeling again and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Note: This story is not even close to being finished. So far, I only have 8 chapters done and working on the 9th. I'm probably not going to be updating frequently like I did with MTB as that one was already finished in the first place. I wasn't going to paste this story on the net since it's not finished, but I've decided to just do it anyway. Usually, I don't like it when people put their unfinished stories on the net and then they run out of ideas on what to do next. It irks the readers a bit. But look at me being a hypocrite. I'm such a horrible person.

The system is going to work like this. Since I only have 8 chapters finished, I'll update when I get two more chapters done. For example, if I'm working on chapter 12, I won't put up chapter 13 unless I have chapter 14 done. Then I won't put chapter 14 on unless I have 16 done. No chapter 16 unless I've completed chapter 18. However, I doubt there's going to be that many chapters. We'll just wait and see right? I apologize if I NEVER get the story finished, but I'll try my best to complete this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

_Stitch looked up at the coated black sky. He noticed there was no sign of light. No moon nor was their any stars. It was just black. The dark color in the normally wondrous sky sent a dark feeling of dread down his spine, causing him to shiver. He tried to ignore the feeling, but something inside his heart would not leave him alone. He decided on going back home where he felt safe with his family. With his palms, he pushed himself up to get out of his laying position before pushing himself fully up to his normal height. Without a backwards glance, he turned to head home._

_When he curved through the trees and walked along the dirt path that lead to the Pelekai household, he stood in shock at the sight in front of him. The door appeared as if someone ripped it off and threw it carelessly to the side. The blue wood of the house had many holes that Stitch guessed the blast from a blaster caused it. The dome appeared untouched, but he could see, with his close up vision, that something happened inside there._

_Quickly, he dashed up the stairs and hurled himself inside the home. His ears lowered when he saw just how beaten up the house looked like. The windows were cracked, furniture was lying on the floor badly burnt, and the normally light brown walls were singed black. He could also see a red trail that started from the entrance to the kitchen, where the blasts appeared to be frequent, and all the way to Nani's bedroom. Stitch walked over to the red trail, outstretched his finger, dipped it in the red substance and brought it to his nostrils. He inhaled the scent just before feeling his stomach getting queasy. He then brought it up to his lips to taste it, but was repulsed at how bitter it was. He then realized the red liquid was the blood that Earth humans possess._

_He knew that if a human lost too much blood, then they could die. His eyes followed the trail and he became queasy once again. Cautiously, he began following the trail and stopped at Nani's bedroom door. Nervously biting his lip, he raised his hand and turned the knob only to find it locked. He began pounding his fists at the door, but nobody budged to open it. He then stuck out his sharpest claw, placed it inside the hole, twisted his claw until he heard a faint click. He retracted his claw then turned the knob to find out it opened easily this time. At first, it was dark. Stitch couldn't see anything. He reached for the light switch that he knew set itself on the right side of the door and flicked it. When the lights came on, he immediately wished he hadn't._

_The blood trail led to the bed Nani usually sleeps on. The walls in the room had very dirty words, which Stitch didn't even bother reciting. On the bed, laid a hump covered in sheets. Slowly, Stitch dawdled to the bed. He took a deep breath then pulled back the covers. The sight in front of him made him drop to his knees. On the bed was Nani Pelekai, dead. Her pretty face now bruised with some deep scratches. Her skin drained color and appeared to look as white as snow. Her hair was in tangles and matted in sticky blood. He reached for her slender neck, hoping he would feel a pulse, but he felt absolutely nothing that meant she was still alive._

_A few tears slipped from his eyes as he placed the blankets back over her body then left the room. He was about to exit the house to get some help until another thought occurred to his mind. If Nani was dead, then where was Lilo? He froze in terror at the thought Lilo might be hurt or worse, dead as well. He spun on his heels and ran to the dome. He placed himself on the platform, but it wouldn't go up. Stitch felt as if his heart stopped, but he wasn't going to let an old elevator stop him from reaching Lilo. He grew out his extra arms, jumped to the walls, and clutched onto it like a spider and climbed up the walls._

_He came to the opening of the dome and pushed the folds aside. He pulled himself up then observed his room. His eyes widened at how much the room appeared hit by a tornado that kept going back and forth. His cot hung upside down with the sheet on the floor below it. The window was broken. The bookcase toppled over with the main pieces beside it. The books that once situated themselves on the shelf strewn across the floor. The walls had blood dripping from it and the floor appeared to be bloody as well. Lilo's bed had the most blood on it. The sheets were twisted and bloodstained and the pillows wrinkled with blood on it as well. Stitch bit his bottom lip at the sight of a pale hand lying on the floor under the bed. _

_He struts forward, then grabbed at the cold lifeless hand. He tugged it out from the bed and almost threw up at the sight that lay in front of him. It was Lilo, but her condition appeared to be worse than Nani. Her hair was all a tangled mess and coated in blood. Her neck had a scar that went around her throat, which Stitch assumed must be from strangling. Her side had a huge gash wound that was still gushing out blood. Her legs had long scratch marks embedded deep inside her skin. Her left arm had a huge bruise on her wrist, but her right lay at an abnormal angle, signaling to Stitch that it was broken. He observed her face once again. This time however, her eyes terrified him._

_They're not closed, but they didn't appear to be looking at him either. Her sweet honey brown eyes were popped open in fear. Stitch shivered at the feeling of terror that his best friend might've gone through. He gingerly reached to close her eyes to let her rest in a peaceful, eternal slumber. To his surprise, he leaned downward and placed his lips on her cold pair. He didn't pull away until a minute later when he felt the hot tears sting his eyes. He pulled away then sobbed on Lilo's body, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he wept. _

_If he looked as bad as the outside, he wasn't any better on the inside. Outside he was just weeping with occasional gasps to catch his breath and hiccupping before proceeding to sob. Inside however, he was screaming. He was screaming why this had to happen. He was screaming how he didn't see this happening. He buried his face deeper in Lilo's, now drenched in his tears and her blood, red muumuu, inhaling the bitter scent of her blood and dead. This made him cry aloud in despair that he would never smell her scent of her coconut body wash on her again. He clutched to the sides of her dress as he wept, hoping his loud screaming would at least make her stir, but she didn't do anything._

_"Lilo, wake up." He whimpered as he turned his head to face her sleeping face. "Wake up sweetie. Come on; open those lovely brown eyes of yours. Talk to me in your sweet voice, let me know that everything's all right. Wake up my love! Please wake up!"_

_"She's not going to wake up." Replied a dark terrifying voice from the back._

_Stitch turned to see an experiment that looked like him except for midnight black fur and some writing on his chest that Stitch couldn't quite make out with his blurry vision. That was all due because of his tears that never seemed to stop. _

_The experiment came forward, but not too close. "I told you we were going to do it."_

_"Who are you?" Stitch asked in a small cracked voice._

_The experiment didn't answer, but instead droned on. "I gave you a conundrum. All you had to do was choose. Apparently, you chose the hard way."_

_"What conundrum?" Stitch asked. "What choice did I make?"_

_"Lilo could've died an easy death had you chose it. Instead, she died horribly. Do you want to know what I did to her?" However, he didn't give Stitch even a second to respond and instead went on. "First I had to kill off Nani. I wouldn't have done it if she didn't get in the way, but she did so I had to kill her. Anyway, after I dragged her body into her bed and wrote some words on her walls just for the fun of it, I left to get Lilo. I knew she'd be in the dome that is where I last saw her. The girl locked it so I wouldn't come up, but that didn't keep me away from her. I climbed up the walls, pushed the folds aside, and pulled myself up. First, she gave me a look of terror to which I enjoyed immensely. Then I strode over to her, grabbed her by the arm, and hurled her to the wall. That explains her broken nose, the blood on the wall, and the bruise on her wrist. I went over, clutched her hair, then repeatedly banged her head against the wall before getting tired of it and just threw her to the floor."_

_Stitch looked beyond enraged at how the experiment described how he hurt **his** Lilo. The girl he loved more than anything else in this world. His hands clutched to fists at his side, but allowed the dark experiment to go on. "After that I climbed on top of her and started beating her, which explains the bruises still fresh on her little body and also the blood on the floor. During this, I guess the bookcase toppled and fell onto her. The shelves broke apart and I was able to move out of the way, but she wasn't so lucky and the shelves piled on her arm. That would explain why her right arm is broken. With my arm and oh so incredible strength, I swiped my arm across the bookshelf lying on top of your precious Lilo. That would also explain the books around this area and why the bookshelf is on the floor in pieces. I was surprised she was still alive, but I wasn't fazed for too long. I yanked her back up by her broken arm. She screamed and pleaded to let her go, but I didn't listen. Instead, I spun her around while holding on to her broken arm before hurling her to your cot, which explains why it's turned upside down and the sheet is on the floor. She fell, splattering more blood. I came and beat her while savoring her cries of pain and mercy."_

_Stitch was now biting down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. He wanted nothing more than to rip this experiment to shreds for what he had done to his loved one. Nevertheless, his feet remained motionless as if he wanted to hear the rest of the story. "Then I drew out my gun." The experiment retracted a set of arms to show his blaster to Stitch as if holding a prize and wanting to rub it in the blue experiment's face. He continued, still holding the gun in view. "I placed the barrel of the blaster at her side and pulled the trigger. Her eyes snapped open in a wide panicked look while blood spewed everywhere from where my gun shot her. Unfortunately, the girl didn't die, but I knew she was close to it. I placed my hands on her neck and started choking her. She tried to use her stable hand to knock mine away, but I kept a firm hold around her pretty little neck. Finally, her eyes closed, but I ordered her to keep them open because I liked the reflection of sheer terror. When she didn't respond, I drew my claws and ran them deeply down her legs, which explains the scratches on her legs. Finally, her eyes snapped open, but she was already gasping for air. I tightened my grip, and then she died. I picked up her body and roughly pushed her underneath the bed with her hand still out. I waited behind the cot when I heard your footsteps and waited until you came up here."_

_The black experiment stopped talking and looked to Stitch as if asking him what he thought. To say that Stitch was mad was an understatement. The experiment was livid. He left his bleeding lip alone and instead gritted his teeth in anger. His eyes showed no emotion except for hate, anger, and vengeance. With a cry of rage and utter despair, he threw himself at the experiment, assaulting him with his squeezed fists._

_Tears poured from his eyes as he struck the experiment that killed his family member and his love. "You (punch) killed Nani (punch) and my (punch) buchee-bu! (punch punch punch) I'll (punch) tear you (punch) apart!" This time he moved to get up and grabbed at the experiment's head and smacked him to the wall, doing the exact thing he said he did to Lilo._

_"Stitch!" _

_"Lilo?" He questioned as he looked around, but her body still lay dead. Her lips however were moving. "Lilo?"_

_"Wake up Stitch!" _

_"Huh?"_

_"WAKE UP!"_

"Stitch! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up Stitch!" Screamed a female voice from beside him.

Stitch's eyes snapped open, but immediately shut them again at the pain of the light hitting his dark adjusted eyes. He opened them again and waited for them to re-adjust to the light. When they did, he saw a girl leaning over him with concerned brown eyes. He shook his head from side to side until he realized the girl leaning over him was Lilo.

His eyes popped open at the realization that it was all just a nightmare. Quickly, he sat up and took her in his arms tightly. His abrupt action surprised her, but she didn't question it. Whatever nightmare Stitch had had scared the living daylights out of him. She put her arms around his neck and began stroking behind his ears, a habit she picked up when she wanted to comfort her blue friend. It always works since he's more calm when somebody touches him in an affectionate way. It seemed like to him somebody cared for him and he had always loved it when Lilo would stroke his ears. This time however, it just made him clutch onto her tighter, refusing even to let her come up for air since she had her face buried at the crook of his neck with his hand on the back of her head to keep her there.

Lilo remained in the position until Stitch finally took a few deep breaths then released her, but still kept his arms around her waist. Lilo peered at him suspiciously, but he just looked away.

"Stitch? What happened?" She asked in a sweet voice. He didn't respond, nor looked at her. She brought her hand to grab his chin lightly and turned him to face her. She was surprised to see that his eyes were sparkling with tears. "Stitch? Why are you crying? What happened Stitch?"

"Lilo, do you believe in the message of a dream?" Stitch asked in a cracked voice.

She shook her head. "What happened Stitch?" She repeated, eyeing him curiously. "I heard you talking in your sleep."

He blushed, but thankfully, Lilo didn't notice due to his blue fur. "It's just a dream Lilo. A very bad dream. I don't want to talk about it."

Lilo reluctantly nodded, knowing Stitch didn't like it when people force him to do something he didn't want to do. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before giving him a heart felt smile then turned to lay in her bed to get more sleep.

Stitch watched her then laid back down. His eyes closed and he drifted off to a serenity slumber. The nightmare bothering him no more.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned jet-black spaceship with the three experiments inside landed gently on the ground of the Hawaiian island. The ships door opened to reveal the three experiments who exited the ship just before locking it. The experiments huddled together and continued to tread through the grasslands in the night.

"According to the book, 626 lives in the Pelekai house with a girl by the name of Lilo Pelekai." Drea read from the book.

Slyther rolled his eyes. "Well? Where is that genius?"

"Oh shut up Slyther!" Drea exclaimed as she threw the book to the ground and stormed up to him. "You don't know where it is either!"

"Did you just admit you don't have an answer to woo Master off his feet?" Slyther asked in a mocking surprised voice. "I'm shocked to hear that!"

Drea glared at him just before breathing irregularly. The fire inside her coming together in one, wishing to be unleashed. Slyther's proud smirk fell at the slight bump in his partner's nose. He knew what was coming and instantly ran away from her.

Master watched not amused as Drea chased the silver experiment. He rolled his eyes just before catching up to them, grabbed the violet colored dragon by her shoulders, and pushed her to the side. Slyther turned to face his Master's back then plopped into the grass, silently praising him for saving him from Drea's fiery wrath. Master swiveled to glare at Slyther, letting him know Drea's not the only one who's in trouble. Slyther gulped, and then crawled forward until he was next to the dragon.

Master bit the inside of his cheeks. He raised his paws then wrapped one around Drea's throat and copied the same with Slyther via using his spare hand. He closed his eyes in concentration. Slyther and Drea closed their eyes in fear of what was going to happen next. All of a sudden, Master's eyes popped open and they gasped at his now bloody red eyes. His crown design on his forehead lit up and sent power through his veins. That's when they felt it. Drea and Slyther howled, whimpered, and even cried as the pain shot through them like electricity, frying up their organs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Master threw them to the ground.

He watched them before his blood red eyes turned back to his hateful black ones. He snapped at them. "Get up you two! I will not tolerate childish behavior! If I see you two arguing again, I will bring out the switch. Now get a move on. Get up or I will bring out the switch! If you two think I'm joking, then just try me." He whispered the last part in a terrifyingly dark voice. "We are here to get 626 and we can't do that if you two don't put your childish differences behind each other and move!"

With that, he turned and began to walk. When he thought he went too far, he spun on his heels to make sure his comrades were up. They were, but they were having difficulty walking let alone standing. He sneered at them then continued, regardless if they were catching up to him or not. After an hour of walking, the two experiments behind whined if they could take a break. Of course, Master didn't listen until his feet began tiring as well.

He came to a stop in front of a house. Ironically, the house belonged to none other than Myrtle Edmonds. He beckoned the experiments to move closer, saying he's found a house they could live in. Quietly, he walked up the drive with his two relieved comrades in tow. They walked up then reached for the doorknob. Of course, the person occupying the house locked the door. This didn't faze the tired Master and instead, grabbed at the door and with phenomenal strength, ripped the door open. He motioned for his lackeys to follow him as he stepped inside the house.

Master noticed a light ahead and some red haired woman with earplugs in her ears washing some dirty dishes. Why she would be washing dishes in 1:00 in the morning, nobody will ever know. These experiments were also befuddled how this pathetic woman would be washing dishes when she should be in bed. However, the experiments didn't dwell on it too long and instead came closer. They stepped into the kitchen and cleared their throats. The woman with curly hair of fire put away the last dish then turned to see the three experiments. She smiled, finding all three of them cute.

"Aww how cute!" She exclaimed in a high voice. "Is it Halloween already?"

"Halloween?" Slyther asked. "What the blitznac is that?"

"Blitznac?" The woman asked. "I should ask you what blitznac means."

"Blitznac is our word for when we don't like something. Us Turians use the term blitznac for when our ship runs out of fuel or we-" Drea was interrupted by Slyther elbowing her hard as if telling her to shut up and let Master take care of it. Drea obeyed and watched as her Master took a step forward.

"Madame, we are aliens." Master replied then drew out his blaster. This time, Mrs. Edmonds understood what was going on. "I'm going to ask politely. Leave this place to us and don't go blabbing it to the public, then we won't hurt you. If you refuse to leave, I will pull this trigger and you'll die. If you do leave, but you go telling people, we will hunt you down and kill you slowly and oh so painfully. Choose."

Mrs. Edmonds gulped then gripped the kitchen sink to keep her from falling to the floor in despair. "How long do you need this house?"

"As long as we want it." Slyther growled out. "Hurry up and decide. Master doesn't like waiting and he-"

"Silence Slyther!" Master scolded then turned to the now quivering woman. "Well? Are you going to leave?"

Mrs. Edmonds gazed at the experiments in terror. Her emerald eyes shined with tears of fear that she'll lose her house and be out all alone on the streets without anybody helping her or her daughter. "Just let me get Myrtle and we'll be gone."

"Myrtle?" Slyther asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is that?"

"My daughter." Mrs. Edmonds responded. "She's just upstairs, in her room. Asleep."

Master narrowed his eyes. "Just leave now. We'll take care of your Myrtle."

"What? No! I won't let you hurt my baby!" Mrs. Edmonds cried as she ran to Master and grabbed at his blaster.

Drea and Slyther stepped in. They both took hold of her arms and held her there. Master stood up, growling violently in anger. "I warned you madam." With that, he pulled the trigger on the blaster. All Mrs. Edmonds could hear was the sound of the barrel then a splat of the blaster coming in contact with her chest. She fell backwards, gasping in pain. Blood oozed from her wound.

"Mom!"

That was the last thing she heard before her eyes closed. The girl from the kitchen stood there in shock. First, her daddy leaves her then her mommy dies. She felt as if her world was crashing down and taking her with it. Her mother was the only thing worth living for and now she lost her.

Master, Drea, and Slyther spun around to see a girl with hair of fire and frightened eyes of hazel, much like her mother. Myrtle Edmonds stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face. Master raised his gun when she screamed and turned to make it out the door. Myrtle was about to run out the house to find Lilo since she's always the one that knows about all weird things. However, she didn't get too far until she felt a blast from Master's blaster pierce through her night shirt and into her flesh, burning her back as she fell to the ground.

The three experiments came forward. Myrtle's vision began to darken until all she could see was pitch black. With one final breath, she passed away. Drea helped Slyther in carrying the dead body inside a room and laying her body on the floor of the bedroom. Master came with the mother and tossed her carelessly inside. The three experiments then locked the door before hurrying off to sleep.

They made themselves three pallets on the floor then went to sleep, eager for the next morning when their search for 626 continues.

Ten chapters done so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

The sun's rays of daylight protruded through the window of the Pelekai house dorm. The rays danced over the closed eyes of Lilo and Stitch. They both groaned in protest as the rays splashed on their eyes, turning their dark vision to red. Stitch moaned then pulled the blankets on top of him. Lilo turned to the other side, facing away from the sun. They didn't get to sleep long however because the alarm clock beside Stitch's bed began ringing. Growling, Stitch slapped the alarm clock, not caring that it fell on the floor.

They slept for about ten more minutes until the elevator began to buzz. Lilo and Stitch both ignored the sound of the platform rising up to reveal a dressed Nani, all ready for work. She trotted over to Lilo's bed and sat down at the edge of it. She reached a hand to Lilo's shoulder and started shaking her.

"Lilo?" She murmured. "Wake up. Come on Lilo, you're going to be late for hula class."

Lilo groaned. "Nani, it's Sunday. I don't have hula class on Sunday."

Nani rolled her eyes. "Rehearsal for the show tomorrow."

This time, Lilo was wide-awake. "I'm going to be late for my rehearsal! Stitch! Get up! We have to leave now!"

"It's Sunday Lilo." Stitch moaned. "There is no hula class."

"Rehearsal!" Lilo reminded.

Stitch growled lowly, but sat up anyways. With a long, tired yawn, he slipped off the bed. Lilo hopped off her bed as well and ran inside the closet to change. Stitch just stood in front of his cot, waiting for his best friend to finish changing. Nani told them to be down for breakfast in five minutes then rode the platform downstairs. After a minute, Lilo came out wearing her grassy skirt, a red glittering top piece, and her headpiece that she wore for her previous rehearsal.

Lilo gazed at Stitch, silently asking him if she looked good. He nodded in approval, bringing a small smile to her face. She then walked over to her box, where most of her precious belongings lay inside. She dug through the box until pulling something out. It was her mother's necklace from when she married her father. The necklace was slightly tarnished due to the old age, but it still had a beauty that could blow anyone away. She walked over to Stitch and he took it from her. He wrapped the gold chain around her neck. Lilo lifted her hair and Stitch locked the necklace around her throat. Lilo lifted the little red butterfly amulet in her palm, staring at it with unnoticeable tears in her eyes.

She turned to Stitch, smiling at him. She thanked him for helping her put on the necklace then rode the platform down stairs. Stitch observed the room to make sure they didn't leave anything behind, and then stepped on the lift to bring him down stairs. He met up with Lilo in the kitchen where they ate their breakfast with Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley. After that, Lilo went to brush her teeth while Stitch waited for her at the front door. Finally, the two friends were off to another day of hula class.

On the way there, Lilo and Stitch were shocked, but pleased when they didn't bump into Myrtle and had to listen to her ranting on how weird they were, or how perfect she was compared to them, or any of her lame childish insults. Instead, they saw Yuki, Teresa, and Elena standing in front of the entrance.

"Hey guys." Lilo greeted.

"Go away Weird-Lo." Teresa commanded. "We're waiting for Myrtle, not you."

"Yeeeaaah!" Chorused Yuki and Elena.

"Okay, what ever you say. Come on Stitch!" She barked at him.

Stitch nodded in reply then ran to Lilo's side. Unbeknownst to him, his hand reached out to grasp hers. Lilo stiffened when his hand curled around hers, but dropped it and continued walking with her friend.

Stitch couldn't help but stare at their joined hands. To him, the sight actually looked appealing to him; as if it was meant to be that, their hands are together. He remembered his dream. Actually, nightmare seemed more like it. He shuddered when the sight of Lilo's mangled body came in his vision. Then he remembered the dark experiment. The one who described how he had killed off his best friend, or was she his friend in the dream? From what he could remember, he acted more like a grieving and enraged boyfriend than just a friend did. Was Lilo his girlfriend in that dream?

_Why don't I just give it a break already!_ He snapped to himself in his thoughts. _I probably dreamt of her as my girlfriend because of what Angel said yesterday.That dream couldn't have meant something. No way at all._ With that thought, he proceeded walking alongside Lilo.

They made it inside class, but the girls, Stitch, and Moses was surprised Myrtle had not shown up. Lilo and Stitch were still gleeful at the fact that they wouldn't have to put up with her today. However, Stitch had a weird feeling set in his stomach, as if something happened to Myrtle. He immediately shook the thought though. She must be ill with a flu or whatever.

The rest of hula class went along smoothly. For once, Moses was glad Myrtle didn't show up. That meant he didn't have to put up with her quarrels with Lilo and Stitch. However, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa silently agreed with each other that they should go by Myrtle's house to see what was up. As soon as hula class ended, the girls, with the exception of Lilo of course, went with their plan. They walked all the way to Myrtle's house. They noticed the door looked as if somebody ripped it off with impressive strength, but taped it back together.

The sight of the door nerved them slightly, but they continued. Teresa led the way with Yuki and Elena trailing behind. They crossed the pavement and stood in front of the Edmonds' doorstep. Teresa raised her fist to knock at the door. After a moment of waiting, the door opened to reveal a miniature violet dragon.

"What are you?" Elena cried.

The dragon narrowed her eyes. "Get inside Earthlings. Now!" The girls obeyed, afraid of what would happen to them if they ran off. "Slyther! We have company!"

"What is it Drea!" Called a voice from the kitchen. He came out then gasped. "What are you doing with those Earthlings? Master is going to have a fit when he sees you went out and captured those girls!"

"Relax Slyther. These girls came to our doorstep." Drea would've continued if Yuki hadn't interrupted.

"What do you mean YOUR doorstep? Where's Myrtle?" She asked. "And are you two some other cousins for Weird-Lo's dog's ohana?"

"Weird-Lo?" Slyther asked with a tilt of his head. "Who's she?"

Teresa spoke this time. "Weird-Lo is our nickname for Lilo since she's so weird."

"Lilo?" Drea repeated with curiosity. "As in, Lilo Pelekai?"

Slyther brought his head up at the name, peering intently on the three frightened girls. Nervously, Teresa murmured. "Y-Yes."

Slyther and Drea couldn't help but grin widely. Finally, they could track down Lilo Pelekai and find experiment 626. Their Master would be so pleased. They forgot all about the girls and instead called to their Master.

"MASTER!" Both the experiments yelled, causing the girls to cover their ears.

In a matter of minutes, Master came out with a very annoyed glint in his eyes. It was obvious they interrupted something that was quite pleasurable to them. The sight of the blond, short brown and brunette haired little girls furthered his annoyance. "Why are Earthlings inside my house?"

"They knocked at our door. "Drea replied. "They took a good look at me and I brought them in."

"Then just kill them already. They are no use to us." Master replied with a frustrated tone. _Even an idiot would do that._

"Master, they know Lilo Pelekai." Slyther replied.

The black experiment turned around. "They do?" He strolled over in quick paces to the three trembling girls. "Can you tell us where she lives?"

"Why do you want to know?" Teresa spoke with a courage she didn't even know she possessed.

Master grabbed her shoulders. "She has something I want. Experiment 626."

"What is that?"

"You'll find out shortly."

"Why should we help you?"

Master grinned then motioned Slyther and Drea to grab the girls. He took hold of Teresa's shoulders while Drea kept a firm grasp on Elena and Slyther kept hold of Yuki. They walked down the hallway until they stopped at Mrs. Edmonds bedroom door.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena watched as the black experiment reached forward to turn the knob on the door. He pushed it open then flicked on the light. The girls shrieked when they saw Myrtle and Mrs. Edmonds bodies lying dead on the ground. Their skin had turned pale and their clothes were drenched in their blood. The girls wanted to cry, scream, do whatever to unleash what they were feeling, but they couldn't.

They stared at the bodies of their friend and her mother before Master stepped in front of them, blocking the bodies from their views. The girls looked up into his hateful red eyes, feeling a shiver go down their spine. For the first time, they lost all their courage when they gazed into his hard eyes.

"If you don't help me," He paused for a dramatic effect then moved to stand beside Teresa. He pulled Yuki and Elena to stand beside the brown haired girl. He continued once he made sure the girls were staring at the bodies. "Then you'll end up just like them."

Twelve chapters done so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Teresa, Elena, and Yuki stared at the dead bodies. They knew their lives were uncertain. The choices were clear to them. They either aid these three experiments in locating Lilo Pelekai, or die just as horribly and heartlessly as their friend and her mother did. The three girls looked at each other, a moment of understanding passed through them.

Teresa sighed, and then nodded her head, signaling that she will help them. Master grinned sinisterly before shutting the door to break the connection between the girls and their friend's body. He motioned the other two experiments to make the girls follow him. He took hold of Teresa's shoulders and led her to the kitchen with Slyther and Drea following behind with Yuki and Elena. They made it into the kitchen where it once used to be so lively and cheery now dull and brought an ache to the girls' hearts. The three experiments sat them down on the three chairs and stood in front of them.

It was Master that spoke. "Have you seen experiment 626?" The girls shook their heads. "Have you seen Stitch?" This time, the girls nodded their heads. "Just to be sure we're talking about the right kind of Stitch, does he resemble to what you humans call; a dog, with blue fur, black eyes, and has alien features?" The girls nodded again, too terrified to speak. "Well then, that Stitch is actually experiment 626."

"Just what is this experiment 626?" Teresa asked. "And how can Lilo's dog be the one you're looking for?"

"I'll explain the story that I got out of that little book." He showed what he was talking about with a slight incline of his head to Drea who was holding the book in her palms. "You see, experiment 626 is a powerful experiment created by Jumba Jookiba."

"That's Lilo's weird uncle." Yuki whispered in awe.

Master went on, not caring that the little girl said something. "626 has the ability to lift objects 3000 times his size, be virtually indestructible, see in the dark, and has a brain to that of a supercomputer. Another thing is that his primary function is to destroy anything he gets his little blue paws on. He is also known to be the galaxy's biggest threat. Due to that, they had to put him in prison. However, 626 escaped and crashed here on this mud ball of a planet. Here, he met that little girl, Lilo Pelekai who took him in and changed him from bad to good. Don't ask me how she did it, because I really don't know. It's sickening really. Later on, he got to be part of the stupid girl's family and they all lived happily ever after blah, blah, blah, until we came here to take 626 with us."

"Is this why Lilo has a lot of weird pets?" Teresa asked. "They're all aliens and made by Lilo's Uncle Jumba?"

"That depends. Give me one of the weird pets you saw." Master replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, there was one pretty one. She looked like Lilo's dog except for pink fur, antennas, and a white V on her chest." Elena described. "She was always at Stitch's side until a few months ago."

"That would be Experiment 624." Piped Drea. "According to this book, Stitch had fallen in love with her at first sight. They named her Angel."

"How about that fat one with the giant caboose." Teresa asked.

"I think you're talking about Experiment 530. The one who makes awesome waves. Cannonball." Drea answered.

The girls looked at each other. They couldn't believe Lilo was right in that aliens do exist! For once in their lives, they wanted to help Lilo instead of these three monsters, but of course, their lives are also at stake.

Teresa sighed, and then nodded to Master. "We will help you."

"Excellent." Master replied in a low voice. "There is only one thing I want you girls to do right now. Show me where the Pelekai house is."

Meanwhile, Stitch was up in his and Lilo's dome while Lilo played over at Victoria's house. She invited him to come with her, but he said no. Besides, he wanted to be alone to think in peace. He sat on the bed, pondering on the strangest of things that had happened. First, he thought of his nightmare. He was beyond curious to find out what that dream meant. Could it be that a dark experiment was on the loose? Stitch didn't think it possible, after all, he and Lilo did catch all the 625 experiments. Then he thought of Myrtle's absence even though he told himself that she might just be sick, he still thought her disappearance might be linked to his dream.

Next, he thought of Lilo, the girl who is now haunting his dreams and thoughts. He still believed Lilo was just a friend and nothing more, but he couldn't help but feel something stronger than that. During the day, he couldn't keep his mind off her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her soft and angelic face. He couldn't stop the urges to run his claws through her silky hair of raven. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but he knew it had to stop. Lilo was nothing but a friend to him. However, he couldn't ignore the warm feeling he gets when he even gets close to her.

_Back to the dream!_ He snapped at himself in his thoughts. _If the dream does mean there is another experiment running around, then where is it and when will I face him. There's only one person I know that would help me with this. Jumba must know something about a dark experiment._

With this thought, he rode the lift downstairs and bolted for the door. He yanked it open then tore the path in his haste to Jumba's ship. He ran up the ramp, racing towards his creator. Finally, he saw his bulky creator writing something down on a clean sheet of paper.

"Jumba!" Stitch called out.

The alien turned to see his little blue creation. "What is it 626?"

"Jumba, do you know if there is a dark experiment running around?" Stitch asked then noticed a befuddled look on Jumba's face and decided to describe. "Midnight black fur? A red mark that kind of looks like a crown?"

"Ah yes! You are being talking about Master, Pre 701. Wait, how do you know about him?" Jumba enquired, now very much drawn to Stitch's statement.

"I saw him in my dreams." Stitch replied.

"Honestly then, I do not know if Jumba should feel curious or disgusted."

"Jumba!" He scolded. "I meant I had a very bad dream about him. I come home to see Nani and Lilo dead and this experiment tells me he killed them."

Jumba gasped. "Maybe they're not dead after all."

"Who's they?" Stitch asked.

"Never mind 626, it's probably just another silly dream. Do not be worrying about it, go on back to house." Jumba replied. "Just keep an eye out 626."

Stitch nodded. _Well that was no help, but at least I learned the name of this experiment. Master, Pre 701. Wait, Pre 701? And just who is they? There's more? _

He came back to reality to see Lilo walking to the house. He ran to her, though not really knowing why. Lilo turned to see him and waved, but was taken back when he pounced on her. Lilo laughed then rolled around with her best friend. The two laughed as they rolled around in the dirt, getting them covered in it. Finally, they had enough dirt mixing in their hair and fur. They stood off the ground, and dusted themselves off as best they could. When they finished, they went inside the house. Inside, Pleakley told them they needed a bath.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Before Lilo could turn, Stitch was off in a flash. She sighed tiredly; she was not in the mood to chase her best friend. She started around the house, searching for the blue alien. When she entered inside the kitchen, she knew he was somewhere close. Pots and pans littered the floor. Many cabinets appeared to have been yanked open. There was only one cabinet that looked as if it had not been touched, the one under the sink. She tiptoed very quietly over to this particular cabinet, reached a hand out, and pulled it open at a break-neck speed. To her surprise, she didn't see him until the door next to the cabinet opened and she turned to see Stitch taking off in the hallway.

Grumbling, she pursued after him again. She followed him inside Nani's room. He flung himself on the bed, probably trying to make a lunge at the window. However, Lilo's hand latched onto his ankle, which made him fall on the bed. She crawled up to him to straddle him so he couldn't get away. She noticed his hands were still free so she went to clasp them with hers and hold them behind his head. He looked at her with a scowl just before bringing his extra arms out, grabbing at her sides, then rolled to switch positions. He copied her with the hands, pinning them above her head.

"Looks like I win." He said tauntingly.

"If you could only see where my knee is." She replied sweetly.

Stitch shifted to see her knee in between his legs, getting ready to knee him in a very bad place. He gulped then turned his gaze back at her. "Lilo..."

She laughed. "Relax Stitch; I wouldn't do that to you. Though I will find another painful way to get you off me and into the bathtub. What is it with you and baths? You know I'd never drown you."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do I know that for sure?"

"Because I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She responded with a loving grin. "Really Stitch, how did I lose your trust? All these years I've been bathing you and I never once tried to drown you."

"True." Stitch replied.

"Come on Stitch, let me up." She complained, but he kept her pinned.

"Let me up Stitch." She growled dangerously, before raising her knee below his stomach again. "Or I will."

He looked at her in the eye, as if daring her to do it. He knew she wouldn't do it; she loved him too much to hurt him. She even said so herself. However, when he looked in her eyes, he couldn't tear his own away. He swallowed hard as he stared at her beautiful brown eyes. It didn't occur to him how sweet they were before, but now he could see what those eyes held; love, warmth, happiness, and even adoration. He didn't know what he wanted right now; all he knew though was that he never wanted to turn away from those pretty honey brown pupils.

Lilo bit her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes. She was amazed how those eyes before held amusement, but now as they gazed into hers, she realized they quickly held wonder and even love. She could feel her heart pounding with a crazed beat at how intently he stared at her. Could he be falling in love with her? She swallowed the little piece of saliva at the back of her mouth in nervousness. He couldn't love her the same way he used to love Angel. After all, she didn't return the feelings. She still felt as if her heart belonged to Keoni, not with Stitch. She only saw him as a friend, nothing more. Before this could lead to something more, she cleared her throat.

Stitch broke out of his trance and immediately leapt off Lilo. He stood to help her up, and then they left to go take a bath. Stitch knew Lilo wouldn't hurt him, it was just fun to have her chasing him around the house and besides, he still hadn't gotten over his hatred for the water quite yet. She took his hand and guided him to the bathroom as if making sure he wouldn't get away. Lilo prepared the tub and Stitch climbed inside, enjoying and loathing the warm water at the same time. He turned to Lilo, but instantly turned away when he noticed she was slipping off her clothing.

Before, Stitch could careless if his friend was nude and alone with him. Those were the times when he felt nothing special towards her except for friendship. He was like a dog to her back then and she was like an owner to him. Humans didn't mind if their pets saw them bare and that's how it used to be to Stitch and Lilo. He was like her pet, he couldn't do anything strange to her and she felt comfortable around him. Now however, with these feelings he's been having, he's getting a little nervous to be in the same room with her whether she was covered or not. He felt the water lap at his throat, which meant she was in the tub with him, with nothing on.

He decided to pretend nothing was out of place and turned towards her as she reached for the soap. She gave some to Stitch and they started cleansing themselves to rid the dirt. Lilo stuck her hands in the water to wash away the soap before bringing them to her hair to lift it up off her back. Stitch turned to face her bare back and felt his heart ramming against his chest. He swallowed, then began running his hands over her back in a gentle circular motion. Lilo noticed his hands lingered excessively long and let go of her hair, letting him know he was done. He brought back his hands then turned around. He shivered when he felt her small hands run down his back. It ended too soon for his liking until he felt a cup of water spill on him to wash away the remaining soap.

After ten more minutes, Lilo stood to step out. Stitch turned his head as she reached for a towel to wrap around herself. Stitch followed suit and took the blue one hanging from the wall. He wrapped that around his body then followed his friend out the door. They went up the dome to get dressed, well in Lilo's case that is. She entered inside her closet to change while Stitch used the towel to dry himself off, shaking to rid the water on his fur. When he was dry, Lilo came out with a yellow top and a pair of her purple stretchy shorts. Before either of them could speak a word, the doorbell rang.

Lilo followed her blue friend down the elevator. Much to Stitch's dismay, it was Keoni Jameson at the doorstep. He bit back a growl as Lilo went forward to greet him. Keoni smiled hugely at her, showing off his perfect smile with his white teeth. Over the years, Keoni and Lilo became closer. This reason was that Keoni wanted to get close to Lilo's friend, Victoria who is now his crush. However, during that process to get close to the brunette-haired girl, he developed a soft spot for Lilo too. He was starting to lean towards the raven-haired girl.

"Hi Lilo, I was wondering if you'd like to get some shaved ice with me. I'll pay." He replied.

Lilo nodded and smiled. "I'd love to Keoni. Do you want to come with me Stitch?"

Stitch was about to answer until Pleakley spoke up. "Oh no, this little monster is staying here to help me with the kitchen." He replied, sending a glare in the blue alien's way. "You two have fun now and be sure to invite me to your wedding!"

Lilo blushed while Keoni rolled his eyes. He took Lilo's hand and ran off with her. Stitch growled as Pleakley shut the door. "Why did you have to say that?" He groaned.

"Well, they are getting mighty close don't you think?" He smirked.

"That's why I need to follow him, to make sure he doesn't take away my Lilo." He growled lowly, but was unaware if Pleakley heard.

He did, but thought it better to stay silent then asking him what he meant. "Now little monster, you get inside that kitchen and help me clean up the mess you made."

The alien growled before obeying the one eyed noodle's command. He didn't know why he didn't like Keoni and Lilo together, but he knew if Keoni took Lilo's hand in marriage, Stitch would wreck the wedding with a chainsaw.

Fourteen chapters done so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

"How far away is it?" Complained Drea who lagged behind her Master and partner, along with the girls.

"Not that far!" Responded Teresa. "There it is!"

Master, Drea, and Slyther stepped up to see an old blue house staring back at them. The only neat feature they saw was the dome, but that was about it. Even their current house was much better than this. Master didn't even thank the girls, but instead, asked them for Stitch and bring him to them. The girls were still slightly terrified, but did as they were told. They each ran off to the Pelekai house, stopping in front of the door.

The three experiments stayed hidden, shrouded by the darkness of the leaves from the bush. They waiting anxiously as the blond-haired girl reached up to ring the doorbell. They waited patiently, each holding their breaths as the door opened and there stood a tall, slim alien with a bubble like head. The girls' lips moved then the alien went away. The girls stood for about a minute until someone else came out the door. The girls and the figure darted down the steps. From where the experiments were, it appeared the figures were getting closer. Finally, they stepped into the light of the sun and they saw it was Stitch.

The girls halted their steps, apparently waiting for the three experiments. Stitch stood by Yuki's side with an expression of puzzlement. He then noticed the leaves shaking before a figure stepped out. He looked exactly like Stitch except for silver fur and dangerous green eyes. The next was a violet dragon with red eyes in the color of a fresh rose, but deadly. He saw the words on their chests and raised an eyebrow, Pre 699 and Pre 700 sounded very familiar.

When Stitch finally figured out where he heard the Pre experiments, another one emitted from the bush. Stitch's eyes resembled that to horror. His mouth dropped open slightly in astonishment and fear. This experiment looked exactly like him, but with hideous black fur and hatred filled eyes. On his chest, in bold red print, read the words Pre 701, Master. The experiment he saw in his dream, the one who killed Nani and his Lilo.

"Pre 701, Master." Stitch replied in a dark voice.

"Experiment 626, Stitch." Master responded with a nod. "It's good to finally meet you. May I present to you, Slyther and Drea. The girls I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah, I know them, but what are you doing with them?" He asked dangerously, and then he turned to the girls. "Did he hurt any of you?"

"He killed Myrtle and her mom." Yuki replied in a whisper.

"You did what!" Stitch cried, enraged as he snapped back to the black experiment. He hated Myrtle with every fiber of his being and there were times when he imagined somebody wringing that brat's neck, but he disliked murder even more. Especially if it was by his kind.

"I think you heard them right." Master responded calmly. "I enjoyed drinking in those girls' screams. Sure did bring me lots of pleasure."

"You're sick." Stitch spat revoltingly then turned back to Yuki, Teresa and Elena. "Did he hurt any of you?"

"N-No." Teresa stuttered.

Stitch turned to look at the experiment. "You're lucky you didn't. Otherwise, I would have killed you. Now what are you doing here?"

"You've been a disappointment." Master said as he glanced at Stitch. He didn't glare at him, but he still had hatred etched into his eyes." How dare you betray us?"

"Betray you?" Stitch asked astonishingly." I found a family. An ohana."

"Ohana." Mocked Master. "Forget about '**ohana**', what about us!"

"What about you?" Stitch asked.

Master glared." I hear that you are the infamous experiment 626. The blue furred monster that lived to destroy. However, you betrayed us by crashing into this worthless watery planet on this filthy island and finding yourself a dense family!"

Stitch glared too, anger flooded through his blood. "How dare you call my planet, my home, and most of all, my family like that!"

Master snickered while Slyther and Drea smirked. The midnight black figure of Stitch had a deep tone in his voice as he spoke, almost hazardously. "You are a traitor 626. A now worthless experiment to bad. You disgust Slyther, Drea, and me. You can however, become worthy again. Even if you are such a foul disgrace, your sins can still be washed clean."

Stitch raised his eyebrow in suspicion." I am not going to turn my back on my family."

Master once again snickered while his other two comrades smirked again." Not your family Stitch. You see, we believe that the girl of yours, Lilo Pelekai, was the one who turned you around. It's all her fault that you've become nothing but a mistake, a failure! Lilo has made you this way by her goodie love and faith in her so-called ohana that affected you in a horrifying way. That girl is the enemy."

Stitch could feel his blood boil with rage, his eyes narrowed fiendishly. A low growl escaped his lips, a growl of warning. He was getting defensive now that Master spoke of her." You keep Lilo out of this! You have no idea what it was like for me to go through life with police throwing in desperate attempts to catch you. Without her, I'd be lying on my deathbed waiting for my head to be chopped off!"

"You could've escaped." Chaos reasoned gently." Not even some soft straps or foolish guards could hold you down."

"Maybe I could've escaped, but if I never knew Lilo, I'd miss out on so many things. I wouldn't realize how nice it is to have a family. I would've missed out on learning how beautiful love-

"Love!" Chaos interrupted and his two lackeys shouted with laughter." Love Stitch? Please, what has that girl done to you? Love. I can't believe you. Now I'm very disappointed in you, which is why you need to become worthy again."

"I don't want to be worthy." Stitch spoke bravely and clearly. "At least, not in your eyes. I won't become some heartless fiend who likes to go around killing people for my sick pleasure."

Master snapped his head back up so fast, everybody was confused as to why it didn't break. He glared at Stitch with such ferocity that it was a good thing looks can't literally kill. He stepped towards him. "This all because of that girl you are so infatuated with, am I right? Lilo has made you this way thanks to her undying love and faith in her stupid ohana. Well then, that does it! I will not have any of my own species go around making fools of themselves and making us experiments look bad. I have had it! That girl will die because of this."

Before Master could get another word out, Stitch charged at him and wrapped his hand around the experiment's throat. Stitch started strangling the experiment, but he couldn't hold on long enough. One of Master's hands flew to Stitch's hand clutching his throat. He squeezed it tightly, power coursing through his veins and to his hand. His mark burned with intense anger and Stitch felt it. The power burned through his hand, as if frying it. He bit his lip as not to cry out in pain until the power shot up his arm and up to his shoulder, inflicting a crucial ache in his arm and shoulder. He immediately let go of Master's neck and staggered backwards.

Master stood up and strode slowly over to the blue experiment. He narrowed his gaze, trying to look menacing, which always worked. Stitch felt his heart pounding in his chest from fear as the experiment latched his hands on Stitch's shoulders. All the while, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa watched with amazement and fear at how calm Stitch seemed to be.

"Tell you what 626, I'm going to give you a conundrum." _Conundrum?_ Stitch asked to himself in his thoughts. _That's what he said in my dream, that he had a conundrum for me. He killed Lilo because I made the wrong choice. _"I'm going to give you 21 Earth days for you decide. Don't dawdle for when I say 21 days, I do mean 21 days. Nothing less and definitely nothing more. Lilo is the girl that you want to impress, that you want to hold dear to you for the rest of eternity and never let her go. However, that's not going to happen for you." Stitch glared at him. _What does he mean? I can be with Lilo if I want to. He's not the grand councilman. He can't tell me what to do. _"In 21 days, I presume Lilo Pelekai will be as of late."

Stitch turned to him, anger blazing in his ebony eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"In 21 days, you will have Lilo dead by your hands." Master replied then quickly added. "If you don't have Lilo dead, then I will kill her myself. There's your conundrum Stitch. Will Lilo die by your hands, or mine?"

_So that was the conundrum. I was to kill Lilo or he will. According to my dream, Master killed her because I didn't do it. Is that going to happen in real life?_ "You can't kill Lilo. I'll be with her all day and I'll never let her out of my sight. You can't get to her."

Slyther, for the first time, spoke up. "Just try us 626. If you think we're only bluffing and if you do believe we will never get our hands on Lilo, then just try us."

Stitch glared at him. "Why are you doing this? If I wanted to stay on Earth, I can even the grand councilwoman said I could. Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I will not have one foolish experiment making all of us look shameful. That girl is the cause of all this and she will die. By your hands or mine, she will die." Master responded in a dark voice. "Choose Stitch. She can have a quick and painless death, or I could show her what true pain is really all about. Come girls."

Before Yuki, Teresa, or Elena could step forward, Stitch blocked them with his arm. "I don't think so. I do not trust you with these girls. They're staying with me."

"Fine. Those three are nothing but silly little brats anyway. Come you two." Master demanded to his lackeys and they followed with sinister looks directed at Stitch's way.

Stitch turned to them. "You girls can come with me. I'm sorry to hear about Myrtle, but I promise I will keep you three safe. Come with me to the house and you can have something to eat or drink if you like."

With that, Stitch turned to head back to the house with the three girls hot on his heels. They climbed up the steps and Stitch held the door open for them to come. When they did, the first place they went to was the kitchen. Stitch allowed them to get drinks and whipped up some food for them. The girls devoured it hungrily just before thanking the blue alien for the food. Stitch nodded to accept the thanks until the front door opened.

"Thank you Keoni for the nice evening." Came Lilo's voice at the entrance.

"Anytime anywhere Lilo." Keoni's voice sent anger bubbling in his being. Stitch came out from the kitchen to see Keoni bending down to give Lilo a kiss on the cheek.

He gritted his teeth. "Keoni, you can go home now." He replied while crossing his arms.

Keoni looked at Stitch then shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sorry lover boy, but Lilo here has some issues to be taken care of here." Stitch growled before stepping forward to take Lilo by the arm. He used his spare hand to slam the door in front of Keoni and dragged Lilo by the wrist to the kitchen.

"Stitch, what is the matter with you?" She chided. "If Keoni is going to ask me out then I have no problems with that. I can take care of myself you know. I am not your-" She stopped in mid sentence at the sight of Yuki, Teresa, and Elena. " What are you guys doing here?"

"I fear they are in danger." Stitch responded. "They're staying here with us."

"Did you already tell their parents? You can't keep them here unless we have their parents' permissions." Lilo replied. "I'll talk you about this later. If you think they're in danger, then I'm not going to question you. Teresa, Yuki, Elena! Call your parents and let them know you're going to be with us for a while. Tell them we're working on a project for hula class and it's going to take some time to get it done. If they ask why you're not doing it with Myrtle, then just tell them she got eaten by a vampire."

"Lilo.." Stitch trailed. "Myrtle's dead."

She gasped then turned her head. "Dead? How do you know if she's dead."

"They told me." Stitch replied, pointing a finger to the three girls.

"How can she be dead? Myrtle was fine yesterday and now.." Lilo gasped again. "She was murdered!"

Stitch quickly covered her mouth. "Shush! I don't want Jumba or Pleakley to know of this just yet. As a matter of fact, don't tell anybody about this."

"Okay, I won't, but can you at least tell me who murdered Myrtle?" Lilo asked with an incline of her head.

Stitch sighed. "I don't want to tell you now Lilo. I'm fearing for your life as well. Just please, do as I say. I don't want to lose you.." He stared directly in her eyes, letting her know he was dead serious. "Promise you'll listen to me?"

She nodded. "I promise."

He smirked. "Good girl."

She swatted him playfully.

During the day, Yuki, Teresa and Elena stayed at the Pelekai house. They called their parents who agreed in letting them stay. They were astonished that it was at Lilo's house since their daughters hated the girl, but then thought they might actually develop a friendship and smiled at the thought.

Lilo had kept her promise in not telling anybody about what was happening and she listened to Stitch. Pleakley and Nani were convinced that Yuki, Elena and Teresa were only here for a project that would take very much time. They also told them that it was a surprise and that they should never mention it. This got Pleakley and Nani suspicious, but concurred to it anyway. Stitch and the girls with the exception of Lilo, decided to tell Jumba about what happened.

At night, Stitch made sure everybody was asleep. He crept up to Lilo's bed, just to make sure she was asleep. He found out she was, but her blanket barely even covered her. It went over her legs, but it hung loose off her hip. He noticed her shivering and brought the covers to her chin. He watched as she breathed in the air then let it back out. He reached forward to kiss her temple before turning to the three pallets occupying the floor. He knelt down and woke up Teresa, reminding her they had a visit with Jumba. She turned to wake the other two girls, then silently, they left using the lift and walking out the door.

Jumba was waiting for them eagerly at the desk. When the four came in, he pointed to the floor as if it was his gesture to sit down. They did, in front of him. Stitch however, went to sit next to his creator while the girls just sat in front.

"Alright 626." Jumba started. "Please to be explaining nightmare you had."

Stitch relieved the nightmare in his own words. He explained how he came home to find the house in a mess and to see Nani and Lilo killed. He then explained the experiment, the one who they called Master Pre 701. Of course, he left out the parts where it seemed like he and Lilo were lovers.

When Stitch finished his story, Jumba asked the girls to tell him what happened. Teresa, who felt like the leader now that Myrtle was no longer, told of what happened in her point of view. Stitch clutched his fists at his side, now respecting and sympathizing for the girls. He hated Myrtle yes, but hated murder even more.

"I'm going to be telling you something 626 and other little girls." Jumba replied. "You see, when I was a little boy, Jumba's father was true Evil Genius. He created many experiments to turn whole galaxy upside down. He created plethora of scientific tinkering that it got little boy Jumba amazed. I started creating experiments myself, but one never turned good. They were obsolete failures and were useless to evil. That's when Jumba's father helped me and created the three experiments called Pre 699, Pre 700, and Pre 701 who are now referred to as Drea, Slyther and Master."

"These three experiments were the only survivors I had. They turned out to be very evil genius. My father wanted to make more experiments, but his experiment backfired, causing the ship to perish in fire. Father tried to help me escape, but he couldn't. Little Boy Jumba was forced to watch Father die in the smoke in the light of the flames. My three experiments were inside there too, so Jumba had thought they perished as well. Thus, Little Boy Jumba had to go off without a family. That's how I became sinisterly Evil Genius, to make my father proud and that life with no love sent me to insanity. That is how I learned to create you 626 and your cousins."

"So that's why they want Lilo dead." Stitch whispered to himself. "We experiments were known to be powerful and undefeatable. With Lilo, she is a threat to their status. She's the reason why we're good now. If we lose Lilo, we lose everything keeping us sane. The loss of our sanity just might be enough to send us to our original destructive programming."

"The nightmare you had 626 may have been your warning in foreshadowing what was to come next." Jumba replied. "Jumba strongly advises you 626 to make sure Little Girl stays out of danger. If those experiments get a hold of her, it could mean her death. As for the other little girls, keep them with you at all times. Their lives may be endangered too."

"Yes Jumba." Stitch replied with a nod of his head. "Can we go back to bed now?"

"Yes, you are being free to go." Jumba replied as he beckoned them out the door. "You four have a good sleep now."

Stitch and the girls didn't respond. They didn't say 'they will' because they knew that would be a lie. Stitch was fearing for Lilo's safety and now he had to watch over Myrtle's little slaves to make sure they keep out of danger. Yuki, Teresa and Elena were scared for their lives as well. They also were crest-fallen at the death of their red-haired leader.

That night, they didn't get a good sleep. Stitch stayed awake the whole night watching over the girls to make sure nobody came to hurt them and nightmares haunted the girls asleep on the floor.

Note- I hope Jumba's explanation about how he created Drea, Slyther, and Master made sense. I didn't want to do it where an old schoolmate created them because I already did it in my last story.

As for the book the experiments refrences from, I wasn't sure how I was going to have them know where Stitch is and who he's with. I was hoping nobody would ask that, but apparently, someone has. I'll just have to make it up as I go along. So, bear with me.

Another thing, I always thought conundrum meant like a tough choice. That's the definition I learned at school. Boy do I misuse words a lot. Sorry for being so stupid, but I really thought conundrum meant a tough choice. My teachers lied to me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

"Stitch? Wake up Stitch." Replied a girl's voice beside him. "Stitch, it's 1:00 in the afternoon, get up lazy." She chuckled.

Stitch moaned then flipped to his side. He opened his eyes, revealing his slightly red and irritated eyes, bloodshot from staying up most of the night. "I'll be down there in a little while Lilo."

"Did you sleep at all last night Stitch?" She asked before reaching her hand to clasp with his. "You look terrible."

He yawned then smiled, giving his friend a tender squeeze. "I'm okay."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" She repeated with worry etching to her voice.

"Yeah, I got some sleep." He responded. "Go on downstairs Lilo, I'll see you in a little while."

Lilo gave him a face that said clearly, 'I'm worried about you' before leaning over to kiss his cheek. When she left, Stitch put his hand on the spot her lips touched. His heart began pounding and that sweet sensation he thought he would never feel again after Angel, returned just as fierce as it was before.

Downstairs, Lilo wondered why she had just kissed him. One minute she was worried about him not getting enough sleep yesterday then something made her bend down and kiss him. She could not fathom why she would do it, it just happened. Her heart was still fluttering from that kiss; even it was just a peck on the cheek, something inside of her stirred. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew she wasn't falling in love with him. She firmly believed her place is with Keoni, not Stitch. She quickly banned the thought of being with Stitch and went inside the kitchen to join the three girls eating an apple for their snack.

The three girls had a very terrifying nightmare. They had to go through the pain inflicted on them by the three experiments and witness Myrtle Edmonds' death right in front of their eyes. Before the three experiments could advance towards them, they woke up to the illuminating bright light of the sun.

Now, they were eating an apple to quell their nervousness. All three of them were thankful that Stitch was protecting them, but still terrified too. What would happen to them if Stitch fails to protect them? They shuddered at what horrible pain they would have to go through with Master, Slyther, and Drea so they decided not to give it another thought.

Meanwhile, Stitch was still reeling from the kiss. He was puzzled why she would just suddenly kiss him, but he was thrilled she didn't stop herself. He lightly touched his cheek, smiling while blushing like an idiot. He swooned deeply before taking his hand off and rode the stairs. He made sure his ludicrous grin was gone before stepping into the kitchen to see the girls. Lilo turned to see him and smiled, her cheeks tinted pink from blushing. Teresa, Yuki, and Elena noticed the blush on Lilo's face and noticed how Stitch was looking at her. They suppressed a grin before going back to their apple, keeping their eyes on the pair.

"Morning sleepy-head, or should I say afternoon?" Lilo chuckled. "Seriously Stitch, what's wrong?"

Stitch turned his eyes to Teresa and she nodded. Stitch returned his gaze back to Lilo. "There are three experiments that killed Myrtle. That's why these girls are with us. I'm afraid they might come after them."

"Who are these experiments Stitch?" Lilo asked, crossing her arms.

Stitch lifted his hand to place it at her cheek. He bit the inside of his cheeks to keep the smile from slipping across his lips at how warm her face was. It felt warmer than usual, like she was blushing at his touch. "I'll tell you later Lilo."

"When is later?"

"Later is later."

"Yes, but when is it?"

"When I feel later is later."

The girls snickered while Lilo punched Stitch playfully. "You're so-"

"Cute? Funny? Charming?"

"Annoying is more like it." Lilo muttered before rolling her eyes.

Stitch shot out his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him. "You still love me."

Lilo shrugged. "I guess so."

"You GUESS so?" Stitch asked incredulously. "Well then, looks like I have to... punish... you."

She smiled sweetly. "Look down." He did to see her knee in between his legs. He rose an eyebrow as he turned back to look at her. "Just try and punish me Stitchy Witchy Poo."

Stitch shuddered. Oh how he loathed that name. He glared at her. "How many times did I tell you not to call me that name? I told you like a million times not to call me that!"

"Then consider this a million and one." she replied as she beamed at him then turned to the girls. "Are any of you hurt?"

They all shook their heads, smiling to hold back their laughter from the pair's argument. Before another word could get out, someone knocked at the door. Stitch ran to get it, fearing it could be the experiments. He slowly, opened the door to see, much to his anger, Keoni Jameson.

"I thought I told you Lilo had to stay home." Stitch growled.

"I just want to tell her something." Keoni replied, holding up his hands in defense. He could see Stitch was not in the right kind of mood right now and he didn't want to anger him further. He had met Stitch's temper before. "Can I see her?"

Stitch narrowed his eyes. "No." He slammed the door in his face. _What's wrong with me?_ Stitch thought as he started walking into the kitchen. _Why am I getting overprotective with Lilo? It's not as if he'll hurt her and I know she likes him, so why do I keep him away from her?_ He entered the kitchen to see her laughing with Elena. Yuki whispered something in Lilo's ear then in Teresa's while Lilo copied the action with Elena and they all cracked in hysterics. Stitch couldn't help but feel his heart beginning to flutter at her sweet laugh. _My Lilo is growing up and Keoni's going to take her from me. He's going to marry her, take her to live with him, have children and be a family. A family that will no longer involve me. I'll lose her._

Lilo whipped her head to see Stitch, but immediately felt her heart sink as a tear slid down his cheek. "Stitch? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing Lilo. I was just thinking of how beautiful the wedding would be when you and Keoni get married." He lied, trying to lighten his mood, but it only made his insides clench in anguish at the thought.

Lilo only shoved him playfully while giggling as he stumbled backwards. She didn't hit him too hard, but he just wanted to make her laugh. He loved hearing that melodic sound play through his ears. Therefore, he pretended to fall backwards, landing roughly on his patookie. He could feel the pain burn through his buttocks, but her laugh made up for it. She reached a hand out to help him, but he just grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. She tumbled to the ground as the three girls at the table laughed at them. Stitch and Lilo glared at each other before laughing as well.

Later on in the afternoon, Pleakley took Yuki, Teresa, and Elena shopping for new clothes since the only clothes they had were the identical ones they wore when they first came to the house. Jumba went with them to make sure they keep out of danger. Stitch and Lilo stayed home by themselves, but they both promised they wouldn't do anything bad. They invited Angel to come over so they wouldn't get bored. At first, no one had a clue on what to do until Angel suggested playing the game 'I Never'.

Lilo went to retrieve three water bottles and brought them back to the room. She handed two for Stitch and Angel while still holding the third. They opened their water bottles and began to play.

Angel went first. "I never been to a party."

All three took a drink. Lilo went next. "I never fell in love."

All three took another drink. Stitch asked the next. "I never kissed a girl before."

Embarrassingly, Lilo took a drink while Stitch did the same, but Angel kept the drink from her lips. Stitch stared at Lilo. "You've kissed a girl before?"

"Nani's a girl right? My mom was a girl right?" Lilo asked.

"They're not all you've kissed." Angel replied in her annoying voice.

Lilo glared at her. "Will you shut up?" She turned to Stitch who looked at her with a suppressed grin and a lifted eyebrow. She sighed. "When we were playing Truth or Dare, Angel dared me to kiss Victoria on the lips. I did." Stitch looked like he was going to crack up. "It was quick and meaningless. It was more like a kiss that Nani and I share."

"Was it the first time you kissed? Tell the truth Lilo. "Stitch drawled.

Lilo reached back and threw a pillow at him. She glared at him before turning to Angel. The pink experiment took the hint and went. "I never kissed a boy before."

She took a drink while Lilo and Stitch stayed motionless. Lilo went next. "I never fell in love with Keoni."

Lilo took a drink while Angel remained with a stony face. She noticed Stitch's face cringed in anger, but tried his best to hide it. She smirked. She could tell when someone was in love with somebody else. The game went on with a few laughs and lively arguments. Finally, the game ended with Lilo being the winner. Stitch came in second with Angel last who pouted at first, but then chugged down the rest of her water.

Angel said she had to hurry home, but beckoned Stitch out with her finger. Lilo felt a stitch of anger swell in her stomach at how flirtatious Angel seemed to act around Stitch that moment. It appeared as if she was asking him out to make out with her because of that familiar gleam in her eyes. The gleam that was usually stored for Stitch. Her anger immediately turned to sadness as she watched Stitch eagerly run to the door and outside. Lilo wanted so badly to eavesdrop on them, but instead cleaned up the mess they made.

The door opened after a few moments and there stood Stitch. From the light, Lilo could tell he was blushing. This just made her sadness stronger. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she didn't like the feeling. She knew something between Angel and Stitch happened outside. She didn't know what, but something did. _They probably got back together._ She bitterly thought then realized what she just thought. _Am I getting jealous again? I knew Stitch and Angel would get back together. They're so close, but why is this bothering me? Am I scared that when Stitch and Angel get back together, Stitch is just going to forget me?_

"What's wrong Lilo?" Stitch asked worriedly when he noticed how upset his friend seemed to be.

"Huh?" She asked lamely, causing him to repeat what he just said. "Oh! Nothing, it's just that."

Stitch came towards her when her head bowed. He lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb. "Just what Lilo?"

"Nothing. It's just a stupid question. Don't worry about it." She turned to go, but Stitch grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"If it was a stupid question, then why do you look upset?" Stitch whispered to her. "If it upsets you Lilo, then tell me."

"Are you and Angel back together?" She asked. "Are you two dating again?"

"What?" Stitch asked then remembered that look on Lilo's face when he stepped outside with Angel. "Lilo, are you afraid that Angel and I are getting back together and that I'm just going to abandon you again?" She nodded, a few tears leaked out of her eyes. He cupped her face with his hand, bringing her close to him. "No, Angel and I are not back together. We're just friends. Even if we do get back together, I will not abandon you again. Never. I was an idiot for leaving you once; I am not going to make that mistake again. I care about you Lilo, more than I did Angel and I still do. I'm not going to neglect you again ok?"

She nodded. "Okay."

They looked into each other's eyes. Lost in the trance, they gradually moved closer. Lilo's mind screamed at her to get away from him, that this was wrong. However, she shut out that thought when she could feel Stitch's warm breath on her face. She brought her hands to rest on his shoulders, waiting for his lips to touch hers. Stitch didn't know what he was doing. He could feel his heart ramming against his chest as it had been doing when he felt her hands on his shoulders. He moved his arms to her waist, leaning closer... closer... so close...

"Lilo! Stitch! What are you two doing!"

Lilo and Stitch jumped apart quickly, blushing at the fact someone caught them. They turned to see it was Pleakley with Jumba, who had his mouth opened in awe, behind him. The three girls pushed their way to see what the turmoil was. They came in just in time to see Stitch's hands around Lilo's waist and Lilo's hands on his shoulders. The sight shocked them yes, but seeing them together made them smile.

Stitch turned back to Lilo, reaching his hand up and grabbed a piece of her hair that hung down her eye. He faked pulling it out then smiled in approvement. "There, finally got that eyelash out."

"Yes, thank you." Lilo recovered quickly.

"Did you have to keep a hold of her?" Pleakley asked, willing himself not to girn.

Stitch stuttered. "Uh... she kept... um uh... moving! Hey that was pretty good. I mean, yeah that's it! I was just pulling out an eyelash that was in her eyes and she kept moving!"

"Is there another one you need to pull out?" Asked Teresa. "Because you're still holding her."

Lilo and Stitch turned back to each other to see Teresa was correct. They still had their hands around each other. They instantly let go, standing at least an inch away from each other. Pleakley and Jumba were staring. Lilo's face started turning scarlet. Stitch talked like a spazz. "Yes um okay. Me bed. Right."

He left the room to the dome while Lilo walked over to the three girls, acting as if nothing happened. "So, what did you guys get?"

Meanwhile, three experiments dawdled boredly around the Edmonds' house. Master, Slyther, and Drea rushed around the house, trying to find something that would entertain them. Slyther sat down in Myrtle's old room to play a video game. However, he knew nothing of how the controls work nor did he even know how to turn the PS2 on. Drea found a few books and curled up on the couch to read them. However, the words were in Engilsh, a language she could speak, but not read. She tossed the book lazily to one side. Master was scrawling his notes on a blank piece of paper. He was trying to write down what his plan would be.

(A/N: What he writes down is the Turian language)

_1) Kill the girl_

_2) Threaten 626 to come on our side_

_3) Kill family_

_4)_

He groaned in frustration. He ripped the paper out of the small notebook, waded it, and threw it over his shoulder at the waste basket on the other side of him. The crumbled ball of paper missed the basket and instead laid on the floor next to it. Master decided to start again. He bit the end of his pen then started scribbling down his thoughts.

_1) Kill the girl_

_-Have Slyther kidnap her_

_- Knock her unconcious_

_-Strap her to the wall_

_-Have Slyther lure 626 here_

_-Have 626 watch the girl die_

_2)_

Master moaned again as he fiercely tugged the paper out of its binds. He tore it up to quell his anger then crumbled up the scraps together. He threw the paper at the basket, but again, it missed and instead landed beside it. He was about to start over, but instead dropped the pen. He finally realized his eyelids getting heavy with the need for sleep. He stood from his chair to go over to the bed. He flopped down on it, closing his eyes for sleep. However, he didn't get to sleep too long when there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want!" He yelled sharply.

"Drea! There's something interesting you might want to know!"

Master grumbled angrily before strolling to the door. He yanked it open then beckoned her to come inside. Drea stood in front. "According to the book the council made on the girl, Lilo Pelekai, it appears she had an old sweetheart. 221 Sparky."

"So?" Master asked exasperatedly. "I do not have time to look into her romantic affairs. Especially ones that are so sickening."

"I thought we could have a bit of fun. Do you still have that lust potion?" Drea enquired.

Master growled. "I told you not to speak of it Drea." Master replied in a deep voice.

"But this could be fun!" She whined. "We can still have something to do while we're waiting for 626 to kill off that girl for the next three weeks. We do have the lust potion right?"

"No, I threw out that toxicating blitzgork a long time ago." He responded. "However, tell me the rest of your idea and I'll see if I can use Earth appliances to see if I can make it."

"Well, when we do get it. I figured one of us could kidnap 221, bring him here to taste the lust potion and send him on his way to get that girl."

"I don't understand how that girl and 221 got together in the first place." Master replied, shaking his head. "It's utterly absurd!"

"They don't know how either, it doesn't say. She refused to give out the details. All they found out was that the girl and 221 had a love affair when the girl was 7 years old. The most interesting part is that 626 doesn't know." Drea replied. "If he's falling in love with that girl, and he finds out she had an affair with 221, it might make him go crazy! He'll turn his back on his ridiculous 'ohana' and come to us!"

Master scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You may have something there Drea. You may have something there. On the laptop, look up for lust potion and see how it can be made here on Earth."

Drea nodded then left. Master stayed behind, shuddering as a thought came to his head. _221 and Lilo? alien and human? Ugh! Could this universe get even more sickening than that?_

As this was happening, the Pelekai house was getting ready for bed. Nani had wanted to spend the night at David's house, so Teresa, Elena and Yuki took her bed for the night. Jumba and Pleakley bade everyone a goodnight before crawling into their beds to sleep. Upstairs, Lilo and Stitch were in their beds, staring at the ceiling.

Stitch couldn't get over the fact that he almost had kissed Lilo. Worse, he almost kissed her on the lips and he had his arms around her. He wasn't certain what this meant, but he knew it wasn't good. Not only was Lilo human, but she was already in love with someone who isn't him. He growled as he thought of Keoni Jameson, the lucky jerk that might rip her away from his arms. Then there was the conundrum. He still hadn't thought of what to do. Jumba had suggested to let it slide, that it may just be talk and no action, but if they do bring it up, then he was to protect Lilo at all times. Even though Jumba said he shouldn't worry, he was. He didn't know what he would do if ever lost Lilo. The girl meant a lot to him and losing her would just kill him inside and out. Besides, he was already falling in love with her.

Lilo faced the wall, her eyes scanned over the exotic pictures she took when she was younger. Her eyes teared up, though she didn't know why. She was confused. She had thought her place was with Keoni, but after what happened tonight, she wasn't so sure anymore. She bit her lip when she thought of how she almost kissed Stitch, her best friend, the one she didn't think she would ever fall in love with. She had thought of him as her best friend, but now she was starting to think about how life would be if he was the one she fell for. Would he love her back? Would her family accept it? Would they have a long term relationship?

_It's not like it's anything new. Falling in love with an alien I mean._ She thought then closed her eyes. A picture of Sparky's yellow face came into her mind. His brilliant blue eyes sparkling with joy. _I loved him once._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Note: LOL, a lot of you were very surprised about the Sparky/Lilo thing. To those that are disgusted with this pairing, don't worry. This story will be Stitch/Lilo. I was going to reveal this later, but I think I better say it now. Sparky and Lilo didn't really share a romance, they just thought it was a romance. Their relationship was just like a peck on the cheek and holding hands. Sparky THINKS he still loves Lilo, but he won't have her in the end. Lilo is completely over him. So yes, this just may spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E!

"Well done Sparky! You may get some sleep now!" A man hollered from the ground and up to the lighthouse. "Good night Sparky!"

"Night Joe!" A voice responded from the lighthouse.

The bright light of the lighthouse shining into the night faded until it was dark. Inside the lighthouse was a rich yellow colored experiment with brilliant blue eyes. He stretched while yawning, eager to fall asleep. He climbed down the stairs until he reached the small pad on his cold, steel floor. He crawled up until he reached the pillows then lay down. He turned over to face a man doll with spiked brown hair and a blond Barbie doll lying next to it. The man was shirtless with blue shorts while the Barbie wore a short red dress.

Sparky reached forward for the dolls. He had found them while he walked along the beach one day. They were just lying around, so he picked them up and carried them to his lighthouse. Now Sparky was not such a big fan of dolls, but he was just so bored that day and wanted to do something. That was when she came over and played with them. Instead of making it seem like they were fun toys, they made it to where they were mocking the dolls. He took the man one and acted out that he wasn't as strong as he looked and she had taken the girl doll and pretended to act like a sissy with it. They had laughed together and when they did, something had sparked between them.

_Lilo._ He whispered the name in his mind. He smiled as he remembered the days and nights they had shared. Yes, Sparky did love Lilo. She had after all set him free. In addition to that, she had been the one to persuade the grand councilwoman to let the experiments stay on Earth. He had heard somewhere before he was dehydrated that when you question the grand councilwoman, she had the right to either put you in prison or execute you. He admired the girl's guts and her love for the experiments. At first, it was just a crush, but that day, when they mocked the dolls and laughed together, he began realizing her as something much more.

He took a liking to her company after that. Almost everyday when she and Stitch weren't so busy, she would come by his lighthouse to either play or just enjoy each other's company. He enjoyed the frequent visits from her until that night she had kissed him on the cheek. She had blushed and he thought it was so cute. To reassure her nothing was wrong between them, he had kissed her as well and curled his hand around hers. She stared at him in shock before smiling and kissed him again. They had a relationship for nine glorious weeks until Keoni Jameson came into town.

Sparky had noticed Lilo staring at the surfer kid and had felt a wave of jealousy overwhelming him. Lilo assured him she felt nothing for the boy until he had the nerve to talk to his buchee-bu! Sparky wanted nothing more than to electrocute the boy into a crisp, but he stayed away. Sparky's jealousy resulted in anger and that had made Lilo give up on their relationship. He thought he'd be happier, but he just couldn't get over her. He promised he would get her back, but that was years ago and now, he's just wistfully thinking.

"Lousy surfer boy." Sparky muttered bitterly. "What does he have that I don't? Sure, he's human and is muscular, but can he lift objects 200 pounds times his own size? Can he swallow batteries without choking? What did Lilo see in him that I didn't have? I loved her. I still do." He sighed.

"Oh the poor little thing." Drawled a voice.

Sparky sat up, his ears perked. "Who was that?"

From the window, he could see a shadow of the figure hop from the windowsill down to the floor. The figure walked forward until the light of the moon revealed his body and face. Sparky thought at first that it was Stitch, but then noticed the experiment had silver fur with gleaming green eyes. On his chest, printed in bold red ink, read the words, Pre 700. Sparky stood, he didn't recognize the experiment at all and he didn't trust him.

The experiment, Slyther, walked up. He raised his hands to show he came in peace. Sparky kept a good distance from the intruder who glared at him. Silence hung in the air for over a minute as both experiments try coming up with something to say.

Slyther realized Sparky wasn't going to say anything, so he broke the ice. "I hear you and Lilo used to have a relationship." Sparky didn't react except for clenching his jaw. Slyther went on. "I'm Slyther, Pre 700. I am here to assist you in winning Lilo back."

Sparky seemed interested. "How?"

Slyther smirked. "We have our ways."

"We?"

"Master, Pre 701 and Drea, Pre 699."

"Why would you want to help me?"

Slyther smirked once again. "We are very disappointed in 626. He could've had all the glory in the universe, but he just had to mess it all up by befriending that disgusting little…"

Sparky growled as his energy fired up in anger. He didn't like the way he was insulting Lilo. Two balls of burning hot energy generated in his palms. He reared back before throwing the balls at Slyther with all his might! Slyther, sensing the balls hurling towards him, dodged out of the way. The balls collided into the strong structure of the lighthouse, creating a small dent. Just when Slyther thought he was safe, Sparky tackled him, punching him with all the strength he had in his body.

Slyther growled as he clutched Sparky's wrist, nearly crushing the experiment's bones. The yellow critter gave out a whimper, which made the silver creature let him go. Sparky staggered backwards, gently squeezing his wrists for inspection.

"As I was saying..." Slyther droned in a monotonous voice. "We want revenge on 626 and we believe the best way in doing that, is if he loses his precious Lilo. This is where you come in."

Sparky sighed. He knew how much Stitch loved Lilo and how much she loved him back. He knew to separate them would be like killing them. He couldn't do that to Lilo, her happiness meant the world to him. "I'm not going to do it. I will not take Lilo away from Stitch."

"Do you know Lilo still loves you?" Sparky perked his head, his ears intently listening to the silver experiment. "I've seen her walking aimlessly around the island saying how much she misses you. She just doesn't want to confront you in case you don't feel the same way. If you agree to help us, then Lilo will be yours and she will be willing. Besides, aren't you just getting tired of 626 being the hero all the time? Don't you want some glory to yourself?"

Sparky scratched his chin. He had to admit, the triumphs and victories Stitch earned irked him in a way. He got the attention of all the cute female experiments, Lilo worshipped him more, and it's as if he's the number one experiment. Sparky wanted some of that glory too. Sure he loved doing his job, but he wished he could also be a hero to Lilo.

Slyther realized his walls of defense slowly break down at his words. He decided to continue. "Remember that time when you saved 626 from being sawed in half? He thanked you, but still, everybody thought he was the hero. You never got any credit. Didn't that rather disappoint you? Lilo didn't even thank you, she just thought 626 was her hero. How about the time when you helped 626 in rescuing 624? Did he thank you? Did anybody give you any sort of credit? Did Lilo praise you? No, they still thought 626 was the hero. Oh and let's not forget those Leroys you helped defeat. You defeated over twenty of them. 626 had to have 624 to get him out of a beating. Still, he was everybody's hero while you stayed stuck just being a fan. Lilo didn't really praise you either, she just threw herself at 626. Has she ever done that with you?"

Sparky thought hard. Slyther went on. "That can all change. If you agree to help us, then you'll be more famous than 626 will ever be. We can help you earn that kind of delicious power and revenge. You could have anything and everything if you just aid us. Moreover, you could have the girl." Sparky looked up and stared defiantly in Slyther's swirling green eyes." Once she sees how 626 is really a pathetic loser, then she'll come for you. She'll fall in love with you all over again and be by your side. You could do whatever you wanted with her and keep her as long as you want and even better, she'll obey your every command."

Sparky bit his lip. His mind was going for yes, but his heart was saying no. He also had a very bad feeling about this experiment. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on! You can have all the glory in the universe! You can outshine 626 and have everything you always wanted. Lilo will be with you too. Isn't she what you want? Why are you still pondering over something that has 'yes' written all over it?" Slyther asked. "I'm going to count to five and if you don't have an answer, then I'll just leave. 1...2...3..."

"I'll take it!" Sparky blurted out.

Slyther smiled. "Excellent. You can just come with me then."

As Sparky followed the silver experiment out the lighthouse and into the cold night, he wondered if he had made the right choice or if he was just too greedy for Lilo's attention.

Meanwhile...

_The house was quiet. You couldn't hear a thing except for the rain pouring down hard outside. Lilo sat on the couch in the living room, clutching a pillow tight to her chest. She gazed out the window, her heartbeat raced as the drops continued to fall endlessly. She was all alone. She didn't know where Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Yuki, Teresa, Elena, and Stitch were. A crack of lightning flashed before her eyes, which made her lean against the back of the couch. She gripped the pillow tighter as if it was her shield._

_She almost screamed as the knob on the front door began to turn. She bit her lip to keep quiet as the knob continued turning. Luckily for her, the door was locked so the intruder couldn't get in. The person seemed desperate as he started jiggling the knob then pounded on the door hard. Lilo wanted to move to get away, but she couldn't. She was too stricken with fear even to lift a finger. All she did was watch terrifyingly as the intruder pulled on desperate stunts to open the locked door._

_Lilo could hear the person mumbling indecipherable words under his breath before he began kicking it. Lilo noted, with even more fear, that the person was very strong. His leg went right through the front door. She hid her face in the pillow, her arms gripping it as tight as she could. Her knuckles turned white, but she could careless about her knuckles right now. She heard the person ripping a hole through the door he had already smashed. Lilo whimpered as the warm tears began trickling from her eyes._

_She then heard footsteps padding louder with every second. As the footsteps increased, so did Lilo's heartbeat. She felt as if she could just die right there on the couch than enduring what this demented individual had in mind for her. _

_The pillow ripped out of her grip, causing her to scream. Somebody grabbed hold of her chin and tilted her face up. Lilo's muscles stiffen in horror, but when she met the eyes of her captor, she sighed in relief and smiled. The person smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her forehead._

_"Sorry I gave you a scare Lilo. Are you okay?" He asked._

_Lilo nodded. "I'm fine Stitch. You just had me worried."_

_"I was afraid you were dead." Stitch replied. "That's why I was so desperate to get to the house. I thought he locked you up or something."_

_Lilo tilted her head in confusion. "Who are he?"_

_Before she could get her answer, she felt Stitch stiffen then closed his eyes. His head fell until it landed on her lap. Lilo was shocked, but even more so when she found out what had happened. The back of his head had a huge gash and the pink blood oozed out like rivers from all sides. One side rolling down his back, another side trickled down his head in pink tears, the opposite side did the same, and the front side rolled down his cute face. Lilo screamed as the tears pricked her eyes and pushed Stitch to rest on the floor._

_His eyes opened and he smiled. Lilo smiled back before leaning forward to kiss his nose. However, before her lips could touch it, he lifted his head so her lips rested on his. He gradually lifted one hand and put as much pressure as he could to her head to keep her there. They kissed for a few minutes before Stitch lowered his hand. Lilo realized his smile dropped into a frown and she did the same thing._

_"Run my love." He whispered in a choking voice. "Run. he's coming... for you."_

_"Who's he Stitch?" She asked, massaging his cheek._

_"Master." He muttered out hoarsely, feeling his body ready to shut down. "I love you."_

_"Stitch! Don't go! I love you!" She cried, cupping her warm hands around his cold, bloodied cheek. The floor stained with his pink blood. "I love you! I love you so much! Please Stitch! Don't leave me."_

_He smiled. "I can't hear you buchee-bu. I can only see you." His eyes blinked close and then open as she screamed and cried out her words. His heart twisted in agony, but not at the pain he was going through, but because his love was crying and he couldn't do anything but watch her. "Run."_

_With this last word, his eyes closed. Lilo covered her mouth with one hand as his last breath escaped through his closed lips. "Don't say goodbye Stitch. Please don't say goodbye."_

_"Oh don't worry about him." Cooed a dark voice. The voice sent shivers down her spine. "I'll make sure you die with him. "_

_She turned, but didn't get to see the owner of the terrifying voice. All she heard was the shot of the blaster and the burning pain as the plasma reached her brain. She fell onto Stitch's lifeless body, closing her eyes in eternal slumber..._

"Ah!" Lilo screamed as she sat up abruptly, panting in fear.

Stitch heard her loud scream pierce the silence in the room and sat up as well. He turned his head to look at her, his heart clenched at the sight of her. He threw the sheets off his body and raced towards her, landing at her side.

"Lilo? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he grabbed her hand.

"It was just a nightmare." Lilo breathed out. "But it felt so real."

Stitch gathered her in his arms. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. "I rather not."

"Okay, well you're fine now. Go on and get some rest." Stitch scooted to exit the bed, but her grip on his arm made him halt his action. He turned back around to face her. She tugged on him. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Um, okay." He said and crawled under the covers.

He laid flat on his back, closing his eyes for sleep. Lilo looked at him, observing his cute face. She lay down on his chest, her arm slung around his shoulder. She caressed the side of his neck lovingly, nuzzling deeper into his chest. Stitch opened his eyes to face the back of her head. He felt as if this was wrong, but he didn't stop it. It actually felt nice having her head there and the caressing she was doing to his neck soothed him. He lifted his arm and brought that around her shoulders, holding her tighter towards him.

That night, both Stitch and Lilo fell asleep. The nightmares didn't bug either of them. They just went to asleep, content in each other's arms.

The next morning, the obnoxious ringing sound of Nani's alarm clock echoed throughout the room. Groaning, Teresa reached up to turn it off. The ringing stopped, enabling her to go back to sleep. However, she couldn't, so instead exited the bed. Her companions felt the bed's weight lighten and they twisted their necks to see Teresa getting dressed. They decided it would be all right to change also. Once everyone got off the bed and dressed, they headed downstairs for breakfast. They contemplated whether they should wake anybody or if they should try to cook for themselves.

They decided on waking up Lilo and Stitch since hula class was about to start an hour later. Elena and Yuki went up since not all the girls could fit in the cramped space. Teresa stayed downstairs waiting for them until a minute later when the platform lowered to reveal two smiling girls. They beckoned her over with one finger before riding the elevator back up. Teresa waited for the lift to descend before climbing aboard also. She rode it up to enter Lilo and Stitch's dorm. She turned to the bed and her mouth dropped open.

_Lilo and Stitch?_ She thought to herself. _In each other's arms?_

"Aren't they cute together?" Elena whispered.

"Eww, Elena. They are different species. Lilo may be weird sometimes, but I doubt she'd be weird enough to fall for her own dog." Yuki shuddered.

"Actually Yuki, Stitch is an alien remember?"

"I know, but I like it better when Stitch was just a dog and nothing more."

"Then what would you call the aliens that killed Myrtle?"

"Temperamental dogs." Yuki snickered, causing the girls to giggle.

Teresa looked at Lilo and Stitch. "You know, they are cute together and they definitely make a funny couple."

"Eww, not you too Teresa." Yuki replied, scrunching her face in distaste.

"Just look at them Yuki. Look at how cozy they are and have you noticed their little arguments. They're so funny together."

Before Yuki could respond or before any of the girls could say anything, one lump on the bed started moving in slow motion. The girls watched as Lilo sat up, causing Stitch to also awake. They gradually pulled themselves up before rubbing their eyes, yawning while doing this. They blinked to see the three girls, causing Stitch to leap out of the bed.

Lilo exited the bed as well without giving Stitch any eye contact. Wordlessly, the alien and the four girls descended from the dorm. They entered the kitchen to see Pleakley making breakfast and Jumba sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Lilo sat at the table with Stitch sitting across from her. Pleakley bade everyone a good morning before serving them their breakfast. Jumba groggily bade a good morning as well before chomping down on his piece of toast.

An hour later, Lilo, Stitch, Teresa, Yuki, and Elena headed off for hula class. Once there, all the girls threw their knapsacks on the newly polished wooden floor and sat in a line in front of Moses.

"Does anybody have any idea where Myrtle is?" Moses asked.

Yuki raised her hand. "She's de-"

Teresa quickly covered her mouth with one hand and continued talking for her. "What Yuki is saying Kumu is that Myrtle transferred."

"Transferred?" Moses asked outrageously. "To where?"

"India!

"China!"

"Japan!"

The three girls yelled all at once. Moses' face had confusion spread all over it. Lilo spoke up. "You guys, Myrtle went to Maui. Kumu, they were saying that it was where they wanted to go. They're just being silly."

"Okay." He stretched the word to let the girls know he did not believe any of them.

The day went by smoothly. Moses was pleased to see Lilo and the other three girls getting along than the usual. Of course, Teresa, Yuki, and Elena falsely insulted Lilo to avoid Moses becoming too suspicious. Moses taught the class quicker than before and only had to pause because the girls had mini fights. With the lessons done, he told them they could have ten minutes all to themselves. Teresa, Elena, and Yuki colored in a scrapbook far away from Lilo and Stitch who were drawing peculiar creatures.

A minute later, Lilo came up to Moses to ask if she could use his coloring pencils. She knew it would seem awkward if she asked one of the three girls for one and they either say yes or no. Moses reached into his desk and pulled out a box containing 10 sharpened colored pencils. Lilo thanked him then turned to walk away. However, she failed to see the sharp corner of the desk. Her left arm scratched against the sharp point, causing the skin to peel off with it. She looked back at her arm. She could see the crimson blood trickling down her arm.

Lilo seethed in pain then turned to Stitch who was staring at her with mild concern. When he noticed she just scraped her arm by accident, his tensed muscles loosened and he came up to see if there was something he could do about her arm. Lilo was about to speak until something else made her stop. Stitch's arm had a purple scrape on it too and his blood gradually trickled down his arm.

"S-Stitch..." She stuttered. "Your arm is bleeding too."

Stitch's face screwed up in puzzlement. He glanced at his arm to see magenta blood seeping from his bicep. His eyes bulged in surprise. "But, I didn't do anything. I felt a little pain, but that was it. How did I?" He couldn't finish his question. He was too shocked.

The girls and Moses also surprised by what happened. Lilo reached for two tissues. She handed one to Stitch who began wiping his blood off. Before Lilo could wipe her own blood off, it already smeared. It looked as if she did wipe it off. She watched as Stitch cleaned up the last of his blood until it was just a scratch. She turned back to her arm to see, much to her amazement, that the blood no longer trailed down her arm. Instead, it was just a scratch. Like Stitch's.

_What's going on here?_ Lilo thought to herself.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Stitch asked as he turned to her after discarding his bloody tissue.

"Did you just read my mind?" Lilo questioned.

Stitch raised an eyebrow. "No, you asked what's going on here. What do you mean?" He looked at the tissue she was still holding then back at her arm. It surprised him to see her wound had turned into nothing but a scratch and the tissue wasn't bloody at all. In fact, it looked as if she just plucked it out barely a second ago.

_Why isn't her tissue bloody if she didn't even use it?_

"I don't know why my tissue isn't bloody Stitch. It just cleared up." Lilo replied.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Stitch asked.

"What do you mean? You said it out loud didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Lilo, what's going on here?" Moses enquired.

"I don't know Kumu." Lilo responded then reached for Stitch's hand. "We need to see Jumba."

With that, Lilo dragged Stitch out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

At the Edmonds house, a yellow experiment laid bounded on the bed. He groaned as his body began to awake. His eyes opened, but all he saw was darkness. He couldn't tell where he was or even how to describe it. The windows looked as if somebody sealed them and the door looked like somebody glued it close. He tried looking for any source of light, but when he found none, he laid back on the bed.

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself as he took in the room's surroundings. Well, as much surroundings he could get. He remembered Slyther, the silver experiment that said he would help him in winning Lilo's heart back. He remembered Slyther dragged him over here to go over the plans. Everything else was blurry. All he could remember was a black experiment, then consciousness.

The door to the room slowly opened. The yellow experiment whipped his head to the sound as the figure stepped forth. The light shined down on the figure and he recognized him as Slyther.

"Morning Sparky!" He bade, almost cheerfully. "Had a pleasant sleep? I hope so, because you're going to need it for today."

"What do you mean?" Sparky asked drowsily.

"Ready to win Lilo back?" Slyther replied. He noticed Sparky perked up in interest. "Well then, make her come back to you."

"What? I thought you said she really does love me!"

"My mistake. I found out she was talking about some other guy."

"Well if she wants to be with some other guy, then she can! I'm not holding her back from true love!"

Slyther smirked. "I had a feeling you would do this, so I took the liberty in creating the lust potion."

Slyther produced a vile with pink liquid reaching the top. He pulled off the top of the vile. He then dunked Sparky's head back. Sparky tried to scream, but as his mouth opened, he tasted the bitter flavor of the potion burn down his throat.

He watched as Sparky's loveable blue eyes turned into that of lust. Slyther untied the experiment and told him to go after Lilo. Without having told twice, Sparky left to find the girl he once had an affair with.

As this was happening, Lilo and Stitch reached their house. They ran into Pleakley and asked him where Jumba was. He said he saw him upstairs in their room and decided to go look. The two friends dashed upstairs and turned down a couple of doors until they reached the room Jumba and Pleakley sleep in. Stitch reached up to turn the knob. The door opened, revealing Jumba typing feverishly at his laptop.

"Jumba?" Lilo started. "Stitch and I have a problem."

"Then break up." Jumba replied as he waved his hand carelessly.

Lilo giggled. "Not like that Jumba. You see, there's something weird between us."

"Then start dating, marry each other, have kids! Jumba do not care." He responded.

Stitch decided to try his luck. "Lilo scratched her arm and she had blood pouring out of it during hula class. Then she found the same exact scratch on my arm with blood dropping from it too. I cleaned up my wound with a tissue, but Lilo's wound cleared right up after I cleaned mine and she didn't use a tissue. Also, we could read each other's minds."

Jumba hastily turned his seat to face Lilo and Stitch. "How can that be?"

_Now why didn't I think of that?_ Lilo thought.

Stitch snickered, having to hear her thoughts. "Because you're stupid."

_Gee thanks you devilish yet cute little monster._ Lilo thought as she glared at him.

Stitch smiled. "You're welcome. Now let this devilish yet cute little monster do all the talking."

"I did not say that!"

"No, but you were thinking it."

"Jumba!" Lilo whined. "He's reading my mind again!"

"Alright you two come with Jumba. Evil Genius has idea about what's happening between you two." Jumba replied as he led the two over to the bed, taking his laptop along the way.

Lilo and Stitch sat on either side of him, their heads leaning close to the laptop that sat obediently on Jumba's lap. He began typing again until the screen blinked and readings, in the Turian language, scrolled across the screen. Jumba remembered Lilo couldn't read Turian so he changed the language to English. Both Lilo and Stitch read the passages, but none of them could comprehend what it was saying.

"Jumba thinks you two have been cursed with the Seloverena Blessing." He said, causing Lilo to look up at him with confusion while Stitch's eyes bulged. "Do you want to be telling her the legend of the Seloverena Blessing 626?"

"Are you sure it's that? Lilo's a human! She's not supposed to get that!" He yelled.

"Stitch, what is the Seloverena Blessing?" Lilo asked, tilting her head to one side.

Jumba noticed Stitch wasn't going to say anything so he decided to explain it. Before he could open his mouth however, the door swung open. They glanced at the entrance to see Pleakley holding a duster and wearing a maid's apron. "Lilo, Sparky's here to see you."

Lilo turned to Jumba and Stitch. "Can we talk about it later?"

Jumba nodded, but Stitch on the other hand didn't move. He watched as Lilo disappeared behind the doorway. He went to follow her because something told him he shouldn't let her go off.

He sat on top the windowsill to see Lilo meeting Sparky in the carport. He watched as they conversed then thought she was fine with him. Sparky wouldn't dare harm Lilo.

Stitch turned to leave and did not see the part where Sparky grasped Lilo's hand and took off with her.

"Sparky! Where are you taking me?" Lilo exclaimed as the yellow experiment practically dragged her through the sandy beach. "Slow down will you!"

However, Sparky did not slow down. Instead, he dragged her with more demand. Lilo had no choice but to try even her steps with his. They continued running until they stopped at the lighthouse. Sparky tossed Lilo inside carelessly then locked the lighthouse. He came forth, stepping closer to her. Lilo was too shocked to move.

"Sparky?" She gulped. "What are you doing?"

"I want you back." Sparky replied, approaching her slowly, taking his sweet time. "You don't know how long I've been thinking about you buchee-bu. It was so painful seeing you walk through that door and out of my life. I gave you my heart, but instead of accepting it, you threw it away and gave your heart to that stupid, obnoxious, ludicrous, little surfer boy! How could you do that to me?"

"You know Sparky, first love doesn't last forever. I didn't love you like that anymore. I started loving you as I do for all the other experiments. Look at Stitch and Angel. They loved each other just as much as we did each other, but they broke up and they're actually happy being friends." Lilo replied as she dared a step closer to the yellow experiment. "That's what I want us to be. Friends."

Sparky glared at her. His blue eyes pierced through her skull like daggers of fire. He reached up to grasp both her arms. "Friends! You want us to be FRIENDS!" He cried outrageously. "You threw away our perfect love for that surfer boy and all you want to be is friends!"

Lilo glared right back at him. "Perfect love? Really Sparky, was our love perfect? We went through a week with each other and with every day that passes, we grew apart. Love is supposed to bring people together and that wasn't what we were doing."

He raised his hand before bringing it down sharply on her cheek. Lilo gasped at the stinging pain as the force of the blow made her fall on the steel floor. He knelt down, reaching his hand to her cheek. He stroked it softly, whispering he was sorry that he lost his temper. Lilo just whimpered, wondering what had happened to him. Years ago, he seemed just fine and now he was like this? Something just didn't feel right.

She looked at him to see him smiling apologetically. His eyes held care and concern instead of the blazing rage she had saw in his dark eyes. He grasped her arm softly to pull her back up. He pulled her to him closely, wrapping his arms around her. His lips whispering soothing words in her ears as he caressed her long raven hair. It was that moment Lilo felt relaxed in Sparky's arms. She honestly did like him, but only as a friend. She looked up, smiling at him. He smiled back and asked her if she wanted to go home.

Lilo nodded and didn't fuss when he grasped her hand. As they walked home together, he asked her if she could come by sometime to see him. Her smile warmed his heart as she gave a positive answer. They desisted their tracks to the front of the house. Sparky leaned down to kiss Lilo's temple before walking off. Lilo watched him go, wondering why he all of a sudden changed. First, he was angry and now he was being that loveable boyfriend she knew so many years ago.

_It's so weird._ She thought.

"What's weird?" Lilo turned to see Stitch, standing in front of the door. He came down and locked his hand with hers. "Why did you and Sparky take off like that?"

"He just wanted to show me something. It's not a big deal. Are Elena, Yuki, and Teresa inside?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah they are. They just got home two minutes after you and Sparky left."

"Home? You mean this is their home now?" Lilo smiled.

Stitch smiled back. "You have to admit. They are a lot better than they were with Myrtle. Besides, it looks like you four are getting along."

"Yeah, we are. Now, are you going to tell me about that Seloverena Blessing?" Lilo asked as she turned to head inside.

"In a minute. Right now, I think it's a fine time to get a bath." Stitch replied then took off.

Lilo groaned. "Here we go again." She muttered as she took off after her best friend.

Meanwhile, Master, Slyther, and Drea were displeased with Sparky when he got back. Sparky however, ignored their insults and critics on what he could've done better. Instead, he just walked right past them and up to his room. He sat on his bed, thinking of ways he could win Lilo back. He thought Keoni was Lilo's crush, which made him decide on ways he could get rid of that surfer boy. He knew as long as Keoni was living, Lilo would never come back to him.

With that, he sat up on the bed. He exited the room and descended the stairs. He passed the three experiments watching Lilo chasing Stitch around the house on the small TV. Thanks to Drea's clever little mind, the violet dragon was able to install tiny hidden cameras at the Pelekai house without being seen. She also found out a way on how to watch their every move on the television. She had installed it right after Sparky left to find Lilo since Master wanted to know how he was going to do everything.

Sparky left the house, traveling faster down the beach. He stood in front of the ocean; his blue eyes squinted as the sun directed its rays on him. His eyes scanned the clear blue ocean as wave after wave rode across the ocean. There were many surfers, but naturally, none was as great as the wonderful Keoni Jameson who balanced himself perfectly on a surfboard, riding the waves.

He growled as he thought of ways on how to get Keoni to fall. He knew he couldn't get in the water, it would electrocute him. Sparky wasn't dumb. He knew water and electricity isn't the best combination. Nor was it smart. He smiled sinisterly as he fired up a powerful ball of energy and threw it with all of his might to the surfer boy.

The luminous ball of energy smacked into Keoni's chest as he fell backwards. Sparky nodded in approval, thinking Keoni Jameson was no more. He turned to walk away, but if he just stayed there for a little while, he could've seen Keoni swimming to shore uninjured and knowing who tried to kill him.

Meanwhile…

"Stitch! Come back here!"

"No way Lilo! You're going to have to catch me."

_No matter how much he annoys me, I'll always love him._

_Aww, I feel so loved and just to let you know, I'll always love you too Lilo even if there are many times you drive me up the wall._

"This is getting so annoying!" Lilo cried as she dashed after Stitch.

Stitch on the other hand, dodged behind the couch. He smiled as Lilo zoomed past him without seeing him. He grinned as he stepped out of his hiding spot and headed up the elevator. There, he saw Yuki, Teresa, and Elena playing with their dolls. They laughed as they looked at Stitch.

"Lilo's wanting to give you a bath huh?" Teresa asked.

"Actually, I'm the one that brought up. I don't really mind baths anymore." Stitch replied.

"Then why do you keep running from her?" She interrogated.

"Because it's so much fun having her chasing after me." He responded. "So, you three like Lilo now?"

"She's okay. It's just that she was so weird." Elena replied. "But you two are cute together."

"Lilo and I sure do get that a lot." Stitch admitted, still smiling. Before any of the girls could respond, they heard footsteps coming closer to the elevator. "That's her. Don't tell her I'm here."

With that, he lunged behind the bed. The platform rose to reveal Lilo standing there breathing heavily. "Do you guys know where I can find Stitch?"

"Nope. He's not hiding behind the oof." Yuki cut herself off when Teresa elbowed her in the gut.

"Stitch's not hiding behind where Yuki?" Lilo asked, glaring at her.

Yuki shrugged. "What do ya know? I forgot what I was saying."

_Good save Teresa. Lilo will never find me here._

Lilo smiled as she went over to the bed. _Let's see if you're behind this bed Stitch._

_How did you know?_

_The Seloverena Blessing. I can read your mind._

_Crabba Snabba Blitznac!_

Stitch tried leaping on top of the bed, but instead went flying to Lilo's arms. She fell backwards, but kept her arms tight around Stitch so he wouldn't get away. She smirked at him as she let him off her, but kept a firm grip on his wrist.

He grumbled as Lilo pulled him down the elevator. She pushed him inside the bathroom. They looked at each other and gulped. Lilo now felt weird removing her clothes in front of Stitch with everything happening. Before she could careless, but now she wasn't so sure. Stitch smiled and turned to the vacant tub, but he stopped when he saw a handprint on Lilo's right cheek. His eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked. "Who hit you?"

"No one Stitch!"

"You're lying!"

"How am I lying?"

"I know you for years Lilo. I can tell when you're lying. You blinked."

"What's wrong with blinking?"

"When I want you to answer me something you don't want to answer to, you blink after your answer."

Lilo sighed. "Alright, Sparky did it."

"WHAT!"

"On accident."

"That does not look like an accident Lilo." Stitch growled as his teeth gritted in anger. "I'll destroy him!"

"No!" Lilo cried as she latched onto his arm. "It's okay. He apologized." She didn't lie about that, he did say he was sorry. "Now can't we just take a bath?"

Stitch nodded and swiveled to approach the bathtub. He kept his back turned as Lilo slipped off her clothing. She was thankful he wasn't watching her. She came up, tapped Stitch on the shoulder to tell him he could get in the tub. Stitch closed his eyes as he stepped into the tub and kept them closed when he situated himself.

Lilo swallowed as she sat down in the tub with him and started the water. She waited for the freezing cold water to convert into suitable warm water. Stitch opened his eyes when he felt the soothing water. He wrapped his arms around Lilo's bare waist, causing her to stiffen.

"What's happening to us Lilo?" He asked. "We were never shy like this before."

"Maybe we're falling in love."

Lilo joked and they chuckled. However, they weren't so sure, if it was a joke or if it really was true.

Meanwhile, Slyther, Drea, and Master watched disgustedly as the two bathed with each other. Slyther crinkled his nose in a repulsive manner before he shut off the TV. "Their laughter disgusts me."

"Their physical contact disgusts me." Complained Drea.

"He could've had so much more than that worthless little pint! He could've had all the power the universe could ever hold. He could've had many beings big and small, cowering at his feet and beg for mercy and yet, he gave up everything for that little girl. That alone disgusts me more than anything has ever done." Master replied as he growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

By the time Lilo and Stitch finished their baths, Nani had came back from working just as the sun set behind the horizon. They met her in the kitchen where Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena gathered around the table to eat off their plates. Nani greeted Lilo and her little sister did the same.

Nani handed them their food and told them it was alright to eat in the living room just as long as they didn't make a mess. Lilo and Stitch vowed they wouldn't and walked off into the living room. They placed their plates on their laps, beginning to eat off from it as they watched the program.

A few minutes in the show, the doorbell rang. Lilo put down her plate to go over to the door. Stitch however, remained glued to the television.

"Oh hi Keoni."

_KEONI! What's that little scrawny surfer boy doing here!_

_Relax Stitch._

"Lilo, one of your um pets tried to kill me." Keoni replied as Lilo let me in.

This information perked Stitch. "Who did?"

"I can't really remember his name, but it was that yellow one that lives up in the lighthouse." He replied.

"Sparky." Lilo murmured softly. _And to think I once loved that selfish monster._

_Who are you talking about?_

_Nothing you need to worry about._

"Keoni, are you okay, did Sparky hurt you badly?" She asked as she laid a hand on his. Stitch growled at the contact.

"No, fortunately he didn't."

_Or unfortunately._

_Stitch!_

_What?_

_Be nice._

_What if I don't want to be nice?_

_Then you're sleeping in the doghouse outside tonight._

_So? I can always escape._

_I'm talking about the dog house Jumba built ESPECIALLY for you. The one where you're inside and you can't get out unless Jumba or I say the password._

_You wouldn't do that._

_Then try me._

_I'll pass._

_Smart._

_Thank you._

Lilo and Stitch giggled, causing Keoni to look at them strangely. Lilo looked up at him. "Keoni, why don't you sleep in the guest room beside Jumba and Pleakley's room since the girls like to lay down here."

"Girls?"

"Teresa, Yuki and Elena. They're here because of a long project we need to finish for hula class." Lilo replied.

Keoni leaned towards Lilo. "How about you stay with me tonight. I'd like to have some company."

Lilo felt her heart pound as he pulled her close to him. She could smell his spicy cologne, overpowering her senses. She closed her eyes as she took in the powerful scent. His arms held tight around her, holding her close. Stitch growled as he grasped Keoni's shirt and pulled him back harshly.

Lilo glared at Stitch but he didn't care. He didn't like Keoni getting an inch near his Lilo. _My Lilo? Where did that thought come from?_ He thought as he snarled furiously at the boy on the ground beside the couch.

_Yeah Stitch, where did that My Lilo come from?_

_Nowhere._

_Stitch, help Keoni back up._

_No._

_Why?_

_Because I don't like him._

_So?_

_So I'm not going to help him up._

_Do you want to sleep in the doghouse? _

Stitch scowled as he volunteered his hand to Keoni. With a growl, he roughly pulled Keoni to his feet. Lilo rolled her eyes as Stitch hurled him to the couch then crossed his arms in an angry fashion. He loathed Keoni with every bone in his body and didn't like him anywhere near Lilo.

Much to Stitch's enjoyment, Lilo declined Keoni's offer in wanting her to stay in the same room as him. He bit back a whoop of joy before going into the kitchen to get something to eat for the boy. He chose to give him the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Nani had made for Lilo to eat. He took it then came back into the living room. He handed it to the surfer boy who began munching down on it.

"So, Keoni, when's your dad coming back from his meeting in Florida?" Lilo asked.

"Not until next Monday. I feel sorry for him sometimes." He laughed. "Anyway, I'm getting kind of tired, do you mind if I go to bed now?"

"No! Go on. Goodnight." Lilo bade.

"Night." He responded then left.

Stitch put his arm around Lilo's shoulders and pulled her to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. There was silence for a minute until the question about the Seloverena Blessing popped into her head. "Stitch, what is the Seloverena Blessing?"

Stitch swallowed. "It's rather a curse that usually experiments get. You see, million of Earth years ago, there was this female experiment created by a very genius Turian man. Her number was 22089 and he named her Selena. She was a lovely experiment with a figure of Houdini but with small curves. Her fur a delicious color of sky blue and her chest the purest of white. Her long blue tail resembled that to the tail of a of a fluffy dog, kind of like Gigi's but pulled into a messy bun. Her floppy, curly ears a dark blue laid behind her back. It said that one day, Selena's creator snapped and did gruesome things to her. He hit her, beat her, so many horrible things. For that, she was a broken down experiment.

She ran away from the lab and met experiment 22088 AKA Clover . He had the figure of Kixx, but with midnight black fur and only two muscular arms. At first, they were enemies to each other until one day, Clover found out about his creator beating mercilessly on Selena. He started caring for her until one day, they fell in unconditional love. Their love continued for many years. They knew each other inside and out so they were able to read each other's minds and feel each other's pain.

Then the dreaded day came. Selena and Clover's creator found them and was disgusted by their love. He created them to never love anyone but to hate. He was so angry that he almost killed Selena, but Clover got in the way and he took the blast. Rage couldn't even describe the blaze in Selena's eyes as she killed off her creator slowly and painfully. With that done, she ran to Clover who was dying and gasping for air. She stayed with him until a blue and black wind swirled around them. For some reason, Selena felt the urge to say such powerful words that are still unknown. When she said them, Clover came back to life, but he still had his wounds. Selena then realized she had the same wounds as Clover's. Once they were healed, they lived life for as long as they could.

When they lived the experiments' original lifespan, they died in each other's arms. He didn't die before her and she didn't die in front of him. The black and blue wind surrounded them again which made them close their eyes in an eternal slumber. When their bodies were found, nobody could pull them off each other. Their arms were like glued around each other. So instead, they picked both of them up and carried them to the front yard were they buried the two lovers.

They called it the Seloverena Blessing, because they tied Selena and Clover's names together. The blessing, even though many people sees it as curse, came from the love Selena and Clover once had together. And it surprises me very much that we have it. I always thought Angel and I were going to get it since we loved each other, apprently I'm more devoted to you than I am her."

Stitch had remembered the story Jumba read to him about the Seloverena Blessing when he and Angel were together. He and Angel were fascinated by it that they had read it constantly during the day, wondering if they be cursed with the Seloverena Blessing.

Lilo asked how they got it and he shrugged. He said it usually happens when two experiments love each other unconditionally or they are devoted to each other, then that's when it happens. Lilo stared at Stitch and he did her. They couldn't believe they were cursed with it. After a moment of staring, they decided it was only because they were devoted to each other as best friends are. After all, both felt they would die for each other, so that had something to do with it.

They sat back and watched TV until both decided on going to bed. Lilo fell on top of her cool sheets, smiling at the silky texture. She rubbed her face against it, smiling contently. Stitch stared at her and she looked at him. His eyes looked at her bed and then at her. She smiled and lifted her sheet so he would see a vacant spot right next to her. He smiled then jumped into bed with her. He placed his arms around her, snuggling close to her.

"I love you." He murmured softly in her chest.

She smiled. "I love you too Stitch."

She then cuddled close to him and they slept blissfully throughout the night.

Meanwhile…

Slyther and Drea had to keep watch on Sparky while Master went out to get food supplies as they had eaten everything in the fridge. They watched the TV that Drea had once again conceived using her witty brain. Slyther, of course, was jealous by Master praising her work and didn't get any remarks on his job well done with Sparky.

Drea watched on the TV as Sparky went to sleep. She turned it off, stretching and yawning. She laid down on the bed, her eyes beginning to close. Slyther growled at her. This was his room, not hers. She had no right sleeping on his bed. He climbed on top and kicked her roughly in the side until she rolled off.

She landed with a soft 'oof' on the floor. She looked up and glared at Slyther. "What was that for!"

"That's for sleeping on MY bed!" Slyther yelled as he laid down.

Drea snarled viciously. Her breathing became erratic as the fire within her combined into a powerful and fatal source of energy. Slyther noticed the small lump on her violet snout and immediately dodged behind the bed just as Drea shot out the first blast. The red ball of fire flew over Slyther's head and smacked into the bookcase. He jumped up just as it was tumbling down on him.

When he thought he was safe, he felt Drea hurling herself on his back. He bucked as her hands burned through his silver furred neck. She was steaming hot all over which meant she was very angry. Drea could be temperamental sometimes, especially when she's around Slyther. The silver experiment groaned in pain as her paws covered his eyes, stinging them harshly with her sweltering hands.

"Are you going to let me have your bed tonight?" She purred sweetly in his ear.

"No. I called this room first. You go lay out on your little pallet." Slyther screamed at her.

"I will not." She retorted as she sank her teeth into his neck. He whined. "Say you'll let me have the bed for tonight."

"N-Never!" He moaned in pain as her teeth sunk deeper, inflicting even more agony blistering through his neck.

"What is going on here!"

Drea immediately pounced off Slyther's back just as Master opened the door. He stared in shock as Drea laid visibly unharmed on the bed while Slyther's neck bled and consistently shivered violently. He glanced at Drea then back to Slyther. His eyes glazed with frustration. "Were you two fighting again?"

"He wouldn't let me have the bed even after all I've accomplished." Drea replied suavely as if it wasn't such a big deal.

Master glared at the trembling silver experiment. "Slyther, come with me."

Slyther retreated from the bed without a single word. Drea nestled under the sheets, feeling a twinge of worry shoot through her heart. She watched as Master grabbed Slyther roughly by the neck and practically threw him out. She wanted so badly to see what Master was going to do to him, but decided to stay put. She knew what would happen if Master caught her nosing around in business she's not supposed to be nosing around in. Besides she hated him right?

She thought back to her past with Slyther and felt the tears well up in his eyes. _No, I will not cry over him. I hate him. The past is the past, this is the present._ With that, she rolled over to sleep.

Slyther's heart pounded against his chest as Master harshly hurled him inside his room. He locked the door and pointed at the bed all the while glaring at the silver experiment. Slyther did as his Master asked. The handcuffs Drea once again brilliantly installed came wrapping around Slyther's ankles and wrists.

Master came up with the leather rope in his hand. Slyther stared wide eyed. He knew his punishment. Master bent back then swatted Slyther with the rope time and time again. Slyther cried out in agony as the rope cut deeper into his fur, staining the bed sheets with his pink blood.

After Master grew bored whipping the now bloody experiment, Master threw away the switch. He came up to Slyther and curled his hand around the experiment's neck. He closed his eyes as the power burned through his being, causing him pleasure as his eyes opened. They were a bloody red and Slyther knew what was to come next. His crown like shape on his forehead illuminated with an intense glow. Slyther screamed as his whole being throbbed with the unpleasant sensation.

"You will be nice to Drea from now on will you?" He asked in frightening voice. Slyther didn't respond. He shook him. "Will you?"

Slyther nodded. "Y-Yes!"

"You will let her have anything she wants?"

"Yes!"

Master released Slyther's neck. "Good boy. Rest easy."

He then turned and walked away. For the first time, Slyther's eyes watered and he cried. "Why is it that she's number one on Master's list? Am I just a nuisance?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

The next morning, Lilo and Stitch woke up cheerfully the next morning. Lilo was thrilled that she had a day off from hula class. She wanted to spend it with her friends, besides Stitch who said he had to talk to Angel about a matter he didn't want to discuss in front of her. The two exited the bed and rode the platform downstairs. Stitch bade goodbye to everyone and left to find Angel.

He ran all the way there and halted his steps when he faced the stairs that led up to her front door. He ran up then knocked loudly at the door. He only had to wait for a few minutes until the door opened. Angel stood at the door, smiling at Stitch.

"Aloha Stitch, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Stitch replied. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone especially Lilo."

"Wow. This must be important if you're keeping this from Lilo. Come on in." She beckoned as she allowed him inside.

She closed the door and he sat on the couch. She noticed the distressed look on his face and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"There are three experiments okay?" He started. "They want me inside their little killing group. I declined, but they wouldn't have it. They said I had to kill Lilo or else they'll do it themselves. I'm so confused. I don't know if I should tell Lilo, or if I think they're bluffing or whatever. Please Angel, I'm fretting for Lilo's life. She's even had a nightmare."

"I think you should tell her or at least Jumba Stitch." Angel responded.

"I already told Jumba. He said to wait and if they threat me again, then I should tell him." He said.

"Oh. Well, then I guess follow his advice." Angel replied as she massaged Stitch's kneecap. It was something she always did when he felt depressed.

"That's not even the end of it." Stitch replied. "Keoni said a yellow experiment attacked him. Lilo thinks it was Sparky."

"Sparky? That's ridiculous!" Angel cried.

"Sparky also hit Lilo." Stitch blurted out.

"What!" She cried again. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she said he did apologize. Then there's another thing. "Stitch gulped. "Lilo and I are cursed with the Seloverena Blessing."

Angel gasped. "We thought we would catch that."

"Angel, I think I am starting to fall in love with Lilo." Stitch replied. "I don't know what's happening to me. Every time I'm with her, I get the feeling that I used to have with you. There was a situation where we almost kissed. Angel, I think I'm in love with her."

"Is she in love with you?" Angel asked.

"I don't know."

"Then tell her how you feel."

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Rejection."

Angel rolled her eyes. She placed an arm around Stitch's shoulders like Lilo used to do when she wanted to talk to him to get him in a happier mood. "Stitch, when I was trapped with Gantu and you came to rescue me, what was the first thing you wanted to do?"

"Rescue you and bring you back home as well as my other cousins." Stitch responded.

"Anything else? Like what you wanted to say to me?" Angel asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you." He replied, still not comprehending where she was going.

"Were you afraid to tell me?" She interrogated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was afraid you might not feel the same way." Stitch replied.

"So basically, you were afraid that I would reject you." Angel replied. "Did you know if I loved you?"

"No." Stitch replied.

"You still told me you loved me right?" Angel enquired.

"Yes."

"How did I react?"

"You broke yourself out of your pod and embraced me. When we went home, you said you loved me too." Stitch replied, and then he understood. "I know where you're going with this. I was afraid to tell you I loved you because I thought you would reject me or may not reciprocate the feelings. When I told you, we had a good relationship. If I tell Lilo what I feel for her, then she might love me too. But you're an experiment Angel, Lilo's human. Why would she want to fall for me?"

"Lilo's different than any girl I've seen before. She believes in monsters, vampires, mummies, werewolves, you name it! From what I can see, she doesn't mind being different from the other girls. There's a chance she wants to be with you." Angel replied.

"But I think she likes Keoni." Stitch bitterly said.

"Note the word 'think'. You think she likes him." Angel responded with a huge smile.

"She told me she likes him."

"How long ago was that?"

"About a couple years ago."

"Does Keoni like Lilo?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't really show it."

"Then it must be a crush." Angel concluded. "Think about it Stitch. She said she liked him a long time ago, maybe now she only likes him as a friend. Just tell her already!"

"What if she'll hate me?" Stitch enquired. "What if she'll feel weird around me? What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore if she doesn't return the feelings?"

Angel rolled her eyes once again. "You're being paranoid Stitch. If she says she doesn't return the feelings, then tell her you're okay with being friends. Lilo would never be that hateful and hate you. If you two have that Seloverena Blessing, then there's no way she'll hate you. The Seloverena Blessing is conceived by two people who are strongly devoted to each other."

"That's true." Stitch replied. "What about our family though? They'll never accept us."

"Then keep it a secret. It does set a romantic setting don't you think?" She said as she batted her eyelashes then giggled. "Really Stitch, who cares what other people think. If you two love each other, then you love each other. Your feelings can't change unless they move to a different person. If Nani separates you two, then you two would be depressed. Nani cares too much for the both of you to put you through that as does Pleakley and Jumba. They'll understand someday that you and Lilo love each other and in order for you two to go through life, you have to be."

Stitch smiled. "Thanks Angel."

"You're going to tell her right?" Angel asked.

"I need to think about it." Stitch replied. "I'll tell her when I'm ready."

Unbeknownst to the two ex-lovers, two experiments watched their every move. A certain light violet dragon that had the words Pre 699 on her chest and a midnight black experiment with the words Pre 701 on his chest. They watched revoltingly as the pink experiment, whom they found out was Stitch's ex, Angel telling 626 he should tell his feelings to the Earth Girl.

They didn't want to speak at all. No words in the universe could describe the anger and disgust they felt about the situation. Experiment 626 was supposed to band with them, not go off falling in love with a girl who isn't of their species.

Suddenly, Master wailed in frustration as he stood. With the back of his hand, he swiftly struck the TV until it fell to the floor. Fortunately, it didn't break. For the first time, Drea was actually terrified of Master's behavior. She knew what horrible things could happen when her Master is angry. Outside, she's cool and calm, but on the inside her heart was thudding in fear. She hoped Master wouldn't use her to relieve his anger.

"How can the most powerful experiment in all the world fall in love with the most disgusting creatures in the universe!" He raged. "The Seloverena Blessing? What in the blitzgorp is that Drea?"

Drea blinked. Master had never snapped at her like that. She regained her composure and sat up straight. She stared defiantly in her Master's intense dark eyes. "The Seloverena Blessing was once shared by two experiments that loved each other dearly. Their names were Selena and Clover. They were on the run from their creator, but when he found them, he tried killing Selena. Clover got in the way and ended up shot. However, a wind twisted in the same color as their fur whirled around them and it brought Selena say words that brought him back, however, it caused her the same wounds just as his were. They lived their lives-"

"Silence!" Master interrupted. His face clearly showed that of unconcealed abhorrence. "Love. Whoever invented love deserves to just stick his head in the dirt and wait for the maggots to finish it off. Love is such a repulsive word. Even I saying it makes me cringe in yuck!" He cried. "What are the effects of the Seloverena Blessing?"

"Well one, if a partner is hurt then the other will feel the pain and also have the same wounds. They can also read each other's minds. If a partner is dying, then the other will not only feel the pain and have the wounds inflicted on them, but they have a choice to either bring the person back to life or die with them."

Master slammed his hand on the table. "We'll never obtain 626 if he shares the Seloverena Blessing with that girl. If she dies, then he can bring her back."

"Actually, if she is dying then he can bring her back. If she's already dead, then he can't do anything but die with her." Drea smiled. "I never knew such devotion. It's actually pretty cute."

"Cute!" He yelled. "You call an alien loving a human cute! I find it degrading. Love is the most painful word in the dictionary. I mean, look at what it did to you and Slyther."

Drea's eyes widened. Without a moment of hesitation, she stomped towards her Master and struck him right across the face. "Don't you even bring up what happened between Slyther and me! We could've had the perfect relationship until you barged in and made him forget about me and everything we once had! You erased his memories and his love for me!"

Master growled viciously. Drea took a step back. She could see the gleam in his eyes as he stood. He raised his foot and kicked Drea in the shin. She fell on her back as Master climbed on top of her. She whimpered as he wrapped his hand around her neck. She knew what was coming next when her Master closed his eyes. She closed hers, not wanting to see the look of murder in his now bloody red pupils. The energy he built up flowed through his veins and into Drea's system. She shrieked as he increased his power. The tears flowed from her eyes like crazy until he stepped off her.

He yanked her up by one of her antennas, inflicting more pain. She moaned in misery as he pulled her up close to his face. "Don't you dare hit me again you impudent little experiment. You should be grateful that I did not plan to kill you. Now, you will forget your past with Slyther, I know he has."

She refused to let the tears show, to give him the satisfaction in letting her see the pain. Instead, she just pushed him away before stalking off. He watched her go then smiled. He was going to pay a visit to experiment 626.

Meanwhile, Stitch stayed with Angel, conversing with her as if they had always been best friends from the start. When he decided he wanted to go home, he left. He kicked along dirt as he strolled through the sandy path, wondering what he was going to tell Lilo.

As he ran over myriads of ideas on what to tell her, a dark, terrifying voice spoke out. "626! How are things?"

Stitch turned to see Master with his sadistic smirk. Stitch snarled. _What is he doing here?_

Meanwhile, Angel gathered the money she needed for going out to get some groceries. She put her purse over her shoulder before turning to leave through the door. She made sure she securely locked her house before trotting off in the warm air.

As she strolled through the land, she found something blocking her way. It was an experiment with silver fur. She ran up to get a closer look at the experiment. His closed eyes panicked her for a moment, before she noticed the rise and fall of his chest. She fell to her knees, trying to wake up the experiment. The deep gashes poured with blood, letting her know he was in critical condition.

She then glanced at his chest to see the words Pre 700. _What does that mean?_

Note: Sorry I haven't been updating, I had to rush my uncle to the hospital yesterday and I've been too depressed to do anything. Also, my mom wasn't feeling well so I had to help her around the house. I'll try to update Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Stitch faced Master with loath on his face, concealing his unusual fear. He stared into the experiment's, no, demon's hateful black eyes. Those pair of eyes that shut out every emotion except for hatred. Hatred for the universe and all the creatures living on it. Stitch clutched his fists, his heart pounding faster with every moment Master stared at him. Stitch knew this experiment was probably stronger than he is, considering what he went through on their first encounter. However, he was not going to let his fear get in the way of protecting Lilo from this monster.

Master smiled, but it was a very strange smile. It was more of a twisted kind of smile, the one that clearly states he is thinking of something bad. He stood still in a cool stance, waiting for Stitch to start talking. His arms crossed over as he leaned back against a palm tree, smiling the same twisted smile all the while. The silence went on for a few minutes before Stitch decided to voice his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Master chuckled. "Just wanted to see how you're doing. It's been ages since I saw you last. How are you?" Stitch didn't reply except for a small growl. Master chuckled again. "Not in a very good mood I see. Have you thought about what you were going to do about your conundrum?"

Stitch glared. "Yes, I have thought about it. I've decided I'm not going to kill Lilo."

"Then we'll do it ourselves." Master replied calmly, but Stitch could hear the slight disgust in his tone.

"Why?" He asked. "Why do you want Lilo dead? She has done nothing wrong to you. You want me dead. Why don't you come after me?"

"If your precious Lilo didn't get involved, then you wouldn't have turned good." Master responded as he started to turn away.

"It's my fault! I'm the disgrace. I never should have let her change me. Why don't you torture me instead!" Stitch screamed.

"I am torturing you. This conundrum is torturing you." Master replied suavely. "It tortures you to even think about what you're going to do and what's going to happen to your darling Lilo. You don't know if you're going to lose her or if you'll have to kill her yourself just to avoid such a painful death. Make up your mind 626, do you want Lilo to die in your hands or mine? You have 18 days to think about it."

"No I don't." Stitch snarled.

With that, he lowered himself in a fighting stance. The anger that swelled up inside him caused his extra alien features to extend. He growled as he leapt at the dark experiment. Master landed with a soft oof. He snarled at the blue experiment above him and flipped so he landed on top.

Stitch was quicker. Once he saw Master's hand reaching for his neck, he clutched his hand into a tight fist and swung it at Master's nose. The experiment went flying thanks to Stitch's power in that punch. Master's loathing eyes narrowed into thin slits as he got up. The pink blood dripped from his nostrils. Stitch waited eagerly for his attack, ready to retaliate.

With lightning speed, Master ran straight up to Stitch who couldn't see anything but a black blur. Before the blue alien could react, Master grasped him by the wrist and swung him around. The world in front of Stitch's eyes spun in front of him faster as Master increased his pace. The spinning gave Stitch a headache, but he didn't have to suffer from it for long as Master released his grip.

Master's power forced Stitch flying into a tree. The experiment groaned as the tickling in his head surged. He tried getting up, but before he could right himself, Master came up from behind. Stitch felt a pair of strong arms grip around his neck. Stitch gasped and flailed his limbs as his air cut off. He tried fighting the experiment off, but it was no use. He could see stars dance before his eyes. He then dug his claws as deep as he could inside Master's arms, causing blood to pour.

The dark experiment screamed as he brought his arm back. He scowled dangerously at Stitch as he brought his hand behind and tugged hard on Stitch's ears. Stitch grimaced but was able to grab hold of Master's strong arms, pick himself up and flip backwards. His feet smashed into Master's head before he supported himself on a tree. Stitch started climbing up the trunk as Master shook his head to get his focus. He started climbing up the truck as well, viciously swiping away at the branches that blocked his way.

Stitch saw him coming and tried to leap to the other tree. However, Master grasped his foot, which had made Stitch lose balance. He fell off the tree and landed hard on the ground. He coughed as his back tingled in a painful sensation. He tried to get his bearings right until he saw Master come in view. He wrapped his hand around Stitch's neck, but the blue experiment intertwined his legs around Master's before tugging. The black experiment lost balance and landed on top of Stitch. Stitch rolled out from underneath him. He lunged on top of him, biting at his shoulder as hard as he could. However, it seemed like Stitch was just nibbling on him for Master didn't do anything for a while. After a few seconds, he reached back and grasped Stitch's face. He clutched hard, causing the blue experiment to whimper.

He jumped off the dark experiment who stayed on the ground, glaring at the blue experiment. Stitch glared back until he felt a sharp pain shoot through his stomach. He then felt like someone punched him on his left cheek. He fell to the ground, wondering if Master was doing this. He then felt as if someone was beating him up. He could feel swift kicks and punches that rained down on his face.

_Why won't he stop!_

Stitch snapped his head back up. The voice sounded like Lilo. It sounded like she was in danger! He quickly got up, ignoring the pain that rained down on Stitch. The only thing he had on his mind now was Lilo.

He took off, not giving Master any time to realize what had just happened. He took off running, screaming for his beloved Lilo. He then realized he didn't need to scour the entire island. He could find her if he could communicate with her.

_Lilo? Can you hear me?_

_Stitch? Oh, thank god Stitch, I thought you'd never find me._

_Where are you?_

_I'm inside the lighthouse, please hurry._

_Are you okay?_

_He's hurting me. Please, get here as fast as you can please!_

_I'm coming don't worry._

_AHH! Stitch, hurry! He's doing strange things to me. He's lifting my shirt. Oh, please hurry Stitch! I'm scared now._

_I'm coming. _This bit of information pushed him on. Lilo was in serious danger, he could feel light brushes over his chest and it sure didn't feel right.

He pumped his legs as fast as he could, hoping he would reach her in time. At least she gave him a destination, but he didn't know which part of the lighthouse she was trapped. He didn't know if she was at the top, in any of the rooms between, outside of it or anywhere. There was more than one place she could be.

Once he reached the lighthouse, he barged in. "LILO!" He screamed.

_Stitch! I'm at the top! Please hurry! He's starting to… AHH! He's kicking my sides._

Indeed, Stitch could feel a harsh tingling in his sides. His forehead began to perspire in apprehension. He raced up the stairs until he made it to the top. In front of him was Lilo lying on the ground, panting heavily. Her shirt scattered in pieces littered the cool floors. Her shorts were below her waistline, but above her knees. However, it looked as though he got there just in time.

He dashed to her side, placing a hand on her cheek. She turned her own head to face him and smiled. She cuddled closer to him, despite her lack of clothing. Stitch gulped as she rubbed her bare chest against his leg, smiling contently.

"I was so afraid." She whimpered as the tears came. "I thought he was going to kill…"

"Shh." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, you're safe now. I won't let anything like that happen to you again. Just don't talk."

She obeyed. He stood then bent down to her legs. He pulled her shorts back up to her waist and did the zipper as well as the button. Her top part he couldn't do much about except cover her up as best as he could. He roped his arms around her now covered waist and lifted her up, cradling her tightly in his arms. Lilo melted against his chest, snuggling deeper to try to hide herself. It was then that he saw a fresh green bruise forming on the middle of her back. His eyes widened when he realized that was the place he felt the tingle when he fell off the tree.

_What if she felt my pain? _He thought franticly.

_That does remind me Stitch. What happened to you today. I was walking along the beach watching Yuki, Teresa, and Elena swim together until I felt dizzy and had a blistering headache. Then I felt as if I was being strangled to death and then I had the feeling that I was falling and this bruise formed on my back. What happened?_

_Who did this to you?_

_I can't tell._

_Why not?_

_He threatened he would kill me._

That made Stitch clutch tighter to Lilo as he walked home. Who could've done this to her?

Meanwhile, Angel was carrying the bleeding silver experiment to her house. She had the experiment wrapped around her shoulders with her hands gripping his. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice how soft his hands were. He also looked rather cute. Immediately, she shook her head and brought him upstairs into her house.

She laid him on the couch before retreating to the kitchen. She slid one of her drawers open to pull out a fresh clean rag. She ran it over hot water before crushing it to rid the excess water. She went back into the living room and knelt down next to the silver experiment to begin cleaning up his wounds. She ran the drenched rag over the experiment's gashes, collecting blood along the way. She continued this process until his gashes turned into nothing but a scar.

As she was cleaning him, the experiment started moaning. Angel snapped her head back up to him stretching out his limbs. She put the rag down and stayed next to him as his green eyes opened. Her heart gave out a jolt at how deep his green eyes were. She felt her breathing become erratic as he turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Are you okay?" She asked at the same time.

The experiment nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had a fight with my Master and he locked me up. I was able to escape though. However, a big thing came out of nowhere and just slammed right into me! Stupid large creature, I'll tear it apart. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"

"I'm Angel. Experiment 624. You?" She replied.

_This is 626's ex- girlfriend. Experiment 624. Aw, crap! How in the blitznac am I going to get out of this one! _He yelled to himself. _I can't really turn back to Master. He'll kill me for escaping or torture me again. Stupid Drea. She always sucks up Master's attention and leaves me for the pain. I guess I'm stuck with this ugly experiment for a VERY long time. Grr! _"I'm Slyther. Pre Experiment 700." He replied grouchily.

"So that's what those words meant on your chest." She said.

He glared at her. "You've been checking me out while I was out cold on the street?"

"No! I was just making sure you were still breathing. Do you want any food?" She asked quickly to turn the subject.

Slyther wanted to argue with her more until she mentioned food. His eyes widened for Master never served very much food. It's only for himself and even more for Drea. _Probably has a crush on that show off! _He faked a smile and nodded politely. "Yes, I would Angel. Thank you."

She smiled then left to the kitchen. He watched her with a disgusted look on his face. Her fur was a rosy pink, a revolting and prissy color to him. Her antennas curved like pigtails and it made him cringe in repulsion. For some odd reason, he had a feeling this experiment was a girly one. He hated girly girls and their so annoying shrieking voices. He was glad her voice was soft, but her pinkish color destroyed all that not to mention she's a nice one. He growled in distaste.

_Still though, Master would never know I was here. He will never find me. As long as I stay with this prissy experiment, the longer I'll live._

Meanwhile…

"Where is he!" Master growled as he barged inside Drea's room.

Drea threw her book in the air when Master stormed right in, his eyes lit with fury. " You helped him escape didn't you!"

"Who?" She asked as calmly as she could, but she also heard the slight panic in her tone.

"Slyther!"

"What?"

He reached over to grab her hand and led her down the hallway. Drea tried to even paces with him, but he kept dragging her like a ragged doll. Finally, they reached the chambers and he threw the door open. Drea gasped as she inhaled the bitter scent of Slyther's blood. She looked to the bed to see the ropes worn out and split apart. The board that was usually covering the window appeared to have been ripped off by someone desperate. The window had a huge hole in it with fractures of the glass lay on the floor.

Master turned towards her, his nostrils flared with anger. "You helped him out of here didn't you?"

Drea rapidly shook her head. "I did not! I don't know where he is!"

He bit his lip in frustration. He then pointed to the bed. "Go lay down. I need to vent out my anger."

Drea felt her heart stop beating. She knew the ways Master vents out his anger. She lay down on the bed as the ropes fixed themselves and wrapped firmly around her wrists. For a moment, she cursed herself for making the ropes.

Master came up with the leather switch in his hand. Drea clenched her eyes shut as Master began his technique in venting his anger.

Note: This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I hate to say that the same thing with Lilo being attacked will happen in chapter 13, however, the person doesn't get as far as he did in this one. Now, what do you guys think of a Slyther/Angel pairing? Yes, it will happen and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. For those that wanted the Drea/Slyther pairing, sorry, but there will be very slight romance with them. Besides, I like Angel and I like to include her mostly in the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Stitch returned from the kitchen with a glass of ice cold water. Lilo gratefully accepted while taking mini sips. She sat on the couch, letting her warm lips enclose around the cold surface. Stitch pushed himself on the couch to sit right next to her. Lilo scooted closer to him until her hip touched his. Stitch wrapped an arm around her now clothed shoulder, letting her lean against him.

He massaged her shoulder as she drank down her water to quell her worries. He kissed her head softly, breathing in her sweet scent. She put her water on the adjacent table before leaning back against him. She snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to her.

"Lilo, please tell me what happened." He replied softly.

She shuddered, but relaxed when Stitch's grip on her tightened. She smiled for she knew she was safe as long as Stitch was with her. She cuddled up closer against him. "I was just watching Yuki, Teresa, and Elena swimming when all of sudden, I felt someone covering my mouth and carrying me off somewhere. I tried to scream, but he pinched my nose and I got scared. He locked me inside the lighthouse."

"Wasn't Sparky there?" Stitch asked. "Why didn't he save you?"

Lilo quivered. She knew she had to tell him. "It was Sparky that hurt me."

Stitch reeled his body back. "SPARKY!" He yelled. "Why?"

Lilo sighed. _I have to tell him. _Of course, Stitch heard that, but didn't speak. He wanted to hear everything from her own mouth. The tears began welling up in her eyes. "Sparky and I used to have a relationship." She paused to let this information to sink into him. She continued when he didn't speak. "I went to see him and saw him playing with dolls. I played with him too and we just mocked the dolls basically. Then one night, he leaned over to kiss me. I had always felt something for him and so I did the one thing my heart told me to do, I kissed him back. That's when we started our romance."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped.

"That was when you were overprotective of me. If I told you, you'd probably would stomp in there and kill him." Lilo replied.

"Yeah, I would." Stitch agreed. "But, why did he hurt you?"

"He said he wanted me back as his lover. I declined." She replied. "Also, he didn't threaten me he would kill me. I just said that so I could avoid telling you what once happened between Sparky and I. I'm sorry Stitch."

"Do you still love him?" He asked. "Before he hurt you I mean?"

"No, I only feel friendship for him. That's all." Lilo responded.

Stitch swallowed hard. "Lilo, I have a confession to make." She nodded, urging him to go on. He did. "I think I'm in love with you." He murmured.

"What?" She asked, not quite understanding him.

"I think I'm in love with you." He repeated, but it was still too quiet for her to hear.

"Stitch, speak up!" She exclaimed.

_How hard is it for a guy to tell a girl he loves her! Uh oh, I think Lilo heard that._

_Yes, I did hear that._

"Well? Do you return the feelings?" Stitch asked, feeling his heart thumping faster and faster.

"Actually, Stitch, I still like Keoni. I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly.

Stitch sighed. A part of him knew Lilo wouldn't return the feelings, but it still hurt to hear it come out of her own mouth. _So it's not Sparky I need to kill, it's Keoni who I need to tear from limb to limb_ "It's okay Lilo. I didn't think you would like me back the same way. Can we still be friends though?"

She smiled. "Yes, we can. On one condition."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Don't tear Keoni from limb to limb. I kind of like him." Lilo replied with a beam.

He couldn't help but attempt a smile at her obsolete effort for a joke. "Alright, I'll make sure I'll leave him alone long enough for you to at least have one date with him."

She laughed and he joined later on.

Meanwhile, Slyther found out that Angel wasn't actually all that bad. She didn't go on and on about herself and she didn't persist him in telling her what happened. Instead, she only talked when he had a question or introduce him to a few things around the house. Of course, Slyther wasn't warming up to her, but he found her to be at a tolerable level. Maybe he would survive with her after all.

For the rest of the day, Angel didn't even utter a word to him. She did tell him she was going for groceries however as she left. He watched her leave, thinking of what he could do while she was gone. He settled for watching TV. He put it on the game show channel which had Lingo blaring the screen.

Angel came home to hear screaming. She grew concerned for Slyther and immediately twisted the door open. She stumbled inside, her ears pricked in alarm. She relaxed however when she realized it was Slyther doing all the yelling. She giggled, which made him turn around.

"Lingo is an interesting show." She admitted.

He quickly turned off the TV. "Yeah, sure whatever." He then plopped down on the couch, crossing his arms.

"Why are you so grouchy?" She asked.

"Being grouchy is my hobby like asking pointless questions are yours." He replied defiantly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll just go make dinner. Want anything?"

"See, there's a pointless question. Of course I want something! Food!" He cried.

Angel rolled her eyes. "I'll just go start dinner."

Slyther glared as she walked off into the kitchen. He swiveled to face the TV, turning it back on. Lingo was still playing, but he instantly turned it. He hated that show.

After a few moments, a delicious smell surrounded the room. He inhaled it, feeling his stomach growling in hunger. He slid off the couch and into the kitchen, smelling the scent of food Angel was preparing. He stopped at the doorway to see her standing in front of whatever it was that smelled so good. He could feel his mouth watering.

He walked up to get a closer look. He glanced over her shoulder, causing Angel to gaze at him in confusion. She then smiled at the close capacity. She could feel his warm breaths breathing on her neck as his green eyes concentrated on the food in front of her. She wanted to make a simple meal so she settled for tacos. She guessed the scent of the meat enraptured him. He came closer to determine what it was that she was whipping up. So close that she could feel his hard stomach press up against her soft back. She restrained her smile from widening as she added a few more enhancements to the tacos.

Slyther stared at them. Even if they were Earth food, they looked tasty. Two yellow crusts curved around to support the other food piled on top. That food being a line of spicy meat with some lettuce. The tacos also had diced cheese sprinkled on the top with sour cream covering it. She reached to the side to pull the two plates closer. She put one taco on the small plate and the other on the left over plate. She handed one to Slyther who looked at it uncertainly.

Angel stifled a giggle as he took a bite out of the plate. When he did take a bite from the plate, he had it tipped, which sent the taco sliding down the plate and onto the floor. Angel laughed as Slyther spat out pieces of the plate and dropped it.

"You consider that food!" He yelled at her.

"It's called a plate. You're not supposed to eat it, you're supposed to eat your food over it. Here, let me show you." She replied.

She bent down to pick up the taco, thanking herself for mopping the floor. She put the taco on a different plate. She then carried that plate along with hers to the table. Slyther followed her and sat down in one of the chairs. She pushed his plate to him. He looked at her as she took a bite out of her taco.

He copied what she was doing. He put his elbows on the table and held the taco over his plate. He took a bite out of it, feeling the juices of the meat combine with the other delicious foods. He mmmed in approval as he took another hungry bite out of the taco. Angel was pleased he was satisfied with her cooking. She thought he might be stubborn and not eat at all.

For the rest of the day, Slyther did nothing while Angel cleaned up the kitchen and read at night. She sat on her bed, reading the book she bought at the store a couple days back. She absorbed so much information out of the book, her level of suspense increased until there was a knock at the door.

She yelled out to Slyther that he could come in. The door opened slightly and Slyther's silver head poked in. "Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep anywhere you want besides my bed." Angel responded.

"Fine, I'm sleeping on the couch then." He mumbled bitterly as he left.

Angel went back to her reading after shaking her head. _ Sure he's cute, but he can be rude sometimes._ She thought.

Meanwhile…

Lilo and Stitch were getting ready to go to be bed as well. After brushing their teeth as Nani told them to do, they went up to the dome. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena slept in three pallets in Nani's room since it was staring to get cramped in Lilo and Stitch's tiny dome.

Lilo nestled under the covers. She closed her eyes, but immediately jumped when she felt someone's arms wrap around her. She turned to smile at Stitch before scooting away from him. He watched her as she turned over to face away from him.

_I scared her._ He thought. _This was what I was afraid of. Lilo and I may never be the same again._

He sighed as he attempted in exiting the bed. However, he felt a strong grip on his arm pull him back in the bed. Lilo peered at him all the while, grinning slightly. "I'm just a little shaken from what happened with Sparky. It had nothing to do with you."

"I know Lilo it's okay. I should've thought of that. I'll just go back to my bed." Stitch replied as he slipped out from the covers. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lilo mumbled, feeling guilty for turning away from him like that.

They both slept through the night, though not as peacefully as they had when they were in each other's embrace.

Sorry the chapter was short. I'll have the next one up tomorrow. Promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Slyther moaned as the sun's rays danced across his closed eyes. He turned to sleep on the other side, burying his face deeper into the red cloth of the couch. However, he wasn't able to sleep for long when a hand shook him violently. He growled as he turned to look at the person who awoke him.

Much to his dismay, it was Angel with her fur soaked. She had a white cotton towel engulfing her body, shielding her features. Slyther thought she looked nice in white. If she had white fur, then he may have plenty of fun with her. After all, her body was built perfectly. Her fur color disgusted him.

"Morning lazy bones." She replied cheerfully. Another thing he hated about her. She was always so happy. "I figured I should wake you up since it's past one already."

Slyther grumbled. "Why are you wet?"

"I just got done swimming." She responded.

He tilted his head. "Swimming?"

She smiled as she reached forward to clasp her hand around his wrist. She helped him off the couch and made him follow her into the backyard. She pulled open the arcadia door then stepped out into the warm sun. She then led him over to where the large hole in the ground was.

In the middle of the yard, where hard patio covered the ground with beautiful blades of green grass surrounded the area, was a colossal sized hole filled with sky blue, sparkling water. His eyes adverted to the steps, which led into the pool. He noticed the first step was small, the second step took up lots of space, and the third step was faintly visible. Around the hole had a deep green boulder with black specks covering it. At the far edge of the pool was a huge rock formation. It stood majestically above the water with a tiny cave fit for two under it.

Slyther had to admit, the pool looked inviting. He turned his head to see Angel without her towel entering the pool once again. Slyther stared at the water-filled hole, wondering on what he should do.

"Why don't you jump in?" Angel suggested from the shallow part of the pool. "There's plenty of room."

"No. I'm just going inside." Slyther replied as he swiveled around to go back inside.

"You know Slyther, you're not going to get anywhere in life being so grumpy. What's wrong with you? Why not have some fun!" Angel cried.

Slyther glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do you…" He bit his lip to keep the insult from emitting his lips. He did not want her to kick him out of the house. Especially since he needed housing from Master.

"Really Slyther, just come in. "Angel persevered. "If you don't come in, I'll make you."

"Ha! I like to see you try!" He challenged.

Angel smirked as she quickly waded to the steps. She pushed herself up and with lightning speed, charged to Slyther. The silver experiment was reaching for the door until he felt someone lifting him up. He gasped in surprise at how strong she was. He was expecting her to drag him by the wrist.

Slyther stretched his head so it reached to her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla. He didn't think it was possible that she could smell so sweet. He licked his lips hungrily before biting down on her neck. Angel screeched and released him. He landed hard on the ground, but he was all right. He smirked at her mischievously before standing to tackle her to the ground.

Angel almost screamed until he latched his teeth around her neck again. She smiled as the shivers went down her spine. She pushed herself from the ground to roll on top of him. He broke away from her neck to see her glistening eyes staring at him. She grinned as she pulled away from him and lifted him up by clutching onto his chest. She reached for his wrist and hurled him into the pool.

Slyther started flailing his arms wildly until he found footing. Just then, he heard a splash beside him. He turned to see Angel with a smile on her face. Slyther didn't smile back. He didn't know what happened to him. He didn't know if he was playing or if he was attacking her. All he knew was that he had to get away from her.

He swirled to exit the pool until he felt a hand latch onto his arm. He turned to glare at the pink experiment, but she wouldn't let him get away.

"Come on Slyther! It's fun. I promise." She replied.

"I don't know how to swim." He said as he tried to get out again.

Angel wasn't fazed. "I'll teach you."

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were at hula class. It appeared as though Moses had forgotten about the incident the day before, which Lilo and Stitch were thankful. During the whole day, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena couldn't help but notice the way Stitch stared wistfully at Lilo as she danced in front of her hula instructor and friend. They knew he was in love and they were eager to get Lilo to like him the same way.

The day flew by without many interruptions. Moses let the class out at the exact time he always does. When they were far away, Lilo and Stitch walked along with the other three hula girls. Stitch was pleased to see Lilo getting along fine with the girls. He wanted to see all four of them as friends.

Just then, they bumped into Keoni who had left that morning. He said the house was packed enough, and didn't want to become another resident at the house. Lilo understood and had waved him off.

"Lilo, would you like to get some shaved ice with me?" He asked smoothly with that lazy smile of his.

Stitch growled. _Please say no, please say no, please say no…_

_Stitch, shut up._

_Fine._

"Sure, I would love to." Lilo agreed as she weaved her arm through Keoni's arm. Stitch glared angrily as Keoni stalked off with Lilo beside him.

"You love her don't you?" Elena asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, I do, but it appears as though she loves Keoni." He sighed. "You know, I don't think Master is coming after any of you. If you feel safe enough, you can go back home so your parents won't get suspicious."

"Yeah, I guess we can't stay at your house for three weeks." Teresa agreed. "However, we could stay long enough to help hook you and Lilo up."

Stitch smiled. "Are you three going to play match-maker?" The girls nodded and he chuckled "Well sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea. Lilo really likes Keoni." He sighed. He wanted Lilo all for himself. He wanted his arms around her at night and keep them around her until the next morning. He'd do anything to keep Keoni from taking Lilo away from him. However, he knew that it would just be selfish. Maybe someday she'll love him, but now, Keoni's the only person who held her heart.

While the girls and Stitch conversed, Lilo and Keoni seated themselves at Slushy's shaved ice store, licking at their colorful ice. Lilo was flattered that Keoni had asked her out, but she didn't feel that flutter she thought her heart would give. She thought she would feel as if she could scream out to the world that Keoni Jameson asked her out. However, she didn't feel any sort of ecstatic feelings for him.

While she sucked on the ball of blue ice, she thought of Stitch. She didn't know why she rejected him when she was starting to have strange feelings around him, but it seemed like the logical thing to do. Besides, she did like Keoni. He was sweet, charming, and handsome, something every girl would want in a guy.

"So, Lilo." Keoni started. "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Lilo stared into his distinguished blue eyes. (Sorry, don't know what color his eyes are) Her mind was telling her to say yes. It was on her tongue, on her lips, on her mind and in her eyes. However, she declined. "No, sorry. I need to go home right now."

With that, she got up and left. Keoni stared after her before leaving as well. He was a big boy and big boys don't have heartbreaks when a girl rejects him.

Lilo walked along the forest, trying to find her way home. She continued walking until a hand covered her mouth. She stood, paralyzed in shock. She felt uneven breaths breathing on her neck as the person whispered. "We hadn't finished our activities yet."

With that, he threw her on the ground. Lilo yelped as Sparky's face came into view. He lay on top of her, causing her to scream. He silenced her with a bruising kiss and reached into his cloak pocket to pull out masking tape. Lilo raised her legs to kick him in the place males do not like to be kicked. Sparky groaned as he rolled off her. Lilo tried to run away, but he grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her back. She tripped over a root, causing her to fall backwards and landed hard on the ground. Sparky placed his hand on her neck and began strangling her.

Lilo's vision was starting to get blurry. She could see spots varying in different colors blinking in front of her eyes. Her head felt as though it could explode as if the air didn't have anywhere to go but up and blast through her skull. Before she blacked out, she could see a blue blur come up from behind and Sparky was pushed off her.

Stitch was battling with Sparky. He couldn't believe his cousin could hurt his best friend like that. He threw many blows to Sparky's face, wanting to knock him out cold. After a few attempts, Stitch was able to slugger Sparky in the face, knocking him to unconsciousness. Stitch then raced to Lilo's side. He started shaking her, pleading for her to wake up.

Just when the thought of her dead entered his mind, her head began swishing from side to side. He breathed a sigh of relief as he bent over to kiss her forehead. Lilo's eyes opened to see Stitch's shining black eyes peering down into hers. She felt a smile coming on her lips at his look of relief on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I knew you would save me." She then reached up to pull his head down to hers. Stitch knew she was going to kiss him to show her gratitude, but he didn't expect it on the lips.

Shock flowed through his body when Lilo touched his lips with hers. He could feel a static on his lips as she kissed him. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should return the kiss or if he should let her do what she wanted. He didn't want to scare her, so he let her do whatever she wanted.

Lilo wasn't sure what she was doing as well. She just looked into Stitch's sweet black eyes and felt the desire to pull him close. She didn't regret her action however. She was floating so high in the air that she was in heaven, and as corny as that sounded, it was true. The fear she had confronting Sparky shriveled into nothing. She could feel a lively fire igniting in her heart, bringing her back to life.

Stitch stroked her cheek with his thumb as he began to return the kiss. He wanted to show her how much he loved her without even using words. He could feel her lips twitch into a smile beneath him. That's when he pulled away from her lips and instead rested his forehead on top of hers. Their eyes remained closed as they tried to catch up on their breathing.

Stitch slowly opened his eyes, wanting to see her angelic face. He smiled at the sight of her and his smile widened when her eyes fluttered open. He could see the sparkle of happiness and unconcealed love in her glistening brown eyes.

Short again, I know. Just be happy I update fast. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Slyther had the hang of swimming. Angel taught him the proper ways of flexing his arms and kicking his legs. She demonstrated to show him then swam back to him. He copied her movements and she watched him as he swam. He struggled at some parts, but after a few more tries, he was able to swim just as fast as she can.

She then taught him how to breathe properly underwater. He learned that quickly and soon, they were racing each other across the pool. Slyther actually had a little bit of fun. He grew a passion for swimming. Finally, Angel decided it was time they both had lunch. They climbed out of the pool and walked over to the towel racks. Slyther grabbed the yellow one while she opted for the white towel. They walked inside after drying themselves off as best as they could.

Slyther stared at Angel as she bounced up the stairs with the towel hanging over her shoulder. He didn't know what possessed him to have so much fun with her. In fact, he could've sworn he felt an attraction to her! He shook his head to clear that thought however. He was a cold-blooded experiment, and cold-blooded experiments do not fall in love. He laid the towel on the couch before falling down on it. He buried his face in his hands.

_What is wrong with me? I only shared one day with her and already I'm falling in love? This is ludicrous! I have to keep my distance from her, even if she does kick me out. I can't fall in love with her. Master always said love is your strongest weakness and I will not become weak!_ He thought as he glared at the stairs. He promised himself he would hate Angel from now on.

Being the carefree Slyther was rather fun, but that was a short time ago. Now the cold Slyther was back and Angel will do nothing to change him.

Meanwhile, Stitch had helped Lilo off the ground and walked alongside her. He had the still unconscious Sparky slung over his shoulder to take to Jumba. He had his arm around Lilo's shoulder as she leaned on him. He had wanted to carry her home, but she refused saying that she could walk. She could, but had to lean on him for support. Stitch was okay with it, as long as she'll be fine.

They made it home in less than ten minutes. Stitch opened the door then pushed her inside gently. They went over to the couch where they sat down. Stitch remained quiet as he placed Sparky inside the dome and locked it before going to Lilo. He put his arms around her. As he stroked her back in a circular motion with his claw, Teresa, Yuki, and Elena came from the dome to head into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Teresa asked Stitch.

"She was attacked." Stitch replied as he leaned forward to kiss Lilo's head. She smiled in appreciation.

"Was it Master and the others?" Yuki blurted out before any girl or Stitch could stop her.

Lilo went wide-eyed before turning her gaze back to Stitch. "Who are Master and the others?"

Stitch restrained a growl at Yuki for revealing that piece of information he wanted to hide from Lilo. She pulled away from his embrace to look at him. "Lilo, don't worry about it okay? When the time is right, I'll tell you, but I just can't tell you right now okay."

"Fine. I kept a secret from you about Sparky and I, I guess it's only fair you keep a secret from me as well." Lilo responded, crossing her arms in an agitated manner. Stitch thought she looked so cute.

"I will tell you this though. They are the experiments that killed Myrtle and her mom." Stitch confessed.

Lilo gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no. How could they?" She whispered in horror, though it seemed like she was talking more to herself than to Stitch.

"I thought Yuki, Elena, and Teresa would be safe with us, but it seems like they don't need them. I think it's safe for them to go on home. Don't you think?" Stitch asked, wanting to change the subject.

Lilo looked at the three girls. "Do you guys feel safe enough to go home?"

"Yeah, I think we are." Teresa replied.

"Besides, I'm thinking my mom is getting suspicious. She's been calling me five times a day this week." Elena said.

"I'll take you guys home just in case. Get your stuff and let's go." Stitch said.

The girls scattered around the house to collect their belongings. Stitch asked Lilo if she was okay for the third time to which she replied yes. He restrained the urge to kiss her before gathering the girls and leaving through the front door with them lagging behind him.

Lilo thought about what to do. She wondered about the kiss she shared with Stitch. She had only meant to kiss his nose, but something compelled her to kiss his lips instead. For a second, she blamed the Seloverena Blessing, and then she thanked it. She did enjoy the kiss, but was that wrong? She decided that she would have a girl-to-girl talk with Angel.

With that thought planted firmly in her mind, she got up and left. She was pleased that she was able to walk without any problems at all. Lilo ran up the driveway then stopped at Angel's door. She knocked twice before the door opened to reveal her pink female friend.

Angel smiled at the girl as she invited her in. Lilo grinned as she stepped inside the house and went to sit on the couch.

"So my favorite little earthling," Angel started. "What can I do for you?"

"How did you know you were in love with Stitch?" Lilo asked quickly.

Angel looked taken aback. "Well I can't really say when I loved him. We went at it too fast. To tell you the truth, I don't think I was ever in love with him in the first place nor was he with me." Lilo sighed. "Why are you asking?"

"I think I might love him the same way you did." Lilo confessed. "I kissed him. I liked it."

She didn't know why she said that, but it seemed to be necessary to point out. Angel nodded. "Only your heart can say if you're in love. It'll beat fast when you see him and it'll melt when he holds you. That's when you know you're in love."

Lilo hung her head as she thought about her and Stitch. He was very sweet and sometimes funny too. It was as if he was the only one in the world that could make her smile even in the saddest of moments. He had always been there for her when she needed him the most. In addition to that, with every single day that passed, her heart attached tighter to him. He was the one who had always held her heart with such care. She just didn't know if she was fully ready to give it to him.

As Lilo continued pondering about what's happening between her and Stitch, loud thumps from the stairs distracted her from her engrossing thoughts. She turned to see an experiment she had never seen before. He resembled to Stitch in every way except for the silver fur and the red markings on his chest Pre 700.

Slyther stopped half way to the stairs to see a black haired girl with stunning brown eyes. He resumed down the stairs then swiveled to face the girl and Angel.

"Angel! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Lilo shrieked as she smiled playfully at Angel. She then turned to the silver experiment and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Lilo Pelekai, Angel's friend."

_Lilo Pelekai, finally we meet. _Slyther grinned as he extended his hand to take Lilo's. He shook it gently. "My experiment name is Pre 700, but I would like it if you would just call me Slyther."

Lilo smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Slyther. So Angel, how long have you two been together?"

"Actually Lilo, I found him injured on the streets. I took care of him and I'm giving him my home." Angel giggled. "He sure is cute isn't he?"

Slyther rolled his eyes while the girls giggled. He then thought to himself. _Master will be pleased when he finds out I have contact with Lilo Pelekai. _

"Angel!" He called sweetly so Lilo wouldn't be suspicious. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll see you later!"

With that, he walked out the door. He roamed along the streets, thinking to himself happily how rewarded he'll be. He had a feeling Master would punish him first for getting away, but then he'll be ecstatic for having a way to get to Lilo. He may actually be at the top of Master's praising list than Drea. That thought made him explode with happiness.

As long as Slyther could remember, Drea beat him in almost everything. She beat him to Master's attention. She won the competitions and games they versed each other. It would be nice to have the lime light for once without that know- it- all purple dragon ruining it for him.

He stood in front of the late Myrtle Edmonds' house. He smiled sinisterly as he raced up the steps to the front door. He raised a fist and rapped twice on the door. After a minute of waiting, it slowly opened to reveal Drea. He almost gasped at the sight of her.

Bloodstains marred her lovely violet fur. He could see all the marks scattered on her body thanks to the power of a whip. Her eyes were emotionless and appeared to have a shield to prevent others from looking inside her. If she wasn't standing in front of him and if her chest wasn't rising as she stood, he would think of her dead.

"Drea? What happened to you?" He asked softly.

"Master thought I released you." She replied bitterly. He shivered at the coldness in her voice. "He punished me."

"699! Who's at the door!" Bellowed a dark voice.

_699? Master must be very angry with her. _Slyther thought.

"Slyther!" She cried without emotion. He couldn't tell if she was upset, that he came back or if she was thrilled. To him, it sounded like she didn't really care. "He came back!"

Master entered the room with an angry glare. He roughly pushed Drea aside then reached out to pull Slyther into the house. "Where have you been!"

Slyther looked into his enraged pupils. He could feel himself trembling, but knew his Master's mad expression will change once he tells him the news. "I know a way you can get Lilo if 626 refuses to kill her."

Master stared intently while Drea just walked off. Slyther noticed her posture wasn't as confident as it was before. She now slouched over as he used to do. This made him a bit boastful, but also rather guilty. "I'm listening." Master replied.

"I had a run in with 626's old girlfriend Angel. I live with her now." Slyther could see the anger blazing through his Master's eyes. He went on. "It's a good thing. Lilo appears to be friends with her. You can come up with a brilliant idea using 624 or anything or anyone else!"

Master rubbed his chin. "Even though I'm disappointed in you for running away Slyther, you have a good plan there. Get 624 to trust you, avoid 626, and get the girl to trust you. When it hits the 21st mark, you find a way to lure Lilo here. Just be sure 626 doesn't see you around 624 or the girl. That would create a disaster. I'll take care of 626 sometime soon, so you will have his trust."

Slyther agreed. "I already have Angel wrapped around my pinky by the way. She's so friendly towards me."

"Remember Slyther, love is your strongest weakness. Do not fall in love with her." Master pointed out as he began to walk away.

"Trust me Master that will never happen." Slyther said quickly, feeling that bubbly feeling in his stomach. The feeling where you feel as if you're so proud of yourself.

Master turned his head back. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "It better not."

Meanwhile, Lilo stayed with Angel to chat over her love situation with Stitch. "Do you think he's really the one for me?"

"Lilo, I like to think that love is like a box of chocolates. You pick one out, bite into it, then pick chocolate after chocolate until you find the right one. I thought Stitch was the one for me until our passion died out. Now, it's your turn to see if he's the right kind of flavor for you."

"But we're different species! It wouldn't work." Lilo crossed her arms defiantly.

Angel rolled her eyes. "The specie barrier didn't stop you two from becoming friends, why not lovers too?"

"It's different." Lilo replied. "Friends are just hugging, laughing, smiles, confide in. Lovers are with the kissing, spend your whole life with, and it's just more serious. I don't think it's right to get too attached to him."

Angel came up and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Lilo, if you caught Stitch with another girl, whether she be experiment or not, would you feel upset?" Lilo nodded wordlessly. "Would you be jealous?" She nodded again. "Would you pull off some selfish stunt to split them up?"

This time, Lilo shook her head. "If he really loves her, then I would learn to let go."

"Then it's too late for you my favorite Earthling." Angel responded, patting her friend on the back. "Your heart is already attached to him. The best you can do is start up the romance and see how far it goes." Lilo nodded and Angel smiled at her. "Now, grab your bathing suit from my closet and let's go swimming!"

The girls did just that. They swam until they got tired of it and went back inside to talk some more. When the baby blue sky darkened into a navy blue, Lilo decided it was time to go home. Angel hugged her goodbye before letting her leave.

Lilo walked home, her head hung as thoughts about her and Stitch swarmed in her brain. She thought of everything they've been through together. She then thought of that kiss and how much she wanted to kiss him again. She didn't know what, but something about that kiss made her feel protected, cared for, and loved and she wanted to have those feelings again.

It was 9:00 when she got home. She had already eaten dinner with Angel so she wasn't the least bit hungry. She greeted Nani and Pleakley who sat on the couch watching television. Nani reprimanded Lilo for staying out after dark of course, but Lilo didn't listen. She didn't see what the big deal was. She was with Angel, a safe friend, and she was home unharmed.

She then entered the lift, which brought her up to the dome. There, she saw Jumba and Stitch conversing. Stitch stopped his sentence mid way when his eyes lay on Lilo. Jumba turned to see her as well and smiled.

"Little Girl, 221 is fine now. Only reason why 221 acted strange was lust potion. Do not ask Jumba where he would get that because Evil Genius is still trying to figure it out. You are welcome to see him if wishing to do so." Jumba offered.

Lilo shook her head. "Not right now Jumba. I'm dead tired. Besides, there's something I want to talk to Stitch about."

"Okeydokey." Jumba said as he stood.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "I meant alone."

"Oh." He replied as he stood on the lift. Of course, he had trouble getting down, but he finally made it. All the while mumbling about installing a more spacious dome.

Stitch turned to Lilo. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Lilo was about to speak, but her voice didn't come out. She swallowed hard under Stitch's peculiar gaze. She could feel her knees go weak and felt as if her legs just couldn't support her. She glanced at his eyes then at his inviting lips.

She swallowed again, but not in nervousness, but in determination. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to Stitch. He stood still as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Stitch brought his arms around her back, drawing her close. Lilo held tighter to him, wanting their bodies to touch. She could see fireworks shooting in the sky. She could feel her heart beating quickly next to his. She had never experienced this kind of feeling before and she loved it.

She would've went on longer if Stitch didn't pull away to breathe. She smiled at him then brought her forehead to rest on his. Stitch looked at her in bewilderment, but also in pleasure.

"What was that for?" He squeaked out. Lilo thought he sounded cute.

She kissed him on the cheek tenderly. Not the usual peck Stitch was accustomed to, but a lingering kiss. She held her lips there for a little while before pulling away.

She smiled as she stroked his cheek. Stitch could see that lively sparkle in her eye. She grinned then said the words Stitch had longed to hear from her.

"Because I think I've fallen in love with you too."

Note: Finally a longer chapter. Sorry I took so long, I was visiting with my family. Hopefully I'll have chapt. 15 up tomorrow. Also, Slyther's name is pronounced 'slither' like a snake does as ProDG said. Drea, for those that don't know, is pronounced Dray-Uh. Master, I'm sure you guys know how to pronounce his name. Anyway, talk to you guys later! Thanks a lot for the terrific reviews. I'm glad MOST of you are looking forward to the Slyther/Angel pairing.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

He smiled at her then cupped her hand that was caressing his cheek sweetly. Lilo grinned warmly at him, her eyes holding that adoring look. She could feel a lump forming in her throat becoming tighter with every moment that passed between them. They stood like this for a long while, just embracing each other and smiling.

Lilo broke the silence after a while. "So, where does this leave us?"

Stitch grinned, revealing his razor sharp teeth. "Will you be my buchee-bu?"

She laughed. "Do you love me?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?" He replied then saw the seriousness in her eyes. He then replied again, with "Of course I do."

"Say it." Lilo commanded.

Stitch grasped her chin gently then pulled her face closer to his. He brought her lips to his and kissed her softly. He pulled away after a few seconds. His eyes showed the love he had for her. "I love you Lilo."

"I love you too Stitch and yes, I will be your buchee-bu." She responded.

A week later and the family knew of Lilo and Stitch's relationship. Of course, there were some disputes, but later the family learned to accept them. Pleakley adapted to it quickly seeing as how he loved romance, regardless of the specie barrier. Jumba and Nani refused to accept them, but as long as they didn't have to witness a sentimental display between them, they will attempt to accept them. However, no progress was made.

While this was happening, Angel was trying to get Slyther to warm up to her. He has been with her for over a week and he still hasn't fraternized with her. She was thinking about kicking him out of the house, but she just didn't have that willpower in her heart to do it. She wanted to help him and change his grouchy moods. If Lilo could do it for Stitch, can't she do it for him too?

At this moment, Angel laid awake in her bed watching TV. She thought about Slyther, wondering if she could ever change him. As she flipped through the channels, a knock came to her door.

"Come in!" She exclaimed without much enthusiasm.

Slyther cautiously opened the door and stepped inside her spacious room. He had been thinking of how to get Angel wrapped around his finger and he decided to make the impression that he was in love with her .The idea sickened him to the core, but he knew he had to do it. If he went through with his task, Master would respect him and Drea would be Master's new punching bag. The idea of that made him grin.

With great determination settled in his gut, he struts forward. Angel stared at him as he came closer. He flashed a handsome smile, which made her blush unnoticeably among her pink cheeks.

"Angel, you are so beautiful." He complimented as he reached his hand to her cheek. He grinned as he fondled her face tenderly. "And your fur is as soft as a baby pup. I want to know if you taste just as good as you look." He reached forward to lick from the bridge of her nose up to her forehead. Angel could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Slyther, what has happened to you?" She gasped out as his hands began tracing the outline of her figure. "One minute you hate me then the next you're doing this."

"I didn't know what I was supposed to do buchee-bu." He whispered to her. "I had never experienced this feeling before. I've never been in love, but when I look at you, I know I'm experiencing it."

"So it's just my looks that you love." Angel replied disappointingly, as she pushed Slyther away. Slyther stared at her confused as she hung her head. "Just leave."

"Why?" He asked. "I love you Angel." _I need to wash out my mouth with soap after this._

"No, you do not love me Slyther." She said as a few tears formed in her eyes. Slyther was surprised to see those tears. Usually any female experiment would just melt in a pool of happiness when a male experiment tries to seduce them. Angel sniffed as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "Just go Slyther. Go!"

Slyther nodded then stood up to leave. He shut the door silently behind him, wondering what he did wrong. He heard her crying and his gut twisted in guilt. She was a very sweet and elegant experiment so she didn't deserve to cry like this. He was about to leave until he heard her voice.

He put his ear to the door as she cried aloud.

"Why can't males just like me for who I am and not what I look like?" She asked to herself as she stood. She made her way over to the full-length mirror and stared at her reflection. "Sometimes I wished Jumba never created me. I'm a beautiful but deceitful experiment. What purpose do I have? I can't do anything except sing! That's all I can do. I feel so worthless."

She fell to her knees and sobbed. "Why did I have to be beautiful? I don't want guys liking me just because I'm pretty, I want them to like me for who I am. 625 was infatuated with me because of my looks, Stitch fell in love with me because of my looks, and now Slyther…"

The silver experiment listened to Angel as she sobbed. He swallowed hard in his throat before turning around to slide down the door. _So she's mad because she thinks I only like her for her looks. I must say I'm a bit impressed that she feels this way about herself. _

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch decided to inform Angel of their relationship. They had forgotten to tell Angel about it since they were so busy trying to get their family to accept them. They wanted the approval of their family first before informing the experiments of their new romance.

Stitch drove the buggy while Lilo sat in the passenger seat staring at the view. He watched her and thought of how cute she was. He didn't think he could ever go through life without that girl by his side. She was his everything! Without her, he didn't think he'd be alive. He then sighed as he thought about Master and the other two experiments.

He was hoping they were bluffing when they said they were going to kill Lilo, but since his confrontation with Master about a week ago, he was uncertain. These experiments will not leave him alone unless she was dead, by his hands or theirs they did not care. Stitch still hadn't told Lilo about this because he didn't want to worry her. However, he knew he was going to have to tell her sometime.

_I'll tell her later on in the day._

_Tell whom what?_

Stitch mentally kicked himself. He forgot about the Seloverena Blessing. _You'll find out later on._

They pulled up into Angel's driveway. Stitch turned off the car before exiting. Lilo hopped out of the car and the two ran up the drive. Stitch knocked twice, but nobody came to answer the door. Lilo and Stitch glanced at each other with puzzlement before trying again. They could hear footsteps approaching, probably someone peeking through the peephole in the door. Then they heard quick footsteps receding from the door.

Lilo and Stitch could feel their hearts sinking to the darkest pit of their stomachs in worry. What if something happened to Angel? Stitch began pounding on the door, calling out Angel's name. Lilo did the same, but left with no response. Desperate, Stitch jammed his claw inside the keyhole and quickly turned it until they could hear the faint click.

Stitch yanked the door open and threw himself inside. Lilo followed him just as quickly. They noticed the house was fine. Not one piece of the house was suspicious. They started calling out for Angel while searching around the house. That's when they heard music emitting from Angel's room. It sounded like depressing love music. Lilo glanced at Stitch in wonderment before venturing up the stairs that led to Angel's bedroom.

Stitch was behind her in seconds. He raised his clutched fist and began knocking at the door. They could hear the music stop playing then footsteps padding sheepishly to the door. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Lilo and Stitch breathed an unnoticeable sigh of relief when they saw Angel standing in the doorway.

She smiled. "Lilo! Stitch! What are you guys doing here?"

"Angel thank god you're okay." Lilo replied as she embraced the pink experiment. "Stitch was knocking at the door but you didn't answer. Then we heard footsteps at the door and we assumed it was somebody looking through the peephole, and then we heard the footsteps growing distant like the person was all panicky. We thought something happened to you."

"No, I'm fine." Angel said as she pushed Lilo away. "Thanks for caring though."

"Angel? Are you sure you're okay?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She answered.

Lilo gazed at her friend with uncertainty before turning to Stitch. "Do you mind if I talk to Angel alone Stitch?"

"No, not at all. I'll just go watch TV." Stitch replied before leaving.

Lilo closed the door then swiveled to face her pink friend. "Angel, something's wrong. You've been crying."

Angel sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"Well I did and I want answers." Lilo said. "Angel, I'm your best friend right? You can tell me anything."

Angel nodded. "I know."

Lilo walked over to her and slung her arm around Angel's shoulder. The pink experiment was happy to have the comfort of her friend. Lilo walked Angel over to the bed so the two could sit down. Lilo began the conversation. "What's wrong?"

"I hate male experiments." Angel murmured. She waited for Lilo to say something, but she didn't. Therefore, she went on. "They're always looking for beauty in a girl. They don't care how sweet they are or what they're like, they only care about their looks. They only care if she's fat or curvy or if she's plain or beautiful. I just hate the way they pick out their mates."

"I see what's happening." Lilo replied. "You're upset because a male experiment likes you because of what you look like. Who is it?"

"Slyther." Angel responded. "He said I was beautiful and that my fur is as soft as an experiment pup. He says that when he looks at me, he's in love. He only likes me because of my looks. Not because of whom I am."

Lilo brought her hand to Angel's spine and began grazing her fingertips in a circular motion. This calmed Angel down quite a bit, but she was still upset. Lilo could feel her anger and distress radiate from her friend. She felt as if she should say something, but she just didn't know what to say. Fortunately, she didn't have to ponder on what to say for long until Angel began talking again.

"This happened to me at least twice already. 625 kept calling me hotcakes because of my beauty. Stitch fell for me because I'm beautiful. You know, I doubt he even loved me in the first place! I was with him for two days before Gantu took me away for months. Then when he rescues me, he says he loves me? It's just impossible. He only loved me because I was pretty. That was it." Angel said sadly.

"He did love you Angel. You know, you were all he could think about while I created plans to try to rescue you. He kept on saying 'Especially, Angel!' He loved you." Lilo assured.

"That's an obsession." Angel growled. She then stood in front of her friend. "Lilo, don't you see? This…" Angel trailed off as she traced her body's outline with her claws. "is what the guys want. Not this." She then placed her hand over her heart. "They don't care about the inside; they only focus on the outside."

"If males only like beauty, then why did Stitch fall in love with me?" Lilo challenged.

Angel stared at her. "You and Stitch…"

She nodded. "Yep, we're a couple. We kissed last week, confessed our love to each other, and got our family accepting us within a week."

"Wow. I knew he loved you, but I didn't think you two are actually a couple." Angel replied.

Lilo stood and positioned herself in front of her friend. "You're a beautiful experiment Angel and you will have guys that adore you for that. Soon, they'll learn all the wonderful qualities you have. For instance, your singing will have many guys loving you for that. You're also caring and not selfish. Most of all, you have a good heart. Someday, you will find a guy that loves you because of those qualities. You just have to wait for that special guy."

Angel smiled and embraced her friend. "Thank you Lilo." They hugged for a few minutes before pulling away. Angel smirked. "Now, tell me how you and Stitch fell in love."

For the rest of the day, Lilo and Stitch stayed with Angel and told her of their relationship. They laughed and joked for a long time, reveling in each other's company. They had thought they were alone, but unbeknownst to them, someone was watching them.

Slyther listened from the kitchen as Lilo and Stitch spilled out their feelings for each other to their pink friend. He had to swallow hard to keep the bile from rising in his throat. He leaned over the kitchen wall to see Angel smiling as Stitch leaned forward to kiss Lilo's lips, sealing their love for each other. Slyther was able to keep down the sour taste of vomit long enough to run outside.

_Master won't be very pleased to hear this._ He thought to himself as he sat in the back yard. He promised himself he would tell Master tonight of what happened. Right now, he had to find a hiding spot so he could eavesdrop on the three friends some more without them seeing him.

At around 6:00, Lilo suggested it was time for her and Stitch to be heading home. They bade Angel their goodbyes then left. Slyther made sure they were gone then turned to look at Angel who left the room as well. He then added pressure to the vent's small door to get it to open with his hand. He jumped out and landed gracefully on his two feet.

He ran up the stairs to see if he could persuade Angel to go out with him again. He knew she was going inside the bathroom to take her shower. However, he got there too late. She had already closed the door before he could even yell out to her. He almost pounded on the door in frustration. He was about to leave when he heard the sound of water spewing out from the showerhead. However, something else made him stop.

Behind the door, he could hear a melodic voice flowing through the door. He forgot how to breathe as he drank in the voice, soft and sweet. It made his heart, if he had one, thump loudly against his chest. He could hear emotions added to her voice and it just made him want to barge through the door and cradle her. That feeling frightened him for a second since he never experienced it before, and it scared him to think he might actually be falling in love.

_I knew she could sing, but wow. I've never heard anyone sing as as as…oh words can't describe that voice! No wonder why her name is Angel._ He sighed as he closed his eyes, basking in the harmonious voice. There was a short pause in the song and he feared she was done, until he heard her voice floating through the silence. He breathed in deeply as his tense muscles calmed from the appealing voice. Just then, he heard the shower turn off and he knew it was his cue to do the same. After straightening himself, he turned around.

_I will never love her._ He thought to himself. _No matter how pretty she is and how glorious her voice is, she will never be my buchee-bu. _

Note: I know it took me longer to get this chapter up, but I've been busy with family. Family is much more important than this story am I correct? Okay, I SHOULD have the next chapter up tomorrow, but if not, sorry. I think I might still be busy. Also, for those that are sensitive to character death, skip the next chapter. No main character dies, but one of the Pre experiments do. Dragonborn, stay away from the next chapter. I'm sorry the next chapter isn't going to be the highlight of the story for you, but it is my story and I have the right to do anything I desire to the story. Once again, sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

WARNING: Character Death! Not main ones, but one of the Pre Experiments. Dragonborn, I suggest you skip the beginning and scroll down to 'The next day...' Once again, I'm sorry.

"What? How dare he do this? To the experiments, to us, to me! He will pay oh yes he will pay! I will not rest until his or his girlfriend's blood stains my hands!" Master wailed as he stormed around the place, knocking over furniture as he went. "That senseless, revolting, failure of an experiment! I should reschedule that girl's death a week early. Argh!"

Slyther was shivering in slight terror at the rage in his Master's voice. Drea was there too, right beside Slyther. The silver experiment stared up defiantly at his Master, even though he felt like hiding in the darkest corner of the house.

Master came forth to Slyther. His intense red pupils narrowed sharply. "It's your entire fault you gave me that sickening piece of information. I need to relieve my anger."

Drea let out a small gasp of fright as she realized Master was about to hurt Slyther. Usually, she would sit back and watch heartlessly as he harmed her previous lover. However, she wasn't sure if she should this time. Master seemed very angry and that untamed anger might overwhelm him to the point that he would murder Slyther.

Confidently, Drea stood in front of Slyther. The silver experiment was stunned to see her do that for him, especially since she loathed him. He gazed at Master as he strangled Drea. The violet dragon shrieked in overwhelming pain as his wild powers flowed from his body and into Drea's. The power of her Master's rage engulfed her entire being, causing a bright white light to flash in front of him.

He clenched his eyes shut as the intense light burned in front of him. When he saw dark beyond his black vision, he cracked open his green eye then opened the other one. Master had turned to his room apparently since Drea was the only one left besides him in the room.

He observed her bloody body. During the severe onslaught of Master's powers of fury, the burning energy inflicted serious wounds. She had blood flowing out from her mouth, her ears, and nose. The letters on her chest, Pre 699, darkened to black and had pink blood streaming from the open wound on her chest. Her body was convulsing for it was attempting to recover from her Master's painful rage.

"Drea?" He whispered softly as he crawled to her side. "Drea?"

"Sly-Slyther." She groaned. "Are you okay?"

_Okay? She has always hated me just as much as I hate her, she risked her life to save me, and now she's asking if I'm okay._ "Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you do that? Why didn't you delight yourself at the fact that Master was about to harm me?" He asked.

She swallowed the miniscule piece of saliva before starting. "Because I love you." He widened his eyes. She reached forward to clutch his hand gently. "Many years ago, you and I were in love. We were buchee-bus and we loved each other very much. However, Master didn't stand for that kind of affection and he made you forget about me. I was upset at first, but then I got over it and moved on. However, even though I try to make myself hate you, I can't seem to forget your soft kiss and your loving touch. I still love you."

Slyther could feel his eyes burn from unshed tears. He was surprised that he was getting emotional because the one he despised with all of his being was dying. "Drea, I had no idea. Please, let me take you to Angel. She'll heal you."

"No Slyther." Drea refused as she smiled at him. "It's better this way. Now that Master has turned to me as his prey, I think I'll be better off dead. I won't have to endure his torture anymore. I can finally be at peace. There is one thing I want from you though Slyther."

"What's that?" He whispered. His voice cracked, but he concealed his tears.

"I want you to say you love me, even if it's not the actual truth. Then, I want to die in your kiss." She responded.

Slyther thought it was going to be rough telling her he loved her since he disliked her so much. Therefore, it was a shock to him that he was able to say the words easily and with meaning. "I love you Drea." Then he bent forward to capture her furry lips with his own. Drea responded to the kiss immediately, bringing her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. Slyther caressed her sides with his claws gingerly. As they kissed, Slyther could feel Drea's arms weakening until they collapsed on his neck. "Goodbye." He whispered as he pulled away.

He wrapped his arms around her body and carried her upstairs to his old room. He laid her on the cold sheets of his bed. Her repellent stench of death added more to the room's gloomy atmosphere. He leaned over to kiss her forehead tenderly before covering her body with the green sheet. He then swiveled and walked away. All the while, short flashbacks of Drea's death haunted his mind.

The next day, Pleakley had wanted Lilo and Stitch to run to the store to get several of things for dinner. They acquiesced to Pleakley's demand and left the minute after he told them. Lilo and Stitch drove the buggy to the store because they didn't feel like walking. Stitch securely locked the car before grabbing Lilo's hand to lead her inside the store.

The two had to split up so they could gather the groceries faster. Stitch kissed Lilo on the cheek before leaving her to purchase his side of the list. Lilo ran around the store, collecting the food. She became thirsty and noticed that there was a soda machine outside. The water fountain was too far away for her liking. She found Stitch already waiting in line and handed him the money. She tossed her side of the list in the cart filled with Stitch's food. She intervened the woman at the register and told her that her dog, she pointed at Stitch of course, was going to pay for all her groceries. The woman looked at Stitch peculiarly before shrugging and continued ringing up the food.

Lilo informed Stitch she was going outside to buy a soda. She asked if he wanted one to which he replied no. With that, she gave him a smile then left.

Outside, Lilo was about to slip her dollar bill inside the soda machine until a furry hand clasped over her mouth. She smiled because the hand felt so much like Stitch. The person who had his over her mouth dragged her behind the grocery store where no one could be seen. Lilo panicked but then thought that maybe Stitch wanted to have a little boyfriend and girlfriend fun.

He removed his hand then forcefully turned her around. Lilo gasped as her chocolate brown eyes stared directly into those of detestable red eyes. His fur matched the color of her sleek black hair, but it seemed his fur was much darker. He had the figure of Stitch and he was an experiment she had never seen before.

"Lilo Pelekai I presume?" He asked in an almost pleasant voice.

Lilo gulped. "Y-Yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, where are my matters?" He enquired sarcastically. "My experiment name is Pre 701, but you may call me Master."

"Pre 701." Lilo repeated slowly. "I feel as if I've heard about a Pre 700."

Master smiled. "Well, whoever he is doesn't concern with our conversation."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Lilo asked.

"What curse do you put on the experiments?" He asked. Her face showed confusion, which made him to repeat clearly. "For years, experiments used to be evil, invincible, and powerful. You made them worthless!" Lilo flinched as he yelled at her. He reached out to grasp her arm roughly. "Then you make Experiment 626 fall in love with you!" He shoved her to the ground. She almost screamed before he covered her mouth with his hand and pinched her nose tightly so she couldn't breathe. "Do you know your little boyfriend is hiding something from you?"

He took his other hand and wrapped that around her neck. Lilo felt an extreme pain burn through her entire body as his anger surged through her. Her body tingled uncomfortably from the excessive amount of pain. She whimpered underneath him. Her vision blurred from the tears that the pain inflicted on her.

Her head clouded with dizziness and she passed out from the lack of oxygen. Master pulled away from her, smiling sinisterly at his job. He knew she was still alive due to her chest rising in a steady pace, but that was all he wanted. He wanted her feel pain for her sins. He perked his ears when he heard footsteps padding closer to the back of the store.

He heard a small gasp and Master turned. His hatred filled eyes caught Stitch's shocked pair. He gave a short nod and inclined his head to Lilo who was still unconscious. Then, with sonic speed, he retreated so quickly that all Stitch could see was a black blur hastily disappearing beyond the foliage up ahead.

Stitch turned to see Lilo with her eyes closed, but her breathing seemed a little over normal. He walked over to her and bent down to cradle her in his arms. He wasn't too worried about her condition; he was more terrified of what would happen to her in the future. He hugged her close, his ears listening intently to her breathing as he carried her to the buggy. The groceries left neglected at the store.

Meanwhile, Angel was watching Slyther as they ate their lunches. She observed him from across the table as he took careful and tiny bites from his taco. She found this quite odd since he usually gobbles it down as Stitch does when he's hungry. She had also noticed a change in his mood since last night. He lost his straight posture and his eyes weren't as cold as they were before, but empty. He had turned on the shields in front of his eyes so she or anybody else, couldn't see the emotions buried inside of him.

He caught her staring at him and scowled. "What are you looking at?"

"You've changed Slyther." Angel replied in almost a whisper. "What's wrong?"

"What do you care?" He snarled. "Look, if pestering somebody is something you want to do in your boring life, then go to your little playmates. I'm not in the mood."

He pushed his chair back so roughly that brown marks stained Angel's newly polished floor. However, he failed to notice that and just rose from the seat anyways. Angel got up after him and grabbed him by the arm. "Please, I'm a very good listener."

"Don't touch me!" He roared as he swiveled quickly to glare at her sharply. He wrenched his arm free from her grip and pushed her harshly. She fell to the floor, flabbergasted that he would do that to her. "Ever touch me again and you'll end up with something worse. Now leave me alone! Go bother someone else with your sickening touch. You worthless experiment! That's all you'll ever be. Worthless like 626 and all the others!"

He instantly felt a pang of guilt penetrate inside him when he saw Angel's tears. For some unknown reason, he wanted to apologize. However, he just gave a brief nod, spun on his heels, and walked out the kitchen.

As this was happening, Stitch was just at the house with Lilo in his arms, who began to stir. She was so exhausted from Master's powers that instead of talking to Stitch with her mouth, she talked to him with her mind.

_Stitch?_

_Lilo? You're awake?_

_Yeah, but I'm too tired to talk._

_It's okay, you don't have to. Go back to sleep._

_I can't, I need to ask you something._

_What's that?_

_Do you know who Master, Pre 701 is?_

_Yes, Lilo I do. But we'll talk about him later on._

_No, I'd like to talk about him now._

_Lilo, don't you dare act stubborn with me. You're hurt and you're tired. Just go to sleep, I promise you I will tell you sometime today. _

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_Okay fine. You win._

_Like always._

Stitch looked down to see a small smile slip across his buchee-bu's face. He couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest guy in the world with her by his side. She was his angel, his light, his love, his savior, his everything! Master or those other two experiments will never take her from him.Lilo had always been there for him. She was the one that changed all his beliefs on life and love. She was the one that made him realize love truly did exist. Now he was going to repay her. He made a promise to himself. If Lilo was in any kind of danger, he was going to make sure that his blood stains the ground before hers.

Later on that night, Slyther laid on Angel's couch in the living room. He had finished watching TV and curled up against the back of the couch to sleep. However, he wasn't able to sleep for long when a dream of the past invaded his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

_A tiny female dragon rested comfortably inside a basket. Her violet fur swaying in the cold breeze of the fan. She tried to go to sleep since the snow white sky had darkened to a deep purple, but then she felt something warm climb into her basket and cuddle next to her. She smiled and cracked open one red eye before turning over._

_A silver experiment with a body of a koala grinned lazily at her. His white claws stroked her soft back lovingly. She nuzzled deep inside his chest, her cheek rubbing against his sleek fur._

"_700, what do you think our kids would be like?" She murmured in her chest._

_The silver experiment chuckled. "Already thinking about children 699?"_

"_Yes, I am. I want to have children one of these days love. So, why not talk about what they'll look like, what powers they would acquire, what their personalities would be like. You know, things like that." She replied as she raised her head to look into his perfect green pupils._

"_I don't know buchee-bu. If it's a boy, then he should have the same dashing looks as his father." She giggled at that. Then blushed when he went on. "If it's a girl, she should have the astounding beauty and grace of her mother."_

_She licked his nose affectionately. "I hope our kids would be like you. I want them to be sweet, faithful, lovable, kind, unselfish, and a wonderful young man or lady."_

_He smiled. "Well, with you as their mother, I don't think that's going to be a problem."_

_She blushed even deeper and giggled when he wrapped all of himself around her. He laid on top of her like a blanket, his limbs holding on to her tightly. She grasped his head to pull him into a kiss._

_As they kissed, they failed to see the glaring from the other end of the room. Two enormous black eyes narrowed into thin slits as he watched the two lovers kissed. He scowled in disgust as he turned away from them._

'_Love' He thought. 'I'll show them what they mean when they say Love Hurts. I'll show them!'_

"Ah!" Slyther almost screamed as he sat up in bed. His chest heaved heavily from his rapid panting. "Did that really happen?"

"Slyther!" Angel called from the stairs as she ran down them. She approached him and gently grasped his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was just a dream." He responded. He looked down to see her carefully rubbing his hand. He yanked it away from her. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She enquired.

He glared at her. "Now why would I say something if I wasn't so sure. Go back to sleep Angel. Leave me alone."

"Slyther, I'm worried about you." She replied softly as she raised a hand to squeeze his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You is what's wrong. You won't leave me alone. Now go away!" He snapped harshly. "Leave me be!"

"Fine, go ahead and be stubborn for tonight. Goodnight." She huffed and turned to go back to bed.

He growled lowly as she ascened the stairs. Rolling his eyes at her childish actions, he went back to sleep. Instead of a dream haunting him, a vison of Drea's face carried him through the night.

Meanwhile, Stitch was waiting for Lilo upstairs in the dome. The clock read 9:30, which is Lilo's original bedtime. He had vowed to Lilo that he would tell her about the three experiments and he was going to keep his promise. He heard the elevator whir as the lift rose to reveal Lilo dressed in her aqua nightshirt.

She walked over to the bed they now share with each other and sat by him. She took his hand before leaning forward to kiss him. He returned the kiss until she broke away. He brought an arm around her shoulders and began his story. Lilo listened intently as he spilled to her everything he had attempted to hide from her. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest in fear when he told her it was either he who had to kill her or them.

"What are you going to do?" She asked when he was finished.

He shook his head. "What can I do Lilo? I don't want to hurt you, but I also don't want them hurting you either. So, you tell me. What can I do?"

She cuddled even closer up against him, her head burying itself in the crook of his neck. "Who else knows about this?"

"Excluding you and me; Yuki, Teresa, Elena, Jumba, and Angel." Stitch replied. "I can only remember Master. I can't remember the names of the other two experiments."

Lilo was already dozing off on his shoulder. He heard a faint snore coming from her closed lips. He smiled as he laid back on the bed, taking her with him on the way down. He positioned her so her head rested on the fluffy white pillow. He brought the warm comforter up to her chin then tucked himself in as well. He kissed her forehead then brought his arms around her to hold her tightly. After a few minutes, he dozed off, very content in her arms.

When morning came, Lilo and Stitch left for rehearsal for hula class. They found Teresa, Yuki, and Elena along the way and they conversed with each other. Stitch and Lilo informed them of their new relationship, which made the three girls grin. After hula class, Teresa asked if Lilo, Stitch, and the other girls could stay at her house. Lilo and Stitch eagerly accepted before the other girls could. With that, they walked over to Teresa's house to begin their day.

"So, how did you two get together?" Asked Teresa as the girls, including Lilo, plopped down on the bed. Stitch was playing PS2 with Teresa's six-year-old brother Eric in the living room, leaving the girls alone to talk about whatever they wanted.

"We just kissed after he rescued me from Sparky. Later on that night, we confessed our love to each other."

"What is the deal with Sparky? He's usually nice." Elena said.

"Sparky and I use to have a relationship so I'm guessing those three experiments thought it would be fun to bring back a past romance." Lilo answered. "I haven't seen him in a long time though. After Jumba cured him of the lust potion, I was still too afraid to see him."

"Why don't you go visit him?" Elena suggested.

"I don't know. It's just that, I'm afraid to see him again." Lilo responded.

"I think you should go see him." Teresa said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

Lilo sighed. "Fine, I'll see him again."

"Go now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Don't worry, your boyfriend will still be here when you get back."

Lilo laughed. "Fine, I'll go now."

With that, Lilo exited through the bedroom door.

Meanwhile, Slyther stood at the balcony in Angel's room. He leaned against it as his eyes casted down on the pool beneath him. Angel was swimming gracefully in the large body of water. He studied her with a twisted smile as she kicked her legs and moved her arms. He observed her until she left the pool, clothed in a dry, white towel.

He stared ahead as a bird flew across the baby blue sky. He stood there for a while until he felt arms snake around his neck. He turned to see Angel with a towel still wrapped around her.

"Come on Slyther." She pouted. "Let's go out to eat. You don't have to consider it a date, but I like to go out to eat dinner with you."

Slyther wanted to say no until he remembered his task. He had to get Angel and Lilo to trust him if he was going to lure Lilo into Master's trap. He nodded. "Where are we eating at?"

An hour later, Slyther found himself sitting across Angel at a resturant entitled Frenchfry's No-Fat Food. Angel was eating on spaghetti while Slyther gobbled down his hamburger. Angel tried to make up a conversation with Slyther, but he would only answer her with a curt nod and went back to eating. After a third attempt, Angel gave up and for the rest of the dinner, everything was silent.

Five minutes after Angel finished eating, an experiment approached them. Slyther recognized him to be experiment 066 AKA Frenchfry.

"Angel!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Wonderful seeing you here! Ms. Hollow, our original singer called in sick today and we haven't gotten anybody to sing on the stage. I was hoping you would like to volunteer."

"Of course Frenchfry. What song do you want me to sing?" Angel asked.

"Make them up. You don't have to sing what she was going to." Frenchfry replied.

"How about Can't Fight the Moonlight (Do not own this song) by LeAnn Rimes?" She questioned.

"Go ahead, I'll get the music started up for you." Frenchfry replied as he went off.

Angel smiled at Slyther before getting up to walk over to the stage. The silver experiment watched as she stepped up the three stairs before approaching the microphone. The music started blaring, causing everybody to look up from what they were doing to watch her. Her voice began to harmonize the room, which had everybody getting up from their seats to take a closer look at her.

Slyther inhaled sharply as her beautiful voice filled the whole room. The crowd blocked his view of the beautiful experiment and he rose to join the crowd. He stared at Angel as she sung her heart out. When she got to the chorus, she caught his eye and stepped closer to him. She kept her eyes level with his green ones as she sang the chorus.

_You can try to resist  
try to hide from my kiss  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark   
you'll surrender your heart  
but you know  
but you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
no, you can't fight it  
it's gonna get to your heart _

Slyther stared at her as she turned away from him to continue her singing. He chuckled to himself. _With her singing like this, maybe I won't be able to fight the moonlight._

Meanwhile, the sun was setting behind the horizon. The lighthouse stood tall and sturdy against the summer breeze as the light from the structure shined into the darkening sky.

"Hey kid!" A man yelled. "Don't play with the lights!"

"Mr. Cash." Lilo replied breathlessly since she had been running this entire way to the lighthouse. "I need to see Sparky. It'll be quick!"

"No. No one messes with my lights. Now leave!" The man demanded bitterly.

"Joe! Leave her alone!" Sparky yelled from the lighthouse. His antennas still attached to the power generator. "I would like to talk to her."

Joe Cash grumbled angrily. "Fine, but when she leaves, you better get back to the lighting. You missed out a lot."

"I know I know. "He muttered. "Come in Lilo." Lilo turned to push the door to the lighthouse open. Sparky was already strolling down the stairs before approaching her. He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Lilo replied. " We haven't seen each other in a long time."

He nodded. "Lilo, I know this is random, but what do you truly feel about me?"

She looked at him and sighed. She knew he still loved her, but she didn't have any of those feelings for him. "I'm sorry Sparky, but I only see you as a friend."

"Nothing more?" He asked meekly.

Lilo shook her head. "No. Nothing more."

"Oh." He whispered.

"Sparky, I love Stitch." She replied.

He growled lowly. "Doesn't everybody?"

"No, I mean. I love him. I really love him Sparky. I love him." She emphasized on the word 'love'.

He growled again before gripping her arms tightly. Lilo winced. "Why? Is there like some sort of aura around him that makes girls fall to his feet? First Angel and now you? What is it with him? Blitznac Lilo! What did I do wrong?"

"Sparky! Let go of my Lilo!"

Lilo and Sparky turned their heads to see Stitch glaring at him dangerously. Immediately, Sparky backed away, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Lilo, but I still love you and it just hurts me to see that you love him instead."

"I'm sorry Sparky." Lilo replied softly as Stitch came up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her protectively towards him. "But I'm in love with him."

He nodded. "Fine."

He turned and walked away dejectedly. Stitch snarled. "Maybe he'll think twice before laying his hands on you again."

Lilo smiled and turned in his arms. She kissed him tenderly on the lips before pulling away after a second. He smiled warmly at her before leading her out the lighthouse.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

That night, Slyther and Angel walked side by side to the house. Out of the corner of his eye, Slyther peeked at her and felt a funny feeling inside the pit of his stomach. Her face looked so beautiful framed in the light of the moon. She really did look like an angel and boy did she sing like one too. They paused at the doorway and Angel turned to face him, a smile on her lips.

"I had a great time today Slyther. Perhaps, we could have another go?" She asked.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. "Absolutely."

She smiled at him and it was too much for him to take. He swallowed hard before cupping her supple face in his calloused hands. She looked at him briefly in surprise before he clashed his lips to hers. Angel stood in astonishment as he extended his spare arms and enfolded her waist. He brought her close to him as he began to kiss her with such passion that Angel felt as if she was about to collapse in his arms.

He held her tight as he continued to kiss her, feeling that same funny feeling increase pleasurably. He brought her closer, enjoying her sleek fur up against him. It was when she opened her mouth to allow entry, did he realize just what he was doing. Hastily, he pulled away from her lips with a loud 'smack'. She stared at him as he gazed at her flabbergasted.

_Why the blitznac did I do that!_ He scolded himself as he immediately charged inside the house. Angel watched on in shock as the door swung shut behind him. She reached up to open it to see his couch vacant. She sighed as she went up to her room to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Slyther avoided Angel at all times. She was disheartened by his strange behavior towards her. The kiss from last night sent her mind reeling. She knew it was hopeless to forget about that kiss. She knew she had fallen in love with him.

Slyther locked himself in the bathroom taking a shower. His mind reverted to last night, when he kissed her enticing lips. He let himself smile just at the thought of her. How her smile seemed to brighten the room. How her pretty laugh could make anyone's heart flutter. How her voice enraptured everyone's attention. His heart pounded as he heard her singing a tune while ascending the stairs.

Wait… His _heart_ pounded? He smiled. _I guess it's pointless for me to avoid her. Somehow, someway, I'm attracted to her._

Meanwhile, Stitch and Lilo relaxed on the couch while watching their desired cartoon shows. They watched their show until a timid knock came at the door. Stitch departed from Lilo's side to answer it. He opened the door, but instantly snarled at the person in front of him. He shoved the individual down the stairs and closed the door. Lilo watched as the door slammed shut.

"What are you doing here?" Stitch barked angrily.

"I have to talk to Lilo." Sparky pleaded.

Stitch glared before clutching at his yellow chest. "You are not going to lay a hand on her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her Stitch! I just need to talk to her!"

"About what?"

"None of your business." While consumed in his anger, Sparky's power flowed through his system and burned Stitch. The blue experiment staggered backwards as Sparky briskly strode up to the house. He forced the door open to see Lilo on the couch. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Lilo asked calmly.

Sparky shut and locked the door before walking over to Lilo. "Look, I really am sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me first Lilo. What is it about Stitch and Keoni? Why wasn't I good enough?"

Lilo sighed. "Sparky please, can't we just be friends. I only like you that way."

"But why!" He asked.

"It's just the way love is. Now please Sparky, can't we just forget it?" She pleaded.

"Fine." He grumbled before walking out. He turned to look at Lilo with aspiration, but she shook her head in negative. He nodded in understanding before leaving the house completely.

Lilo crossed her arms and turned away from the door. She knew her friendship with Sparky was never going to be the same again. She continued to stare into space until she felt a pair of arms drape around her torso. She smiled as her captor began planting loving kisses on her shoulder, neck and the sides of her face.

"I love you too Sparky." She smiled.

"What?" Came the unbelievable reply from behind as he turned her briskly around. Lilo looked up in Stitch's face. She giggled.

"I do love him Stitch; he's part of my ohana. I love you more than I do him." She said with a large smile.

He grinned back. "So you really love me?"

"Yes." She chuckled as he brought her close to him.

"Do you truly, strongly, love me?"

"Truly and strongly."

He kissed her cheeks. "100 percent?"

"1000 percent."

"Show me?" He murmured faintly.

She beamed. "Gladly." She then cupped his face with her petite hands. She brought his face to hers before kissing him fully on the lips. Stitch smiled on her lips as he brought her closer, bringing their hearts close to each other's. Lilo could feel his heart racing against her rapidly thumping one.

Stitch caressed her hair as she began to play with his ears. He backed away, but kept his grip around her waist. He then bent forward to kiss her tan nose and brought their foreheads to meet.

She sighed blissfully before sluggishly pulling away. "Why do you love me so much?"

"I love you because you're Lilo Pelekai." He said with a smile.

She looked up in slight confusion. "What?"

His smile enlarged. "I love you because you're you. You never changed your personality just to impress the girls. Of course you had faults when you were younger, but most of the time, you act like yourself. You're smart, unique, you're not a girly girl, unselfish, caring, brave, the list goes on and on forever. I love you because of that Lilo." He kissed her cheek, pleased to feel her skin burning hot from blushing.

"You always have ways to make me feel like I'm a somebody Stitch." She rasped before twisting her arms around his neck for another hug. "I'll always love you for that."

"That was the prettiest sight I had ever seen." A voice sobbed from the top of the stairs. "Interspecies relationships are so sweet. Love is just a beautiful thing! And this scene here, explains why."

Lilo and Stitch turned to see Pleakley at the top of the staircase. His enormous eye had joyful tears welling up from the cuteness of Lilo and Stitch's exchange of love. His fake brown haired wig rested on his head and his orange muumuu flowed with his every step down the stairs.

Stitch rolled his eyes as Lilo blushed. He looked up at Pleakley. "Don't you have a place to be?"

"Well, I was going to the store. Lilo, would you mind if you accompanied Jumba and me?" Pleakley asked.

"No, I wouldn't. But why?"

"Nani wanted me to buy you a new hula costume for you. I figured you would like to pick out what you want." Pleakley replied.

"I'd love to go. Stitch, what about you?" She asked.

"I'll pass buchee-bu. I just feel like staying home." Stitch answered. He kissed Lilo quickly on the lips before going over to the couch.

"I'll see you later!" Lilo called as she disappeared with Pleakley out the door.

Since Lilo left, Stitch occupied himself with food, games, and television. Hours passed and Lilo, nor Pleakley and Jumba, had come back. Stitch wasn't too worried, but he was wondering what was taking them so long. Suddenly, he heard a bang at the door. He dropped his control to the play station. He rode the elevator downstairs and faced the door.

Whoever was at the door seemed determine to get inside. He waited as the person outside began kicking at the wooden obstacle. Finally, the doorknob slowly started to turn until the door opened completely. Stitch growled at the intruder. It was Master, Pre 701.

The dark experiment chuckled before stepping inside. He stared around the house, frowning in disapproval. He turned to see Stitch who was glaring at him angrily while growling like a furious beast.

"Hello Stitch!" He greeted almost cheerfully. " I thought we could sit down and chat. You do know you only have a week left to decide on your little problem."

"I don't have a problem. Lilo's staying alive. I'm not going to kill her and if you do as so much to lay even a finger on her, I'll-"

"Relax Romeo, or should I say Clover?" Master chuckled. "I've heard from somewhere that you and Lilo have the Seloverena Blessing."

Stitch nodded. "Yes, we are, so you can't do anything to separate us. If you try to kill Lilo, I can heal her."

"True, but you can't heal her if she's already dead." Master snickered. "Which I expect will happen."

"It won't." Stitch snarled. "So, I haven't seen your cronies in quite sometime. Mind telling me where they are?"

"Drea's dead, Slyther betrayed me." Master replied.

_Drea's dead?_ "I should congratulate Slyther for coming to his senses. Where is he?" Stitch asked.

"With your ex-girlfriend. Angel." Master grumbled, pretending to be annoyed.

"Angel!" Stitch cried.

"Yes, he said he fell in love with her and wanted nothing to do with me. I'm on my own on this." Master replied with a lonely sigh. "Oh well. Those two were nothing anyway. I can take care of you and Lilo with both hands tied behind my back."

Stitch growled as he lowered himself into a fighting stance. Master made the first move by leaping onto Stitch. The blue experiment desperately flailed his claws around to get a solid grip on Master. His claws clutched Master's shoulders and were enabled to fling him off him. Master went flying to the wall, but he wasn't dazed for long. Stitch stood, his arms outstretched, waiting for Master's attack. The dark experiment narrowed his eyes at his opponent as he threw himself to Stitch again. This time, he successfully pinned Stitch to the ground. Master rose up his fist, but Stitch was able to snatch it and twisted the arm 360 degrees behind Master's shoulder. The experiment hissed with pain before kicking Stitch roughly in the side.

Stitch bit back a howl as he rose up his knee to Master in the gut. He stood as his opponent staggered. Stitch saw this as his excellent opportunity to kick Master swiftly in the stomach. Master hissed again before doubling over. Stitch then yanked Master up by his chin and delivered a painful blow to his nose. Master still wasn't fazed and he sat on the floor, spun around with his leg out, and tripped Stitch.

The blue experiment fell on his back just as Master yanked him up by the neck. Master growled viciously as he twirled around and slammed Stitch into the wall. Stitch stayed still to recuperate from Master's harsh strike. However, that gave Master a very good time to whip out his plasma gun. He took careful aim at the roof that was above his panting foe. He pulled the trigger and a green blast emitted from the plasma's barrel. The hot green ball of plasma struck the roof above Stitch, sending the portion of the roof to pile on top of him.

Master smiled as he calmly strode over to the rubble. He waited as the wood began to sway. Suddenly, Stitch leapt from the pile and onto Master who just kicked him off. Stitch's feet bounced off the wall and back to Master. His fists stretched out so he could punch Maser right in the gut. Stitch's fists punched the dark experiment who went flying to the wall. He began to scurry up the walls and jumped to the ceiling fan, believing it was a safe place to recover from Stitch's blows.

Stitch grinned toothily as he ran over to the switch. He flicked on the switch that sent the ceiling fan revolving. Master's eyes widened as the blade he was on began to move. As it moved faster, he could hardly contain his desire to vomit. He gripped the sides of the blade just as it began to spin faster and faster. Finally, Master lost his grip when Stitch turned the dial to max. The speed of the fan flung him into a wall, creating a large dent that sufficed his figure.

Stitch peeled him off the wall, twirled around while keeping a stony grip on him, and threw him to the adjacent wall. Master groaned just as Stitch came up to punch him repeatedly in the back. Master swiveled in the wall to face the blue experiment, his dark eyes lightened up in fury. He snatched Stitch by the shoulders and brought him close to bang his forehead against his. Stitch staggered backwards as Master flung himself to Stitch.

He strangled the experiment while building up power from his intense anger. Stitch suddenly was unable to breathe. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. The power Master built up poured into Stitch's body, putting him in shock from so much pain. Stitch's eyes widened in horror as he felt a warm liquid trail down his sides. He painfully lifted himself up to see Master had extended his second pair of arms and his claws sunk deep into Stitch's waist. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he saw the pink blood emit from his wound and stain the wooden floor beneath him.

_Stitch! What's happening!_ Moaned a voice inside his mind. He found himself smiling. That voice was like a sweet melody playing in his ears. _Stitch buchee-bu, what's happening?_

_Come home Lilo. Bring Pleakley and Jumba. Hurry buchee-bu. I can't hold on any longer. I love you._ Stitch groaned back in his mind as his eyes closed and he passed out from the lack of oxygen and immense pain.

Meanwhile, Jumba and Pleakley watched as Lilo curled up into a ball and began writhing in pain on the store's floor. Lilo's sides began to bleed and pour onto the cold shiny tile. Her face was perspiring in pain as she shivered. Suddenly, the pain stopped, but instead of feeling okay, she felt terrible. Her heart had stopped pumping and somehow, she knew something was wrong.

_Stitch? Stitch can you hear me? Stitch?_ She asked herself in her thoughts, but there was no reply. _Stitch, please say something. I'm scared. Are you okay? Stitch?_

However, she never got a reply. She worried at the thought Stitch could be dead, or worse. She slowly began to pick herself up with Pleakley's help. They also knew something happened at the house.

"Stitch is in danger." She gasped out. "We have to get to him. Now."

She stumbled to the cart and gripped it to control her balance. Jumba came over and picked her up to carry her out the store. The cart was left neglected as Jumba, Lilo, and Pleakley ran out the store. They found the jeep and Jumba laid Lilo in the back seat. Pleakley climbed in the front just as Jumba strapped Lilo and stepped into the driver's seat.

Lilo waited anxiously as Jumba pulled up into the driveway. Lilo didn't wait for her uncle to stop the car completely and unbuckled herself, threw open the door and jumped out. She stumbled at first, but was able to obtain her balance and run straight for the house. She gasped when she saw a portion of the roof gone and threw the door open. There he was. Her Stitch lying on the ground.

"Stitch?" She whispered as tears obscured her vision. She ran over to Stitch and collapsed to his side. "Stitch? Wake up."

"Little Girl! Do not be jumping out of vehicle while in motion. You could've sprained your ankle and Bigger Girl would not-" Jumba cut himself off at the sight of a passed out Stitch in Lilo's arms.

"What's wrong with the little monster?" Pleakley asked in panic. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Jumba does not know. Have to take 626 to ship to find out for certain."

"Then what are you waiting for!" Lilo cried impatiently as she carried Stitch the best she could to Jumba. "Take him now."

Jumba scooped Stitch in his arms to transfer him to the ship. Lilo made a move to follow him, but Pleakley held her back.

"I'm sure Stitch will be okay."

Lilo didn't say anything as Pleakley led her to the bedroom. He told her rest might do her some good. Even though Lilo didn't want to rest, she did feel a bit sleepy from the day's events. She reached her room and flopped down on the bed.

_Stitch? Are you okay?_ She asked one more time, hoping with all of her heart she get a reply from him, but she didn't. _Stitch?_

Lilo wanted to go to Jumba's ship, but knew he would just shoo her out. Therefore, she decided to catnap, hoping that by the time she would awake, Stitch's sweet face will be the first thing she sees.

Note: Sorry for the wait, but refused to let this chapter go out. I don't know why, I guess something went wrong with their server or something. Anyway, I know I'm late and this probably wouldn't mean anything but still, Happy Thanksgiving!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

The sun began to set behind the horizon by the time Lilo began to stir. Instead of seeing an empty cot on the other side of the room, she was surprised to glimpse at a sea of blue fur. She pushed herself away, only to find that impossible for there were two arms holding her around the waist and nailing her close to the body. She smiled when she realized it was Stitch.

She reached forward to kiss his nose, observing that wide smile on his lips. She laid back down in his embrace, scooting closer to him. Her eyes lit up with warmth at his innocent features. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss his lips and did so, which resulted in Stitch stirring beneath the covers.

His dark, but yet, loving eyes opened to see Lilo beaming back at him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the mouth, relieved that her buchee-bu was okay. Stitch grinned in the kiss as he brought her closer to him so no air could pass them. He stroked her baby soft cheek as she pulled away and smiled adoringly at him.

"I was scared I lost you. When I saw you passed out and bleeding, I thought the worst and it just, scared the living daylights out of me." Lilo replied without pausing. He smiled as she planted kisses on his forehead, nose, mouth, cheeks, everywhere. "I love you and I don't want you to ever scare me like that again."

He chuckled. "Don't worry buchee-bu, it'll never happen again."

"What happened? You better tell me the truth." Lilo warned.

"Master attacked me, but don't worry. Jumba was able to heal me, I'm okay." He assured as he held her close, stroking her raven hair. "I love you too by the way."

She kissed him one last time on the lips before pulling away, nuzzling his chest. He lovingly caressed her back, his lips lingering on the top of her head. The two tried to fall back asleep until the platform whirred. Stitch turned around in his bed to see who was coming. Lilo wrapped her arms around his neck, her tiny hands playing with the tuft of fur on his chest. He grinned as she placed feather light kisses on his shoulder.

_You must've really been worried about me._ He thought arrogantly in his thoughts.

_Shut up and kiss me._ She thought back and he turned to see her smiling mischievously.

_With pleasure._ He smiled as he twirled in the sheets to take in her lovely face. He cupped her soft cheeks and brought her forward until her lips collided with his. She titled her head to kiss him from a better angle as his hands left her cheeks to wrap around her waist. Her hand went to the back of his neck, kissing him deeper.

Jumba, who had difficulty trying to ascend the elevator, widened all four of his eyes at the sight of Lilo and Stitch kissing. He cleared his throat to disturb them, but nothing happened. He tried again, but still no response. He settled for leaning against the wall and wait until they were done.

Lilo broke away slowly, a smile etched on her lips. They gazed at each other with dreamy gazes, their eyes sparkling with burning passion for each other.

"Mmm I love you Stitch." Lilo murmured as she buried herself in his chest, melting into his embrace.

He kissed her soundly on the head. "I love you too buchee-bu."

"My knight in shining armor." Lilo smiled as she tenderly kissed his nose.

"My sweet angel." He replied back as he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"My handsome prince." She said with a kiss on the cheek.

"My beautiful princess." He gushed back with a peck on her cheek.

"Be getting a room!"

Lilo peered behind Stitch who swiveled to face his creator who's face cringed in utter disgust. Lilo giggled behind Stitch's back while he snarled. "We already have a room. Mind getting your own?"

"Must you two be doing that?" Jumba asked with a hint of abhorrence.

"Yes, we must be doing that because we love each other Jumba. It's what lovers do." Lilo responded as she fondled with the tuft of fur on Stitch's chest. Stitch reached for her hand with one of his own to kiss it.

"Alright, be getting your paws off each other. Little Girl, am needing you and 626 in ship. It is being obvious Jumba's Pre experiments refuses to leave the two of you alone. Therefore, I am needing you both to come with me."

Stitch glanced at Lilo with uncertainty before crawling out of the bed. Lilo followed behind him, lacing her fingers with his. Stitch led Lilo downstairs and waited for Jumba to climb down on the second ride. They walked out the door, inhaling the fresh summer breeze before strolling along in the wet land to reach the ship. Jumba keyed in the password which allowed the ramp to descend.

The alien and little girl trudged on, following Jumba as he led them inside his main room. He pointed to the gurney at the other end of the room. Lilo and Stitch plopped down on the bed, their hands still connected. Jumba stood in front of them.

"Pre experiments seem determine to defeat both of you. Even though transforming Little Girl from human to experiment is impossible, I can still be giving her powers to fight off Pre experiments." Lilo and Stitch gazed at each other with widened eyes. Stitch noticed Lilo's hand was shaky in his grip and he caressed it with the pad of his thumb.

"W-Will it hurt?" Lilo stammered fearfully.

"Not at all. Just be coming with me Little Girl so I can be installing powers." Jumba commanded as he made for the door.

Lilo gulped nervously. "C-Can Stitch come with m-me?"

"Eh, Jumba do not think that being wise idea." Jumba responded.

"Why not?" Stitch snarled.

"626 may not like what Jumba has to put Little Girl through." He replied in a meek whisper.

"I'm going with her." Stitch growled as he helped Lilo off the bed and guided her to the door where Jumba was standing.

Jumba shrugged and opened the door. Lilo instantly cowered behind Stitch at all the sharp objects, glowing machines, and all other uncomfortable objects. Stitch didn't like them either, but he knew that it was for his girlfriend's benefit. He dragged her inside gently while she observed the room frighteningly.

The oversized alien with massive arms gestured towards the gurney. Lilo gulped as she sat down, gazing at Stitch with slight fear. He gave her a small smile to comfort her, which made her lean back and take in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Jumba strolled over to the wall and pushed the bright red button. A cap surrounded Lilo's scalp white metal wristbands wrapped themselves securely around her wrist and ankles.

Jumba busied himself with chemicals at the desk, writing down notes every so often. Stitch gripped Lilo's hand gently in his, wondering what would happen to his loved one. Jumba took a flask and emptied the steaming red contents in a machine, causing it to buzz to life. The liquid flooded the tube and headed straight down to Lilo's head. The liquid drained itself inside the cap, causing Lilo's head to pound. She bit her lip as an unpleasant sensation filled her brain.

Stitch gritted his teeth because he felt her pain. He could feel his temples bounce painfully back and forth in his brain, creating a severe headache. He wanted so badly to massage his temples, but Lilo's pain was more important to him. His heart clenched as he watched her shiver in pain. Lilo opened her eyes to see Stitch's cute face peering down at her with worry. She tried her best to smile, but it was bootless for her due to the overwhelming discomfort.

Jumba played with the chemicals some more at his desk, this time bringing up an icy blue liquid. He dumped it in the same machine, but instead of transferring itself to Lilo's head, it went into her veins. This time, she felt as if her insides frozen and Stitch felt it as well. Her whole body felt like it was frozen as the liquid coursed through her body, ripping her apart, but enhancing her at the same time.

_Uh, this hurts so bad._ Lilo groaned in her mind, refusing to voice her hurting.

_I know buchee-bu. Just hold on._ Stitch replied back, dipping his head to kiss her knuckles.

"Ah. How are you feeling Little Girl?" Jumba interrogated as he sat down on a small stool.

"Not too good." She groaned in misery. "Jumba, you said it wouldn't hurt."

"It didn't hurt me." Jumba replied with a tiny smile.

Stitch growled viciously before releasing Lilo's hand to clutch his own hand into a fist and sent it flying to Jumba's face. Jumba fell backwards, thanks to the power of Stitch's blow. His face clearly showed pain.

The blue alien snickered. "Did that hurt?"

"Yes." Jumba moaned as he pulled himself up slowly. "Pain should heal in about two hours."

Both Lilo and Stitch groaned at that piece of information. "Can you get another bed, so I can sleep beside her?" Stitch asked.

"Of course 626, will be back." Jumba replied as he exited the room.

"Stitch, can you unplug me. I want to hold you so bad right now." Lilo pleaded.

Stitch used his claws to unclasp the buckles securing the cap to the head of his girlfriend. He removed the cap and tossed it to the side. He then began working on the bands that secured her wrists and ankles to the gurney. Once free, she tried to wrap herself in Stitch's arms, but they both yelped at the static that shocked both of them. They tried holding hands, but the same thing happened. They tried to tolerate it until it became too powerful. Jumba wheeled in the gurney and Stitch laid on top of it, staring at his Lilo wistfully.

She reached for his hand and finally, there was no static. Stitch scooted closer to wrap his arms around Lilo and there was no static. They slept in each other's arms tiredly as Jumba exited the room, smiling to himself.

_Though Little Girl and 626 are being different species, they can be cute together._

Meanwhile, Slyther observed Angel as she busied herself in the kitchen. She had a damp rag and was wiping down the counter so she could prepare the kitchen for cooking. He watched her sway in the kitchen as the music from her adjacent boom box played a soft melody. He smiled slightly as he entered the kitchen, his smile widening with every graceful move of her hips.

His hands gripped her waist from behind, causing her to jump. He whispered in her ear, causing her to melt in his embrace. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to his silver furred body. He then dipped his head to plant kisses on her shoulder, the back of her neck, and her nape of the neck. She spun in his arms with a warm smile.

"Care to dance?" He asked suavely. Not even waiting for her to reply, he began dancing with her in the living room as the soft love song played in the room. Slyther would've found this disgusting, but there was something about this moment that made him enjoy it.

Angel smiled up at him warmly, her eyes sparkling with delight. She then laid her head to rest on his furry chest, caressing his sides. Slyther grabbed her left hand and danced with her around the kitchen, spinning her out at the appropriate times.

He spun her out again, but this time, he held her around her front. Her back pressed against his abdomen and laced his fingers through hers on her waist. Angel sighed in bliss as she moved with Slyther around the kitchen.

"I'm supposed to hate you Angel. I'm supposed to just play with your heart for a bit then shatter it before moving on to the next girl." He murmured before spinning her out and brought her back in, this time she was facing him. "However, I'm attracted to you."

Her ears lowered and a sad frown came to her face. She halted in her sinuous steps, staring at Slyther with a dishearten expression. "You're attracted to my looks."

Slyther grinned. _There she goes with the 'you only love my looks' thing again. She really is beautiful, inside and out. _"Not only for your looks Angel, but also who you are. You have a spectacular voice, you're sweet, caring, not boastful, and somehow, someway, you managed to melt the ice around my frozen my heart and snatched it out my chest."

Angel giggled in delight. _Corny, but cute._ "I love you too Slyther."

_Love?_ Slyther thought to himself as he held Angel. _Is this really love? Is this feeling of attraction what people call love?_

Slyther just beamed at Angel as she laid her head on his shoulder. She let go of his hand to wrap around his neck, pulling him close to her. Slyther smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes to take in the moment. However, instead of feeling love engulfing the air, voices rang through his head.

"_699? What's wrong buchee-bu?"_

"_700, you do love me right?"_

"_Of course?"_

"_You'll never leave me. No matter what the reason is?"_

"_Never. You are mine 699 and I intend on never letting you go."_

"_Do you like kids?"_

"_Kids? Well, I don't really want any but… 699, where is this going?"_

"_700, can you learn to love kids?"_

"_I'm sure I can."_

"_Then start learning how to want kids in two months."_

"_699? Buchee-bu? Are you saying?"_

"_I'm pregnant buchee-bu."_

Slyther's eyelids shot open. He didn't see anyone, but he recognized the voices to be Drea and him. He shook his head, wondering where all these flashbacks were coming from. Angel noticed he stiffened suddenly in her arms and turned to look at him, an expression of befuddlement marred her features.

"Angel, I need to go take a walk." He rasped out.

"Okay." She said as she released him.

He smiled at her then pecked her quickly on the lips before walking out into the sun. Angel sighed as she watched him go before turning off the music and continue cleaning the kitchen.

Note: Yay! I haven't reached the good stuff yet, or at least what I think is the good stuff, and I already reached the 100th review mark! Thank you guys so much for your support!

Another Note-I bet I'm going to get questions why I didn't just turn Lilo into an experiment and here's why. I don't really like it when authors change Lilo to experiment or Stitch into human. I don't hate the pairing of Experiment Lilo/Experiment Stitch or Human Lilo/Human Stitch, I just think they're better off like this, but Stitch is taller than Lilo or same height and he can speak Engilsh and Lilo also has powers and the ability to fight. I don't know why, but I just love Human Lilo/Experiment Stitch better than when they are the same species.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Slyther walked unaccompanied along the streets, his mind containing jumbled thoughts. He thought of Angel. He thought of Drea. He thought of Master. He thought of his enticement towards Angel, a romance he never knew about that he once shared with Drea, and Master's plan. He wasn't certain if he should complete his task and hurt Angel, or if he should quit on Master and get himself killed afterwards.

As he walked along the dirty streets, absentmindedly kicking an empty soda can along the way, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Slyther!"

He turned to see Master, shrouded by the rough leaves of the bushes. He peered around to make sure they were alone before creeping out. Slyther stood still, waiting for his Master to speak.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Slyther asked.

Master nodded. "I want to know how things are going between you and 624."

"Good." He replied with a curt nod. "She loves me and believes I love her." For some reason, a flashback of Angel's innocent face beaming at him happily with large, beautiful, sparkling eyes came to him and made his heart thump with slight adoration and guilt. "She's putty in my hands."

Master's strange grin stretched across his face. "Excellent. Be sure to earn 626's trust before the week is over. 626 is under the impression you betrayed me thanks to my clever acting. All you need to do is act friendly like towards him and his disgusting little girlfriend, pretend you love 624, then when the week is over, snatch Lilo and bring her to me."

"I will Master." He responded monotonously. He couldn't look at the dark experiment in the eye because he knew, the blunt lie would be evident in his green orbs.

"I know you will son." Master responded with a miniscule amount of warmth.

Slyther snapped his head back up so fast you could hear a crack of his bones. _Son? He has never called me son. Oh crap! Now what've I gotten myself into!_

Master grinned as he slung his arm around Slyther's broad shoulders. "If you keep this up with the cleverness, I think you may actually be at the top. You might even be more brighter than Drea will ever be."

_Drea. How could I have forgotten about my buchee-bu?_ Slyther could feel some tears brimming at the edge of his eyes when he thought about Drea and remembered the horrible way she died. "Speaking of Drea, what happened between her and I?"

"What are you talking about?" Master scowled as he quickly removed his arm.

"Before Drea died, she told me her and I used to have a romance. Is that true?" Slyther asked.

"Of course not." Master shrugged. "The little whiner probably had a crush on you. Anyway, why don't you go back to your 'buchee-bu' and pretend this meeting never happened. Of course, be sure that you complete your mission by the end of the week understood son?"

"Understood Father." The word sounded bitter on his tongue. If he was the same bad boy Slyther he was back then, he would've thought the word 'Father' would actually be as if it was a praise of success. "I'll make sure my mission is complete by the end of the week."

"That's my boy." Master grinned as he gave Slyther a pat on the back. "I shall see you sometime this week. Meet me at our house when you have obtained 626's and the girl's trust."

With that, Master swiveled and disappeared in the bushes. Slyther sighed in exasperation before turning around to head home. He was even more confused now. He had always wanted Master's attention so he would stop treating him like a punch bag, and now that he has Master's praise, he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut.

He swallowed hard as he reached the steps of Angel's home. Now, he didn't think he deserved to live inside her home and love her only to deceive her in the end. He gulped down his small amount of shame before entering inside the house. He trotted upstairs, passed a couple of doors until he reached her bedroom door.

He reached forward and slowly opened it to face the dimness of the room. The only light she had was the illuminating light of the moon. He crept closer to observe her beautiful face, glowing from the light. The soft breeze from the fan tickled her antennas, making them shiver. Her chest gradually rose and fell back down in a steady rhythm to control her breathing. She had one arm above her head while the other slung over the cool sheets, clutching them tightly towards her neck. Slyther beamed as he observed the beauty laying in front of him. He brought his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it, hoping his touch wouldn't wake her up.

_She's so beautiful. _He breathed in his mind then frowned. _What do I do? It's either I get an adequate amount of praises from Master, and hurt Angel in the end or I refuse Master's praise and get myself killed and Angel too._

He decided sleep would do him some good for tonight. His meeting with Master exhausted him quite a bit and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He bent forward to peck Angel's forehead then turned to leave. However, he didn't get too far for he felt a steel grip on his wrist. He turned and grinned to see it was Angel.

She had a huge beam on her face and tugged him into bed with her. Slyther obliged her wish and crawled beside her. She stroked his cheek gingerly and leant forward to kiss his lips. Slyther draped his arms around her back, holding her close to him. They separated when both sides wanted air. She pulled away and smiled dreamily at him. Slyther's heart jolted with excitement at the sparkle in her eyes.

"Night Slyther." She replied. It was obvious she wanted to tell him she loved him, but she didn't know if that would be a good idea.

"Night Angel." He responded and watched as she fell into a peaceful sleep. "Sweet dreams my dear for they will be your only comfort by the end of the week."

With that, he rolled over to go to sleep as well. Angel's face was the last thing he saw before drifting off into a fitful slumber.

As they slept peacefully, Lilo and Stitch stirred under the sheets of the gurneys Jumba provided for them. Lilo yawned loudly before pushing herself away from Stitch's grip, stretching out her limbs. Stitch cracked his eye open to watch her and grinned toothily.

Lilo looked over at him and smiled. Stitch inclined his head to kiss the corner of her mouth before looking at her in the eye. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Lilo replied as she twisted her neck to crack it. "You?"

Stitch nodded. "Better too."

"626! Little Girl! Finally, you two are awake." Boomed a deep Russian voice from the back of the room. Stitch turned his head to see his creator stepping forward. "Now Little Girl, Jumba has already installed abilities in you such as agility, strength, intelligence, among other abilities that 626 obtains. Now, Jumba is going to need you to learn how to fight like 626. Therefore, 626, you teach Little Girl how to fight everyday in my ship at around 9:00 AM and 7:00 PM right after dinner."

"Speaking of dinner.." Stitch trailed on as he felt his stomach grumble in hunger.

Lilo shook her head while Jumba nodded. "Your dinners are being heated in heat generator device."

"The stove?" Stitch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, the box thing. The one with tiny squares and a look through thing that spins food around." Jumba described.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "It's called a microwave Jumba."

"Oh right." Jumba replied. "Well, anyway, Little Girl and 626's dinners are being in microwave."

Jumba turned to leave and both Stitch and Lilo followed. When they reached the house, they instantaneously darted for the kitchens. Stitch brought a chair over to Lilo who stood on it and reached over to open the microwave. Two small plates with pizza were the meals. Lilo grinned and handed one to Stitch while she grabbed the other.

They both gorged it down their throats, burping afterwards before discarding their plates in the sink. Lilo washed them to keep Nani off her case and followed Stitch upstairs in their dome. She walked over to the closet and locked herself inside while Stitch went over to the bed. Suddenly, he heard laughter outside and looked out the window. He saw Nani and David laughing happily with each other. They embraced afterwards, kissed, then David departed while Nani stood looking after him dreamily.

_Is it the dating that's keeping them so close? _Stitch thought. _If Lilo and I dated, would we be closer? Would she love me just as much as Nani loves David? _

_I already love you so much Stitch._

The blue alien chuckled. His girlfriend had read his thoughts. _Well, you know how Nani and David weren't all that close. They never kissed, hugged, or even said they loved each other. When they started dating, it looked as though they had been lovers since the day they were born. If we dated, do you think we would feel for each other the same way they feel for the other?_

Lilo stepped out the closet, wearing her original aqua blue nightgown. Stitch turned his head to see her running a brush through her glossy hair. He smiled at her as she came up and enveloped him in her embrace. Stitch kissed her long on her forehead, beaming merrily as he held her close.

Lilo played with his left ear lovingly, caressing it and scratching it. She knew he loved it when she played with his ears. "Stitch, we don't need dates to make our love stronger. We just have to play it out like it's meant to be I guess."

Stitch pulled away from her. "But, would you like to go out with me?"

"You know I would, but where would we go Stitch? We don't have enough money, people would wonder why I'm going on a date with my dog, and I doubt Nani is used to our relationship. Just think of how berserk she'll be. She'd be running amuck if she found out we were dating." Lilo replied.

"Forget what she thinks Lilo. Forget what everybody thinks! I love you and I want you to be with me forever. If Nani or anybody in this household doesn't see that, then forget them! As for people thinking you're going out with your dog, I can just cover myself with my Kenny disguise. As for money, there's something I would like to show you." Stitch responded as he led her over to his cot.

He pushed in a loose brick in the wall and the cot flipped. Lilo gasped as it showed almost a million bucks glued on the cot. "How?" She whispered breathlessly.

"When I had my glitch and I was doing bad things to you, I went out to impress you that I can be good. I did deeds around the island with no charge, but they thought I was so nice that they awarded me with some cash." Stitch answered.

"But, surely not just deeds around the island could get you to a million dollars!"

"Actually Lilo, the amount is only 1,213 dollars. As for the rest, let's just say I've been picking out of Nani's purse for my greedy needs, tipped over some vending machines and picked up any kind of money on the streets."

Lilo looked at him with a naughty smirk. "You bad boy."

"So, will you go on a date with me tomorrow my sweet?" He asked adoringly as he slithered an arm around her waist.

Lilo chuckled. "How can I say no. Of course I'll go out with you tomorrow Stitch."

He grinned. "Good."

They kissed lovingly just before hiding the money and going back to sleep. Lilo slept with a blissful smile on her face, happy she had such a terrific boyfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Note- I wasn't going to update chapter 21 until tomorrow, but I thought I should update now since last chapter was pretty short, dull, and had some people confused. I wrote four review replies tonight because people took the Master-calling-Slyther-his-son part the wrong way. In case I get anonymous reviewers or people that follows the story, but don't want to review and they get confused about the Master and Slyther part, I'll say it now.

Master only called Slyther his son because he's proud of him. Slyther has Angel under the impression he loves her or at least cares for her, but he's only doing that to deceive Angel and kill Lilo in the end. That's something Master would do. So since Slyther is betraying Angel by doing all of this, he thinks of Slyther as his own son, someone he raised to be just like him. When Drea was in the picture, before she died, she only had phenomenal smarts that made Master warm up to her slightly. However, Master didn't think of her as his daughter because she doesn't do things he would do. Slyther is deceiving Angel in order to get Lilo killed in the end and Master is proud of that.

To make the long explanation short, Slyther is not Master's real son. Jumba made Slyther, Master, and Drea by his own hands with some help from his deceased father of course. Sorry for the creepiness and confusion. Now, enjoy the story!

A navy blue engulfed the entire sky. Tiny stars dotted the sky and the moon hung in the night sky like a teardrop. Judging from this sky, you would think everybody would be having a blissful sleep. However, there were two people in the Pelekai household that didn't get a decent sleep.

In the dome, Lilo and Stitch cringed in their sleep as they held onto each other tightly. Lilo whimpered as she cuddled as close as she could to Stitch who gripped her firmly, but not enough to squeeze the air out of her. Her hands clutched his shoulders as she clenched her eyes shut, wrapping her legs forcefully around his waist.

Stitch's sharp claws clinched her raven hair, burying his face in it. He had her so close to him one would think they were glued together. He groped her back with his second set of arms, as if he was feeling to see she was there.

They were doing the impossible. They were sharing a dream.

_Lilo, at the same age she was now, cowered in the dome. Her brown eyes stared fearfully at the platform. Her back pressed securely to the bed, her nails clenching the sheets in apprehension. Her heart stopped when the elevator began to whir. She had forgotten to lock the dome! _

_Her grip on the sheets tightened and attempted to urge her back against the bed. When she saw who was on the platform, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor._

_Lilo's eyes began tearing up as she took in the sight of her malevolent prior lover. His fur still that navy blue, but it seemed darker. His claws that used to caress her back, her hair, her face, seemed sharper than they were before and deadly. His face. The face that used to carry around a light hearted smile now held a creepy smirk. His eyes scared her the most._

_His eyes that used to gaze at her with love, warmth and tenderness. The eyes that resembled to black holes that enraptured her soul. The eyes that once made her heart thump against her ribcage at the fact he loved her. The eyes that would never more glance at her with love, warmth, and tenderness. Instead, they showed no fear, no disgust, nor hatred. They were just empty. Empty as if someone drained his soul and seized his emotions. They were just empty and cold._

"_Stitch." Lilo breathed his name. "Please. Don't do this."_

_Stitch growled as he raised his knife, pointing the steel blade in between her eyes. "It's what Master wants me to do and I will obey him."_

_Lilo felt the cold tears trail along her cheeks and down the nape of her neck. "Stitch please. Why are you doing this? Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Doesn't anything we had mean to you?" _

_Stitch snarled and stepped closer to her. "Master made me see the powers I can unleash. The powers that can make me worthier than he is! He's my father and I'm his son (_Only because he's doing things Master would do. He's not his real son)_. Whatever command he tells me to do, I follow through with it. His wish was to see you bleed and I'll do whatever it takes for him to see the sight." _

"_You've become his puppet! Stitch, I don't want to hurt you." Lilo muttered, but loud enough for him to hear._

"_But I want to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you. Therefore, you need to defend yourself." Stitch responded darkly as he traced the pad of his index finger along the blade._

"_Please Stitch, I love you." She replied hopelessly_

_Stitch turned to her quickly and Lilo saw a flash in his eyes. She didn't know if it was a flash of anger, a flash of sadness, or a flash of remembrance and love, but as soon as it came, it was gone. She gulped loudly and began backing away from him as he crept closer to her with the knife in his hand._

_Lilo didn't know if her heart stopped beating or if it started pounding vigorously. All she knew was the fear of the one she still loved towering above her with a menacing look. She wished she could kiss him and press her body tightly to his just as she had done some time ago, but she knew if she did that, she'd be digging up her grave._

_Stitch snaked a hand behind her neck, lightly grasping it with his cool fingers. He grinned sardonically at the shivers crawling up her spine. He pressed his body to hers, breathing in her scent and her own breathing. She had her lips parted, perfect for kissing. He ran the tip of his tongue along them, taking her by surprise. He smiled at her, but Lilo wasn't a fool to believe it was genuine._

_He leaned closer, that twisted grin still on his face. Lilo knew right then and there her heart stopped pounding. She stared into Stitch's eyes, hoping she would see love in them. She saw nothing. He leaned closer until his lips brushed against her ear. She shivered once more in delight or fear, he wasn't so sure and frankly, neither was she._

"_But I don't love you." He whispered in her ear just before bringing the knife down on her shoulder…_

Their eyes flew open as a scream emitted from their lips. Lilo was terrified as she cuddled deeper to Stitch as if willing for their bodies to melt into each other. Stitch's eyes were wide with terror as he clutched onto his sobbing girlfriend. He gasped loudly while she clinched his fur and cried.

"Lilo, buchee-bu, it was only a dream. I-I-I'm sure it d-didn't mean any- anything buchee-bu." He spoke nervously, hoping that he was right.

"H-How ca-can you be s-s-so su-sure? Th-The same th-thing ha-happened w-wi-with your dreams o-of Master and th-the other two e-experi-experiments. May-Maybe this dr-dream is ano-another vi-vision into the the fut-future." Lilo sobbed, clutching her boyfriend tighter.

Stitch swallowed hard as he held her, whispering soothing words in her ear to calm her. The effort turned out to be futile. She still bawled into his chest, occasionally gasping and hiccupping. Stitch caressed her back, listening as her weeping steadily converted to low whimpers.

He pulled her away with an insignificant amount of space between them. Lilo sniffed as she peeked at him through misty brown eyes, bloodshot from tears.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" He muttered. "Maybe some water or warm milk?"

Lilo shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The dream just scared me. I'm okay. Really."

"You want to try to go back to sleep?" He asked, stroking her hair adoringly.

"Yeah, sleep." She mumbled and moved closer to hold him to her chest. "Goodnight Stitch."

"Goodnight Lilo." He whispered affectionately as he kissed her head then fell back to sleep.

The cold look in dream Stitch's eyes haunted them throughout the night.

Lilo and Stitch were still asleep even when the rays from the morning sun filtered through their closed windows. The time on the clock read 8:30 AM and the lovers wanted to sleep through the day. However, they didn't get their wish when Nani stepped on the elevator and brought her to their room.

Her face clearly showed disgust as she observed her sister in an alien's arms. Of course, she never minded before when they would hug because she knew it was merely a friendly embrace. Now, looking at them, the sight of their sentimental hug was enough to make her want to vomit her guts out.

_How she fell in love with him I'll never understand. _She thought to herself gruffly. _Then again, she had always been the one with a weird taste in everything._

She strolled over to the sleeping couple. She lifted her hand and lightly shook her sibling's shoulder. "Lilo, wake up honey. It's 8:30. You want breakfast don't you?"

"Mmm not right now Nani. Too tired." She moaned and crawled closer to her boyfriend. Stitch responded by squeezing her tighter.

Nani bit back a rude retort then pulled the sheets back. Her eyes widened in a mixture of horror and distaste at the sight of Lilo's legs wrapped securely around Stitch's waist. She gritted her teeth and yanked on Lilo's tan arm. Lilo yelped as she felt Stitch's grip on her relinquish and fell to the floor.

Awoken by the fact someone ripped Lilo from his arms, Stitch opened his eyes to see an angry Nani glaring at Lilo.

"What are you doing! If I catch the both of you in that position again, I will make you two sleep in separate beds in different rooms. Actually, if I ever see you two in that position, I will make Stitch sleep outside in the doghouse!" Nani fumed.

_Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. _Stitch thought as he watched Nani storm out her thoughts of them.

_Nothing unusual of course. It's Nanizilla's habit of waking up grouchy and go on a rampage. _Lilo thought back and heard her boyfriend chuckle lowly under his breath.

Nani heard him and took it the wrong way. She thought he was mocking her because of her protectiveness of Lilo. "You think it's funny don't you? You think it's so funny to toy with my sister's heart and make her think you love her. When in reality, you don't give a care about what will ever happen to her!"

Right when those words flew out of Nani's mouth, Lilo knew she was going to regret it later on. Stitch's eyes blazed with unconcealed rage and he stood on his hind legs. He snarled viciously at the young woman in front of him. "How dare you say something as stupid as that! I would give my last breath to save Lilo! She means the world to me! I love her with every piece of my heart and if you're so stubborn and selfish to accept that, then that's your problem! Don't you ever say anything negative about my love for Lilo! She's my everything."

"Really? Lilo, remember when Stitch and Angel were together?" Nani asked as she turned her attention to her younger sister.

"Don't you dare." He growled threateningly.

Nani didn't hear him, or at least pretended to and went on. "Remember how he would always abandon you? You spent all your time typing up plans to save his cousins and his precious girlfriend Angel. You didn't do anything else except arranging plans to save Angel and the others. Did he even thank you for it?"

"Yes, he did." Lilo said through her firmly gritted teeth. "He even hugged me!"

"Oh, then what happened afterwards? He avoided you so he could be with Angel. The only time you could be with him was when you two had an experiment to catch." Nani continued. Stitch growled but she went on. "Oh and let's not forget about Stitch leaving you so he could be captain of the BRB. He didn't want to stay with you Lilo, he wanted to be in space. Not with you."

"If I didn't want to be with her, then why did I return?" Stitch asked haughtily, resisting the urge to tear the woman in shreds with his claws.

"Probably because you realized Angel was still down on Earth? All your cousins was there too." Nani would've went on, but silenced when Stitch let out an animalistic outburst of rage.

"Shut up! I wanted to return to Earth because I wanted to be where I belonged, with Lilo! I know I screwed up badly in the past, but let me try to make it up to her! Have I done anything wrong to her after I broke up with Angel? No! I love her Nani." Stitch cried.

"Speaking of love, how can you just suddenly say you love her when you never did before in the past. If I can remember, it was Lilo that changed you and convinced me to let you live with her and be a part of our ohana. Did you love her then? I believe not. Then Angel comes along and you decide 'Aw heck, forget Lilo! I want a piece of that beautiful experiment. Lilo means nothing compared to her!' In fact, I heard you say to Angel that she means more to you than Lilo. You said that if Angel or Lilo were in danger, you'd save Angel in a heartbeat." Nani argued.

Lilo gasped. _How could he?_

_Lilo, please, don't listen to her. _Stitch pleaded to her using telepathy.

_Did you say that Stitch? _Lilo's voice sounded depressed and it made his heart clench in guilt.

_Yes, I did._

_So, I meant nothing to you back then?_

_Lilo please, that was in the past. Don't bring it up now._

_No, I'm going to bring it up because if I meant nothing to you in the past, then what do I mean to you now?_

_Everything._

_So I wasn't everything back then?_

_Lilo please…_

_Answer the question Stitch!_

_I cared about you._

_Okay._

_But, I loved Angel more._

_So if Angel and I were dying and you only had to save one of us, who would it be?_

_I would save you!_

_And back then?_

_I would've saved you._

_Don't lie._

_How can you tell if I'm lying? Lilo please, can't you see she's trying to separate us?_

_Well, it's working. I can't believe you would do something like that to me Stitch._

_Lilo I-_

_Save it. I don't want to hear it. I'm going to eat breakfast._

Stitch sighed as he watched Lilo slide off the bed and scurry past Nani to ride the elevator downstairs. He stared daggers at her through his narrowed eyes. "Now look at what you've done."

"I'm only trying to protect my little sister and you're just hurting her!" Nani argued. "Lilo's better off without you."

"Really? Because I'm getting the impression that it was I that snapped her out of her depression after her parents died. I bet that if she never met me, she'd kill herself." Stitch spat at her.

"Well I think Keoni is a better selection for Lilo."

"That brainless twit? The one who Lilo tries to impress, but he always ignores her? You think he deserves her?" Stitch asked outrageously.

"He's been showing improvement. Hasn't he been taking her out on dates? Yes, I do believe he's better for her. Heck, any experiment would be okay with her. I say Sparky should, he's sweet and he shows he cares."

"Sparky! You mean the experiment that forced himself on Lilo!" Stitch cried out, but instantly felt ashamed for letting that slip.

Instantly, Nani's expression softened. "He did what to my little sister?"

With that, she rode the elevator downstairs. Stitch slapped his face with the palm of his hand, cursing himself for his stupidity. He boarded the lift, but exited to see Nani embracing Lilo and telling her everything was going to be okay. Lilo's eyes watered with tears as she remembered what Sparky did to her. She glared at Stitch through her watery eyes while he looked at her with remorse.

Lilo shoved herself away from her sister's chest. Nani however, kept on yacking. "Why would he do that to you?"

"He was under the lust potion." Stitch answered. Nani and Lilo turned to face him. He went on. "He got it from three experiments of Jumba's. Pre 699, Pre 700, and Master, Pre 701."

"What do they want?" Nani demanded.

"They want me to join their gang." Stitch responded gradually. "They want me to kill Lilo in the next 6 days and join them, or they kill her themselves."

"See what you've done? You put my little sister in danger! She might die in the next six days!" Nani shrieked.

"No, she won't because I will be there protecting her. As I said before, I would give my last breath to save Lilo. They won't even lay a claw on her. I'll make sure of that." He replied with a defiant nod.

"You better." Nani angrily replied then turned to Lilo. "Baby, I'm sorry Sparky hurt you. Do you want me to call Cobra Bubbles and have him-"

"No! Sparky didn't know what he was doing alright! The lust potion made him do foolish things, it wasn't on his own accord. Now stop accusing the experiments and let Stitch and I be together. We love each other Nani, let us be!" Lilo interrupted.

"Fine." Nani agreed as she threw her hands in the air. "Go ahead and make the stupidest decision of your life, it's fine by me. Just don't come to me when he hurts you. I have enough knocking some sense into you."

With that, Nani spun on her heels and walked out through the front door. Stitch looked at Lilo, his heart aching at the lonely tears crawling down her face.

"Lilo, I-" He started, but Lilo interjected his sentence by running up to him and enveloping him in her embrace. He returned her hug and there they held each other. Lilo cried on his shoulder while he caressed her back. "Lilo, I'm sorry. It just slipped."

"I know." She sniffed. "I understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you in the dome. It just pained me to hear that I wasn't anything to you. But I know that's in the past Stitch, and I know you love me now. Right?"

"Of course I love you." He smiled. "I love you more than coconut cake and coffee."

She laughed. "Wow, you must be serious then."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. She brought him closer to her, returning the kiss as passionately as she could. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes dreamily. Stitch began to speak. "So, will you still go out with me?"

She giggled. "Yes, I will."

After having breakfast, Stitch took Lilo to the ship to teach her how to fight. The teaching lesson went on for about three hours. Stitch had taught her the basics of fighting, such as kicks and punches. He taught her how the experiments kick and how to build up power for the punch. He even gave her a stuffed dummy with large black and blue spots on him. The black spots were for kicking and blue spots were for punching.

Lilo struck the dummy with her fist at his nose, seeing as how there was an enormous blue spot right there. She hit that spot again and the spot disappeared. She then went for the black spot on the dummy's right kneecap. She kicked with all her strength to the dummy's kneecap, causing that spot to vanish. Stitch watched as she pummeled the lifeless dummy in front of her, occasionally complimenting her at her skills. Finally, all the spots on the dummy were gone and Stitch discarded it. He then brought out another dummy except this one had a routine.

Lilo watched as he demonstrated to her what she was going to do. The first thing Lilo saw on the dummy was a huge blue spot on his stomach. Stitch reeled his fist back and slammed it in the dummy's chest powerfully. That spot dissipated and the dummy bent over. Lilo noticed a large blue dot on the back of the dummy's head and Stitch brought both of his hands together, curled them into a two-handed fist, and brought them down hard on the dummy's head. This caused the dummy to fall on the floor headfirst.

Stitch turned to look at Lilo. "The dummy has a routine. Wherever you see the blue spot, you punch. When you see a black spot, you kick. I'll start the dummy over so you can get a different order. Are you ready buchee-bu?"

Lilo nodded. "Yeah, I think I can do this."

Stitch directed Lilo in front of the dummy. He tightened his hand on the dummy's mouth and waited for the black spot on his back to disappear. Eventually, it did and Stitch lifted the dummy.

Lilo noticed a black spot between the dummy's legs and sent a swift kick there. Stitch applaud her when the dummy bent down. He expected her to have to do it at least twice. Lilo noticed another black spot on the dummy's shin and kicked there. The dummy crumpled to the ground. She saw a blue spot on its nose and reached back her clenched fist before smashing it to the lifeless being's nose.

The dummy fell backwards and Lilo scanned for any other spots. She saw a large blue spot on his cheek and punched that side of the face. The dummy's head landed to the opposite side, facing Stitch. Lilo then saw black spots outlining his body and between his legs. Blue spots engulfed his face, stomach, chest, and arms.

"What does that mean?" Lilo asked Stitch.

"It means whatever you're next move is, it's still going to be right. You left him defenseless, so he can't do anything to you." Stitch answered. "That was pretty good Lilo."

"Pretty good? I practically killed him Stitch." She grinned.

"Eh, that's nothing compared to what you'll learn in the future. However, I have to start you off slow. We'll practice more tonight. Right now, let's go pay Angel a visit." Stitch replied.

"Sounds good to me." Lilo smiled as she locked hands with Stitch and exited the ship.

Meanwhile, Slyther was just waking up from the sunlight. He turned in his bed to grasp Angel, but then realized she was already awake. He slid out of bed and ambled down the stairs sleepily. He found Angel in the living room, her fur wet and a white towel around her frame.

The TV blared in front of her, but when she heard footsteps, she turned her head to see Slyther walking towards her. "Slyther, good morning." She replied.

"Morning Angel." He bid then kissed her on the lips. "Sleep good?"

She shrugged. "I slept fine. You?"

"Good." He responded. "What are you watching?"

"Lingo." She smiled.

He grinned back. "Mind if I watch it with you?"

"Not at all." She beamed and scooted over to let him have some room. He sat down next to her. "Interesting show isn't it?"

"Angel, I was wondering if you wanted to… um. If you really, well, maybe not really, really want to, but uh. If you would like to g-go ou-out wit- with me to-tonight." _Why the blitzgorp am I stuttering for? Man I feel like a lovesick idiot. Then again, I probably am one._

She smiled and locked him in her embrace. "Yes, I will go out with you tonight Slyther."

"Good." He grinned toothily and kissed her passionately on the lips. He parted her lips with his tongue, exploring her warm mouth. Angel responded by pulling his face closer to hers and slithered her tongue in his mouth. They both fell back on the couch, kissing wildly. Before they could pull away from each other to breathe in air, the doorbell rang. Slyther departed from Angel who gasped for air. She pushed Slyther off her and went to go answer the door. Slyther remained on the couch, his heart still thumping brutishly in his ribcage.

"Lilo! Stitch! Aloha." Angel greeted from the doorway.

_Oh no. I hope Master was right that he told 626 of my so called 'betrayal'. _Slyther thought as he gazed at Angel welcoming Lilo and Stitch into her home.

Lilo and Angel wasted no time chatting away. Stitch closed the door then turned to see, much to his distaste and anger, a silver experiment sitting on Angel's couch. He recognized the silver fur, the hazardous green eyes, and most of all, the letters and digits on his chest. Pre 700 AKA Slyther.

Growling, Stitch lunged himself at Slyther, striking the experiment in the nose. The hit Stitch threw had vigor and that intense strength caused his nose to begin to bleed. Stitch tackled one of his rivals to the ground, holding him down by the neck. He snarled.

"Slyther! What are you doing here?" Stitch growled.

"I'm here because Angel let me stay here." Slyther responded.

"Stitch!" Angel cried in dismay. "What are you doing!"

Stitch stood and turned to look at his ex-girlfriend. "Angel! He's Slyther! Pre 700! He's one of the Pre experiments I told you about! The three experiments that want Lilo dead."

Angel gasped. "Stitch how could you! Slyther is my buchee-bu!"

Stitch's eyes widened. "Your what?"

"My buchee-bu! As in, we're lovers." Angel repeated.

Stitch ran over to the pink experiment, clutching her shoulders. "Angel, you have to listen to me. He's dangerous. What if he's doing all this to hurt you?"

"He loves me!" Angel shouted. "And I love him. Just because you're a special friend to me Stitch, doesn't mean you have to tell me who I can or can not be with. If I love him then I love him. I can't do anything about my feelings. These two weeks he's been staying with me and he has done nothing to me at all!"

"Two weeks?" Stitch asked outrageously. "He's been with you for two weeks!"

"Yes, and I would prefer it if you would stop calling him evil." Angel snapped as she walked over to Slyther's side and helped him up. "I love him Stitch."

"But Angel!"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't believe you." Angel replied then led Slyther upstairs to her room to clean him up. "You can see yourself out. Lilo, you can stay if you like, but if you want to go, that's fine too."

Stitch, scowling irritably, yanked the door open and walked out dejected. Lilo followed him in silence, thinking it would be best than to start converse non-stop with him. The blue experiment paused in his quick strides, peering over his shoulder to see Lilo following behind him at a slow pace. She noticed he stopped to give her time to catch up which she acquiesced and picked up speed to walk along beside him. Stitch slung his arm around Lilo's shoulder, kissing her on the side of her face.

They walked along together, side by side, in peace. Lilo rested her head in the crook of his neck and he brought his head down to rest on hers. They reached the front of the house, but instead of going inside, they strolled over to the hammock. Stitch let go of Lilo so she could climb inside the comfortable fabric. Stitch grasped the edge of the hammock and pulled himself up. Lilo grabbed his arm to slightly tug him in. She laid down and he did the same, except on top of her. He hoisted himself up on his elbows to avoid crushing her with his weight.

She looped her arms around his neck and with a lovely kind smile, brought his mouth onto hers. They kissed lovingly at first before Stitch titled his head. Lilo pulled him closer to her and he darted his tongue out to taste her. His tongue against her lips astounded her and she pushed him away. Stitch felt his cheeks heat up in humiliation. He knew he had never kissed her with his tongue before and with the incident that happened with Sparky, he was certain she didn't want to try it.

"Lilo, I'm sorry." Stitch apologized. "I just got into the moment and I-"

Lilo raised her index finger to his lips to hush his rambling. Stitch quieted and waited almost impatiently as she slowly leaned in closer. She cupped his face with her hands and landed her mouth on his. Her tongue slipped past her lips and onto his, taking him by surprise this time. Her tongue clashed with his and he laid her back down again, kissing her with every emotion that was coursing through his whole being such as desirable love, anger, and burning passion. He gradually removed his head from hers, breathing in her sweet scent. She beamed gleefully, revelling the safe feeling in his arms. He buried his face at the crook of her neck while having an arm thrown around her. Lilo titled her face to his forehead, breathing in his aroma. She cuddled closer to him, wanting to mix their bodies together.

Their eyes closed for a little cat-nap, bliss fluttering around in the breeze that surrounded them. Unbeknownst to the two contented lovers, a young woman watched their little scene with disgust. Her honey brown eyes narrowed into thin slits at the sight of Stitch's arm wrapped around her baby sister protectively and even possessively.

She was about to stomp over there to separate them until she heard a voice from behind her. "Nani, leave them alone. Can't you see that they are in love?"

The young woman, Nani, spun on her heels to glare at the slim bubble headed alien with only one huge eye. "Pleakley, don't you see that they are different species? They're not supposed to be together!"

"Why not?" Pleakley asked.

"Because they're different species."

"And…"

"And they're not supposed to be together."

"Why?"

"They're different species."

"So?"

"So they're not supposed to be together!"

Pleakley rolled his huge eye. "Nani, would you please elaborate why you think Lilo and Stitch shouldn't be together because of their difference in species."

"Because it's just wrong!"

"Why is it wrong?"

"Because they're different species Pleakley!"

Pleakley sighed. "You and Jumba seem to have the same petty excuse."

"What do you mean it's petty!" Exclaimed Nani angrily. "They're different species!"

"You know, I'm getting tired of you and Jumba yacking non-stop about Lilo and Stitch's relationship just because they're not the same species. Let me show you something." Pleakley grasped Nani by the arm and dragged her over to the still sleeping Lilo and Stitch. He grabbed both of Nani's wrists to keep her from interrupting their peaceful nap.

Nani scowled in distaste at the sight of their limbs entwined together. His furry blue leg slung over hers carelessly while hers were open slightly. His lower arm supported her baby sister's back and it appeared to be right above her rump. He had his head nuzzled deep inside her neck, breathing on her. Lilo's forehead touched his as she breathed on his nose. Lilo was unconsciously stroking the arm that Stitch had thrown over her to nail her to him.

She wanted nothing more than to murder Stitch slowly and painfully as she could. Her eyes were murderous as she took in the revolting sight of her little sister and her lover.

Pleakley noticed with annoyance, she was getting aggravated by the position Stitch and Lilo were in. He was looking deeper than that. He was looking past the difference between skin and fur. He was looking past the difference of the body structure of alien and human. Moreover, when he looked deeper, he saw the undeniable love they shared together. He could see it in their eyes, in their laughter, even in their movements. He could see the blazing passion they had for each other.

Knowing Nani was only paying attention to their bodies, irritated Pleakley a great deal. He didn't understand what was wrong with interspecies relationships. "Nani, stop looking at their position and look at their faces." Nani growled lowly before complying Pleakley's demand. She raised her chin to their faces. Pleakley began to talk. "What do you see on their faces?"

"Just smiles." Nani snarled out. "That aren't supposed to be there."

"Nani, look at them. Look at the bright smile on Lilo's face. Look at how content and blissful she is in his arms. Didn't you want Lilo to be happy? Didn't you want to give her a special dog to cheer her up?" Pleakley interrogated. "Didn't you want her to get an angel?"

"Yes, I did." Nani replied.

Pleakley pointed at Stitch. "There he is. There is Lilo's angel. From the moment he stepped off that spaceship, he belonged with Lilo. No one else."

"What about Lilo? I don't see how he could love her." Nani questioned.

"Oh he has more than a hundred reasons to love her." Pleakley gushed out, going into his dramatic romantic mood. "He was a monster, hated by everyone in this world. He lived in darkness, in fear of himself, away from the light. Then he met her." He paused for a tense effect. "She was his light, his world, his savior. She had unknowingly found a key to open his cold heart and gave him the impossible for such a cruel, deceitful, selfish monster as him, love. Love for the world, love for the tender word family, and most of all, love for her."

"Pleakley, if you're trying to be a romantic story teller, you need more practice." Nani pointed out.

"Hey! I thought that was good! Anyway, look at his huge smile. I'm sure he never smiled that big in his whole life. He loves Lilo Nani, she's his rock, his strength, his guardian angel, his light, his world, his-"

"Alright, enough already. Just, go on." Nani intervened.

"Fine. In short, she's his everything and without her, what kind of man is he? A broken soul. That's the same with Lilo. Look at them Nani. They're happy, isn't that good enough for you? Go ahead and do the foolish, separate them, but you'll regret it when you hear Lilo cry in her sleep or when she gathers the courage to either run away with him or slit her own throat." Pleakley said and hurried back to the house.

Nani sighed as her gaze adverted from the house and back to Lilo and Stitch sleeping happily in each other's embrace. She thought back to the times when she had often heard Lilo weeping in her sleep and how depressed and lonely the girl was after her parent's deaths. She then remembered how gleeful Lilo was when Stitch came into her life. Of course, he had made terrible mistakes such as not always being there for Lilo when she needed him. Moreover, neglecting her for Angel really did a number on her 'Reasons Why Stitch Is A Royal Pain' list. Nevertheless, most of the time, he had been there for Lilo cheering her up, making her laugh, making her smile, make her the happiest kid on the island, which is very impossible considering her status as an orphan.

_She does love him and I suppose he does love her. Pleakley's right, they're happy with each other. I must learn to respect that. But if he hurts her in anyway, I'll kill him in the worst way possible. _She grimaced when she remembered Stitch was phenomenally stronger than she'll ever be. _That is if I'll be able to._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Lilo inhaled the summer breeze deeply, turning to lay on her side. Her movements disturbed Stitch who moaned faintly before cracking an eye open. He instantly shut it when the sun's rays beamed on his face. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, knowing it was time to get up. Stitch yawned before twisting his head to look at his still sleeping lover.

He smiled and leant down to her ear. "Lilo, buchee-bu." He whispered to her. "Time to get up."

"Mmm." Lilo groaned. "Not right now."

Stitch smiled then traced the contours of Lilo's body with his claws. He inclined his head and began licking the shell of her ear. Lilo giggled at the tickling sensation. His claws, which were already to her ankles, tantalizingly slid past her shorts and stopped at her shirt. His hands went under them, fondling with her belly.

His head abandoned her ear and traveled to her neck. Lilo sucked in a breath as he teasingly brushed his lips along her neck, humming into the soft flesh. His hands on her stomach went to her sides to caress them caringly. Still having her eyes closed, she rolled in the hammock to face him, a small smile plastered on her face.

He reached over to kiss her temple, her cheeks, her jaw, her closed eyes, and finally her nose. Stitch went for her lips, but didn't touch them with his. He remained a hair breadth away from her lips. All she could feel from him, were his hands slowly retreating from her waist and his warm breath on her mouth.

She gasped silently as his tongue sketched along her lips, causing her to lose what little bit of control she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled his head securely so he wouldn't pull away and clashed her lips on his. Their lips danced together zealously, wanting to pour out all their bottled up love during the teasing.

Stitch was the first one to break away, smiling contently on her face. She cuddled closer, moaning quietly into his chest as he kissed her temple.

"Come on buchee-bu. It's sunset, remember I wanted to take you out?" Stitch enquired.

She smiled. "I remember."

He kissed her gently before rolling off the hammock, landing perfectly on his feet. Lilo pushed herself up and slid off the hammock as well. He went around to her side, throwing an arm around her waist.

"First, let's wake you up with some practice." He replied.

He reached for her hand and together, they ran to Jumba's ship. They noticed Jumba sitting at his desk, writing down some paperwork for his new invention.

He noticed Lilo and Stitch entering the ship. He stopped working on his experiment to greet them and ask how Lilo was progressing. Stitch filled him in about Lilo's lessons. By the end, Jumba nodded in approval about what she can do.

"Did anything happen?" Jumba interrogated. " About Pre experiments?"

"Well, Drea's dead so we won't have to worry about her. Slyther is with Angel, so I don't know if that's looking good for us. He might be tricking her." Stitch responded.

There was a moment of silence, so Lilo decided to talk about the dream. "Stitch and I also had a dream. Nightmare really."

Jumba was not at all surprised. He knew his experiment and Lilo loved each other more than words could say, so it was natural they were able to have a dream together. "Please be explaining dream."

The details of the dream were slightly blurred. They could only remember pieces of the dream. They forgot the words they exchanged to each other in the dream, words that people would not call words of love. They did remember the coldness in Stitch's eyes and the fear overwhelming Lilo's entire being.

For about twenty minutes, Lilo and Stitch conversed with their rather father figure. All four of his eyes widened in horror when they explained in best details as they could about the dream.

"What could this mean Jumba?" Lilo whimpered as she tightened her grip on Stitch's hand. "Is this something we need to look out for?"

"Eh, Jumba thinks it is being dream. Nothing can be hurting either one of you."

"Jumba, we've had dreams like this for a long time and every time, they come true. Don't you think that maybe this is a warning of what will happen in the future?" Stitch enquired, reassuringly stroking his girlfriend's hand.

"If you two are feeling that way, then do look out for yourselves. Jumba still thinks nightmare was only dream. In the meantime, Little Girl needs to know her powers." Jumba repiled.

Lilo released Stitch's hand and stood without delay. She held herself tall with her chest out and chin up. Her eyes blazed with determination as she stared at Jumba. Stitch kissed her cheek quickly then went to stand about five inches behind her in case she needed help.

"Pre 701 has powers of both Pre 699 and Pre 700." Jumba went over to the huge TV plastered on the wall. People could instantly mistaken it as a plasma TV. He went over to the keyboard and allowed his fingers dance across them. A beeping was heard from the computer and it brought up the three Pre experiments.

As Stitch gazed at the image of Drea, Pre 699, his ears lowered behind his head in guilt. Even though she was a bad girl, she was still an experiment and any experiment created by Jumba is a member of his ohana. Of course, 627, 628, and Leroy were too evil, so there was just no way they could be part of his family. It saddened him to see Drea was dead and he didn't even get a chance to know her, to see if she really is all that bad.

Lilo noticed his despair from learning Drea's death. She wanted to hug him, to sooth him, but thought it would be best to leave him alone. Next to Drea, were Pre 700, Slyther, and Pre 701.

"Pre 699 used to have powers concerning fire. That is being why I gave you ice powers and fire powers combined to fight her off. However, I can see 699 isn't going to be a problem for you Little Girl." Jumba replied almost sadly as he sniffed. _Another one of my experiments. Gone. _"Pre 700 is mostly about fighting. That is being why I want 626 to teach you how to fight. When he attacks you, you'll be able to fight him off. Aside from that, only other power he has is strength. Jumba couldn't be giving you phenomenal strength like 626 Little Girl, but with your super speed, you'll be able to outrun him. The super speed is provided from Pre 701. If you see him, try your best to get as far away from him as possible. If he attacks you, then Jumba says attack him back. I'm being advising you Little Girl that when you are dominating him, then use your super speed to run or you can use telepathy to 626 if you're in a huge jam."

Lilo nodded to show her affirmation. "So, are we going to practice?"

Jumba pondered to himself then shook his head. "Nah, Jumba thinks you'll be fine. All you need to be learning Little Girl, is how to use your powers. 626 will be teaching you that in the near future, am I being correct 626?"

Stitch nodded then went over to kiss Lilo on the cheek. "I'll be back buchee-bu."

He pecked her lips briefly, then turned to exit the ship. Lilo's eyes stared at the back of him dreamily, her cheeks flushed. Jumba witnessed the sight and smiled. "626 really loves you Little Girl."

"Yeah. And I love him." Lilo answered then sighed. "I just wish Nani would leave us alone."

Jumba pushed himself away from the wall he was currently leaning on and knelt down next to Lilo. "What is Bigger Girl doing?"

"She keeps telling me I'm making a mistake. That Stitch doesn't love me." She replied bitterly.

Jumba grasped her chin between his two large fingers and turned her face to him. "She's just protecting you Little Girl. Older sibling is overprotective I know, but that's only because she cares about you. Bigger Girl don't want anything to happen to her Baby."

"But I'm not a baby. And she always treats me like one." She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Older Girl thinks of you as her baby. After all Little Girl, you are being only blood relative left. She doesn't want anything to happen to you. Sibling loves you just as much as myself, 626, and Pleakley do. You are very lucky Little Girl, Jumba never had siblings or parents to care for me except for Father. Shame he died in fire." It was obvious Jumba was trying to hold back tears. "Anyways, Little Girl, you have to realize Bigger Girl loves you and doesn't want you hurt, emotion or physical."

Lilo nodded. "I love her too. She is my big sister after all and almost like a mom to me, even though I prefer her as my sister. Even through our share of fights, she's always there for me in the end." Lilo smiled.

"Correct Little Girl." Jumba murmured to her. "Little Girl, Lilo," Lilo lifted her chin to look at him when said her name. "You are growing up, too fast for us liking, but know that you and 626 will still be our babies. Even if you two grow up, marry, and have kids of your own, you two are still our babies in our eyes."

Lilo nodded and grinned. "And you guys will always be mine and Stitch's ohana."

Jumba held her faintly for a minute until someone cleared his throat. Jumba released Lilo who turned around. There, framed in the moonlight, was her boyfriend Stitch except he was in his Kenny costume. His blond wig fluttering lightly to the breeze and clothed in a red T-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a chain boyish necklace resting on his chest. In his hands, he carried a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Lilo sprinted to him and threw her arms around his neck. Stitch hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Lilo took the flowers from him gratefully and inhaled their sweet jasmine scent. She smiled dreamily while leaning on him.

"Will you go out with me tonight Lilo?" He whispered to her.

"I will on one condition." She murmured back. She kissed him on the lips and kept them there for a while. When she pulled away, they were staring into each other's eyes dazed. "Let me go get ready."

With that, she handed him back the flowers and raced inside the house. Stitch watched her go then turned to his creator. "Jumba?"

"Yes 626?" His creator asked.

"She's the one." He breathed.

"626! Are you sure?" Jumba asked wildly. "After all, you two have been together for only a little while."

"I can feel it when I'm with her." Stitch replied. "This feeling… I've never had it with Angel! Jumba, I love her so much I feel as if I could just scream it at the top of my lungs!"

"Alright, no need to be getting sappy on Jumba." He chuckled.

"I love her so much I can't even think straight." Stitch replied.

Jumba nodded. He strolled over to a cabinent and plucked one side door open with his massive hands. He pulled out a rack containing plethora of beautifully crafted rings. He plucked one out and pushed the rack back in. He swiveled then walked over to the little blue experiment with one of the elegant piece of fine jewelery. He knelt down in front of his experiment who took out his paw. Jumba handed Stitch the ring.

He gazed at the little thing lovingly, his heart fluttering in his chest at the mental picture of this ring around Lilo's finger. He heard footsteps behind him and immediately hid the ring in his pant pocket. He turned and felt his breath leave him.

Lilo stared back at him, in a lovely white dress. The silky white dress fell below her knees and swayed behind her. On her bossom had gemstones embroidered around the neckline. She wore the same butterfly necklace her mother used to wear. Sandals adorned her feet while her hands remained bare. Her eyes, angelic and sweet, stared into his. A kind smile lightened her appearance.

"Lilo, you look… wow." Stitch complimented. "I never knew you had that dress."

"It's not mine." Lilo grinned. "When I was younger, and curious, I got a hold of Nani's old baby clothes box from when she was a baby to age 10. I found a lot of cute dresses, but this one caught my attention. I stole it."

Stitch chuckled and walked over to Lilo. "You little theif."

She giggled. "Don't I get it from the best?"

He chuckled mirthfully. "I'm such a bad influence on you."

She nuzzled his chest, purring contently. Stitch pecked the top of her head before releasing her and taking her soft hand in his. They waved goodbye to Jumba who waved back and watched them disappear into the night.

Meanwhile, Slyther watched Angel as she gathered her purse for their night. He stared at her back, licking his lips deliciously. Angel turned around and slung her purse over her shoulder. Slyther stood and strolled over to the pink beauty. He kissed her lips softly, a genuine smile settling itself on his lips.

"Ready to go beautiful?" He asked.

She nodded. "Ready."

He cradled her delicate paw while she grasped his calloused one. They walked out into the night and over to Angel's car. Angel slid inside the passenger side while Slyther climbed in the driver's side. He turned the key to start the igntion, pulled the brake to drive, and took off. Angel trilled with approval for she had been the one to teach him. He grinned at her then flipped on the radio. A tender love song played through the car, causing Angel to get into her loving moods. She laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling it gently.

He smiled to himself while keeping his eyes on the road. Her eyes closed, but she was far from falling asleep. She was eager for the night and see if she had finally cracked the ice in Slyther's hidden heart.

While this was happening, Stitch in his costume and Lilo in her sister's beautiful white dress slipped inside a resturant. They stared around the area, seeing couples kissing passionately, holding each other tenderly, dancing gracefully on the dance floor while the DJ controlled the music, and couples staring at each other adoringly past the candlelights while eating their meals.

Stitch walked with Lilo over to a seat. They cuddled up together as the waiter, who lead them, handed them their menus. All around, couples stared at them. Men were smiling and nodding while women were swooning over the young love. All of them were saying things like "Oh, look at how cute they are!" or "Young love. So sweet." or " They really love each other."

Lilo and Stitch blushed at all the sayings, but paid no attention to it. Stitch suddenly saw a glimpse of brunette hair. Stitch nudged his girlfriend who looked up at him questioningly.

"Victoria." He replied and pointed over to a seat where Victoria was sitting holding hands with someone with the same colored hair.

"Keoni." Lilo breathed. She chuckled. "About time he finds a girl huh?"

"You're okay with this?" Stitch asked her, remembering the time when he confessed his feelings to her, but she refused because she still had a crush on Keoni.

Of course I'm fine. Stitch, I may have had a crush on him in the past, but that was it. Past, as if I had a crush on him. Not anymore. He's my past and you're my present and future." Lilo replied, smiling at him lovingly.

Stitch beamed. "That's right and no other man better be involved in your life but me."

"Stay with me. Love me. Care for me. And no man will ever get a second glance from me." Lilo vowed.

"I'll never leave you and no other girl will have my love except for you." Stitch promised back, then leaned over to kiss her.

A round of "Awws" circulated the resturant. Even young waiters and waitresses stopped serving to watch them, wondering if their love lives will be just as wonderful as theirs.

The attention they were gaining caused them to break apart bashfully. They asked for the waiter nearby for drinks then scanned through the menus to find their desirable meals.

Meanwhile, Slyther and Angel seated themselves inside a different resturant. They had already obtained their drinks and filled in their orders. Slyther sipped from his water while Angel thirstily gulped down her soda. She let out a loud burp, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her.

"Now that's not very lady like." He chuckled. Then grabbed her soda and chugged down most of it. Just like Angel had, his lips emitted an even louder burp.

She giggled. "I'm not a girly girl."

"Thank goodness." He murmured. "Can't stand girls like that."

"Then you wouldn't have liked Myrtle Edmonds." Angel replied. "She always dresses up like a princess every Halloween and has a screechy voice."

"Myrtle Edmonds?" Slyther asked nervously, wondering if Angel knew of Myrtle's demise.

"Yeah, but she died. At least, that's what I heard from Lilo." Angel replied.

Slyther perked his ears wondering if he should tell her how Myrtle actually died. He decided to leave it alone however and continue flirting with this pretty experiment. "So, gorgeous, tell me more about yourself."

"What are you interested in?" Angel asked, blushing madly. She had never had a real date with Stitch before, so she didn't have a whole lot experience with the 'tell me about yourself' line.

Slyther leaned forward, his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "You."

She flushed again. "Okay, well, the first time I arrived on Earth, I was instantly captured by Captain Gantu…"

And the conversation flowed from there. Angel described the days she was held captive by Gantu, helping him capture some experiments that Hamsterviel grew unimpressed with and demanded Gantu to free. Angel described about the time she met Stitch and Lilo. She told him about how jealous Lilo became and how she tried to deceive Stitch only to feel enamored by him in the end. She told him about the lonely months she spent locked inside the ship, wishing for Stitch or anybody to release her.

Slyther listened intently, feeling his heart weakening. To him, it sounded like Stitch used to be her everything. He imagined Stitch and Angel staring into each other's eyes while holding the other tightly. Their eyes radiating the love they felt for each other. He snapped back to reality and stared at the pink beauty sitting across from him.

_Will I ever make her happy? _He thought to himself. Then he remembered his task with Master and how he had to cheat on Angel to lure Lilo into his trap. _No, I'll just hurt her. I don't want to hurt her though. She's beautiful, inside and out, and I want her to be happy, not sad when I mislead her._

While this was happening, Stitch and Lilo were just finishing up their meals, washing down the remaining food with their drinks. Just when they finished, the lights dimmed. Stitch and Lilo looked around as couples stood from their seats and walked over to the dance floor. The song, How Do I Live Without You, by LeAnn Rimes began beating through the resturant.

"You want to dance?" Lilo asked timidly.

"Umm," Stitch gulped nervously. "I uh never danced before. Like that I mean." He pointed out the couples dancing closely to each other.

"Neither did I." Lilo answered then grabbed his hand. "But we can learn together." Stitch smiled as she gave him a light tug. "Come on buchee-bu. Dance with me."

He nodded and they slid from the seat. Stitch lead her to the dance floor, separating themselves from other couples. Stitch observed them, wondering on how they were going to do this. Lilo fulfilled his pondering by grabbing his arm, bringing that around her back. Stitch gulped and faced her, holding in his breath as she draped one arm around his shoulders and the other arm grasped his hand.

Together, they swayed to the soft music. With every word the girl singer sang, the more Lilo and Stitch fell into the moment.They let their feet guide them, gliding majestically across the dance floor. Even some couples stood out of the way to watch them, their eyes tearing up at the cute couple.

Stitch twirled Lilo before bringing her into his arms. She had her eyes closed as he brought her back to his stomach. He encircled her with his arms, breathing the words into her ear. "How do I live without you?"

Lilo smiled and breathed back. "How do I breathe without you?"

He spun her out again and this time, they stared into each other's eyes. Smiles lightened their air as they breathed the next words together. "How do I ever… ever survive?"

Stitch captured her lips as the song came to a close. Lilo wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. They kissed while everybody, including the staff, clapped for them. Teenage boys whistled at them while the girls cooed.

Lilo and Stitch heard the loud applause and broke away. Stitch leaned forward. "You wanna retreat to a quieter place my angel?"

Lilo nodded. "Yes, I do my knight."

They linked arms and exited the place. They forgot to pay for their meal, but the staff decided to let them go. After all, they didn't want to ruin their night of love.

The place Lilo and Stitch retreated to was at the cliff. Lilo laughed as she told Stitch about the time when she told him there were no cities. Stitch chuckled joyously, remembering how he had fell off the bike. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing blissfully as she looked at the ocean, sparkling from the moonlight. Stitch looked up at the coated blue sky with millions of tiny stars, thanking the heavens he crashed on Earth and met the girl he unknowingly had been searching for.

He felt the weight of the ring in his pant pocket. He pushed Lilo away from him who stared at him curiously, wondering what was wrong. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Lilo gasped at the beauty of it. The main color was blue with a fancy design that spelled out '626'. In the middle of the ring, had a huge blue diamond rock. The ring may not have been the prettiest, but coming from Stitch, she would call anything beautiful than anything else.

"Jumba made promise rings for all experiments ranging 001 to 626. Though he didn't believe in love, he still believed his creations would find mates of their own. These promise rings are a symbol of true love and eternal devotion." Stitch explained as he reached for Lilo's hand. Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears as he placed the ring on her delicate finger. "Lilo, I give you this ring, with hope and love, for you to be eternally devoted to me and love me truly, forever."

Lilo smiled through her tears as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand lovingly. "I accept this ring, with hope and love, to be eternally devoted to you and love you truly, forever." She replied back, bringing his face close to hers. Their lips locked into a fervor kiss.

While Lilo and Stitch's night were coming to a close, so were Angel and Slyther. They rode in Angel's car and back to the house. Slyther parked the car and turned to a sleeping Angel. He smiled and exited the car before going over to her passenger side door. He opened the car to cradle Angel who immediately cuddled into the warmth of his chest. With his foot, he kicked the door close and carried his sleeping Angel up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her in the still unmade bed, drawing the sheets over her body. He kissed her forehead, but before he could turn to leave, her voice sounded the quietness of the room. She asked him to stay, which he acquiesced to. He climbed under the covers, bringing his arms around her waist. She smiled and moved closer towards him, shivering in delight in his arms.

Slyther closed his eyes for sleep, but he didn't have a peaceful night.

_The silver experiment sat in the rocking chair, cradling his daughter who had his body, but with scaly violet skin. She nuzzled deep inside his chest, zoning off to sleep. 700 rocked his baby girl to sleep, kissing her scaly head._

"_Goodnight Baby699700." He whispered lovingly as he laid his daughter in the crib. Once Jumba and his dad learned about 699's pregnancy, Jumba's dad built them a small house for them. Only problem is, any experiment could break into it._

_Once 700 bid his goodnights to his little girl, he moved to his son who had a dragon figure except silver fur with bloody red eyes. He stroked his little man's cheek lovingly with his fatherly touch. 700 didn't think he would ever be affectionate to his kids, but after having his daughter, son, and still with his wife, 699, everything turned out great for him._

_He left the nursery and padded down the hallway. He stopped in front of his bedroom door, sliding it open. There was his wife, 699, in his bed sound asleep. He strolled over to her, slipping inside the warm covers. 699 moaned in delight as she began licking at his chest. _

_700 chuckled. "Buchee-bu, that is how our kids got started."_

_699 giggled almost seductively. "Then let's have a replay."_

_He laughed mirthfully and lifted her chin. He brought her lips to his, kissing them with passion. 699 clutched onto him as he pushed her back into the bed, leaving her mouth to trail lower down her scaly body. However, before they could advance further, they heard a crash from the window. _

"_W-What was that?" 699 muttered as she held 700's shoulders tightly._

"_I don't know buchee-bu. Just grab the children and keep them safe. I'll see what's wrong." 700 responded as he licked his lover and walked out the door._

_699 had a terrible feeling in her gut, but went ahead and did what her husband told her to do. She threw the door open to the nursery only to scream at the sight of an experiment with midnight black fur holding her dead babies._

"_Baby699700! Baby700699!" She cried. Her babies had been decapitated and on the floor were their heads. The experiment threw them behind him and ran up to 699 and clutched her wrist. "700! Help me!"_

"_I won't hurt you 699." The experiment purred satantically. "I won't hurt you unless you struggle with me."_

"_W-What do you want?" She stuttered, tears spilling from her red orbs._

"_I want you and 700 to join me." He growled._

_Meanwhile, 700 had heard his wife's scream and dashed to the nursery. He opened the door quickly and gasped at the sight. His kids had been decapitated and his wife was in the arms of an experiment he did not know._

_The experiment dropped 699 and ran over to her lover. He grasped his head with his claws, buzzing his powers through his victim's brain. 700 hissed in pain while 699 wept. She thought the experiment was going to kill her husband and she couldn't fight him with her fire in case he moved and she would hit her husband instead. However, what she didn't expect, was when the experiment let go of 700, he looked around. He stared at his dragon lover then at the black experiment. 699, relieved the experiment didn't kill her lover, ran straight into 700's arms. However, he pushed her away forcefully._

"_Who are you!" He yelled at her._

"_I'm 699, your buchee-bu." 699 muttered._

_700 snarled. "You? My lover? Yeah right. Can I kill her Master?"_

'_Master?' The black experiment thought to himself. 'I like that name. It makes me feel threatening and powerful.' "No, 700. You and 699 are going to join me. And instead of being 699 and 700, I'm calling you two Drea and Slyther." _

Slyther gasped as his eyes shot open. He remembered everything he once had with Drea, his previous dragon lover. He remembered every loving kiss, every tender caress, every moment with their kids. He remembered how that was all taken away by that cold blooded monster, no… demon.

"_Drea? Drea?"_

"_Sly-Slyther. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you do that? Why didn't you delight yourself at the fact that Master was about to harm me?" _

"_Because I love you." "Many years ago, you and I were in love. We were buchee-bus and we loved each other very much. However, Master didn't stand for that kind of affection and he made you forget about me. I was upset at first, but then I got over it and moved on. However, even though I try to make myself hate you, I can't seem to forget your soft kiss and your loving touch. I still love you."_

"_Drea, I had no idea. Please, let me take you to Angel. She'll heal you."_

"_No Slyther. It's better this way. Now that Master has turned to me as his prey, I think I'll be better off dead. I won't have to endure his torture anymore. I can finally be at peace. There is one thing I want from you though Slyther._

"_What's that?" _

"_I want you to say you love me, even if it's not the actual truth. Then, I want to die in your kiss." _

"_I love you Drea. Goodbye."_

Slyther allowed a few tears to escape from his eyes. Drea was dead. His buchee-bu was gone and he let her go. He could've taken her to Angel who could've healed her, but all he did was stand there and watch her die. He kissed away her last breath of life and let her go. He should've done something! He lost someone very dear to him because of his stupid mistake.

He turned in his bed to face Angel. During the dream, he must've tossed and turned. He drank in her beautiful complexion, thinking about the night's events. He thought of Drea and how she died. He refused to let that happen to Angel too.

With great confidence, he rolled out of the bed. He kissed Angel's lips softly, whispering to her. "Angel, I'm so sorry. You're so sweet and I'm nothing but a liar. I don't deserve you, but you deserve something much more. I can't say I love you, but I care about you Angel and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry I won't be by your side when the morning comes, but believe me, it's better for you. Goodbye my sweet."

He kissed her one last time and with a longing glance at her bed, he left. He strolled over to the late Edmonds residence to confront Master and tell him that it's over. He didn't want to hurt Angel and he didn't care if Master killed him. He refused to let Angel get hurt, much like Drea had.

Unknowingly to him, Angel heard his every word and fearful about what he meant, she followed. She trailed along unseen behind him, making sure he wouldn't see her. She watched him as he briskly walked up the stairs that led into the Edmonds' house. Gupling apprehensively, she followed him.

The door swung shut behind them, locking them inside the house for fate to decide what's in store for them.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Slyther strolled forward with an air of confidence. Angel crept silently behind him, speculating what's going to happen next. The silver experiment disappeared inside the living room and Angel pursued. She felt a chill run down her back at the apparent gloominess of the atmosphere. The house reeked with an indescribable odor that caused Angel to crease her nose revoltingly.

Slyther halted in his steps when he saw Master sitting on the living room couch, lazily staring back at him. Slyther swallowed his piece of saliva uneasily. Master stared back at the silver experiment, knowing what he was here for. He had witnessed it all on the screen in Drea's old room. He knew his only henchman had fallen in love regardless of his warnings.

_I might as well just dig up my grave. _Slyther thought as he cowered slightly under his angry Master's expression. _I have to do this, for me, for Drea, and for Angel. _"I'm done."

_Done? _Angel thought as she huddled unseen against a wall, watching him. _Done with what?_

Master shook his head disappointingly. "Slyther, Slyther, didn't I warn you? Do you want to be worthless as 626?"

"I remember everything." Slyther growled. "I remember what you did to me and Drea. I remember what you did to our kids. I was happy 701! Happy! And you took all that away from me! I loved Drea with all my heart!"

"Drea?" Angel whimpered, her heart beginning to break. She didn't know Slyther used to have a lover.

Master stood from the couch, his expression enraged. "Drea was nothing but a foolish dragon! She was just a girl!"

"Well that girl was my buchee-bu." Slyther snarled. "And you killed her."

_That's why he's so cold. _Angel thought as she watched the exchange between Slyther and Master.

"Didn't I tell you love will just get you no where Slyther?" Master tutted. "Didn't I drill it in your head tight enough that love is the most disgusting word anybody could say."

"Apparently you didn't. When I was with Drea, I thought love was the only word that can help you survive. Drea and I were perfect together. I loved her and she loved me. Then you stick your nose in where it's not supposed to be and make me forget about my kids and everything I had with Drea. You're not a father to me, you're just a demon!"

Master's eyes narrowed into slim slits. Slyther could easily see the unconcealed rage in his Master's black pupils. "How dare you betray me! I'll make you envy the dead!"

With that, Master lunged at Slyther. The silver experiment, surprised by Master's sudden assault, laid on the ground helpless. Master punched the experiment three times in the nose and rocked him with his swift hard kicks. Angel watched fearfully from behind as Master attacked the experiment she grew to love. Slyther whimpered as Master stood, grasped him by the throat, and banged his head hard on the solid floor below. His head had a huge gash, pouring blood by the end of the second time. Angel saw the magenta blood trail down the back of his head, causing her stomach to turn. She was terrified of what other things this dark experiment could do to the one she loved. Therefore, it was the miniscule amount of bravery she had in her heart that told her she should defend Slyther.

With a cry of his name, Angel flew from her hiding spot. She lunged at Master, trying to attack him with the same blows he provided for Slyther.

Slyther had heard a female shriek his name in utter terror and the next thing he knew, Master was tackled by a pink ball of fluff. His heart beat quickened when he realized it was Angel. _What is she doing here? _He thought outrageously. _Master will kill her!_

Angel desperately bit down hard on the black experiment's neck, but Master wasn't dazed. He clutched Angel's antennas between his two fingers to pull her head back. He reached up to snap at her chest with his sharp rows of teeth. Angel hissed in pain as he sucked hard on her sensitive spot, her V-crest.

Slyther noticed the pain edging on Angel's face. He knew the V-crest was Angel's hurting spot. If anyone abused it, they'd be hurting her. He darted towards them and slammed his fist in Master's face. Master let go of Angel's chest and threw her aside to face Slyther. However, Slyther had other plans than to face the wrath of his furious Master. He dashed to Angel's side, feeling disheartened at the red swelling bruise on her chest. Angel reached up to caress his cheek, her lips being able to smile at him. He smiled back, but it wasn't the similar crooked smile he had forced on his face. This smile was genuine, and to Angel, it made her think that even though he doesn't love her, he still cares about her and not only for her looks, but for who she is.

"Slyther?" She moaned. "What's going on?"

"It's okay Angel." Slyther reassured, bending his head to kiss her soft lips. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Angel nodded. "Be careful buchee-bu."

She was hoping he would respond or at least return the name "buchee-bu", but he only nodded his head and turned away from her. He faced Master with raging loathe and downright despise.

"So, you betrayed me for her." Master snarled infuriately.

"No, I betrayed you for me, for Drea, and for her." Slyther responded, his voice dripping with anger. "For me because I don't want to follow the footsteps of a demon. For Drea because I love her and you killed her. For Angel, because I'm done misleading her and making her believe I love her. I care for her yes, which is why I'm not going to let you lay a hand on her!"

With that said and sealed, Slyther pounced Master, the roles reversed. This time, it was Slyther on top and attacking Master. Angel cried a few sad tears when Slyther declared he only cared for Angel, not love her like she does him. Then the way he spoke about this girl, Drea. She noted how he said he 'love' her, as if meaning he still loves her and refuses to let her go. She wished she could see Drea, see what she looks like, see if Drea was just as pretty as she is.

Suddenly, Angel heard a whimper. She stood on her legs the best she can and turned to look at the scene behind her. She almost wept when she saw Slyther pinned up against the wall from Master. The black experiment had his nose pinched shut and his other hand clutched the silver experiment's throat. Angel gasped as she saw Master's eyes turn from a hateful black to downright livid red pupils. Slyther had his back pressed up to the wall forcefully, as if the wall can help him escape the pain.

Slyther groaned while Angel watched feebly from the back of the room. Master leaned in Slyther's ear, growling out the words. "I'll make you envy the dead 700. I'll make sure you know what stupid mistake you just made. I won't kill you yet, not until I know you have suffered enough, but part of the reason for your perfidy is Angel and she will perish, but not by your hands. Mine."

Before Slyther could utter a word, Master swiveled quickly. All the intense anger he still had on his palms went shooting out for Angel. Slyther screamed, but it was too late. Master's powers of passionate vehemence hit Angel in the wrong place. Her chest, where the V-crest was still recovering from Master's aching treatment.

Angel fell backwards in shock, her body shaken from the force of the blow. She tried to breathe, but every time she let out a breath of air, it felt like it was tearing her insides apart. She remained motionless as her vital organs began shutting down. Her eyes were about to close until she felt someone cradling her head gently.

Slyther had watched Angel fall in utter horror and despair. He had forcefully pushed Master away from him who watched in amusement as he tended to Angel's wounds. Slyther grasped her head lovingly in his shaking hands and laid her head on his lap, stroking her face. She looked up at him with love, flashing him a beautiful smile only she could possess.

"Angel? I'm sorry." He replied. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Slyther. I for-" Angel started, but she didn't get to stay long enough. She breathed her last breath and closed her eyes, darkness overtaking her world.

"Angel?" He whispered frighteningly. "Angel! Angel! Please don't die! Please! I can't bare to watch another one I care for die in front of me! Angel please!"

"She's gone." Master replied emotionlessly. "Get over it."

"Yet another life taken by your own hands. I can't wait until 626 finally beats the living daylights out of you! You're nothing but a monster who lives his pitiful days murdering loved ones for his own sick pleasure! I hope you rot in the dirtiest place imaginable, because that's what you are! You're a living organism that should've never existed! You're just as worthless as Earth scum!" Slyther wailed through his tears.

Master's eyes flickered with exposed detestation. He grabbed a struggling Slyther by the neck, clutched Angel's lifeless paw, and carried him up to Drea's old room. He threw Slyther and the late Angel inside the darkness of the room. Master flipped the lights on, revealing Drea hanging from the ceiling fan. Slyther's ears lowered behind his back as he gazed at his previous lover, tears springing to his eyes.

Master came forward with a knife and slashed it across the ropes that held Drea's wrists to the fan. Her cadaver plummeted on the bed, her bloody body tainting the sheets. Slyther crawled up to her, his green eyes filled with tears of sorrow and anguish. He clutched Drea's body to him, kissing her face, nose, lips, and cheeks. He was slightly surprised her body didn't show any signs of decay as it should've been by now. Usually when an experiment dies, their bodies slowly deteriorate approximately three days after death. The first signs was bones peeking through the skin, but on Drea, he didn't find any exposed bones.

Master's voice filled the air. "Look at them Slyther. Let this be a lesson to you. Whenever you fall in love, the girl will end up just like Drea and Angel. Dead."

With that, Master slammed the door shut, leaving Slyther to dwell in his melancholy. As he stroked Drea's carcass, he looked back towards Angel. Tears slid from his eyes as he glanced at the two girls who meant so much to him. The two girls that were dead. His buchee-bu and his victim who he grew attached to.

Morning came bright and early for Lilo and Stitch. They rolled out of bed, extending their limbs to wake up their bodies. Stitch gave Lilo a kiss on the lips as a good morning token before leaving the dome. Lilo collected her tinted yellow shirt and a pair of lavender stretching shorts.

She rode the elevator to leave the dome and met up with Stitch standing in front of the kitchen. He eyed the clothing she had gathered in her arms.

"Taking a bath?" He asked her.

"Yep. I'll be there for breakfast later." Lilo responded as she turned to the direction of the bathroom. Stitch reached out to grasp her hand.

"You're not going to chase me around the house anymore to get me in the bathtub?" Stitch interrogated.

Lilo blushed. "Well with these new feelings we have for each other, don't you think it'll be a bit… uh… uncomfortable?"

Stitch grinned. "Lilo, we always bathe together. Besides, I can control myself you know."

Lilo laughed. "I know that, but…"

"If you feel uncomfortable, then I'll bathe after you're done. I can understand. Especially about the deal with Sparky." Stitch reassured, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"I trust you Stitch." Lilo smiled. "I just thought you would be more comfortable."

"Lilo, I'm comfortable with you in any form. Come on, if you're okay with us still bathing together, then let's go have a bath." Stitch replied as he grabbed her hand and tugged her to the bathroom.

"Well, if you promise to be a good boy." Lilo replied teasingly, kissing him briefly before locking themselves in the bathroom.

"Trust me buchee-bu, I won't do anything to you that would make you feel uncomfortable." Stitch promised as he started the water.

He turned to see Lilo had already discarded her nightgown and began walking towards him. Stitch smiled at her boldness. Before, she waited until she was covered with soap bubbles to hide her important parts of her body. Now here she was, complete exposed to him, for only his eyes to see.

She walked up to him and cupped his chin, kissing his lips shortly. "I trust you."

Stitch grinned and grasped her hand to lead her over to the bathtub.

(A/N: Very uncomfortable scene for me to write, but I just wanted to make it seem that Lilo does trust him. I'm making these fluffy Lilo/Stitch chapters for a reason. They might be the last before something bad happens.)

A couple hours later, Lilo and Stitch finished their breakfast, practice, and their common routine. Stitch asked Lilo if she wanted to go see Angel. He wanted to apologize to her about his behavior towards Slyther. Besides, he couldn't protect her very well if she just banned him from the house.

Ten minutes later, they were at the door. Lilo knocked at the door, but no one answered. They called out to Angel, hoping she or Slyther would open the door. Stitch and Lilo gazed at each other with shared concern. Stitch turned the knob, which was thankfully, unlocked. Lilo had a worried expression on her face as she and Stitch strolled briskly inside the house.

The two started screaming for Angel, but they never got a reply. Suddenly, Lilo spotted Angel's purse left forgotten on the couch. Lilo knew Angel wasn't a very quiet person, so there was no way she would live in this house with it so silent. She also knew her friend would already be awake by now, so there was no way she could still be sleeping. Moreover, Angel never goes anywhere without her purse.

"Stitch, I think something's wrong." Lilo whimpered. "Angel never leaves without her purse. She doesn't like the quiet and she must be awake by now."

Stitch growled. "Slyther! I bet he has something to do with this. Lilo, stay here buchee-bu. I don't want you to get in danger."

"B-But Stitch!" Lilo protested.

He put a finger to her lips. "No buchee-bu, just stay here. I'll be back."

With that, he left the house. Lilo watched terrified as her boyfriend exited the house.

Meanwhile, Master decided to surprise Lilo with his attack. He went into the kitchens to make a small breakfast for Slyther. He dropped off the plate of burnt toast and a little jar of water in Slyther's room, where Drea and Angel's bodies littered the floor.

Without uttering a word, Master turned away from the room. He left the Edmond's house and started off to Angel's house, eager to see if Lilo was now good at fighting and using her powers. He managed to avoid 626 and scurry past him to Angel's house. He kicked down the door, hearing a startled cry from the kitchen. He strolled inside the house, striding to the kitchen. There, he saw Lilo with an apple in her hand.

"Master!" Lilo yelled as she put down the apple.

"Hello Lilo." He sneered. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"What do you want?" Lilo asked as she began backing away.

He answered her question with a scowl and lunged at her.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Stitch reached the Edmond's house. He threw the door open and peered around. He crept around the house, checking his surroundings to ensure nobody's sneaking up on him. He strolled through the house, whispering for Angel's name. Suddenly, he heard obnoxios knocks coming from upstairs. It sounded as though a desperate person trapped inside a room wanted to escape.

Stitch darted upstairs, hoping with all of his heart it was Angel banging on the door. He reached the door and quickly pushed it open. He was dismayed to see Slyther and furthered despaired at the sight of Angel's dead body.

He turned to Slyther, scowling at him darkly. "What did you do to her!"

"I came here to end my association with Master, but she came along." Slyther replied.

Stitch ran to Angel, cradling her dead cadaver in his arms. "Angel? Angel!"

"I thought you love Lilo." Slyther replied.

Stitch growled. "I do love Lilo, but I also care for Angel. She is my best friend after all."

"Well, you're not the only one who lost someone important." Slyther grumbled as he bent down to pick up Drea. "Master killed my buchee-bu. My Drea."

Stitch stared at them while holding Angel's body to him. "Come on Slyther. This life with Master is getting you no where, come with me and Lilo."

"I already know that 626." Slyther responded as he carried Drea out of the house, followed closely by Stitch.

While this was happening, Lilo was desperately trying to fight off Master. She kicked him in the sensitive place, causing his eyes to widen and kneel to the ground. She grabbed his ears and yanked his head upwards, punching him in the nose. He laid sprawled out on the floor, while she tried to make her retreat. He saw her trying to run away and reached out to grasp her ankle. Lilo tripped and fell to the ground, wincing in pain as her cheek collided on the hard wooden floor. Master crawled up her spine, digging his claws in her sides. Lilo gasped in pain and rolled over the best she could. Master's claws ripped from her sides, drenched in her crimson blood and a piece of her flesh stuck on them. She kicked him off her with her feet to his chest. She stood back up.

He rose quickly and grasped both of her wrists. Lilo smirked as she used the special technique Stitch taught her. She grasped his wrists also with her free hands, twisted his wrists, and kicked off with her feet pushing off from his stomach. He moaned in pain as he held his stomach. Lilo took this excellent opportunity to run to the door. Master noticed she was about to run away, causing him to check around the house quickly. He spotted the glass vase on the desk. Gathering his strengh, he stood to reach for it and threw the vase at the back of her legs.

Just as Lilo reached the front door, the she felt a searing pain cut open her legs. She fell to the ground, just as miniscule remains of the fragile decoration sprayed around the area. Lilo trampled over the chunks, the tiny pieces of glass penetrated through her skin, slicing the flesh open. She yelped in pain as Master yanked her up by the hair. Her face had cuts thanks to the glass and her legs were dripping from blood caused by the toss of the glass.

Master picked up the sharpest piece of glass, holding it to her neck. Lilo breathed heavily as he dragged the weapon painfully down the side of her neck, drawing blood. He dragged it down her collarbone and over to her shoulder, just below it. Tears obscured her vision as he dragged the glass down her arm.

_Stitch, do you have Angel? _Lilo called in her mind, wanting Stitch's help after he finds Angel.

_Yes Lilo I have her. Now are you okay? I feel like someone is dragging a knife across my body and I'm bleeding. Are you alright? _Stitch responded.

_Master' s attacking me. He's cutting my flesh open with a piece of glass._ Lilo replied back.

_Why didn't you say anything buchee-bu! _Stitch cried worriedly.

_I wanted to be sure you got Angel. _Lilo answered. _Please Stitch, hurry. He's hurting me._

_I'm almost there buchee-bu, hold on!_

"You haven't spoken in quite sometime Earthling. Talking to your boyfriend through telepathy? Asking for help? Can't have that now can we?" Master drawled as his hand left her hair and wrapped around her waist.

His hand lifted her shirt to expose her lower abdomen. His hand that held the glass went in front of her stomach and Lilo knew what he was going to do. He was going to stab her!

_Stitch hurry please! He's going to stab me! _

_I'm coming buchee-bu. I'm coming!_

Before Master could pierce her tan stomach, the door swung open. Stitch and Slyther put down Angel and Drea before darting towards Master and Lilo.

"Ah Ah 626. I have your precious Lilo in my arms and I can easily hurt her if you come any closer." Master threatened viciously as he held Lilo close to him.

"Let her go Master." Stitch growled viciously.

"Now why would I want to let her go? What do I get out of it?" Master replied.

"What do you want?" Stitch snarled. Master gave Stitch a suggestive look, narrowing his eyes. Stitch understood what he wanted. "Do what you want with me, but release her."

Master inconsiderately tossed Lilo aside. Luckily, Slyther dodged for her and caught her in his arms. Stitch stepped up to Master who clutched his shoulders with his rough hands. He flung Stitch to the ground on his back. Just when Stitch strived to stand up, Master hurled himself to Stitch and pinned him to the floor.

Lilo shrieked in anxiety, struggling in the silver experiment's arms. Slyther improved his grip around her waist. Lilo knew it would be futile to flee from Slyther's sturdy arms. Therefore, she turned into his chest and buried her face deep in it, not wishing to see what Master would do to her lover. Slyther caressed her hair soothingly while shutting his eyes also.

Master glared at Stitch who laid helplessly on the floor, glaring at Master through his narrowed eyes. Master leaned down to Stitch's ear, scowling the words in a subtle voice. "There are two things I want 626: You and Lilo's blood. I do have a way to get both of them."

Master gripped Stitch's head, causing him to wince. He worked up his past anger from Stitch's sickening family, from Lilo's goody doings, from Slyther's betrayal, from Drea's foolishness, everything that irked him considerably. The rage he build up inside of him went through Stitch's brain, taking away his precious memories.

Stitch's mind flashed with images. He saw his old bad self hugging Lilo in the dog pound to mislead her. He saw himself walking home with her, the day she and her sister took him in from the dog pound. He saw himself wrecking Lilo's room until she hung a lei around his neck to calm him. He saw himself surfing in the sparkling ocean with his new family. He saw himself pull off a desperate stunt to save Lilo, his savior and in a way, his angel. Everything after that was fresh in his visions. He felt the fear of facing Spooky, the love he once had with Angel, the jealousy with Mr. Stenchy, and the exhilarating adventure he had with Lilo from the Leroy incident. He saw himself loving Lilo the way people had thought impossible. He could hear the sweet words they spoke to each other just before locking each other in an affectionate kiss. The visions stopped and Master unleashed him.

Lilo turned away from Slyther once the pain she felt from Stitch' discomfort, but didn't go through the visions as he did. She shivered, causing him to tighten his grip on her. She pushed away from him to see what Stitch was doing.

Master towered above Stitch, snickering at him. Stitch looked up at his rival's eyes, glaring at him. Master stooped low, grabbing Stitch by the neck. He harshly whispered. "I told you I want Lilo dead, by your hands or mine, it doesn't matter. Soon, you will join me and you will forget her and the love you have for her."

He stood, smirking at the blue alien. He swiveled to Lilo and Slyther, glaring at both of them. He sneered at them, then exited without another word.

Lilo pushed herself away from Slyther to race towards Stitch, oblivious to Angel lying dead on the couch. Lilo helped Stitch up, pressing her lips long and hard on the top of his head. Stitch wasn't paying attention to Lilo's sentimental gestures, Master's words swam through his head. What did he mean when he said he had a way to get Stitch and Lilo's blood?

"Stitch? Buchee-bu? Are you okay?" Lilo asked worriedly, her face tear-stained.

"Yeah." Stitch replied, but he knew that was a lie. "We need to get Angel to Jumba. Now."

"What?" Lilo enquired as she turned around. She saw a dead female dragon in Slyther's arms and Angel motionless on the couch. She gasped. "Angel!"

Lilo averted from Stitch to scurry over to Angel. She fell on her knees next to Angel, taking in her face. To her, it appeared her friend was in a deep sleep just as princesses fall into a deep slumber and can only be awoken from true love's first kiss. Lilo stroked her face, hoping that would wake her best friend.

Slyther observed Lilo touching Angel as if she was her sister. He knew the two learned to accept each other and understood they would have to share Stitch, but he didn't know they learned to respect each other. Slyther watched as Stitch came up and grasped Lilo's shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sure Jumba can help her. I'm not so sure about Drea though." Stitch replied as he looked over to Slyther cradling Drea.

Slyther glanced down at Drea's beautiful face, kissing her head. He then looked up at Angel, swallowing hard. "Jumba's a genius. He'll find a way to heal them."

Lilo hefted Angel in her arms while Stitch led the way. Lilo noticed how fast Stitch walked. At first she thought it was because he was worried about Angel, but then again, why didn't he respond to her loving gestures? Usually, he would kiss her back or hug her tightly. There was something about her lover that just didn't seem right.

They reached Jumba's ship in less than twenty minutes. Jumba immediately took Angel from Stitch's arms then collected Drea. He disappeared inside the rooms, leaving Slyther, Lilo, and Stitch in the waiting room. Stitch seemed to be off in his own world with his back slouched against the chair, his arms folded across his chest, and his legs outstretched. He gazed out the window and Lilo worriedly wanted to know what he was thinking.

Finally, after five minutes of waiting, Jumba stepped inside the room. His face held a small smile, the smile that told Lilo and Slyther that there was something wrong, but he still had hope. Lilo stood from her seat, wanting to hear about Angel. Slyther stood too, eager to hear about Drea, his wife's condition. Stitch however, still seemed stuck in his world.

"There is being good news and bad news." Jumba announced. "Good news is, 624 and 699 is not being deceased."

Lilo gasped in pleasant surprise while Slyther smiled hugely. He was glad Drea was still alive, but he was even more relieved that Angel was alive also. Lilo then remembered Jumba said something about bad news. "What is the bad news?"

"Bad news is they are being in deep sleep. 701 must've been very angry for them to be in this condition. 701 doesn't have powers to kill anybody with his anger, but can put them to sleep. It takes 40 Earth days for the victims to die from 701's powers, but if treated immediately, they shall be okeydokey." Jumba continued.

"Great! Then, how do we treat them?" Lilo asked excitedly, relieved her friend will be fine and have a chance to meet another experiment.

"That is being part of bad news. Jumba does not know how to treat them." Jumba replied sheepishly.

Just like that, Lilo and Slyther's hope drained from them. Slyther noticed Lilo was about to cry for her friend, so he took over. "How long do you have to find the antidote?"

"According to strength 701's powers had been, he narrowed it down to three weeks." He responded, noticing the hopeless faces of the silver experiment and little girl. He then noted Stitch's silence in his chair. "626? Are you feeling okay?"

"Stitch?" Lilo asked as she turned to him. "Stitch?"

"Will you stop pestering me! I heard. Angel and Drea are going to be okay. Hurray!" He yelled, but all of them could detect the scorn in his voice. He sounded as though he didn't care that Angel and Drea will be fine.

"Stitch!" Lilo cried flabbergasted. "What on Earth is wrong with you!"

Stitch's expression softened as he took in Lilo's shocked face. "Lilo, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Lilo shook her head. "I'm going inside."

Stitch watched her go, feeling awful. He turned to his creator. "Why did I do that?"

Jumba shrugged. "Did you and Little Girl get into a fight?"

Stitch shook his head. "No. We never fought."

Slyther thought back to when Master assaulted Stitch the same way he attacked him. It seemed familiar, but yet, so foreign.

That night, Lilo and Stitch were getting ready to turn in for the night. Lilo exited from her closet to see Stitch looking out the window, his eyes held that same far off look. Lilo came up to her boyfriend, draping her arms around his neck. She was disappointed that he didn't turn in her arms and embrace her back. She started planting feather light kisses on his shoulders and up his neck.

Stitch shrugged himself out of her grip, turning away from her. Lilo stared at him with hurt as he climbed into the bed. She tilted her head as he laid on his side, staring at the steel cold wall. Lilo held back a sigh and walked up to the bed. She slid herself inside, drawing the covers over her.

"Goodnight Stitch." She replied, but got no response. "Okay." She mumbled, mystified that he didn't respond.

With that, she reached over to turn off the lamp. Darkness filled the room and despite the fact that Stitch laid in the same bed as her, Lilo felt sheer loneliness.

Note: Yes, Drea and Angel are coming back into the story. Should be happy news for Dragonborn and Teh Computer Fan CTCD. I wasn't going to reveal this, but since I had two reviews that weren't something you would call 'praises' because I went from a Slyther/Drea pairing to Angel/Slyther, I want to be sure no one gets too attached to the Drea/Slyther. This story will remain L/S and Slyther/Angel. Sorry to those that were looking forward to the Drea/Slyther, but I began to love the Slyther/Angel stuff. So to those that think I keep on switching things around, this will be Lilo/Stitch and Slyther/Angel.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Note: A reviewer asked me this, so in case there are some of you readers that have the same question, but forgot to put it in, I'll say it now. The question was Why is Stitch just starting to forget Lilo if Slyther immediately forgot Drea? Answer to that is strong love. Lilo and Stitch share the Seloverena Blessing remember? So, of course their love was stronger than Drea and Slyther. So because of their strong devotion for the other, it'll take a bit of time to extinguish their love for each other. Hope that cleared things up for you guys!

During the whole night, Jumba stayed awake seeking a remedy for Drea and Angel's sickness. His eyes became sore, pleading for him to sleep. However, he ignored the discomfort settled in his eyes and his whole body. Drea and Angel were his creations, one his late father aided him and he refused to lose his precious experiments.

As he checked through Master's data base, hoping he would find even a bit source of information, the ship's doors opened. Jumba spun on his feet to see who it was that entered his ship. Slyther, with his bloodshot green eyes and drenched silver fur, stood at the doorway. He strode over to his creator, praying he had some good news to tell him.

"Anything?" He pleaded desperately.

Jumba sighed, and shook his head. "Jumba is truly not evil genius this time. Can not find cure for 699 and 624. Jumba checked through everything and checked twice again. Still nothing."

Slyther felt his heart twist in guilt. He should've been more protective of them. He should've taken Drea to Angel, regardless what her wishes were and he should've never whispered to Angel. If he hadn't said a word to her, she wouldn't have awoken and wouldn't have followed him. He could've met his own death and be with Drea again in the afterlife.

Jumba noticed one of his Pre experiments appeared upset and enquired it. "What is being wrong 700?"

"I feel as if this whole deal was my fault." Slyther replied, his voice grouchy. "I watched Drea die, or at least I thought she died. I should've taken her to you, but she begged me not to. She said she wanted to die. I listened to her and she died in my arms, in my kiss. Then with Angel, she was asleep and I spoke to her. She must've heard me and awoke. She must've known that I left and she followed. I should've at least took one look back or at least protected her better. It's my entire fault Jumba! I'm the blame."

The massive alien bent down and scooped Slyther up in his arms. With his large hand, he stroked his back. Slyther emitted a few silent purrs from the back of his throat. He nuzzled into his creator's chest, burying his face to hide his tears of anguish and sorrow. Jumba spoke soothingly, as if he was his father. "It is not being your fault 700. Jumba can understand why you feel this way, but sometimes, we all make mistakes. Mistakes that can cost people's lives and mistakes that can help us do better. No matter how big mistakes are, they're still done and there is being no point in reflecting back to what happened and what you should have done."

Slyther sighed then decided to change the subject. "What of 626? I wonder why he was so cold to Lilo this afternoon."

"Jumba isn't paying attention to it. 626 could've been overwrought. 626 does care for 624 and to see her in such state is being a shock to him. Not to mention 701 has probably killed another cousin of his. That brings him down too. 626 does unthinkable things when he's really upset or mad. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Jumba responded, meaning every word he said.

Slyther shrugged. "I guess you're right. Do you mind if I see Drea and Angel?"

"Evil Genius not minding at all. Go on 700." Jumba replied as he set down the silver experiment and went back to researching.

Slyther walked forward, raising his paws to open the double doors. His green eyes took in the sight of Drea and Angel. They laid in two separate gurneys, their eyes closed in what seemed to be an eternal slumber. A tall machine stood beside their bedside, beeping to let everyone know they're still alive. Slyther couldn't help but feel remorse for his actions. These two girls wouldn't be lying almost lifeless in a bed if he would've taken better responsibility for their safety.

He strode over to Drea's side, clutching her scaly hand. Flashbacks of their time together overwhelmed his mind. The first time he laid eyes on her, she was a living beauty. Their first kiss under the stars, that would always live in his mind forever. The happiness and nervousness he felt when she announced he was going to be a father. He remembered his children and how beautiful they were. He would give anything to see their sweet faces, to rock them to sleep, to tell them he loved them.

He towered over Drea, taking in her form. He kissed her nose softly. "I remember everything Drea. I remember how much I loved you, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. However, Drea, I'm confused now. A part of me wants to be with you again, but I think another part of my heart belongs to Angel. During my time with her, I think I fell in love. She was the only girl that tried to change my evil ways. Because of her, I would have never gained back my memories. I still love you Drea, but I think I love Angel also. Why didn't you try to help me gain back my memories? You said you loved me, but why didn't you help me? If you lost your memory and forgot everything about me, I would stop at nothing to make you remember me again. Why didn't you?" He paused then stepped away. "If you would've helped me gain back my memories, I wouldn't had fallen for Angel and you and I could've started out fresh again."

He sighed then stepped away from the slumbering violet dragon. He approached Angel, a huge smile forming across his face. He sat on the edge of her bed, caressing her face with his hands. He wanted to see that gorgeous smile of hers, the one that made his heart melt. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on hers for only a second. He touched the side of her cheek, his thumb rubbing across it. "Angel, I'm so sorry. If I had known this would've happened, I would have never stayed with you to protect my behind." He replied then climbed in bed with her, nestling her neck. "You did something to me Angel. I had thought Drea was my only love, and that I love her, but I think my heart is attached to you. Please Angel, don't die. We need you. I need you. Please Angel, come back."

He swallowed hard, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek one last time then fell asleep, hoping Jumba would find the cure the next day.

Night turned to morning and people were up. Lilo sighed as Stitch exited the bed with a grumble of good morning, but no kiss as he usually does. She looked down at the blue promise ring on her finger, biting her lip as she remembered how loving Stitch acted towards her. She wanted to make herself believe that he was just worried about Angel, Drea, and the final battle with Master, but she knew something was wrong. After eating breakfast, they watched TV. Stitch sat away from Lilo who gazed at him suspiciously. Stitch noticed Lilo's evident displeasure and smiled. However, she knew it wasn't genuine.

Still keeping his forced smile, he laid down on the couch, bringing her with him. She laid her head on his chest while he threw his arms around her back, caressing her lovingly. A beam crossed Lilo's face. She relished being in his arms. Even with his strange behavior, his arms brought to her a sense of comfort and love. Stitch stroked her while watching TV. Lilo wanted so badly to ask him why he suddenly changed from a loving boyfriend, to a cold stranger, and back to a loving boyfriend but slightly cold. She didn't want to interrupt the silence, so she spoke to him through mind reading.

_Stitch? _She asked in her thoughts, but much to her surprise, he didn't respond. _Stitch? Stitch, why aren't you answering me?_

"Stitch?" Lilo asked out loud, getting upset with his ignorance.

"What?" He replied almost grouchily.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Lilo enquired.

Stitch rolled his eyes. "You didn't say anything."

"I said it in my mind." Lilo replied. "You were supposed to read it and then reply back to me through your mind."

"Well, what do you want? I'm trying to watch the show, so hurry up and talk." Stitch demanded, his voice grumpy.

Lilo was dumbfounded that he spoke to her that way. She scowled then pushed herself off him. "You know what? Never mind. I'm going to see Jumba."

He shrugged then continued watching TV, his arms detaching from her body. Lilo huffed angrily and left. _What is wrong with him? _She thought. _Surely he isn't that upset. Stitch would just never toss me to the side because he's busy watching TV. He would listen to my problems and give me his full attention. Since when is he so into a show?_

She sighed then continued making her way to the ship. She saw Jumba typing away on his computer. His eyes red from lack of sleep and his clothes disheveled. Lilo knew he had stayed up most of the night to find the cure for his experiments and her heart went out to him. She knew how important Drea, Angel, and all the other experiments were to him.

"Little Girl!" He exclaimed. "What are you be doing here?"

"I'm worried about Stitch." She responded. "He's acting so mean."

"Jumba's sure it is being nothing to worry about Little Girl." He replied, waving off her complaint. "Am being sure he's just worrying about the final confrontation with 701, and if 624 and 699 would be okey-dokey. Nothing to worry about."

"But Stitch would never be this mean." Lilo whined. "He didn't kiss me this morning, he couldn't even read my mind, and he says watching TV is more important to him than listening to my problems!"

Jumba's face cringed in befuddlement. "Now I know 626 would never do that. Well, when 699 and 624 are nourished back to health, we'll see what happens with him then."

"I feel as though he doesn't love me anymore." Lilo whimpered, a few tears in her eyes. "How's Drea and Angel coming along?"

"Well, they're still alive. Jumba still can not find antidote though. Been looking through 701's powers and checked them at least four times already. Still can not be finding cure." Jumba replied gloomily.

Lilo sighed. She was concerned about her best friend and an experiment she was eager to meet. Slyther entered the room, his shoulders slouched and his green eyes tired. He went up to Lilo and asked if he could speak with her alone, to which Lilo agreed. They stepped outside into the warm sun, sitting together on the cool damp grass.

"Lilo, how did you fall in love with Stitch?" Slyther asked nervously.

The girl tried desperately to keep off a grin. "Why would you want to know?" Slyther poured out all his feelings to her. He told her about Drea and the past they had together, only to have that taken away by the demon. He informed her about Angel, how she helped him getting his memories back and the new feelings he had for her. Lilo listened, a smile growing bigger on her face. She knew Slyther was in love. "Sounds to me you and Angel are in love."

Slyther sighed. "That's what I feared. How am I going to tell this to Drea after she and Angel are treated. Worse, what will she do to Angel?"

"You know, Sparky and I kind of have the same situation. Except, we didn't lose our memories and we didn't love each other like you and Drea did. But we did separate because I started crushing on Keoni. He thinks he still loves me, but I keep telling him I'm with Stitch. Finally, he learned to leave me alone. Now, I'm not so sure about Stitch." Lilo replied, crossing her arms. Her heart ached when she thought of Stitch's cold eyes, the same eyes he had in their dream.

"What's wrong with 626?" Slyther asked curiously.

"He's just not so lovable anymore. Last night he barely spoke a word to me and he can't read my mind anymore. I don't think I can read his either." Lilo said, a few tears in her eyes. "It's as if, he doesn't love me anymore."

Slyther threw his arm around Lilo's shoulders comfortingly. "He still loves you, but I think Master did something to him. He hasn't been acting this cold since Master attacked him."

"Then what did he do to my buchee-bu?" She cried.

"I don't know. Hopefully, it's temporary." He responded, squeezing her shoulders.

"I hope so too Slyther." Lilo whimpered as she wiped away the remaining tears. "Now, about you and Angel. I think you should tell her. About Drea, she's just going to have to learn to accept that the guy she loves, loves another girl. Besides, first love doesn't always last forever. Sparky was my first love, but I moved to Stitch. Angel was Stitch's first love, but he moved to me. Stitch was Angel's first love, but I think she's moving towards you. Give her the chance Slyther. Drea's just going to have to find another love."

"I guess you're right." He agreed. "I just hope Jumba will find the antidote soon."

"That goes for the both of us." Lilo mumbled.

The remaining of the day flew by and still, Jumba didn't find the cure for Drea and Angel. Lilo and Slyther were highly concerned that Jumba might never find the antidote, but they still kept their hopes. Though the hoping level was on low, they believed Drea and Angel will pull through.

Stitch stayed cold to Lilo and everyone else. Unexpectedly, he'll be lovable towards Lilo and asked her how Angel and Drea are fairing, but most of the time, he's still despicable towards her. Lilo also found out that she couldn't read his mind, nor could he read hers. She wondered what this meant and what will happen in the future.

It was nighttime and everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Similar to last night, Stitch went off in his world and stared outside the window. He appeared to be an adventurous puppy yearning for freedom. Lilo watched him from the closet, sighing as she took in his skinnier appearance. He didn't eat dinner yesterday nor any kind of meal tonight. Lilo knew Stitch wasn't like that.

Gathering her tiny bit of valor, she confronted him. She direly wanted to know what was wrong with her boyfriend.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked. He ignored her, still staring out the window. "Stitch!"

"What!" He exclaimed testily, his narrowed slit like eyes piercing through her forehead. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to know why you're acting like this!" She yelled back at him. "Are you that worried about Drea and Angel?"

Stitch smirked and stood. He strolled over slowly to Lilo, his dangerous eyes staring through hers. "You want to know something Pelekai?" _Pelekai? _Lilo thought to herself. _Since when does he refer to me by my last name? _"I could careless if they died. I would actually laugh at them for being so weak. If they don't have the willpower to live, then I say we toss them into the burning fires of He-"

"Stitch!" Lilo intervened before he could say something nasty. "What is wrong with you! You've never acted like this before. I- I'm getting Jumba, maybe he can sort you out."

Stitch growled as he gripped Lilo's hand. She froze, this felt all to familiar. Stitch yanked her back, he glared at her as he spoke, his voice icy. "Just what did you mean by sorting me out?"

"I meant that you're heartless! Before, you used to love and care for people. The Stitch I know and love would be doing anything to help find a cure for Angel and Drea! Not saying that they deserve to die because they're weak. You've become as cold as Master. Maybe even worse!" Lilo cried, tears spilling freely on her face.

"Unless you have a death wish Pelekai, I suggest you apologize to me." Stitch threatened, his grip painfully tight around her now bruising wrist.

Lilo whimpered in fear at his threat, but her voice betrayed her. "I am not going to apologize to you. Now let me go!"

Stitch's eyes narrowed into slim slits. Lilo closed her eyes, waiting for him to do something. She thought he was going to slap her, but instead, she felt the feeling of the world passing her by and the painful connection between the small of her back and the sharp corner of the desk. She landed on the ground, recovering from the injury. Stitch stepped forward with his beady eyes. He reeled his hand back and struck her across the face, his long sharp nails digging into the skin on her left cheek.

She whimpered as he kicked her in the chest, causing her to lose her breath. Stitch stared at her, his hands clutched at his sides. His breathing grew erratic and when Lilo looked into his eyes pleadingly, his angry expression softened.

"Oh no, Lilo." He breathed unbelievably. How could he hit her like that? "Lilo, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Lilo raised her hand to her cheek, her breathing slightly wheezy. She felt warm liquid on her cheek and when she pulled back, she gasped at the sight of her blood. She glanced at Stitch's face, expecting to see some scratch marks on his cheek and blood too. However, he looked alright. He didn't even suffer from her injuries.

Suddenly, it occurred to her why. She now understood why they couldn't read each other's minds anymore and why they didn't share the same injuries. They didn't share the Seloverena Blessing anymore and if they didn't share that, then that means one thing.

_He doesn't love me anymore. _Lilo whimpered, unknowingly murmuring it under her breath.

Stitch heard and reached forward to take her into his arms, wanting to tell her he really did love her. However, she just pushed him out of the way and rode down the elevator, refusing to let him see her tears.

Stitch stood dumbfounded in the dome, his mind replaying back to what just happened. _Why did I hit her? _He thought to himself as he fell onto the bed.

_Because I told you to._

_Who are you? _Stitch asked in his mind, knowing that was the only way he'll be able to communicate.

_Why Stitch, I thought you were smarter. It's me, Master._

Stitch growled. _How can we read each other's minds?_

_Stop asking pointless questions and listen to me. You are devoted to me. Your loyalty lies within me and no one else. Leave Lilo and begin life the way it's supposed to be. Come with me._

_I'm not leaving Lilo! _

_That's too bad. _He mockingly replied. _Because if you stay with her, then the way you're going to solve your conundrum is by killing her with your own hands._

_I will never do that to her!_

_Really? Then would you call shoving her, slapping her and kicking her, show her you love her? Face it 626. Your love for Lilo is slowly dying and soon, you won't even remember her. I cursed you with the same curse I did to Slyther to make him forget about Drea. If you stay with Lilo, then you'll end up hurting her._

_How will I know that you won't kill Lilo?_

_Don't worry, you'll be thrilled to see her bleed._

Stitch blinked to hold back tears. _Why are you doing this?_

_I told you! I want you to be my partner in crime and I want to see Lilo's blood staining the Earth. I want her dead! Because of her, experiments are now useless! Now, if you don't want to hurt her, come to me._

Stitch sighed as he exited the dome. He found Lilo asleep on the couch, her face tearstained. He blinked back his own tears, knowing what he had to do. He went over to the linen closet down the hallway and plucked out a blanket. He walked back over to his sleeping Lilo, her face troubled.

He threw the covers over her, shielding her body from the wintry air. She shivered at the frosty connection with her bare tan skin and cool sheet. Stitch's eyes took in her cheek, where he slapped her. The four scratch marks on her cheek informed him of what he needed to do. If he was going to keep himself from hurting Lilo, then he had to leave her. Permanently.

He kissed her scraped cheek, softly. He wished he could be in her arms right now. His arms draped over her waist while she cuddled into his chest. However, he knew he couldn't do that. He had to leave and if he wasted all his time about thoughts of her, then he'll never gather enough courage to.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, a tear falling from his cheek and onto hers. "If we have to fight each other during this battle, then know I still love you. I'll always love you my buchee-bu. Always. I love you. Goodbye."

He pulled away then without looking back, he left Lilo and everything he once loved behind to start anew with Master.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

The night winds circulated around Stitch as he walked, branches cracking under his feet. He wrapped his arms around himself as a shiver went down his spine. He wanted so badly to turn his head to glance one last time at his home, but he knew if he did that, then he wouldn't have enough bravery to leave behind his home, his family, his Lilo. If he didn't leave them, then he would most likely kill Lilo before tomorrow starts.

_Wait? Why am I leaving with Master? I hate him, why would I want to start my life over with him? Why can't I go into hiding and never see Lilo or the rest of my family again? _Stitch thought to himself as he stopped in his tracks.

_If you don't come with me, then you've left Lilo an open target. I can get her very easily without you in the way. If you stay with Lilo, then she's open to your attacks. Either way, she will die painfully, in my claws or yours. She will die slowly and with much pain as possible. _Master replied back through telepathy. Stitch could just see his triumphant smirk.

_You're a demon. _Stitch snarled back.

_Yeah, that's what everyone says. Now come to me 626, or Lilo will bleed. _Master responded. _I'll be waiting._

Stitch felt despondent as he crumbled to the ground. Tears fell freely from his eyes, tears of anger, hate, and hopelessness. He knew Lilo's demise was going to be soon and worse of all, she'll die thinking he hates her. He knew that if he went with Master, then he will be forced to kill Lilo and he'll do it heartlessly and with pride. He remained in the forest, spilling out his tears on the ground below him. He fell back into a tree, bringing his knees to his chest. He threw his arms behind the back of his neck and buried his face in the gap between his legs. His shoulders shook slightly as the tears drained from his eyes. Stitch cried miserably alone in the forest. No one heard his cries except the heavens above.

When the tears stopped, he began hiccupping. Memories of he and Lilo together played in his mind. This time, the memories were of remembrance, something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. He noticed how everything between he and Lilo becomes simple, then something else happens that gets them into a fight or split them up almost permanently. Those times he had felt they were torn apart, but when they overcome it in the end, he knew it just brought them closer. Just this once, Stitch turned his head to see the contour of the Pelekai house shrouded in a large cloak of darkness. He knew all the horrors that had happened in that house such as Gantu ripping the roof off the house to collect him and his duplicates when Lilo accidentally cloned him with Dupe. He had lost hope that Lilo, Pleakley, and Jumba would get him out of there alive. However, he was instantly assured when Lilo came to his rescue and made him one again.

He remembered the time when Hamsterviel tricked him using that phony professor commercial to lure him into his trap. Stitch was mildly disappointed when the professor revealed himself as his gerbil like enemy. He was further terrified when the evil doctor reverted him back to his evil ways. Of course, Lilo snapped him out of it in the end.

The incident with Stitch leaving Lilo to become captain of the BRB. He had been so ecstatic that he was going to fly the beauty in space under his directions. However, when he looked at Lilo and saw her disheartening face, he wanted to stay with her to avoid her feelings getting crushed. Nevertheless, he left her in the end and he never wanted anything more than to get back with her. It's as if his heart had joined hers over the years, his soul entwined with hers. She was his other half, the piece missing to his jigsaw puzzled life, she was his partner through life. Without her, he was incomplete.

"We will get through this." He mumbled to himself. "After this is all over, Lilo and I will be back in each other's arms. Master and nobody else will separate us."

With that, he confidently strode over to the late Edmonds' house. Once he reached the front steps of Myrtle's home, he paused in his tracks. With hesitance, he warily climbed up the stairs. When he climbed onto the porch, he stared at the front door nervously, wondering if he should go through with this or if he should just turn and run. He thought of Lilo and how it wasn't safe for her with him anymore. Taking a deep breath, he rapped at the door.

The door opened suspenseful slow, creaking as it opened fully. There in the doorway, cloaked in a large coat of darkness was Master. His figure barely seen, but Stitch knew it was him. Master grinned widely as he allowed the blue experiment inside. Stitch shivered at the coldness and the appalling reek of death.

"I'll never get used to living here." He murmured to himself, wishing he didn't have such a keen sense of smell. He felt as if he was in a battlefield with countless of dead bodies surrounding him from all angles.

"I understand this may take time getting used to, but believe me. Once I'm finished with you, you'll believe the word death is a blessing." Master replied, inhaling deeply and sighing with a twisted grin on his face.

Stitch scrunched up his nose in abhorrence. His hatred for him and this place evident in his angry pupils. "You're sick. How can anyone think death is a blessing?"

To his surprise, Master just laughed a cold ruthless laugh. "Everybody dies 626, best to get it over with and done. It's best to save them from the pain, heartbreak, and depression they would sooner or later have in their pathetic lives. Take your girlfriend, Lilo, for instance. She lost her parents since she was four years old according to my book. She was upset, lonely, and only had her bigger sister who doesn't even pay much attention to her. If I had earned the chance to kill Lilo, I could've saved her from all the pain she would experience after her parents died."

"You have it wrong." Stitch glared, his voice dark and bitter. "Lilo was still a lonely girl to begin with! Myrtle and her friends used to tease Lilo all the time because they think she's weird. I would never admit this to Lilo because then she would undoubtedly get angry at me, but I think it was best that her parents died. That way, Nani had the heart to take her to the dog pound where she met me, Jumba, and Pleakley. Since then, she had never been lonely again." Stitch declared.

"Never lonely again huh?" Master drawled as he circled around the blue experiment. "You see that sounds a bit absurd, seeing as how there were plethora of times you neglected her."

"That was in the past!" Stitch cried. "Besides, there were plenty of times she neglected me as well." Stitch replied gruffly.

Master smirked. "True, so you two weren't all that close back then. Were you?"

"No, we weren't and there are times I regret, but that's all in the past. We're glued to each other now." Stitch replied, crossing his arms defiantly.

Master grinned distortedly. "You two won't be that way for long. Not after I get through with you."

The morning sunlight danced across Lilo's face, who groaned in protest at waking up. She yawned loudly then sat up, raising her knuckles to rub the sleep from her eyes. She blinked to correct her vision and noticed with slight confusion that she was sleeping on the living room's couch. Her face creased in perplexity, wondering why she wasn't asleep in her own bed with Stitch in her arms.

Memories from last night occurred to her. She remembered when Stitch attacked her unexpectedly, she realized he didn't love her anymore, she wept on the couch before she fell asleep. She sighed then laid back down on the couch, bringing the sheet up close to her neck.

_Wait a minute, sheet? _She thought to herself as she observed the sheet covering her body. _I didn't grab a blanket and everyone else was asleep except for Stitch. Wait, Stitch! Where is he?_

She jumped from the couch and darted for the elevator. She stood on the platform for under a second before it lifted her to the dome. She tossed her head around, hoping she would find Stitch. However, she saw no trace of him. Her eyes began to blur with worried tears as she rode the platform down again and ran into the kitchen. She saw the room to be vacant, no Stitch. Upset now, she bolted out the front door. Once in the yard, she viewed the scene around her, but with no such luck. Stitch wasn't anywhere near her.

She hurried to the ship, frantically keyed in the password, and ran inside. There, she saw a buoyant Jumba with a small grin on his face typing away at the computer. Slyther was beside him, his hands clutched at his sides. However, Stitch wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Jumba? Slyther? Have you seen Stitch?" She wept expectantly.

"No." They both replied. Slyther, who picked up on Lilo's crying turned to face her. "Lilo? What is wrong?"

"Stitch hit me last night." She cried, pointing at her scraped cheek. "He apologized, but I just left. I wo-woke up to-today to find him g-gone."

"626 hit you!" Jumba bellowed ludicrously. He jumped out of his seat and ran as fast he could to her. He dropped to his overlarge knees, tilting her chin up so he could see the scratch marks on her face. "Why would 626 be doing that?"

"I don't know. He said he was sorry, but I just laid down on the couch. This morning, I couldn't find him. I searched our room, the kitchen, outside, and the ship, but I can't find him anywhere!" Lilo sobbed.

"Jumba, keep working on the antidote for Angel and Drea. Lilo and I will find 626. Come on Lilo." Slyther replied as he grasped her hand and led her out into the yard. "Did you search all around the house?"

"The only rooms I haven't checked are Nani's room, Pleakley's room, and the laundry room." Lilo responded.

"Okay, it's very doubtful 626 would be in either of those rooms. Have you tried searching the entire island? He might be taking a walk to calm himself after what happened last night." Slyther suggested. "Where are the places you would think he'd go?"

"Probably the forest and the beach. That's where he goes to clear out his mind." Lilo replied.

"Well hop into the buggy and come on." Slyther demanded as they started up the mini car. Lilo fastened her seatbelt, tears pouring from her eyes. Slyther stepped on the gas pedal and the car took off.

Lilo suggested they stop by Teresa's house and see if she could make her, Yuki, Elena, Lilo, and Slyther into a search party. Slyther agreed and they parked the car in Teresa's driveway. Lilo flew out of the car and hurried up to the front steps of her friend's house. She knocked repeatedly at the door until a woman in her late twenties answered. Lilo asked for Teresa, which caused the woman to nod politely and call for her daughter.

Teresa glanced at Lilo's tear-stricken face and raced down the stairs. "Lilo? What happened?"

"Stitch is missing. I need your, Elena, and Yuki's help to find him." Lilo replied, more tears building up behind her brown eyes.

"Don't worry Lilo, we'll help. Mom, can I help Lilo find her dog?" Teresa enquired.

Her mom nodded. "Do you want some breakfast first?"

"We'll stop by at my house for breakfast if we don't find him when we get really hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast either." Lilo replied as she grabbed Teresa by the hand and pulled her to the car.

Teresa recognized Slyther and gasped, freezing in her steps. Lilo noticed what disturbed her and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. Slyther is on our team now."

The brown-haired girl nodded and proceeded to the car. They buckled themselves in the seat just as Slyther began firing up the engine and took off. Lilo directed Slyther to Yuki and Elena's houses, both not far away. He put the car to a stop and allowed Teresa to gather the girls from the two houses.

In a matter of minutes, Teresa ran back to the car with Yuki and Elena following behind her. Both of them halted at the sight of Slyther in the driver's seat. Teresa and Lilo instantly explained to them that he was on their team now. The girls glanced at each other uncertainly before getting inside the car. They sat in the back seat, away from the Pre experiment.

Teresa began asking questions to Lilo constantly about Stitch's disappearance. Once they gathered their valor, Yuki and Elena joined in. Lilo answered the best she could without crying. Each question the girls threw at her tore at her heart. She knew Stitch disappearing was all her fault. If she would've accepted his apology, then he wouldn't have ran off. He had done this once before when he thought he was too much a of a burden for Lilo. He had almost flew back to space, thank goodness he didn't. Now though, she wondered if she would ever see him again.

She sniffed as she hung her head. Her hands folded on her lap, but it failed to hide the promise ring on her finger. She fidgeted with the elegant ring on her finger, the tears pouring faster. She didn't understand how one night could be so wonderful then the next, it turns into a complete disaster. She noticed Slyther pulled the car into a stop when they reached the parking lot of the beach.

"Let's split up. We might be able to find him faster." Slyther replied. "You three know the beach so you guys go wherever you want." He turned to Lilo. "You come with me."

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena went contrary to the way Slyther and Lilo were going. All of them called out Stitch's name, hoping they would find him.

Sparky, from the lighthouse, heard Stitch's name. Curious, he stood up to look through the window. He saw Lilo walking alongside with a silver experiment he vaguely recognized. Both of them were calling out for Stitch. Lilo's face somehow looked up at him briefly and he noticed the tears threatening to unleash from her eyes. Without a minute's thought, he flew down the window of the lighthouse.

"Lilo!" He exclaimed when he reached her. He stood in front of her, raising her chin to look into her sorrowful brown eyes. "Lilo? What's wrong?"

"Stitch." Slyther replied coolly. "He's missing."

"Oh." Sparky responded then turned back to Lilo. He brushed his hand gently across her face, drying her tears. "Lilo, I'm sure he'll come back."

Lilo shook her head then reached up to Sparky's hand still lingering on her face, and pulled him into a tight hug. Awkwardly, he returned her fierce embrace, meekly running his yellow claws through her hair. She sniffed as she held him to her, wanting comfort from a very close friend. Sparky held her close to him, his heart thumping wildly.

"I'm so scared." She whimpered. "Master might have him."

_Master? _Slyther thought to himself in realization. _Of course! Master is making 626 forgetting all about Lilo! That's why he's been so cold lately. Master's powers are working on him! _

"Lilo! I think you might be right about Master getting to him. You and I both saw Master clutching his head as if he was strangling him by the head. That's what he did to me to make me forget Drea and our two kids." Slyther replied.

Lilo gasped in horror while Sparky stood still with confusion. Slyther turned and quickly bolted for the buggy. Luckily, they found Yuki along the way. Lilo explained to her that they might know where Stitch is, but they wanted them to still look around the island. Yuki promised she would inform the others and continued her search.

Slyther, Lilo, and Sparky jumped inside the buggy. Slyther started the ignition and the engine roared to life. He stepped on the gas pedals and the car flew from the beach. Lilo leaned against Sparky, who was in the backseat with her. He comforted her the best he could, resisting the urge to kiss her.

"It'll be alright Lilo." He cooed softly in her ear. "Sh."

She sniffed. "Sparky, I can't lose him. I love him so much that if he's really gone, I think I might die."

Sparky stiffened at her words. "Don't you say that Lilo. I know Stitch means a lot to you, but you won't die without him."

"Sparky, you don't understand." She whimpered. "Stitch is my everything. When I lost my parents, I didn't think life was worth living for. After he came into my life, I felt as if I could live the next day without breaking down about my parents. He showed me how wonderful life can be, even after throwing a devastating attack on you. I love him so much words can't even describe it."

He sighed distressingly. _She loves him. _Sparky thought to himself gloomily. _There's no way I can have her back now. She's entirely in love with Stitch. He owns every piece of her heart and love. Lucky little trog. He gets everything! _Lilo raised her hand to clear away a lone tear trailing down her face. It just so happens the hand she was using had her promise ring Stitch had given her. Sparky widened his eyes. "He gave you a promise ring?"

"Y-Yes." Lilo replied, wondering what got him revved up.

_He blitzgorp gave her a blitznac promise ring! Now I know I'll never have her back. Argh! _Sparky groaned angrily as he gritted his teeth.

"Sparky? Are you okay?" Lilo enquired, biting her lip.

He didn't answer and for the whole drive, none of them spoke. The rest of the drive was silent as Slyther parked the car behind shrubs to avoid Master or anybody else espying them. The two experiments and Lilo exited the car, creeping up to the house. Lilo looked at her once rival's house, feeling a vile emotion in her gut.

They ascended the stairs, each step weighing Lilo's heart. Slyther lead the way and he raised his hand. To his suspicion, the door was unlocked. Slowly, he opened the door, exposing the darkness in the house. All three went inside, their nostrils inhaling the unpleasant stench and their eyes stinging from the horridness of the house. Slyther decided they all stick together, so they scurried the house. They checked upstairs, but no one was in there. They tried the kitchen, but still no one. Just as they were leaving from the kitchen, they heard footsteps. Slyther grasped Lilo's hand who reached for Sparky's and dragged both of them behind the counter. They waited until the footsteps began to increase in volume and distant voices filled the rooms.

"Tell me 626, is there anything you wouldn't do for me?"

"No Master."

Lilo gasped, causing Sparky to slap a hand over her mouth. _That sounded so much like Stitch!_

Indeed, she was right. Master trailed inside the kitchen and following closely behind him was Stitch, her Stitch. She wondered why he would betray her like this until she remembered the nightmare. Her eyes widened in fear that the nightmare she and Stitch had was true. When he entered the kitchen, he looked different than what he used to. His loving expression had changed to the coldest she had ever seen.

She looked down at the promise ring, fidgeting with it nervously. What did Master do to him? She listened just as intently as Slyther and Sparky to what they were saying.

"Excellent, excellent." Master nodded with approval.

"When do we get off this mudball of a planet?" Stitch enquired, his voice growing bitter by the second.

"Patience 626, patience. Time is not of the essence. I won't leave until I obtain what I want." Master snarled.

"What is that Master?" Stitch asked obediently.

Master swiveled to face him, his eyes narrowed. "Lilo's blood."

Lilo felt her heart stop beating. Sparky put his arms around her and held her tightly against him, whispering words of comfort in her ears. Lilo willed the tears not to fall as she took in Stitch's careless face. He appeared to be calm, but she hoped his insides were in a turmoil at this piece of information. Surely he would care if Master killed her right?

Stitch didn't know what to think. A part of him told him to strike the experiment, that he would never lay a claw on her. Another part wanted to hunt for Lilo's blood for himself. Images of him finishing off the young girl slowly and painfully bombarded his brain, causing a mischievous smirk to slide across his lips. However, for some unknown reason, he felt as though he could not do it. In addition, not just because he didn't think he's the murdering type person right now, but there was something about the girl that made his heart thump wildly in his ribcage.

Master turned to face him, with a disordered smile. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Stitch snorted. "When should we go after her."

"I'm thinking-" However, Master never got to finish his sentence.

Behind the counter, a stifled cry emitted out of Lilo's slightly parted lips. Hearing Stitch say that he didn't care Master was out to kill her, made her lose it. She allowed a tear to trail down her cheeks, but that wasn't enough. A sob came up from her throat, but she tried to prevent it. However, it came out, interrupting Master's sentence.

Master grinned sinisterly as he coolly walked behind the counter. He smirked as he grasped Lilo by her soft raven hair and pulled her into his arms. He drew out his blaster from his cloak pocket, holding it to Lilo's head. "Finally, I get the two things I've always dreamed of having. Your blood on my hands and Stitch's loyalty to me."

"Why do you want to hurt Lilo?" Sparky demanded as he stepped out from behind the counter. Slyther right behind him.

"Oh, I don't want to just hurt her." Master sneered maliciously as he strengthened his grip around her waist. "I want to kill her, but not quickly. I want her to experience the most agonizing pain she had ever gone through in her whole entire life! I want her bones to snap, I want her blood to drain, I want bruises, marks, stab wounds, gunshot wounds, any kind of wounds to mar her skin. I want her to suffer first, then die slowly!"

During this, Sparky's anger intensified. In his hands, bright yellow balls of energy heated his palms. Before Master could do anything to the girl he still loved, he tossed one of his balls of energy to Master, careful not to hit Lilo. Luckily, the ball hit him in the eye, causing Master to release Lilo to clutch his eye in pain. Lilo dashed over to Sparky and Slyther while Sparky threw his last ball at the ceiling. Before Master could move, a large portion of the ceiling fell on top of him.

While Slyther congratulated Sparky, Lilo chanced a glance at Stitch. He looked at her with slight love and hopelessness. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes as she raced towards him. Stitch opened his arms for her to crash into them. She held him in a tight grip, her face burying itself in his warm chest. Stitch gulped nervously as he returned his embrace, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he held her. It felt so good to have her back into his arms, even if it was only for a moment.

"Stitch, please come back home. I need you." Lilo pleaded as the tears fell.

He caressed her back gingerly with his claws, resisting the urge to hurt her, or to do worse, murder her with his very own hands. "Lilo, Master did something to me. I have to be away from you or else I'll hurt you. I'm sorry buchee-bu, but you have to get away from me. Lilo! Get away from me!"

_Kill her you fool! She's nothing but a child, an Earthling, destroy her! _Master's voice screamed into his mind. Unconsciously, Stitch lifted his arm from around her back. His second arm held her tight against him to prevent her from running away. He reached for her throat, frightening her.

"Stitch, what are you doing?" Lilo whimpered as he slashed at her throat.

_Kill her! She's just a mere child! A girl that destroyed the experiment powerful status! Kill her!_

"No!" Stitch cried as he forcefully pushed Lilo away from him, falling to his knees. Lilo bent down to comfort him, but he again pushed her away from him. "Go away Lilo! I can't go back home with you! Master wants me to kill you. It's not safe for you to be around me, just go! Go home!"

"I won't leave you." Lilo replied defiantly as she kneeled by his side.

"Lilo please don't be stubborn. You have to go!" Stitch cried.

"Maybe Jumba can do something for you. Just come with me Stitch!" Lilo beseeched, gripping his arm.

"No Lilo! It's too late! You have to run! Get away from me before I-" He groaned at the pain of resisting the urge to do to her what he desired.

"Lilo! Come on!" Sparky cried as Master began squirming under the rubble. "Come on!"

"Stitch, please come back." Lilo whispered, her voice cracking.

Stitch gazed into her eyes, his heart wrenched. He saw the misery in her eyes and he wanted so badly to kiss her and make it all melt away. However, he knew that if he even touched her, he would harm her. He would hurt her just as worse as he did slicing her neck open with his claws barely under a few minutes ago.

His attention shifted to the promise ring on her finger. He smiled as he remembered just what the ring was for. He gazed at her, a smile playing on his lips. "The ring Lilo. It's a promise from me to you that we will be together forever. Remember Lilo, we always have hardships, but we get through it together. I promise you buchee-bu, that when this whole nightmare is over, I'll be yours and you will be mine. Right now buchee-bu, you have to get out. I'll hurt you. Go. I love you."

Lilo wanted to protest, but she knew he was right. If she lingered at his side there was no doubt he'll lash out at her. She leaned over to peck him quickly on the lips before turning and sprinting away from him as fast as she could. Stitch stared after her on the floor, moaning in pain. Lilo wanted to so gravely run back to his side and take away his pain, but she knew she had to get away from him. She ran into Sparky, who grasped her hand and ran off with her.

Stitch watched with slight jealousy as Sparky led her out by the hand. What if he manages to win her over in the end? What if Lilo decides she wants to be with Sparky? As the soreness increased, so did his jealousy. He vowed to murder Sparky if he ever caught them together. He wouldn't care if they were only chatting, he will kill Sparky if he catches him even glancing at Lilo. The girl was his whether Sparky liked it or not. After this nightmare was over, Lilo was going to be his and his alone.

_I'm sensing jealousy._ Master's voice replied into his mind as he pushed the remains from the ceiling off him. He strode over to Stitch calmly, a twisted grin set on his face.

"Lilo's mine." Stitch declared. "221 has no right to take her from me."

"Of course he doesn't." Master agreed. "She had no right taking his hand, but she did. He grabbed at her hand and didn't even protest. In fact, when you told her to get away from you, she ran to him. Not to Slyther or alone, but to Sparky. Her ex boyfriend. Hm, I wonder if they are going to get back together."

"Not under my watch. If I catch those two together, I'll kill him." Stitch snarled.

Master wasn't too impressed with this. He wanted Lilo dead, not Sparky. He didn't care about the yellow electric experiment, he wanted to see Lilo's blood on his minion's hands. "Why not kill Lilo also. After all, she's the one cheating on you."

"True, but I still want her." Stitch growled, turning to glare at Master.

"Believe me 626. When this week's over, you won't even remember her face." Master sneered as he turned away from Stitch.

VIP NOTE: I won't be updating for a week. Why? My mom tells me I'm addicted to my computer and I feel as though I'm damaging my health. So to prove to myself I'm not a computer addict, I'm going to stay away from it for a week. Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Note: I'M BACK! You guys made me laugh with some of the comments you made about me staying off for a week. Well, I'm back now and I can pleasure you all with these beautiful chapters. Nah I'm just kidding. There is more bad news though, my updating is going to slow down quite a bit. No, I'm not leaving again, but I have 28 chapters finished and will be starting on the 29th. This is the 27th chapter and I'm working on the 29th and if you guys remembered the system I came up with in chapter one, where I'll update in the next two chapters, I'm afraid that system starts to kick in now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The drive home was silent as Slyther drove the buggy through the hot summer day. The trio had discovered Teresa, Yuki, and Elena and told them that they knew where Stitch was and it would be too dangerous for them to intervene. Now, Lilo leaned on her side of the car, tears brimming her eyes. She knew Stitch had forgotten about her and it was all down to Master, the demon of her nightmares. She had slim faith that everything would turn right in the end, just as Stitch said. However, when she reflected back on the nightmare she and Stitch shared, she could feel that meager amount of confidence slip away.

Sparky peered over at her, his mouth into a frown. He knew how much Stitch meant to Lilo before and after the two started the relationship. Stitch was Lilo's only light in her dark tunnel when she was a little girl. He was her only sun during the dark nights. Without him, she'd probably wouldn't even be alive. She would just be a dead human being walking without feelings, without a soul, and even without a heart. When Lilo and Stitch were together, he always found ways to make her laugh during her grieving moments, he stuck by her side whenever she felt depressed. Of course there were times when Stitch hadn't always been there for Lilo, but most of the time, he's there for her to be her rock and to help her get by.

_I never made her happy. _He sighed. "Lilo?"

"Yes, Sparky." Lilo replied back, trying to conceal the crack in her voice.

"Are you okay?" _Dumb question. _He thought to himself, knowing she was just a complete disaster.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"He'll be okay Lilo."

"I know. I have hope Sparky. Doesn't true love conquer all evil?" Lilo asked, her eyes turning to his with hope. Hope that he would agree and everything will turn out fine.

_True love. _Sparky thought wistfully. _Not love, but true love. _

After Slyther parked the car in the carport, he and the two passengers in the back seats climbed out the car. Lilo and Sparky headed for the house while Slyther started over to the ship, hoping Jumba had found a cure for Drea and Angel. He stepped inside the ship to see a beaming Jumba working fervently at his desk.

"Jumba?" Slyther asked from behind.

So wrapped up in his work, Jumba jumped in surprise and almost lost his grip on the vial he was holding. Fortunately, he didn't drop it and instead placed it on its holder. Jumba turned, pushing up his scientific goggles. "700, don't ever sneak up on Evil Genius like that."

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you found an antidote for Angel and Drea." Slyther responded hopefully.

The oversized alien rolled all four of his eyes. "I was just being finishing up with it."

Slyther's expression lightened up with tremendous glee. "You found it!" He cried excitedly.

"Yes, I did." Jumba nodded proudly.

"What is it!" Slyther exclaimed, his eyes sparkling with childish thrill.

"Evil Genius secret that evil genius does not tell to his evil genius creations." Jumba replied as he went back to work. "Go get Little Girl and by the time you two get back here, 624 and 699 shall be awoken."

Slyther squandered no time in lingering around helplessly in the ship and tore off running. His heart jolted with ecstasy that Angel, his beautiful Angel, will be alright. And Drea, his best friend would be revived as well. He was so overjoyed, he unconsciously leapt while sprinting in his steps. He dashed up the stairs, reached the front door, and practically ripped it open with his intense delight.

Meanwhile, Lilo was sitting on her bed, obliviously playing with the blue ring on her finger. She stared out her side of the window, hope swelling in her breast that she would see Stitch running as fast as his four stubby legs could carry him to the house. Adjacent to her, was Sparky who sat on Stitch's old cot reading a magazine. Well, he wasn't exactly reading it, just skimming the pictures. Sparky tossed the magazine to the floor with a plop once he finished observing the last page. He turned his head to Lilo, his dark blue orbs fixing themselves on the beautiful ring on her finger. His insides ached with jealousy and slight despair that he wasn't the one to place the ring on her finger, that the ring was an oceanic blue rather than a bright yellow, and even more that instead of engraving the numbers 221, it read 626.

"When did he give that to you?" He asked to crack the silence.

"The night before I wanted to kill Master so badly." Lilo responded, her voice unusually icy.

Sparky nodded in understanding. "So, you're his now."

Lilo sighed and faced Sparky. She didn't want to be rude, but with him saying things like that and questioning her about her love for Stitch was starting to irk her "Yes, Sparky I'm his now. No matter what happens, I'll always love him and nothing will ever change that." She noticed Sparky turning away to conceal his crestfallen face and obvious tears.

She felt a stir of guilt welling up inside her. Gracefully, she swung her legs to the front of the bed and pushed herself off. She sat on the cot next to Sparky, soothingly caressing his back. He sighed, despite her attempt to relax him. "Shouldn't you be doing that for your lover. Someone who you'll always love and nothing would ever change your undying love for him?"

"Sparky." Lilo whispered. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for us, but surely you didn't expect us to last forever. Things change Sparky, feelings change. Take Stitch and Angel for example. We thought those two would never get enough of each other. Remember how they practically glued themselves to each other's sides? How they would always brighten up when they see each other? Their love was stronger than ours had ever been, then it could ever be, but they split. It's not like we could've gone on forever."

"I know Lilo, I know." He sighed agitatedly. "I knew our love was nothing but a crush and something that would only last for a little while. But I thought that when we ended things, I wouldn't be in love with you anymore."

Lilo hugged his back while he remained still. "You will find someone better Sparky. Someone who will love you more than I ever could. Then you'll be surprised by the fact that you've been wasting all your precious time talking to me instead of finding that special girl."

Before Sparky could respond, the elevator whirred. Lilo and Sparky turned their heads to see an enthusiastic Slyther on the platform, his luminous green eyes bright with joy. Had he not been so excited, he would've questioned on Lilo embracing Sparky from behind while his fingers intertwined with hers. "Lilo! Sparky! Jumba has a way to heal Drea and Angel!"

Lilo smiled with happiness and pushed herself away from Sparky. The yellow experiment followed afterwards, though not as joyful as the other two. Lilo and the two aliens raced to the large red ship, almost tripping when they reached the slope. They found Jumba at his desk with a wide smile.

The three stopped in front of him and he nodded. He gestured his massive sized hand over to the door where Angel and Drea had slept peacefully. Lilo and Slyther darted for the doors, viciously swinging it open. Sparky however, remained beside Jumba. Lilo and Slyther ran inside the room, their smiles wider as they took in the sight of the two female experiments sitting up in their beds.

"Angel!" Lilo cried with intense glee as she raced to Angel, throwing her arms tightly around her friend's neck.

"Lilo, I'm glad to see you too, but you're choking me!" Angel wheezed out both jokingly and seriously.

"Sorry." Lilo whispered then settled for the waistline, holding her tight. "I was so worried about you Angel. So was Stitch."

"Where is Stitch?" Angel asked as she returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around Lilo's shoulders.

Lilo's eyes glistened with oncoming tears and buried her face in Angel's chest. "Master made him forget me."

Angel gasped. "Oh Lilo, I'm so sorry."

Slyther watched as the two girls wept in each other's arms. One out of relief and sadness, while the other cried for her friend. He turned to see Drea, who was watching them as well. He walked forward. "Drea?"

The violet dragon turned her head and smiled. "Hi Slyther."

_Drea?_ Angel thought as she secretly adverted her attention from the weeping Lilo to the experiment she loved and the experiment who he loved.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Slyther asked, reaching out his hand to her.

Drea nodded and accepted his silver paw, pushing herself off the bed. "Of course."

_He's getting back with her! _Angel thought sadly as she heard them leave together. "Lilo, can I rest for a bit?" She asked, not wanting to show Lilo her tears.

"Sure Angel." Lilo agreed, giving her friend one last friendly hug then left.

Angel waited until Lilo was out of ear shot before weeping for herself. She had hoped she would be able to win Slyther's heart, but it seemed someone else holds it.

Meanwhile, Slyther shut and locked the door behind him. Drea waited patiently in front of him as his brilliant green eyes adverted from the door to her. He gulped nervously, knowing what he will announce to her would break her heart. Drea could see the evident sorrow and slight shame in his eyes.

Before Slyther could speak, Drea spoke for him. "This is about Angel, isn't it?" Her voice sounded distraught, as if she knew what would happen next and technically, she did.

"Yes, I'm-"

"You're in love with her." Drea finished for him. Her lips twitched into a forceful smile, but not even her best brightest smile could conceal the devastating grief in her red orbs.

"Yes, I'm sorry Drea." Slyther replied, his guilt tearing him apart at her obvious sadness. "Can we be friends?"

The lovely dragon nodded. Her lips opened to show off her smile to appease him. "Of course we can Slyther. As long as you don't forget me."

Slyther smiled. "I won't."

He slowly strode up to her and enveloped his arms around her. Drea closed her eyes then returned his embrace, holding him as tight as she possibly could. Slyther felt his shoulder dampen a bit, which indicated to him she was crying. He mentally kicked himself for his foolishness. Here was this pretty experiment who lost her kids, her husband, and almost her life and now she's facing the heartache of letting her lover go to be with the one he loved. He wished he could pretend that he still loved her. That he would just forget everything about Angel and continue loving Drea. However, he knew that would just pain him, hurt Angel, and play with Drea's heart. All he could do was just comfort her the best he could, play the role as her dependent friend while being Angel's buchee-bu, and tell her she will find somebody new that would love her more than he ever could.

Drea's mind went back to the times where it was just her and Slyther. How she melted into his embrace and how their bodies felt so perfect together. How his lips sent an electric spark through her whole being wherever they touched her. How his eyes could make her melt into a pool of mushiness every time he glanced at her. How those simple, but yet, powerful words 'I love you' made her feel alive. Now, another girl will have to experience that feeling with him.

Her legs began to buckle under her weight. Her eyes stung with tears and she immediately pushed him away. Slyther stared at her in shock, but she did not care. She didn't want him to see her suffer, to see her break down in tears he would never wipe away with his slender fingers. She told him to go back to Angel and much to her dismay, he obliged. With one last reluctant glance at her, he spun gracefully on his heels and unlocked the door to exit.

When he was gone, Drea let out a strangled sob, not wanting him to hear her. She ran to the farthest side of the room, curled into a ball, and wept.

Slyther entered the room where Angel laid in her bed. He strolled over to her and sat down beside her, grasping her paw. Her eyes had closed into a serene slumber, breathing shallowly through her nose and exhaling. Each breath she took, her chest rose to show off her badly bruised V-crest. He leaned forward, his lips kissing her V, wishing his kiss would heal it. He laid his head on her chest, facing her beautiful face. That's when he noted the tear streaks that lined her face from her eye down to her chin.

He released her hand, stood from his seat, and crawled in beside her. His arms looped around her waist, bringing her chest flush against his. He held her delicately as to not harm her. He kissed her one last time before drifting off to sleep, a smile etched onto his lips.

Drea entered the room, her eyes drinking in the sight of Slyther's arms around another girl; Angel. She sighed in misery as she ventured forward, grabbed a blanket from the floor, and tossed it over his bare body. She looked at his face, seeing a smile that was usually meant for her. She turned her head away from the sight and walked over to her bed, slipping inside the cool sheets.

She drifted off into a slightly peaceful slumber, wishing she could have Slyther's arms around her once more.

Note: In case there are some readers suggesting Drea should be with Sparky, that isn't going to happen. You see, Teh Computer Fan CTCD and Dragonborn are the major Drea lovers, so I'm leaving her all for them. Dragonborn never responded, so I think I'll go with what Teh Computer Fan CTCD suggested. Not telling you who it is though!

Another Note: I don't know how long this story will take before it finally ends, but in case it ends earlier than I think it will, I need to ask you guys something. There are two stories that I thought about in my mind while I was on my break. I would very much appreciate it if you guys can tell me which story you want started first, because I'm eager to do both of them, but I don't want my mom breathing down my neck about the computer addiction thing. Sighs. Mothers. Can't live with them and it makes life harder to live without them. Anyways, here are the stories I thought of. Of course, they're both Lilo/Stitch romance.

Untitled (I would like it if you guys could help me out with that too) - When Lilo is murdered, Stitch, her buchee-bu, is distraught. As life progresses though, he learns to love and move on with his life. However, when he meets a mysterious experiment he has never seen before and with Jumba, Pleakley, and Angel constantly talking about Lilo then shushing when Stitch comes in view, makes him wonder if Lilo's dead or alive. Not Stitch/OOC. I have a way to bring back the L/S shipping.

Comfort in Your Arms- Angel dies after delivering Stitch's daughter from the loss of blood. (I know, I'm getting back into my killing mood again) He doesn't think he'll ever open up again, but will Lilo somehow become his confidant and possibly his love?

I've also decided to continue with When You Love Someone. In case you don't remember the story or to those who haven't read it yet, it was a one-shot where Lilo is in love with Stitch and vice versa but Stitch had to leave her in the end because Angel was pregnant with his children. However, I'm having problems with it and I would like some suggestions of what you want to see happening. I will not however change the L/S pairing or have one of them die. That would just destroy the whole point in going through with it.

Thanks for the reviews! Whew, longest note I've ever written.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Note: LOL! Almost all of you chose the untitled one and thanks to Avatarjk137, the title will be Life After Death. Thank you so much Avatarjk137! I was so eager to get started on this story and the other one, but I didn't have a title! Any ideas for it will be greatly appreciated as long as it doesn't change the pairing or the idea of what I'm going to do with it. Thanks for your votes!

In the infirmary inside Jumba's ship, Angel began to stir under the covers. She cracked open one eye to see Slyther, laying down next to her with a contented and slightly troubled look on his face. Angel beamed as she traced his face gently with her claws, leaning over to kiss his nose. She cuddled into his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. She felt his grip tighten around her waist, causing her to glance up at him. He was smiling at her, his eyes revealing the love he had for her.

"I'm glad you're okay Angel." Slyther replied kissing her face happily.

She sighed. "Bet you're even happier that Drea is alive too." She mumbled almost inaudibly under her breath.

Slyther pulled back. "You know about her?"

"I know Slyther. You don't have to pretend you love me, you can go back to her." Angel replied, waiting for him to peel away from her.

Slyther tightened his grip on her, much to her astonishment and said. "Drea and I were in the past. I want a future with you. I love you Angel."

Angel looked up at him, surprise and delight dancing together on her face. He leaned forward to kiss her. Angel accepted him, bringing her arms around his neck and drew closer to him. He caressed her back gingerly, smiling on her lips. He silently vowed he would do everything in his power to keep her alive, keep her out of danger, and keep her happy. Even if it meant his own life, he will make sure she lives a long, exultant life. She was definitely his buchee-bu now.

Angel felt as though she was floating on cloud nine, as corny as that sounded but it was true. No amount of words could even come close to describe this amazing feeling of intense pleasure and relief she was experiencing at this moment. The feeling of being in his arms made her feel something incredible. Something that not even Stitch had made her feel. When she was with Stitch, she only felt love whilst in Slyther's arms, she felt something more than just love. She felt true love as if he was the man she was destined to be with forever. He was definitely her buchee-bu.

As the pair kissed, the door swung open. At the sound of a small gasp, the two jumped apart. They smiled sheepishly at a gaping Lilo at the door. Her mouth was open ajar, but then she closed it and smiled. She winked at Slyther discreetly who winked back. Lilo adverted her gaze to Angel, who was beaming to conceal her embarrassment.

"Jumba wanted me to get Angel for him. He wants to examine her to make sure she's perfectly healthy." Lilo informed.

Angel nodded and leant over to give Slyther one last kiss before sliding off the bed. She gave Lilo a friendly embrace then left. Lilo closed the door, signaling to Slyther she was here to stay and chat with him. "That was quite a sight Slyther." She chuckled. "Does Drea know?"

"Yeah, she does. She didn't take it too well though." He replied, attempting to hide the guilt in his tone.

"It's normal Slyther, you don't need to bang yourself up over it. She'll be okay once she finds another guy to love." Lilo replied then spotted the dragon on the bed. "That her?" She was only answered with a nod from the silver experiment. She glanced back at the sleeping figure of Drea. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is. Her personality is even prettier, but I guess first love doesn't always last forever." Slyther said with a shrug.

"No, it doesn't. I just wish I can get that through Sparky's head." Lilo replied a little bit grouchy.

Slyther smiled. "He's still pestering you?"

"Yep. He's also babbling on and on about the promise ring Stitch gave to me." Lilo responded huffily.

"Oh well, he'll learn how to move on and… wait, what promise ring?" Slyther questioned.

Lilo held out her hand to show Slyther the beautiful small ring perched on her finger. "Stitch gave it to me on our first date."

"Wow. I never knew these promise rings existed. You two must have really loved each other." Slyther commented.

Lilo's felt a piece of her heart break when he said 'loved' and must 'have' in past tense. She and Stitch loved each other, but not anymore. Even though part of it was true, she denied it. "We still love each other. After we defeat Master, Stitch and I will be together again."

Slyther nodded. "Of course you will."

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Lilo decided there was nothing else to talk about and left after asking Slyther to inform Angel's health to her. Slyther promised her he would then with a slamming of the door, she was gone.

Lilo trailed to the house, but stopped when she saw Sparky getting ready to leave. She ran up to him to catch up with him. Sparky sighted her and paused in his steps, watching as she ran up to him. Lilo stopped an inch towards him, a small smile on her face.

"You leaving?" Lilo asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, there's not much else to do."

"Do you want to get a bite to eat? My treat." She interrogated.

A goofy grin spread across the yellow experiment's face. "Are you asking me out?"

Lilo laughed. "I might be. Seeing as how you're so hot."

Sparky raised his eyebrow. "If the real Stitch was here, just what would he think."

"Really you are." Lilo replied as she gripped his arm. He didn't feel like fire, but it wasn't so warm either. She knew about his fur getting hot when she had touched his back just barely under an hour ago. "Did you take a nap in the oven and just now woke up?"

They laughed together like old school friends and walked off. Lilo had felt some guilt for hurting him like she did in the dome and she wanted to make it up to him. She also wanted to help him find a girl so he could finally be happy with the girl he was destined to be with. The two friends laughed and joked together as they trailed along the sandy path of the beach. Lilo spotted the Hamburger Hut and made a dart for it. Sparky tore after her as well, his stomach beginning to growl.

Lilo was just inches ahead of him and he, wanting to be the leader, sprang from the ground and landed on top of her. A cloud of golden sand swirled behind them as they laughed and challenged each other to a pin fight. Lilo forced Sparky's back to the ground then leapt off before he could change their positions. He reached up and grabbed her ankle, making her fall head first in the sand. He tickled her sides, causing her to laugh and spit out sand at the same time. She reached back, only to painfully bump the back of her head with his forehead.

They both moaned in pain while chuckling awkwardly, both rubbing the soreness on their heads. Lilo began dusting herself off while he watched her, yearning tugging at his heart strings. Lilo finished dusting herself off then looked up at him with a smile. That smile egged him on. He grabbed her chin and leaned forward to peck the corner of her mouth, not fully. Lilo stared at him, baffled. She started to feel those old feelings she had thought were long gone begin stirring inside of her.

While the two friends stared at each other, a cold voice intervened the silence. "Having fun?" Lilo and Sparky felt shivers run down their spines as they looked up at the person who interrupted their friendly activities. Stitch stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes a malicious black instead of the usual loving. "Lilo, why would you do this to me? I told you that you were mine and here you are with him. Should I show you what happens when you betray experiment 626?"

Sparky stood, his brilliant eyes glaring at the experiment in front of him. "If you lay a finger on her I'll-"

"You'll what?" Stitch snarled. "Electrocute me? Please, I can withstand that now."

"Stitch, nothing happened." Lilo said to assure him. "We were just playing."

"He touched you." Stitch growled. "That's more than enough for me. You are mine and mine alone. No one is to touch you, but me!"

"She is not your property 626!" Sparky cried ludicrously. "She's not yours!"

Stitch snickered then pointed to the blue ring on the girl's finger. "Then why am I under the impression that the promise ring that I gave to her and that she accepted means that she's mine."

"I'm not yours." Lilo intervened with a hint of confidence in her throat.

Stitch turned to her with a taken aback expression on his face. "What did you say?"

"I'm not yours." Lilo gritted out slowly, so that every word she said would hit him and it did. Outside, Stitch looked angrier, but inside, he could feel a pang of hurt in his heart. What did she mean that she wasn't his? Is she and Sparky back together? He growled, causing Lilo to elaborate what she meant. "Stitch, the one who loved me, cared for me, and contained a heart of gold, gave this ring to me. Not you, you selfish, unloving, careless, monster! I belong to Stitch, not to you experiment 626!"

Stitch, or shall we say, 626 scowled with ire, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. The sight caused Lilo to panic, especially when he leapt at Sparky. She screamed as 626 attacked her friend, his claws ripping through the yellow fur and his teeth bared to emit a hiss. Sparky tried to fight him off, but 626 was stronger. Lilo watched as her prior lover assaulted Sparky and knew, even though she didn't want to, that she was going to have to harm him to protect Sparky.

She lunged at the blue experiment and tackled him to the ground. 626 reached up to claw at her, but she quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them to the ground. He struggled, but she kept all of her dead weight on top of him, preventing him to shift. Lilo thought of an idea, one that could surely get her killed, but she wanted to try to sooth him and to control her desire as well. She licked her lips which had became dry when Sparky had kissed her, then leaned down and enclosed her mouth around Stitch's lips.

The kiss took him by surprise, causing him to struggle underneath her, but eventually, he relaxed into it. For some strange reason, the kiss quelled all the anger and hatred he felt for the world. As her lips danced across his, he could feel his icy heart begin to melt, as if she was bringing something out of him. He laid limp on the ground, allowing her to lead. Her hands reluctantly released his to caress his ears, something that she had done so many times before.

Stitch reached up and brought his arms around Lilo, meticulously crushing her body against his. Lilo inhaled when she felt his chest press up against her, as if he wanted their bodies to melt into each other. Slowly, his tongue darted inside her mouth, tasting the warm treasures he hadn't reveled in for quite a while. He gripped her torso, letting her know he was going to flip them. Lilo eased into his grip, which gave him the okay sign and he rolled to be on top of her, this time dominating her. Lilo pressed his face close to hers, smiling in the kiss.

Sparky turned away from them since the moment Stitch had begun kissing her back. When he saw Lilo lick her lips and kiss Stitch on the mouth, fully. His heart twisted at the sight and for once, he actually hoped Stitch would do something bad to her to make her stop. However, he was mildly astonished and very much disgusted when he started to return her kiss and brought their bodies to join together. Even as he turned away, he could still envision them kissing and heard the part where Stitch had flipped her over. He looked back to see Stitch was on top of her and it looked like she was enjoying every moment of it. He thought about running off, but decided to stay in case he turns and hurts Lilo.

Leisurely, he pulled away from her lips, basking in the feeling of her warm breath breathing across his face. Lilo smiled contented as she opened her eyes, staring into Stitch's black orbs. She noticed his expressions softened and he looked at her with unconcealed love and devotion. Lilo caressed his face gently, her fingertips grazing across his beautiful ocean blue fur. He leaned down to capture her lips once more then rested his forehead on hers. Lilo stared deeply into his eyes, her heart jolted when she saw not 626, but Stitch, her Stitch.

_I love you. _Stitch desperately called into his mind, hoping she would hear. The silence was just too beautiful to destroy. He could see the love on her face and he hoped she could see it on his too.

_Aw, I adore everything you do for me too 626. _A cold voice replied back. Stitch could hear the wicked experiment snickering. _Get away from that filth 626! You belong to me, not to her! Remember, I can easily kill her very early and the only thing you'll see of her, is her ashes when I burn her mangled body!_

As if to emphasize what he meant, Stitch had a vision of him entering inside Lilo's dome and see Master with Lilo in his arms and a match that was lit just centimeters below her pretty tan face. Her body mutilated, bloodied, and broken and her clothes were tattered and torn. Stitch could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes as he pushed himself off Lilo.

Lilo, surprised by his abrupt change of emotion, shot up. Stitch brought up the barriers, obscuring his genuine emotions toward the girl he loved. 626 hissed at Lilo, his paw urging him to at least slap her, but he just couldn't do it.

"You stupid girl!" He spat at her. "I don't love you!"

"Then why did you kiss me?" Lilo asked, refusing to let the tears show.

Stitch, or 626 shall we say again, smirked evilly. "Well, when a girl kisses a guy, it is always a pleasure to the guy so he kisses her back to keep the pleasure running. It's not because they love them."

Lilo shook with distraught, but she still refused to give the monster the delight at seeing her tears. She turned away from him, the tears now streaming down her face. She thought back to before he pulled away so briskly. She remembered seeing the sweet face of her Stitch. The one who loved her for all he was worth. "I saw Stitch." She mumbled.

"It's just a one time thing girl. Don't expect to ever see that sight again." 626 responded as he swiveled to face the direction of his new home and left.

Lilo sniffed and Sparky stood. "That was quite a performance Lilo. I thought you two died and got stuck like that." He joked.

Lilo was not amused by his statement, but she hid it with a smile. "Well, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

Sparky reached over to grasp her hand. "Everything will be okay Lilo."

Lilo nodded. "Even with this small amount of faith, I know I'll be okay."

Merry Christmas!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Note: Sorry it took me so long, but like I said, I've reached the point where I have to write two chapters before sending one of them out and with it being the holidays, my parents practically dragged me everywhere. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Anyway, here's chapter 29!

626 strolled quickly along the path that led to his Master's home. His mind not on the surroundings around him, but of what happened just a moment ago on the beach. He thought of Lilo and how her kiss did something to him. When she kissed him, he couldn't help but return it and not because of the lie he gave to her, but because something compelled him to kiss her back. For a moment, he felt something towards the girl, something more than even love. It wasn't until Master entered his mind that he knew he was doing something wrong. Kissing a girl, a human girl no less, was strictly prohibited in Master's eyes. How could he betray his Master like that?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he faced the contour of the Edmonds house. His legs felt like jelly as he climbed the stairs that led into the home. He raised his hand and turned the cold knob to open the door. He stepped inside, inhaling the disgusting scent. A shiver ran down his spine at the lonely feel of the had been family home. With a sigh, he fell on the couch, reaching for the remote to watch some TV.

"Where have you been my assistant?" A dark, terrifying voice replied.

626 jumped in his seat and turned to face the black experiment. "I uh um."

"You were having some fun with that girl weren't you?" Master questioned him. "Tsk tsk 626, didn't I tell you that she is the enemy."

626 nodded obediently. "Please understand my Master. I am very sorry. It will never happen again. Is there a way I can please you my Master?"

Master narrowed his eyes. "Get over here." Hastily, 626 flew off the couch and stood in front of Master. "Get down on your knees." He crumbled to the ground on his knees and waited for whatever Master planned to do to him. Master reached his hand forward and wrapped it tightly around 626's throat. 626 knew what was going to happen next and he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain to come. Master closed his eyes as well, thinking of things that irk him the most and send passionate fury inside his being. His eyes opened to reveal the hideous red orbs. The anger he welled up inside of himself coursed through 626. 626's face cringed, his teeth gritted to prevent a sound of agony, and his claws clenched so tight that they penetrated through his hand, drawing a miniscule amount of magenta blood.

Master leant down, smirking sinisterly as his assistant's body quivered from the intense torture. "You will never do anything that I don't approve of around that girl right?"

"Y-yes my Ma-Master!" 626 cried through clenched teeth.

"You will see her bleed and you will love the sight!"

"I-I'll bo-bottle h-h-her b-b-blood an-and argh! Sa-savor th-the ta-taste! M-My Ma- ahh! Master."

"Your loyalties lie with me 626! You do something against my nature, I have the right to punish you. Whatever I love, you aim to give it to me. Whatever I hate, you risk your life to annihilate it! Understood?"

"O-Of c-course m-my Master. Any-anything y-you wa-want, I-I'll argh! Give t-to y-you!"

Master released the blue experiment with a forceful push. 626 landed on his back, his face expressionless, but Master smirked at the evident fear blazing in his eyes. "Get up! We have planning to do."

Meanwhile, Lilo had said her goodbyes to Sparky and was currently heading home. She decided to check on her experiment friends inside the ship. Lilo walked inside the ship to see Jumba, as usual, working feverishly at his desk. Lilo greeted him briefly then entered the infirmary. Slyther and Angel were absent and all there was left, was a lonely violet dragon reading a magazine that was translated in her language.

Lilo walked up, knowing who the dragon was. With a smile, she waved to the experiment. "Hi."

The dragon lifted her head and nodded politely towards the girl. "Hello. You must be Lilo. Lilo Pelekai?"

"Yes." Lilo responded. "Drea? Pre 699?"

"That would be me." Drea answered and closed the magazine she was currently reading to put it on the table adjacent to her.

"So, how do you like Kauai?" Lilo asked, hoping she could start up small talk.

"It's a lovely island." Drea said with a nod. "But I like my home planet better. Where Slyther and I were happy with our babies."

"Babies?" Lilo asked with a smile. "How sweet."

"Yeah, but 701 killed them." Drea replied bitterly. "Just like he took away my husband. I thought things were going to get better until that Angel girl made him fall in love with her."

"He's happy Drea." Lilo said quietly.

"I know. But when you love someone, you want to be that person to make them happy." Drea responded as she let a tear slide down her scaly cheek.

Lilo figured she should leave the poor experiment alone and instead walked out to see Angel and Slyther. She smiled as they greeted her. "Jumba told me you need some help using your powers." Slyther stated.

"Yeah. I do." Lilo agreed.

"I can help you if you like." Slyther replied with a shrug.

"Okay. What time?"

"Now maybe?"

"Alright."

Angel kissed Slyther on the cheek. "I better get back home."

"Okay. Love you." Slyther responded, kissing her on the lips.

"Love you more." She replied back with a coy smile and left.

Inside the ship, Slyther taught Lilo how to use her abilities. Lilo observed the room with sorrow, wishing it was her little blue lover teaching her instead of her silver friend. However, she veneered her genuine emotions with a grin and stood tall, waiting to be coached. Slyther asked her what abilities she had to which she answered straight away.

Slyther came up behind her, grabbed her palms, and put them face up to the ceiling. He whispered to her to close her eyes to which she complied. Then he told her to think of things that had fire involved. Lilo thought of dragons at first and how they sprout fire. She thought of Yang, who was the same as the dragon, Drea, but instead spews out lava. She thought of a warm fireplace on a cold night. Then, she felt warmth in her hands. She opened her eyes to see fire glowing brightly on her palms.

"Whoa." She breathed.

"Clench your palms." Slyther instructed and she did. "Now open them."

She opened her hands to see them in little red, glimmering, balls. She was dazzled by her accomplishment to hold fire in her palms.

"Now you need to know how to calm them." Slyther replied. "Think of things cold."

Lilo closed her eyes and thought of ice. The moment a vision of a solid ice cube entered her mind, she felt the fire balls quell. This made Lilo feel powerful and in control. She beamed proudly at Slyther who then taught her more about how she could use her powers. Finally, the day ended and the two were getting hungry.

Slyther visited Drea one last time, bid goodbye to Lilo, then ran back to Angel. Lilo exited the ship, drying her perspiring face with a cotton white towel. She put the towel back on the rack then left. A glimmer of green light from above caught her eye. Curiously, she peered at the stars, seeing green orb blazing through the sky like a falling star, leaving green dust sprinkling the air as it zoomed.

Lilo watched the eccentric blur of lime green light crash into the trees just a few feet away from her house. Green smoke billowing in the night breeze. Inquisitively, Lilo sprinted towards the smoke, bringing up her shirt to cover her nose so she wouldn't inhale the toxic green flames. She found the source of the tumult in the forest. It was a small, made for two, spaceship. The two man shuttle.

_Reuben and Gantu. _Lilo thought fearfully as she took in the shape of the ship that used to bombard her and Stitch plethora of times in the past. Lilo ran up to the ship, forgetting to cover her nose. She looked through the window to see one, chubby, yellow experiment inside. It looked like he was sleeping, but Lilo knew, he was hurt bad. Quickly, she went around the ship, looking for the window, and sent her fist through it. She winced in pain as the shards of glass sunk into her skin, drawing blood. However, she did not care. The only thing she cared about, was her friend in serious pain inside the ship.

She reached over inside the glass, ignoring the slightly disturbing shock that greeted her. She flipped the lock on the passenger seat to unlock the door. Scrupulously, she crawled backwards until her feet touched the ground. She went over to the passenger side and, using her good hand, she opened the door. Swiftly, she lunged inside, passing the passenger seat and up to the driver, where her friend was unconscious. She couldn't see his injuries because of the darkness in the ship, but she knew he was injured and needed medical attention now.

She grabbed him by the shoulders to gingerly lay him down. Lilo then roped her arms under his shoulder blades and dragged him out, hoping beyond hope that he didn't suffer any broken limbs. Once her feet reached the ground, she reached over and cradled him. She was mildly surprised by how light he was. She ran into the night, hoping she could get him to Jumba just in time.

Weariness overcame her in her hurried steps and so she slowed down, but not by much. She looked down at Reuben, wondering why Gantu wasn't with him in the two man shuttle. In the moonlight, she was transfixed about the changes in him. His usual chubby figure now slimmed down quite a bit. He didn't look as fit as Stitch and Angel of course, but he wasn't that ugly either. Lilo didn't pay too much attention on his looks, no matter how astonishing he looked to her, but the injuries on him made her horrified. He had a deep cut the ran down from his eye and down to his chin. His fur was dirty and matted with blood. On his forehead had a huge gash that was releasing a scary amount of blood. His arm looked twisted at an abnormal angle, making Lilo hope she didn't make it worse. His body was marred with purple bruises from what she'll never know.

"Oh Reuben." She almost sobbed in a whisper as she took in his badly beaten up condition. "What happened to you?"

Far away from Lilo carrying Reuben to the ship, 626 paced back in forth in his room. Master laid downstairs asleep on the couch, leaving 626 to do whatever he pleased. There were tons of things he could be doing right now in his spare time, but for some reason, his mind always reverted back to Lilo and the kiss they shared on the beach. He knew she was trying to get him back, but he won't let her. He will not become as weak as her.

"Still, she knew what she was doing when she kissed me like that." 626 mused then shook his head. "There's only one way I can ensure my loyalty to Master and don't even bother with her." He went up to the window, observing the night. "I have to kill her. Not when Master says, but soon. I have to kill her soon."

Note: Not too fond of this chapter, but stay tuned for chapter 30. I'm hoping it will make up for this! Happy New Years if I don't get the next chapter in before it happens!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

The light of the moon shone on the wet grass as Lilo, while cradling Reuben in her arms, darted for the ship. She dashed up the ramp and came to a screeching halt in front of Jumba, who was carrying Drea in his massive arms. Drea's eyes observed the dirty yellow experiment in Lilo's embrace, recognizing him as Reuben, experiment 625. Jumba was equally shocked too at the sight of Reuben, dirty, bloody, and damaged gravely.

"Little Girl, where did you find 625?" Jumba asked as he bent down to release Drea.

Lilo panted. "I-In th-the for-forest." She swallowed hard and gulped down large amounts of air, so she could say the next line easily. "Can you fix him?"

"Give him to me." Jumba replied as he leaned over to take Reuben from Lilo's arms. "Little Girl, please be showing 699 around house. She'll be staying there." Then he spun on his overlarge feet and into the room where he previously had Drea occupying.

Lilo reached over and grasped Drea's paw, leading her out the ship. Drea asked. "I thought Experiment 625 works along with Gantu as his galley officer."

"How do you know that?" Lilo asked, astonished.

"From the book." Drea answered.

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "What book?"

"Well, remember when you and 626 were interviewed?" Drea asked and Lilo nodded. "She made you two into a book! There's copies everywhere since you and Stitch had become so famous. There's a brief story about your life and 626's before you met each other in the beginning. Then there's a whole chapter how you two came together. Then another chapter how you and 626 became experiment hunters. Then there's a list of all the experiments, that including their numbers, abilities, an image of them, how you captured them, and what their one true place is. Then another story about the Leroy incident, that's one whole chapter too. Then at the end of the book, are secrets that you and Stitch said to entertain the readers."

"What secrets?" Lilo interrogated.

"Well on your part, you said you were jealous of Angel for a bit, but then learned to accept her and became best friends. You had a brief relationship with 221, Sparky. You believed in weird things that normally little kids your age hate to think about. There's many secrets you told them, but on Stitch's part; He confessed about his glitch and when Dr. Hamsterviel used that phony doctor disguise and turned him evil. He said he loved 624, Angel. His main obsessions are coconut cake and coffee. Oh and, he had a small crush on you when he rescued you." Drea explained.

"A crush on me? When we were littler?" Lilo asked dazed. "He never told me that."

"There was even a little conversation between Stitch and the interviewer, Joran Gutter, I believed his name was. Anyway, the interviewer asked Stitch, right after he revealed that little crush on you, if you two were going to get together. Stitch said, and I quote "There might be a time in the future when we'll take our relationship up the next step, but as for now, we're just friends and I have Angel and she'll have Keoni Jameson." Unquote." Drea replied.

Lilo smiled. "Where is this book?"

"It's with Master. Maybe when we do face him, I could get it for you and 626." Drea replied. "Where is he anyway. I thought you two would be glued to each other's sides."

Lilo sighed. "Master wiped out his memory of me."

Drea gasped and felt her heart wrench. She now had the deepest of sympathies for the little girl. Mainly because, she had gone through the same thing too. She raised an arm and threw it over the little girl's shoulders, bringing her close in an attempt to comfort her. Lilo smiled and leant down to cry on her shoulder. She wasn't sobbing like Drea expected, but released a few tears. Unbeknownst to Drea, but Lilo didn't really need her comfort. Her heart told her that everything will be fine and she trusted her heart. Stitch will be okay, he will love her again just as much as she does him, and they will spend their entire lives together, making up for what they almost lost.

Lilo thanked Drea after spilling the last of her tears. Drea nodded in acknowledgement as Lilo led the way up to the house. Lilo peeked in first, checking to make sure her sister wasn't around. To her satisfaction, Nani had crashed on the couch while watching TV. She beckoned to Drea to come in who did as she was told silently. When Lilo looked at Nani, she wondered if her big sister knew about Drea and Slyther coming to their side and if she knew Stitch was with Master.

Shaking her head to clear it, she reached over to Drea's hand, whispering to her as she guided her throughout the whole Pelekai house. Once they finished looking around the house, Lilo led her to the dome. She pointed to the cot, where she could sleep there until Jumba could decide what to do with her. Drea laid down on the cot, closing her eyes immediately after thanking Lilo for showing her the house. Lilo climbed into bed too, her eyes shining with hope as she lovingly gazed at the promise ring on her finger. She kissed it then went to sleep.

The next morning, Lilo awoke to see Drea had already left her nice warm cot to eat breakfast. With a yawn, Lilo lifted the covers off her body and decided to eat breakfast as well. She went inside the closet to change into her original red muumuu, combed out her long raven mane, then rode the elevator downstairs. She arrived in the kitchen and sat down in the cold blue chair next to Drea. Nani busied around the kitchen, serving everyone breakfast but also making sure she'll be able to get to work on time. Much to Lilo's surprise, Nani bid Drea good morning, served her breakfast, kissed Lilo on the head, then left without any complaints about Drea inside her house.

_Jumba must've told Nani about Drea staying here with us. _Lilo thought to herself and began digging into her meal.

"How's Reuben Jumba?" Lilo asked once she placed her plate in the sink.

"625 was injured severely. His arm is being broken so Jumba had to wrap it with cast. The gash on his head is being covered with plaster to stop bleeding. He will be inside ship for while Little Girl." Jumba explained as he woofed down his piece of toast.

"I wonder why he's here." Lilo pondered to herself. "Moreover, why he doesn't have Gantu with him."

Jumba swallowed hard to clear his mouth. "Maybe we should be asking him when he wakes up."

"I hope he gets up soon." Lilo replied as she drank down her chocolate milk.

Meanwhile, 626 rose from his bed. Yawning exhaustedly, he entered the closet, picking out a cloak for him to wear. He had determined last night that today or maybe even tonight, he was going to slaughter Lilo. He decided to wait until she was completely alone or with anyone defenseless before he would take her life. He exited his room and traveled downstairs.

He saw his Master at the table, groggily eating dry cereal. He concisely wondered if he should tell Master what he was going to do, but then decided to leave it alone. Sure when he came back, Master was, no doubt, going to be very livid with him sneaking off behind his back. However, 626 knew that when he holds up Lilo's blood in the empty bottle he took with him, his Master would be pleased. He reached over towards the knife that somehow was left forgotten on the couch and left.

626 briskly jumped down the steps of the Edmonds house. His feet crunching the dead grass leaves that had fallen due to the lack of care. 626 raised the cloak over his head to avoid anyone noticing him. He dawdled in the woods, waiting to see if he could find her. Finally, he approached the long-lived Pelekai household. He ran up the steps and peeked through the window to see Lilo and Drea conversing with each other in the living room. His ears perked to catch what they were saying.

"My love with Slyther was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Every moment I spent with him was heaven. I loved him so much." Drea replied.

"How did it end?" Lilo asked.

Drea sniffed. "Master. He ended things for us."

"How so?" Lilo enquired, resting a gentle hand on her friend's scaly violet arm.

Drea sighed. "Master took his memory of me."

Lilo didn't respond. She felt her heart sink in the darkest pit of her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes, but not only for Drea, but also for herself. What if Stitch finds someone else and she loses him for good? The thought of another girl in Stitch's arms was just too much for her to bare. She glanced at her promise ring that Stitch had given to her to ensure their love, she thought of the Seloverena Blessing that showed just how devoted they were to each other. Would those two significant things help defeat Master and bring back their love?

Drea noticed the far away look in her friend's eyes. She knew she was thinking of Stitch. She reached forward to touch the girl's shoulder lovingly. Lilo looked at her with misty brown eyes. "You shouldn't compare your love with Stitch to my love with Slyther. Yes, we loved each other very much and yes, it pained me to see it was all over, but I guess our love wasn't meant to be. If it was, he wouldn't have fallen for Angel. You and Stitch however, are meant to be. I've seen you two together and I've read stories about the two of you. You two are close and love each other so very much. Never in my life had I ever seen a bond so beautiful and so strong as yours with Stitch. Not even Slyther and I could ever love each other that much. I'm not giving up on love, and you shouldn't give up on Stitch either. Somehow, you'll find a way to fire up those embers."

Lilo laughed. "I know. I still have faith."

"Why don't we head over to Angel's house. I want to see Slyther." Drea replied.

"You go ahead. I'm staying here." Lilo replied.

"Oh come on Lilo. Jumba's at the ship working on Reuben, Pleakley's shopping, and Nani's at work. You'll be alone." Drea beseeched.

Outside, 626 grinned sinisterly. "Yes, Lilo decline. I'll have you sooner than I thought."

"Drea, I'm worried about Reuben. You go on. I'll see you later." Lilo said and walked over to the front door and pushed it open. 626 immediately hid behind the side of the house.

"Fine, then I'll see you later." Drea bid and left.

Lilo stood on the steps, watching her friend vanish behind the foliage. 626 was about to sneak up on her before his eyes sighted something else coming their way. It was Jumba. He bit back a growl as Jumba stopped to a halt in front of Lilo.

"How's Reuben?" Lilo asked.

"He's conscious now and waiting to be seeing you." Jumba replied.

Lilo sprinted in front of him as fast she could to the ship. 626 slapped a paw over his face. Might as well wait until she comes back.

In the ship, Jumba led her into the infirmary, where her friend laid awake in bed. Lilo almost broke down and cried once she saw Reuben's condition. His free arm that wasn't held in a cast reached out to her. Lilo wiped away her tears and walked over to Reuben swiftly, grasping his hand. Jumba turned and left to get back to his original duty.

Reuben smiled at her the best he could. He winced as he tried to push himself up, struggling to hold back a whimper. Finally, the hand that held her own, pulled Lilo into a friendly embrace. Lilo hugged her friend gingerly, praying she wouldn't hurt him in his frail condition. She pulled away with a kiss on his cheek and sat down on the bed.

"What happened to you Reuben?" Lilo asked worriedly.

Reuben shook his head. "Don't worry about me Lilo. I'm fine now."

"Where's Gantu?" She enquired next.

Surprisingly, the once unloving sandwich maker had tears in his eyes. Lilo cupped his chin, making him look her in the eyes. Reuben swallowed. "I don't want to talk about it Lilo."

Lilo nodded. "Okay. It's fine."

"How are you and my cuz?" Reuben asked.

Lilo sighed. "It's a long story Reuben, but Stitch is captured."

"Where?" Reuben responded with shock in his tone. The Experiment 626? Captured! It just seemed so absurd to him.

"If you don't mind, I don't really want to talk about it. Like I said, long story." Lilo replied.

"Why don't you guys rescue him though?"

"We can't. He's evil again." Lilo said sadly. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I'd like to feel my legs again. Can you help me walk to the house?" Reuben asked.

"Reuben! You're injured. Just let me get some things for you."

"Please Lilo."

Lilo stared at him, her heart going out to him. She reached forward, clutched his arm, and carefully helped him sit up. She lightly tugged him out of bed and he helped her along, sliding his legs off the bed. He threw his good arm around her shoulders to steady himself while she roped an arm around his waist.

Together, they began walking. Along the way, Reuben stumbled, but with Lilo assisting him, he was pulled back up before he could reach the ground. After many falls, Lilo was able to get him up to the house. Beside the house was 626 who stared vigilantly at the two friends. His insides boiled with jealousy at the male experiment whom had his arm around Lilo. His Lilo. With a furious growl, 626 lunged from the house and attacked Reuben.

Lilo gasped as Reuben was pushed away from her grasp. She spun on her heels only to see 626 assaulting the already injured Reuben. Lilo ran forward desperately, clinging to his arm, trying to tug him off her friend. However, 626 withstood her hold on him. He wrapped his hand around Reuben's neck, choking him. Lilo gasped with worry as she pulled harder. This time, 626 rolled backwards and Lilo kneeled next to her friend. Worry consumed her when she noticed he had passed out.

_I never should've got him out of bed. _She thought to herself, now feeling remorse for her unintelligent action. She turned to face 626 who snarled at her viciously. With one last look at Reuben, she darted inside the house.

626 growled and lunged after her, following her inside. He noticed the lift in the dome came back down, signaling to him she was up there. Grinning sinisterly, he boarded the lift.

Upstairs, Lilo was panting. She stooped beside the bed, her heart beating vigorously in her chest. It was ramming against her ribcage so quick that she feared it might jump out her chest and land on the floor. Her mind kept assuring her she was safe, that nothing was going to harm her. As long as the dome was locked, he couldn't get to her. Lilo gasped as she realized her mistake. She did forget to lock the dome!

Suddenly, her mind blanked out from her room and instead went to the dream sequence she shared with Stitch…

_Lilo, at the same age she was now, cowered in the dome. Her brown eyes stared fearfully at the platform. Her back pressed securely to the bed, her nails clenching the sheets in apprehension. Her heart stopped when the elevator began to whir. She had forgotten to lock the dome! _

_Her grip on the sheets tightened and attempted to urge her back against the bed. When she saw who was on the platform, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor._

The platform whirred, causing her to crush her back against the bed. Her hands clinched the sheets so hard, her knuckles turned white. Her vision blurred with tears as the platform revealed him. She closed her eyes, the next part of the dream sequence invaded her brain, causing her more dread.

_Lilo's eyes began tearing up as she took in the sight of her malevolent prior lover. His fur still that navy blue, but it seemed darker. His claws that used to caress her back, her hair, her face, seemed sharper than they were before and deadly. His face. The face that used to carry around a light hearted smile now held a creepy smirk. His eyes scared her the most._

_His eyes that used to gaze at her with love, warmth and tenderness. The eyes that resembled to black holes that enraptured her soul. The eyes that once made her heart thump against her ribcage at the fact he loved her. The eyes that would never more glance at her with love, warmth, and tenderness. Instead, they showed no fear, no disgust, nor hatred. They were just empty. Empty as if someone drained his soul and seized his emotions. They were just empty and cold._

Lilo observed 626, her eyes scanning over his features. The dream had exactly told her what he would look like. His navy blue fur increased in darkness, making him already look terrifying. His claws more sharper than they've ever been, which made her shrink even deeper beside the bed. She wanted to keep her eyes glued to the floor, but she couldn't. She looked up to catch the emptiness on his face.

She stared at his lips, yearning for him to kiss her like he had done before. His lips curled into a creepy smirk, causing her look away from that. She stared deeply into his eyes, shivering on the outside, but screaming in despair inside. His eyes that once sparkled with joy, melt her heart at first glance, reflected warmth, now were empty and cold. Just as the dream said. He was derived of emotions. His once expressional eyes were now empty voids, dull, lifeless, and cold.

"Stitch." Lilo breathed in horror. "Please. Don't do this."

"_Stitch. Please. Don't do this."_

626 growled viciously, deciding to ignore her calling him by her boyfriend's name instead of her monster name for him. Slowly, he reached into his cloak pocket, pulling out a knife. He noticed the tears in her eyes, causing him to lose his cool posture, but only for a moment. He brought the steel blade in between her eyes. "It's what Master wants me to do and I will obey him."

"_It's what Master wants me to do and I will obey him."_

The tears cascaded down Lilo's cheeks and reached the end at the nape of her neck. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her worst nightmares was coming true and there was nothing she could do about it. "Stitch please. Why are you doing this? Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Doesn't anything we had mean to you?"

"_Stitch please. Why are you doing this? Don't I mean anything to you anymore? Doesn't anything we had mean to you?" _

626 sneered and took a step closer. His eyes pierced into a narrowed glare, which resulted more fright for the little girl. "Master made me see the powers I can unleash. The powers that can make me worthier than he is! He's my father and I'm his son. Whatever command he tells me to do, I follow through with it. His wish was to see you bleed and I'll do whatever it takes for him to see the sight."

"_Master made me see the powers I can unleash. The powers that can make me worthier than he is! He's my father and I'm his son. Whatever command he tells me to do, I follow through with it. His wish was to see you bleed and I'll do whatever it takes for him to see the sight." _

"Oh no." Lilo mumbled incoherently to herself. She realized the dream was playing out again, except this time in real life. She tried to think of something else to say, to knock the dream off course, but all she could say was, "You've become his puppet! Stitch, I don't want to hurt you." In a low faint voice, but she knew he heard.

"_You've become his puppet! Stitch, I don't want to hurt you." _

626 chuckled evilly. "But I want to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you. Therefore, you need to defend yourself." He skimmed the pad of his index finger along the blade as he spoke, smirking all the while.

"_But I want to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you. Therefore, you need to defend yourself." _

"Oh what do I do?" Lilo thought. "This dream is still becoming reality. What did I say after he said that? If I don't knock this dream off course, I'll be dead in less than a minute." She stared into his cold black eyes. Finally, she replied with, "Please Stitch, I love you.

"_Please Stitch, I love you."_

626 stared at her, his limbs hanging lifeless at his sides. Lilo hoped, even though her sentence was in that dream, that it changed everything. 626 came closer, his eyes flashing for only a moment. Lilo wondered if it was from rage, sorrow, or maybe even remembrance and love. However, as soon as it came it was gone. She swallowed nervously and stood, her body shaking as he regained his composure and came forth with the knife in his hand.

_Stitch turned to her quickly and Lilo saw a flash in his eyes. She didn't know if it was a flash of anger, a flash of sadness, or a flash of remembrance and love, but as soon as it came, it was gone. She gulped loudly and began backing away from him as he crept closer to her with the knife in his hand._

Lilo was horrified when she realized this was all part of the dream. She failed to change it and now she was going to die. He towered above her threateningly, causing her heart to either stop beating or thump madly in her chest. She didn't know what her heart did, but she did know she was fearing for her death. More so that it would be by the one she loved, and he would enjoy it immensely.

_Lilo didn't know if her heart stopped beating or if it started pounding vigorously. All she knew was the fear of the one she still loved towering above her with a menacing look. She wished she could kiss him and press her body tightly to his just as she had done some time ago, but she knew if she did that, she'd be digging up her grave._

When the vision vanished, a desire to kiss him overwhelmed her. Wait a minute, kiss him? She almost smiled to herself when she realized this is what she needed to do to throw the dream off course and maybe even stay alive. Her dream self had the longing to kiss Stitch. She didn't do it because she feared he would most certainly kill her then. However, she was killed off anyway. Now, maybe she could kiss him to make him forget about harming her and might actually bring him back. Besides, it did wonders for him the last she time she kissed him, maybe if she holds on longer and tell him everything she felt for him, he just might come back to her. Forever.

626 placed his hand behind her neck, gently grasping it with his bitter fingers. His lips widened to create a sardonic smile when she shivered from the touch. He pushed his body to hers, ignoring the peculiar warmth that radiated from her body. His nostrils inhaling her scent and her own breathing. He leaned forward, the tip of his tongue tracing along her lips swiftly. He smiled, but Lilo was sure it wasn't genuine.

_Stitch snaked a hand behind her neck, lightly grasping it with his cool fingers. He grinned sardonically at the shivers crawling up her spine. He pressed his body to hers, breathing in her scent and her own breathing. She had her lips parted, perfect for kissing. He ran the tip of his tongue along them, taking her by surprise. He smiled at her, but Lilo wasn't a fool to believe it was genuine._

Lilo's breath caught in her chest, making her forget about her plan. She noticed he was leaning closer with the same twisted grin. Lilo felt her heart stop in dismay when she noticed there was no love in his eyes. Just empty and cold as they were when Master took him away from her. He leaned closer, his breath warming the inside of her ears. Lilo shivered once more in pleasure or terror, she wasn't so sure.

_He leaned closer, that twisted grin still on his face. Lilo knew right then and there her heart stopped pounding. She stared into Stitch's eyes, hoping she would see love in them. She saw nothing. He leaned closer until his lips brushed against her ear. She shivered once more in delight or fear, he wasn't so sure and frankly, neither was she._

"_But I don't love you." He whispered in her ear just before bringing the knife down on her shoulder…_

"But I don't love you." He murmured lowly in her ear.

Lilo knew this was the part where he kills her. Therefore, she remembered her plan and did it with haste. Just when she saw his arm that carried the knife raise, did she wrap her arms around his arms to pin them at his sides and crash her lips to his.

Note: I hope you guys don't think this is too rushed. Do you think Stitch will come back permanently in the next chapter?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

626 froze in his place. His arms pinned to his sides and immobilized. His legs felt as though they weighed the size of a stick and his knees almost buckled. His lips were the only body parts moving. The moment her lips covered his, it was like they had a mind of their own. His mind was telling him to pull away from her and kill her without a moment's hesitation, but for some reason, he couldn't. All he could do however, was kiss her back. It was like he had no control. Every time she kisses him or even touches him, all he wants to do is forget Master and take this girl into his arms and never let her go. He didn't understand how she could hold this power over him, but he didn't dwell on it. Her kiss was like a taste of heaven and he would kill Master or anyone that dared to tear him away from his safe haven.

Lilo felt him halt against her, causing her to smile on his lips. She heard a loud clang as 626 loosened his vice like grip on the blade and fell on the floor. She could feel 626 jiggling his arms, trying to free them from her mighty grasp. Lilo, believing she could trust him at this point, lifted her arms around his shoulders. Instantly, she felt his arms wrap insanely tight around her waist and pull her towards his chest. His hand grasped her hair at the back of her skull, pressing her lips harder against his. She felt her head pound with dizziness and could feel her legs beginning to fail holding her up. 626 sensed this and pushed her gently to the wall to keep her up. She brought him closer to her, not wanting to let him go.

Finally, 626 broke away, panting heavily. Lilo grabbed his chin, turning his face to hers. He stared at her, his eyes scanning her face. She smiled, keeping him close against her. She knew she had to do something to make him stay with her and thus, she chose the opportunity to speak.

"Stitch, please stop doing this." She pleaded, her arms holding him tightly should he try to get away from her. "This isn't your destiny."

She noticed his face had hardened. "Then why did Jumba create me to destroy?"

"I changed you." Lilo stated. "If you were meant to destroy, then you wouldn't have changed because of me."

He didn't respond, instead, memories of the times when he first met her came into his mind. He remembered flying the red police cruiser from Turo and crash on this planet. He remembered when a large semi hit him, causing the drivers to send him to the dog pound where everybody thought he was dead. He remembered waking up and seeing Lilo, in her six year old body, searching for a cute puppy to bring home. He remembered when he ran up to her and copied the dog hugging his owner to make her like him and protect him from Jumba.

He saw himself strolling along the streets with her, checking out the island. He saw himself at the luau, where Lilo showed him his badness level. He saw himself struggling in Nani's grip as she tried to throw him out, but Lilo used the ohana word and, like a charm, Nani succumbed. He saw himself wrecking Lilo's room until she placed a lei around his neck. He remembered Lilo telling him how to be a good citizen and all he did was demolish chances of Nani getting a job. He remembered when he almost drowned and how much Lilo seemed to care. He remembered how he freaked out when he saw those pretty eyes peering over him with worry. No one had ever shown care for him like she did.

Of course, he never showed any care for anyone either; except for her. He remembered how he slowly began to love Lilo. How her little goodness charm affected him in more ways than one. He remembered developing a small crush on her when she kissed his nose after rescuing him. He remembered how that little crush began turning into something more. That is until, Lilo revealed to him about her little fantasies about Keoni.

"Stitch?" Lilo's voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. She leaned over and kissed him again, this time quick and soft. She thought of something else that might help her too and gestured over to the picture on the wall. He turned to look at what she was pointing to. It was a picture of their entire ohana. The picture Lilo took after he refused his commission. The picture had all 625 experiments scattered just about everywhere around the house, Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Lilo, he, and even Myrtle and Gigi. That photo brought back many memories.

"Remember?" Lilo asked in a feeble and slightly hopeful voice.

Oh yes, he did remember. He remembered when he and Lilo stole away on Gantu's ship to rescue the experiments. He remembered the terror he felt when he battled against time to free her from the transportation pod. He remembered when Lilo desperately persuaded the grand council woman in letting the experiments stay. That was the night they became experiment hunters.

The memories didn't end there though, there were plenty more. He remembered the first experiment they caught besides Sparky. They had rejoiced in capturing their very first experiment and finding a home for him to dwell. He remembered his confrontations with Gantu and how most of the time, it was Stitch walking away with the experiment while Gantu grew powerless. He remembered the occasional quarrels with Lilo and the laughter they shared afterwards at how childishly stubborn they were.

Lilo noticed how blank his eyes were, as if his thoughts were on something else more important than her. His eyes basically stared right through her head as if she was a ghost. Her heart fluttered in her chest when she realized he was going through memories they had together. Lilo clasped his hand with hers, unknowing that she used the hand that bared her promise ring.

When her hand grabbed his, 626 was snapped out of his trance. He looked down at their joined hands, noticing how perfect they looked together. How her small, delicate tan hand felt so right in his calloused, but at the same time, soft hand. He began stroking it and while he did so, he spotted the promise ring on her finger. His eyes glued to the little ring, the little ring that showed signs of eternal devotion and undying love.

His mind went back to the time where he began having feelings for her that were more than just a crush. After Angel had told him he and Lilo would make the perfect pair, he had been awkward around her. That awkwardness around her heightened every time he bathed with her. He remembered their first kiss, after he saved her for the second time from Sparky. He could feel his lips burning from the memory. He remembered the night he gave her the promise ring. She had looked so beautiful in her sister's little dress and the moonlight heightened the affect.

His mind once again snapped out of his stupor when he felt a wet spot on his cheek. It was Lilo. She had kissed him on the cheek. He looked to her then saw her hand still held in his. She came forward, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to hold her and take her for himself while another part told him to push her away, pick up the knife, and finish his Master's command. He stared at her hair, pushing the latter option aside. He reached his arm up and hugged her around the shoulders.

_Did it work?_

Stitch almost stumbled in surprise when he heard a voice. Not his own and not Master either, but a female voice. He pushed Lilo away gingerly then bent down to retrieve the knife that lay on the ground neglected. He watched Lilo's beautiful chocolate brown eyes as they widened in horror. He almost chuckled to himself at the look of fear on her face.

Lilo stared in shock as he bent down to pick up the knife. She felt the urge to run, but something told her to stay put; that he won't do what she thinks he will do. His claws grabbed the knife, causing her heart to stop pounding. This was it. Once he reached his full height, she was going to die. She braced herself for the pain, but shock and even dreadfulness struck her when he turned the knife on his arm.

"No!" She screamed at him. She ran forward to clutch his wrist, preventing him from cutting himself. "Drop the knife Stitch! Don't you dare hurt yourself like this. Drop the knife!"

He did, but what he didn't notice, was that the hand that he held the knife with, was right above Lilo's arm, who's hand had a firm grip around his wrist. As soon as he dropped it, the cold blade of the knife pierced Lilo's skin and fell to the floor with a loud clang. Lilo yelped in pain as her skin opened and released blood.

Stitch looked to his arm and saw the blood pouring from the same wound as well. He smiled and turned to Lilo, who was ripping out a book page from one of her very old books and wrap it around her arm.

_I guess it did work buchee-bu._

Lilo gasped and turned around. She looked to his arm to see blood dripping from it too. "What did you say?"

"I said I guess it did work buchee-bu." Stitch grinned, showing off his perfect set of white teeth.

_He called me buchee-bu! _Lilo's mind mused.

"Yes, I did call you buchee-bu." Stitch smirked, suppressing a laugh at her shocked face.

_Did he just read my mind? _Lilo questioned to herself.

"Yes, I did just read your mind." Stitch answered. "You see, when an experiment loves someone so much that he would be willing to die for her, there's a chance they could get the Seloverena Blessing."

"Stitch? I-Is it you?" Lilo asked.

He came forward with a genuine smile. Lilo watched him as her heart pounded vigorously in her chest. Mustering her valor, she walked up to him, meeting him in the middle. He enclosed her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss remained soft for a whole minute before he pulled away. He smiled. "Would 626 ever do that?"

"Stitch? You are back!" Lilo shrieked as she threw herself into his arms, happy tears rolling down her tan cheeks.

"I made a promise to you." Stitch replied then grabbed the hand that had her promise ring. "Remember?"

She nodded, tears flooding her eyes. "I remember. So, does this mean you're staying home now?"

Stitch shook his head. "No buchee-bu, I'm going to have to pretend I'm still working with Master. If I continue working for him, he might blurt out the plans he has in store for us. You can tell the family I'm back, but I have to work with Master. I'll keep you updated with telepathy of what's going to happen. I just hope he doesn't try to use telepathy on me."

Lilo's tears began to fall. "Stitch, I'm worried. What if he finds out you're back? He'll kill you! Oh if anything ever happens to you, " Lilo couldn't finish. Her throat constricted and she almost broke down at the images of what Master would do to Stitch.

"Buchee-bu, it's going to be okay." Stitch assured. "It's you I'm worried about. You're the one he wants."

Lilo smiled. "You won't have to worry about me being here Stitch. I'm with family remember?"

Stitch nodded. "I know. Well, I better hurry back. I love you."

"I love you." Lilo smiled, thrilled she could say those three words to him and that he said them back. "Be careful!"

"I will." He replied then jumped through the window. His claws immediately gripped the outside structure of the dome and he scurried down it like a spider.

Lilo watched from the dome window happily as her boyfriend, now with her again, vanished from her sight. She leaned against the railing, thinking of possibilities that might happen in the future. Of course, when she started thinking to herself, Stitch responded back to her via telepathy. She laughed mirthfully, almost forgetting Stitch could read her mind now. They had a lengthy mind reading conversation until Lilo suddenly remembered Reuben.

With a gasp, she rode the platform downstairs and bolted for the door. She swung the door open and dashed down the stairs, her heart swelled with worry when she caught the passed out figure of Reuben in the dirt. She ran up to him, pressing her ear to his chest. Much to her relief, he was still alive. She scooped him in her arms and carried him to the house, where she laid him down on the living room couch.

Reuben moaned then sat up on the couch. He at first didn't know where he was until he saw Lilo asleep on the chair contiguous to him. He remembered when Stitch attacked him, making him feel relieved Lilo was fine. He thought about waking her up, but decided not to. As he was about to get up, the front door opened. Reuben turned his head and widened his eyes.

A small violet dragon stood at the doorway. The rays from the sun behind her made her scaly skin glisten. Her eyes a beautiful red, causing his heart to skip a beat. She looked so radiant standing there in the sun that he forgot how to speak. Drea stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She smiled at the yellow experiment, stepping closer to him.

"Hey, you must be experiment 625. Reuben?" Drea asked.

Reuben swallowed and nodded his head. "Yeah. How did you know me?"

She smirked. "I have my sources. I'm Drea, experiment 699." She finished, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He took it and they shook hands. "I'm Reuben, experiment 625. Though it looks like you already know." She giggled, making his heart flutter. "So um, I have to ask, were you created from someone else other than Jumba Jookiba?"

She shook her head. "No, Jumba is my creator."

Reuben raised his brow. "Uh, I thought he made 626 experiments, excluding 627 and Leroy of course."

"Jumba's dad help create me when he was just a little boy." Drea replied.

"With how Jumba looks now, I didn't think he was a little anything." Reuben joked.

Drea laughed. "Of course, you are the comic."

Reuben smiled. "So you think I'm funny?"

Drea grinned and walked up to him, staring into his eyes. " Yes, I do think so."

"You uh.. um, want any- er I mean, some-something to uh, eat?" Reuben stammered nervously. His face breaking down into beads of sweat at the proximity between him and the lovely dragon.

"That would be nice."

Reuben bowed, his arms gesturing to the kitchen. "Ladies first."

She giggled. "Why thank you kind sir."

She proceeded to the kitchen, with him following after her. She went over to the fridge, taking out a jar of peanut butter, jelly, and two slices of bread from the pantry after she closed the refrigerator door. Reuben watched as she began making herself a PB&J sandwich, causing him to chuckle.

She heard his quiet laughter and turned around. "What's so funny?"

"PB&J sandwiches?" Reuben asked. "Nothing else?"

"I don't know how to make anything else." Drea replied sheepishly.

Reuben smiled, walking up to her with a kind smile. Drea couldn't help but smile back at him when he threw his arm comfortingly around her shoulder.

"Let me teach you."

Note: Sorry to those who think Stitch coming back in this chapter was too rushed, but I wanted our Stitch back! The rest of the story may seem to get a bit more rushed, but I've never wrote a story that's over 30 chapters long and I feel as though I'm dragging this story out too much. I planned on ending it with nineteen chapters, but so many ideas shot through my head and it just got a lot bigger than nineteen chapters. Sighs. This is so stressful.

To Crazydbzfan87: I'm JEALOUS of you right now! Lol! I have two dogs, but you get a 6 week old puppy! OMG! You HAVE to tell me about her. Don't PM me, because my inbox isn't working and I want to know about your little puppy now! Sorry, I am a crazy animal lover, particularly, dogs! Oh how I love them! Please tell me about her in your review! PLEASE!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Note: sorry if there are some mistakes. This is a pretty big chapter and I do have homework to do, otherwise, a very dear mother of mine will scold me if I don't get it done. Please ignore any mistakes and if there's a bunch, then I'll correct them once this story's done (though I don't think it'll matter too much). Above all else, enjoy the chapter!

Everyone's most hated dark experiment sat on the leather chair, his eyes glaring at the window. All was silent saved for his angry breathing and a small tapping caused by his claws drumming impatiently on the arm of the couch. He sat there for almost a minute when he lost what sliver amount of patience he had left. His claws dug into the couch, ripping the fabric. His lips turned up into a snarl as he waited.

His ears perked when he heard hurried footsteps outside, like someone was running along the dirt road. The footsteps increased and he heard thumping. He stood from the couch, crossing his arms as the intruder twisted the knob. His eyes narrowed into slits as the door slowly opened, revealing the blue experiment who angered him. The blue experiment's ears flattened against his back, fear evident on his face.

"Where have you been!" Master's voice shouted, his voice echoing constantly in the silence of the room.

Stitch stood up tall, refusing to show his weakness. "I'm sorry Master, but I-" Stitch paused in mid-sentence. He couldn't tell Master the truth, that much was certain, but what other lie could he come up with?

Master glared heatedly at his comrade, growing very perturbed that he stopped in the middle of his explanation. "Well? Talk boy! Where have you been?"

Stitch settled on asking for forgiveness instead of attempting to lie. "I'm sorry Master."

Master snorted. "I did not ask for your feeble apologies 626! I asked for an excuse!"

"Well, I just wanted to look around the island." Stitch replied weakly, his heart hammering in his chest.

Master nodded then spoke in a calm, but vicious tone. "And did I tell you that you could look around the island?"

Stitch bowed his head. "No my Master, and I'm sorry."

Master's upper lip curled in distaste. "A measly sorry isn't going to save you from your punishment." Stitch understood what his Master wanted and he kneeled on the ground. Master reached out to grab his neck and hoisted him back up to his level. "Oh no, you're not getting by that easily. I tried contacting you via telepathy and you never responded! Not only did you betray me, but you ignored me as well! You're lucky I'm sparing your life!"

He tossed Stitch to the ground, who winced when his head slammed into the wooden floor. Master grasped the back of his neck and began dragging him through the house. Stitch didn't resist as the dark experiment yanked him up the steps. Stitch defied the strong urge to yelp as the edges of the stairs cut into his flesh.

After a minute of dragging, Master finally stopped. He viciously pushed the door open and lugged the experiment inside. Stitch was horrified as he took in the sight of shackles on the bed post, bloodstains on the floor, walls, and even on the bed, and the weapons hanging on the wall and lying on the desk. His eyes widened at the rope with a hole on the top, perfect for hanging somebody, dangling just inches above the floor. A leather whip hung next to the rope, covered with pieces of skin and stained with blood of many races. On the desk laid a blaster and a knife.

"Scared my son?" Master taunted then chuckled. "Don't worry, the only weapon you'll be introduced to today, is my trustworthy friend." He reached for the leather whip, causing Stitch to swallow the lump in his throat. "Lay on the bed."

Stitch squandered no time obeying his Master. He leapt on the bed and laid down. Instantly, he was bound to the bed. Deliberately, Master strolled forward, the weapon in his hand. He smirked as he reeled back, causing Stitch to shut his eyes. Master reeled back and slapped the whip on Stitch's stomach.

As this was happening, Reuben and Drea, sat at the table with their sandwiches. Drea's sandwich contained fresh green lettuce on the bottom, a bit of peanut butter spread on top, followed by a juicy slice of tomato, a slice of cheddar cheese, a shard of onion, mustard, slice of turkey, mayonnaise, and finally the bread. She giggled at the creation Reuben helped made for her.

"Go ahead, try it." Reuben pressured.

Drea swallowed then raised the sandwich to her mouth. She bit down on the snack and began chewing its contents. Reuben stared at her she tasted their handiwork. She consumed the remains in her mouth and nodded. "Very good. I never knew a sandwich could taste so good with a bunch of stuff thrown into it."

"Of course it can!" Reuben exclaimed. "Apparently your sources forgot that I'm a sandwich making genius."

Drea grunted. "Genius? All you had to do was just throw things together."

He smiled. "Ah, but you didn't catch that, now did you smart one?"

Drea chuckled. "I guess I didn't."

Suddenly, they heard a piercing shriek come from the living room. Reuben recognized it and stood up in worry. "Lilo!"

Drea instantaneously caught on to what happened and raced behind Reuben into the living room. Reuben widened his eyes when he saw Lilo, wide awake, clutching the arm of the chair. Her face perspiring and had tears cascading along them. His eyes enlarged at the sight of Lilo's skin ripping apart, exposing blood. She screamed in pain and leaned against the couch, tears draining from her eyes.

"Lilo!" Drea cried, clinching the girl's arm. "Lilo? What's wrong?"

"Stitch." Lilo wheezed out breathlessly. "Master's hurting him! Oh Drea, is there something we can do to help him?"

Drea shook her head. "We have to wait."

"Oh this is all my fault!" Lilo shouted. "I should've let him kill me! I shouldn't have kissed him! Oh! Then he won't be in this much pain!"

Reuben stood by with an expression of befuddlement. _What is wrong with her! What did she mean Stitch is hurting? How does she know? And why would she say he won't be in so much pain? Isn't she more concerned about her own pain?_

"Oh Drea! What's going to happen to him!" Lilo shrieked in a frenzied voice. "Is he going to be okay!"

"Of course he'll be fine Lilo." Drea responded as she soothingly caressed the young girl's arm. "Master won't kill him, he's just punishing him."

"It's my fault." Lilo sobbed. "All my fault. My fault. All of it. My fault." She blubbered almost incoherently.

"No it's not." Drea whispered to her, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder. "It's not your fault. He'll be fine. Don't worry dear."

Lilo sniffled as the unbearable pain of the whip slashed her body continuously. _I'm sorry Stitch._

_Don't be buchee-bu. _He moaned back to her. _Everything will be fine in the end._

_I'll heal you._

_I know you will. It'll be okay buchee-bu, stop worrying about me._

_I can't._

_Try._

_I can't._

_Why not?_

_I just can't Stitch! He's whipping you! What if he kills you?_

_He won't buchee-bu. I'll be okay._

_What do you want me to do in the mean time?_

_Sing for me._

Lilo was taken aback by his response. _What?_

_Sing Aloha Oe for me. _

_Why?_

_It's our coping mechanism. _

She smiled. _How do I sing in my mind?_

_Just try buchee-bu._

Lilo thought of the song, the one she used to share with Nani when they buried their parents. She leaned against the couch, ignoring the soreness that racked her whole body. Her lips began to move and in her mind, she pictured herself singing to Stitch.

Meanwhile, Stitch laid on the bed, wincing at the throbbing that engulfed the upper part of his body. Suddenly, a sweet voice filled his mind. A sweet, singing voice. Lilo. He smiled and relaxed on the bed. Her voice seeped into his mind, soothing every part of his body. His muscles loosened up, his limbs eased on the bed as the angelic voice sang to him.

Master didn't notice the small smile on his comrade's face as he continued whipping him. However, Stitch didn't feel any of it. It almost felt like Master's whippings were a massage to him, despite his flesh tearing apart. He was in such bliss that his lips began to sing along with her, in his mind of course.

While the two sang together, Reuben and Drea stared at Lilo. They didn't know why she was lip singing, but it seemed to help. She wasn't screaming and her lips upturned into a smile.

"What is going on here?" Reuben asked Drea.

"I'll explain in a bit Reuben." Lilo replied as she stopped singing and calmly stood. _I'm going to heal you Stitch. It feels like he stopped._

_He did and he's walking away. Thanks buchee-bu._

_For what?_

_For singing to me. It was beautiful._

_Thank you. Are you feeling okay?_

_I'm feeling just fine. You?_

_Same. You do know we have Reuben here._

_Oh? Say hello for me. _

"Stitch wanted me to tell you hello." Lilo replied to the golden experiment.

Reuben raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hi?"

_He said hi back._

_What about Gantu?_

_I don't know what happened to him. I asked Reuben where he is, but he just said he didn't want to talk about it._

_You don't think he's dead do you?_

_That's what I'm scared about too. But, I'm going to give him time. I'm not going to pressure him._

_Aw, aren't you sweet?_

Lilo giggled. _As opposed to what? _Before her boyfriend could respond, she noticed Reuben looking at her very peculiarly. _Um Stitch, I'll talk to you later. You just sleep buchee-bu. Reuben's giving me a strange look. Love you._

_Love you too. Talk to you soon._

_I swear it sounds like I'm talking to you on the phone._

_Except I can always hear your thoughts. _

Lilo sighed. _Whatever happened to privacy?_

She heard him laugh. _We're lovers Lilo. Lovers shouldn't keep secrets right?_

_Of course not lover. Now are you going to let me go?_

_Probably not. I like hearing your voice._

_Aw, I'm flattered. Now let me go._

_You're the one that keeps talking to me._

_Maybe I also like hearing your voice._

He laughed. _I'm going to sleep buchee-bu._

_Okay. Love you._

No response. She figured he did went to sleep. She reached for Reuben's arm, leading him to her dome. Drea stayed behind, plopping herself on the couch. She smiled as she thought about Reuben then turned on the TV to watch one of her favorite shows.

Reuben crossed his arms on Stitch's old cot as Lilo began explaining. She told him about Master, Slyther, and Drea. How they came to Earth to gain Stitch's loyalty and how they gave him three weeks to kill her or else they would do it themselves. This caused Reuben's heart to sink when he thought that Drea could still be a bad girl. Lilo then informed Reuben about the Seloverena Blessing, which had her explaining the entire story to him, and how that curse brought her and Stitch together. This made Reuben mildly shocked that now his friends, Stitch and Lilo, were in love.

He interrupted her right there, asking her about Angel. Lilo bit her lip, knowing Reuben had a long crush on her pink friend. Reuben pressured her to confess to him about Angel, fearing that maybe something happened to her. He calmed slightly when Lilo told him she had another lover and that lover was Slyther. Reuben sighed angrily. He had always felt an attraction for Angel, and seeing her fighting off those Leroys to save Stitch's life heightened into what he thought was love. He had been jealous of Stitch ever since. That may have been part of the reason he left with Gantu, to be with his friend and to get away from Angel.

Lilo continued explicating the whole situation. The whole time, Reuben wasn't exactly listening, his mind was on Angel. Sure, some part of him still listened to Lilo, but another part thought about Angel. He suddenly felt the desire to see her.

"Lilo, where's Angel?" Reuben asked.

Lilo raised an eyebrow. "She's staying on Melody street. Here, I'll take you."

The two friends rode the dome downstairs, where a questioning Drea looked at them. Lilo informed her they were heading to Angel's house, causing her to feel slightly left out and jealous. She noticed the distraught expression on Reuben's face and knew he had heard about Slyther's relationship with Angel. She sighed bitterly. Why is it that Angel attracts the guys? Sure she's pretty, but isn't she too?

Reuben and Lilo hopped inside the buggy, driving off into the night. With Lilo's directions, Reuben discovered Angel's tiny home. They both exited the car and walked up the driveway. Lilo rapped her fist against the door and waited as the door slowly opened to reveal Slyther.

"Lilo!" He greeted. "Come in. And you are?"

"This is my friend, Reuben. He wanted to see Angel." Lilo responded.

Slyther narrowed his eyes as he observed the yellow experiment. "Oh he does."

Lilo laughed. "Don't worry Slyther, he just likes to see Angel. It has been a long time ago since he's seen her."

"How do you know her?" Slyther asked.

"I don't really know her. We're just uh, cousins." Reuben responded uneasily.

Slyther scrutinized him meticulously, his eyes scanning over the experiment's looks. Finally, he stepped aside, his eyes glaring at Reuben's back. "Just sit down on the couch." Slyther replied as politely as he could. "Lilo, do you want anything?"

Before Lilo could reply, a female voice sounded the room. "Slyther, buchee-bu, who was at the door?"

Reuben's breath caught in his throat when he saw Angel enter the room. Her face still angelic and her eyes bright with love. Her figure still gorgeous and could make any guy swoon for her. "Hi Angel."

Angel studied him then gasped. "Reuben? Wow, you look different."

"What do you mean different?" Reuben asked.

"Well for one thing, you're not so chubby and you've developed some muscles. Good for you." Angel smiled merrily as she stopped in front of him. "Lilo! What are you doing here?" She asked as she reached forward and hugged the girl.

_Lilo and Angel? Hugging! _Reuben thought. _What have I missed? Soon, I'll be informed that Lilo and Sparky had a relationship!_

"Good news." Lilo replied. "Stitch is back!"

"Really? Lilo, that's great! How did you do it?" Angel asked.

"If I told you, you would be having me here the whole night." Lilo joked.

Slyther widened his eyes. "You two didn't uh. Didn't, um…"

Lilo laughed. "No Slyther. We kissed, but there was a little bit more. He's still staying with Master to tell us his plans."

"How is he going to get away from Master?" Slyther asked.

"He won't Slyther. We're going to use telepathy." Lilo replied.

Slyther nodded his head. "Of course. Hey, how's Sparky?"

"I haven't seen him." Lilo replied with a shrug.

"I did see him this afternoon with Clip. They seemed pretty cozy around each other." Angel intervened with a cheeky smile.

"So do you think he's finally found another girl and stop chasing me. Honestly, when a girl wants a break up, they don't want a guy pursuing after them." Lilo said.

"WHAT!" Reuben roared, causing the three friends to glance at him shockingly. "What the blitznac did I miss out? I mean first, Angel and Stitch broke up, Lilo and Stitch are in love, they share this crazy Sell Over blessing that can make them read each other's minds, Lilo and Sparky had a relationship, and now Angel is with someone who used to be an evil jerk! What's next? Jumba dressed himself in a pink tutu, danced in front of everybody and shouted out 'I'm a ballerina!' "

"By the way, do you still have a picture of that?" Angel asked Lilo. "I wanted to show Slyther."

"That's true too?" Reuben asked ludicrously.

Lilo chortled. "Relax Reuben. He dressed himself as a teapot and sang 'I'm a Little Tea Pot."

Reuben widened his eyes, causing the group to laugh. "I know things have gotten a little crazy Reuben-" Angel started.

"A little crazy? I was blown out of mind when Lilo said her and Stitch were in love. This is just more than crazy. This is… is… more than crazy!" Reuben exclaimed.

"Haven't our whole lives been that way?" Lilo asked. "Our whole lives have been nothing but crazy."

"And it only gets crazier." Angel concurred.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and three experiments: Drea, Slyther, and Master

Master was very suspicious and he felt he had every reason to be. Stitch had been very disobedient to him these last few days; refusing to hurt somebody, occasionally giving him the cold shoulder, and ignore him when he used telepathy on him. There had been many moments when Master often saw a love-sick grin on his comrade's face. He also noticed that when he chastises him, he doesn't see that sincere apologetic look, he sees blinding fury in Stitch's eyes like a pent up rage that he battled to keep inside of him to avoid Master hurting him more. Every time he punishes him in a severe way whether it was with his powers, weapons, or just scolding him, he could see the far away look in his eyes, as if he was concentrating on something else, or talking to someone else using telepathy.

Master had not revealed his plans to Stitch nor had they even discussed on what they would do. Master had a hunch that his Experiment 626 has loyalties elsewhere. Therefore, he will never inform him of his plan unless he was certain his experiment was on his side. He walked calmly towards the stairs, gripping the banister.

"626! Come down here now!" He hollered.

It took a bit of time until Stitch's figure showed at the top of the stairs. He slowly strolled down the stairs, his eyes fiercely gazing at the just as fierce experiment at the bottom of the stairs. "You called Master?" Stitch asked, trying, but failing, to hide the scorn in his tone.

"Yes, I did 626." Master drawled, also attempting, but unsuccessfully concealing his harsh icy tone. "You have been a marvelous assistant, better than Drea and Slyther put together actually. You can have this whole day all to yourself! Go outside, explore the island, and do things you want to do. Just stay away from the girl. Of course, being the excellent little comrade you are, I think you will."

Unknowingly to Stitch, his eyes brightened in happiness at the thought he would get to spend an entire day with his Lilo. That is until, Master told him not to hang around with her, but how is he going to know? "You won't be spying on me will you?"

"Of course not! I trust you 626. Now you get out there and have a fantastic day!" Master gestured towards the door. "When you come back, we'll discuss our plans."

"Why not discuss them now?" Stitch asked.

_He's too eager._ Master thought. "Nonsense! Go play, then we'll work. I expect you here before 11:00 PM. So, go on!"

Stitch still felt wary to Master's sudden cheer and didn't think it would be wise to spend the day with Lilo. However, his mind got to thinking. How can Master find out he's with Lilo? He just said he wouldn't spy on him. How can he trust that? Then he thought that maybe Master's offer was genuine. After all, there were times Stitch complied to his Master's orders. Besides, he really wanted to see Lilo. Living with a blood-thirsty experiment and not having Lilo around him was tough on him. He desperately needed her attention.

With a polite, but not so cheesy thank you, Stitch left. His mind debating whether he should see Lilo or not to stay on the safe side. He waited until he was a good distance away from the house and observed his surroundings. His eyes concentrating on everything and searching through everything, trying to spot the dark experiment. His spirits lifted when he thought that maybe Master did trust him and once he gets back from his exhilarating day with Lilo, he'll have the plans Master created, they could find a way to backfire his plans, and defeat him in the end. This brought a smile to his face as he practically leaped in his steps to the Pelekai house.

Meanwhile, Master waited until Stitch was gone from his sight until he did his spying. He turned on the TV Drea had programmed to watch Stitch's every move. Master plopped himself on the couch, his eyes transfixed to the TV that showed Stitch looking around for Master, causing the experiment to smirk. Oh he was watching him alright, but he wasn't hiding in any foliage. He saw the satisfied expression on Stitch's face then noticed his comrade getting overjoyed.

_Now we'll see if you are loyal to me 626. _Master thought, knowing the experiment can't hear him. Master watched Stitch as he arrived at the Pelekai house.

Stitch reached the top step, bringing up his fist to knock at the door. He waited a second until the door leisurely opened. Lilo stood in the doorway, her brown eyes widened in wonder at the sight of Stitch standing in front of her. "Stitch?"

He reached forward, wrapping his arms around the girl. "Yep."

Lilo pulled away, smiling at him. "Come in."

He stepped inside the warm home, gripping Lilo's hand as she led him to the couch. "How did you get away from Master?"

"He said he was proud of me and let me have the day all to myself. When I get back, he'll tell me the plans." Stitch replied.

Lilo felt uncertain about their situation. "Stitch, you don't think he's tricking you? I've felt all your punishments, there's no way you could've been that good to him."

"I thought that at first, but he's not attacking us now is he? Surely he wouldn't want to watch us until 11:00. That's the time he wants me to be back."

Lilo still felt skeptical, but supposed he was right. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay."

Stitch nodded. "So, what did I miss?"

In the spare room, Reuben and Drea dozed on the bed with the TV in front of them replaying the Over The Hedge, theme in the DVD player. They were under the bed sheets to keep warm in the slightly nippy home. Drea's head nestled into Reuben's shoulder while he had his arm slung around her waist.

The morning sunlight poured on Reuben's face, causing the golden experiment to moan in protest. He groggily opened his eyes then went to get up, but found that he couldn't. He turned his head to his shoulder where all the weight was and found Drea's head snuggled cozily into his shoulder. He smiled as he remembered the events from last night. Nani had found out about Drea and Reuben living with them and argued to Jumba about finding another place for the yellow experiment, since she had already reluctantly agreed to letting Drea stay.

Jumba had furiously quarreled with her until she caved in and let the two experiments stay. As long as they didn't do any damages to her home, they were okay to stay. Reuben sat on his bed, watching the movie Over The Hedge until Drea came in. She smiled at the movie, it was her favorite after all. Reuben invited her to watch it with him and he rewound the movie back to the beginning for her to watch. Drea went under the covers and laid her head on his shoulder when she started getting sleepy. Reuben didn't want to wake her so he laid back, carefully guiding the dragon's head until they laid down on the bed. After a few minutes of observing her, he fell asleep as well.

Reuben stared at her face, wondering why Slyther had been dumb enough to leave her. Last night, she had been so sweet and quiet as they watched the movie. When her head fell on his shoulder, his heart almost jumped from his chest. A tight feeling lurched in his tummy, a feeling he once had with Angel. He looked at her, wondering if this was a stupid school boy crush, or maybe it could be something more.

Drea stirred in his arm, making him hold his breath as he retracted his arm from around her waist. He was about to exit the bed until her voice halted him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Reuben turned his head and smiled. "Morning."

She nodded. "Morning to you too. So, where were you going?"

"Oh I just wanted some breakfast." Reuben replied shyly.

"Okay." Drea sighed. She had a terrible feeling that it was because he was humiliated about sleeping with her last night. Sure they didn't do anything that was more than friends, but still. Maybe she was ugly.

Reuben noticed her downcast mood and returned back to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Drea replied and her voice cracked. She bowed her head to hide her tears.

"Drea?" Reuben enquired. "You're not okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Are you embarrassed?" Drea asked.

"No, why would I be?" Reuben asked and slid on the bed with her.

"For sleeping wi-with me. Last night." She stuttered slowly.

Reuben grinned. "Drea, I was a little nervous about waking up next to you. I mean, all we wanted to do was just watch a movie and we fell asleep with the form of lovers. I thought you would get a bit mad at me for taking advantage of you."

"What do you mean, taking advantage of me?" Drea asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I mean, I should've carried you to your room or just let you have the bed instead of just sleeping with you. Isn't that taking advantage of you?" Reuben explained.

"I'm not mad Reuben. I'm not regretful either. In fact, I'm glad you stayed with me. It's been a while since I woke up in a male's arms." Drea smiled, but then her face showed hurt and sorrow.

"What's the matter?" Reuben asked.

"This morning just reminded me of the times I wake up next to Slyther. He would give me a good morning kiss then together we would see our babies." Drea replied sadly. "Now Angel will be experiencing that every morning of her life. Lucky girl."

"Angel has always been lucky." Reuben murmured, not sure if he wanted her to hear.

"I'd give anything to have Slyther's love back, but as the earthlings say, when you love someone, you have to let them go. It's hard waking up without his morning kiss, but I'm sure I'll find someone else. I just have to find him." She said.

Reuben bit his lip. "Have you found someone you might like?"

Drea smiled. "I think there's someone I'm willing to give the chance." She said with coy. "He just has to give me the chance to make the problem about Angel fade away."

"It's not the Angel problem that needs to fade." Reuben replied, his voice dripping with grief. "It's the Gantu problem." Tears began forming in Reuben's eyes, causing the pink dragon to reach up and wipe them away before they could fall.

Drea stared into his eyes. "Reuben, please tell me what happened to him."

Reuben sighed. "Drea, I'm sorry, but this is something I want to keep to myself."

She shook her head. "You can't keep this bottled inside of you. I've been watching you Reuben. I know you're depressed and not only are you hurting yourself by keeping this inside, but you're hurting the people around you, especially Lilo. She cares a lot for you Reuben." He nodded wordlessly then bowed his head. Drea laid her hand on top of his comfortingly. "Tell me."

Reuben sighed. "When Gantu and I were partners, we faced over hundreds of villains together. There was one out of those hundred that Gantu and I had to face over and over again, Ukut Prume. He's a very wanted killer for many decapitations. Gantu and I had to face him almost fifty times since he always finds a way to get out of prison. One night, the grand council woman told us that Prume was on the lose again. Gantu and I discovered his hiding place and tried to ambush him. However, it didn't go as planned. I got beaten up pretty bad by Prume's cronies and Gantu, the last I saw of him, he was overpowered by millions of them. After struggling with them, Gantu swiped them off him and he stood the best he could. He limped over to me and picked me up. He carried me to the two man shuttle and helped me inside. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and I tried to pull him up, but it was futile. I noticed the gash on his side and knew he had been shot. He told me to go, to fly to somewhere safe. I told him I wasn't going without him, but G always had ways of convincing me otherwise. I started the engines then took one last look at him to see he had died. I cried for a bit until Prume's cronies came." Reuben sniffed to hold back tears. Drea reached her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder with her blood red eyes peering up at him with knowing. "I was heading for Turo to tell the grand council woman what happened to Gantu until someone blasted one of the wings off my two man shuttle. I tried regaining control, but as it spun, I slammed my head up against something and lost consciousness. I was very lucky to have crashed on Lilo's island. I thought I was a goner when they blasted my shuttle."

Drea frowned then bowed her head. "I'm sorry that happened. I thought you and Gantu blew up at each other and he made you leave. I didn't think he was…"

Reuben rubbed her back. "It's alright."

He looked at her and she at him. Their eyes gazed into each other's, feeling the other's hurt, anger, and grief. Reuben was transfixed by the sadness that glazed her eyes, but also noticed a glimmer of hope and maybe even, love. Drea scooted closer, her eyes never leaving his as she moved her head towards him. Reuben leaned slightly forward until he could feel her breath. Her lips softly touched his, he brought his arms around her back and pulled her closer, and they shared their first kiss.

Drea didn't have much time to register what they were doing because a scream reached her ears. "Hey! Get off me!" The voice shouted and Drea had a horrible feeling it was Lilo.

Reuben heard the cry and pushed Drea away. The two leaped from their beds, completely forgetting about the kiss. They darted down the stairs, ready to attack the intruder that dared hurt Lilo. Reuben and Drea ran inside the living room, their hearts racing with anticipation. However, they calmed, besides Reuben of course, when they saw Stitch on top of Lilo, kissing her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"What the blitznac is going on here!" Reuben shouted.

Stitch pulled himself off Lilo to see who interrupted them. "Reuben!" He cried cheerfully. "Long time no see buddy! What brings you around these parts?"

Stitch walked up to Reuben, shaking his hand. "I have to ask you what brings YOU here. I thought you were with that Master guy or something." Reuben said.

"Huh? Oh, he let me get away for the day. I came by to see Lilo." Stitch replied as Lilo stepped beside him. His arm instantly brought itself around her shoulders.

"And you were kissing her because…" Reuben trailed, forgetting the essential fact that Lilo and Stitch were in love.

Drea slapped his arm playfully, giggling. "Reuben! They're in love remember?"

"Oh yeah. How could I forget." Reuben mused.

"Stitch, did he tell you the plan?" Drea asked excitedly.

Stitch shook his head. "Not yet. He says that when I get back, we'll discuss them. I get to leave here no later than 11:00."

"Tonight? Or in three hours?" Reuben interrogated.

"He said tonight." Stitch said with a shrug.

This got Drea's mind reeling with doubtful thoughts. _That doesn't sound like Master. He never gave me a day off and he always lead me to believe I was his favorite. Then again, Master would've already jumped from his spot if he was hiding around the house somewhere once he sees Stitch kissing Lilo. Maybe somewhere inside, Master does have a heart._

The four friends went over to the couch and began conversing with each other. With some encouragement from Drea, Reuben confessed what happened to him. Lilo and Stitch were devastated. They didn't warm up to Gantu that much, but they warmed up to him enough to consider him as a friend. It was such a shock to them that their previous arch nemesis, now one of their friends, had died. After comforting Reuben, Drea talked about her past crimes with Master to change the subject.

The friends stroke up a never-ending conversation. Reuben talking about his extraordinary missions with Gantu and how the two bonded significantly over the years only to have death pry it away from them. Drea talking about her times when she was only known as Experiment 699 up to the time when Master dubbed her Drea. Lilo going on about her parent's deaths, how she felt so alone until Stitch entered her life, and informed them when she felt something towards him. Stitch talking about his adventurous escape from prison, crashing to Earth, meeting Lilo, how he started warming up to her, and actually laughed when he told about the time Lilo had first rejected him.

All the while, a set of black eyes watched the whole thing through a screen. His dark eyes blazing with fury for the blue experiment. His lips curled into a snarl of distaste when the unfaithful comrade of his touched the girl as lovers would. _So this is why you haven't been so obedient towards me. _Master thought lividly, but then again, what did he expect? Of course the girl was a genius at turning experiments from bad to good. However, she wouldn't live for long.

"She will die." Master replied, his tone dripping with rage. His voice was so vicious and harsh that may even frighten Cobra Bubbles. " Not by your hands though 626, but by mine. You blew the chance of her having a quick and painless death. Now, she will die horribly and as slowly as possible. This time, I will ensure it. This time, I won't use my powers, I'll kill her the same way I killed the natives in this house, only much more slowly and much more painfully. She will not have an easy death!"

He turned off the TV, not wanting to see the disgusting sight anymore. He knew he would need some helpers. After all, if Stitch was going to turn his back on him, then he's alone in this. He needed to round up the most dangerous experiments possible. Ones that could overpower Stitch. He briskly made his way inside his room, inhaling the stench of blood through his nostrils. He smirked at the thought of smelling Lilo's blood.

Master strolled over to his desk, opening the drawer. He took out the book that had been his main source the whole time. He flipped through the book, scanning every muscular experiment he could find or ones with very deadly powers. His eyes widened when he took in experiment 627, an experiment that might do him a lot of good if he didn't have his humor weakness. He found Angel and he thought of her. At first, he thought her to be dead, but then again, wasn't Drea supposed to be dead too?

_They're alive. _He thought to himself, gritting his teeth in frustration. "They're alive, but they won't be for long."

Master resumed flipping through the pages, finding some experiments useful. First, he would have to find a way to kidnap Angel without her lover boy, Slyther there protecting her. He had to turn her evil, which wouldn't be a problem. Then have her turn the following experiments evil: Kixx, Heat, Plasmoid, Yin, Yang, and Splodyhead. Then while the ohana are having a grand time together, Master will slip inside the ship and retrieve a pod with three numbers the family never wanted to hear again in the same order; 627.

Morning passed and the sun had fully exposed itself to show that it was afternoon. Angel and Slyther had a swim in the pool while listening to music for an hour before they decided to snack. Angel and Slyther dined on potato chips while waiting for their fur to dry.

"I'm going to go take a shower buchee-bu." Slyther replied, stretching his arms out above him. "I'm getting cold."

"Have fun then." Angel replied, kissing his cheek.

"How about you join me sweetheart." Slyther coaxed, massaging her shoulders and neck. "You're cold too aren't you?"

"I have to run to the store. We're out of lemonade." Angel replied. "But thanks anyways hon."

"One question, why are you allowed inside the store?" Slyther asked.

"There's a woman that works there who I became friends with. She always has her daughter sitting outside the store and she and I are real close. She tells everyone that I'm her dog and doesn't like leaving me home. Since I behave myself, they let her pass and I tell her what I want, give her the money, and she buys the stuff for me." Angel replies. "I'll be back no later than an hour. Enjoy your shower."

"It'll be lonely without you." Slyther begged.

"Slyther." She grinned then chuckled. "I'll be in the mood to shower with you later on tonight."

Slyther smiled as she left, thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life. Their relationship was based purely on their love for each other. He felt they were just perfect together. He watched her back as she reached for her little purse then left. He stood a little bit longer before running up the stairs.

Angel happily strode down the dirt road, her purse slung over her shoulder. It was a weird habit for her to carry her purse when she didn't really need it, but she felt secured with it. As she walked, she failed to notice a person lagging behind her. Before she could get to a public area, her mouth was covered, an arm slung around her waist, and the barrel of the blaster touched her head.

"Remember me?" _Master. _Angel thought fearfully. Master chuckled. "Don't fight with me girl, I have a blaster at your head and I know you're not bulletproof."

Frightened, Angel let Master guide her towards his house, where he made her forget her friends, her love, and made her devote herself to his plans.

Time escaped from Lilo and Stitch too quickly. They were relieved Master was kind enough to give them a whole day together, but now their fantastic day has came to an end. Stitch stared at the clock, which read 10:58. He had exactly two minutes to get back to Master. Lilo sat beside him, her heart swelled with worry. She was still skeptical to Master allowing Stitch to have the whole day for himself without even spying on them.

Stitch sighed then turned to Lilo, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back of course. Stitch kept her near to him for he had an awful feeling that this just may be the last time he gets to kiss his buchee-bu. Both of them were terrified for what may come, but they knew they would have to face it together.

Reluctantly, they pulled away when their lungs demanded for air. Stitch looked at her. "I better go buchee-bu." He whispered.

Lilo nodded. "I love you."

Stitch smiled then lifted her chin. "Don't say that as if you're saying goodbye. We'll see each other again."

Lilo shrugged. "I don't know Stitch. I'm so worried."

"Don't be. Everything will turn out okay. I love you too." Stitch kissed her lips one last time before sliding off the bed. "Goodnight buchee-bu."

"Night." Lilo bade back then fell into the bed.

Stitch glanced at her one last time, then with a smile, he left. He exited her house and bade his goodbyes to Drea and Reuben sitting on the couch together. He smiled at their joined hands then turned and left the house completely. He shuffled through the woods, passing the beautiful landscape before facing the house that held his fate.

He strode up the stairs, hoping Master would give him the plans. Slowly, he raised his hand and turned the knob. He stepped inside the house, shivering from the intense coldness that occupied the area. He closed the door and locked it before reaching to the lights. Once the lights flickered on, two experiments dived for him. He landed on the floor with a low moan before they pulled him back up. Stitch couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kixx on one side of him and on the other side was Heat.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stitch asked.

Before the experiments could retort, a chuckle sounded the room, causing Stitch's heart beat to quicken in its pace. His eyes widened when he saw Master enter the doorway, wearing that same smirk. "Ah, how nice of you to join us 626. I thought you would get so caught up with your little girlfriend that you would forget to come back. But then again, you were probably just dying to come back here for me to tell you the plans so you could tell them to your precious Lilo, she and the family brainstorm, and then you're rid of me! You little traitor. Now you and your family will suffer!"

Stitch bowed his head in shame. He wasn't regretting going back to Lilo, he regretted that he failed her. Now, she just might die and he would have to sit there and watch her die. He perked his head up when he remembered Kixx and Heat gripping his arms. He knew there were more news to fear. "Wait! How did you know about them? How did you find them!"

Master snickered then inclined his head to the female experiment in the shadows. Stitch felt his fast beating heart drop to the pit of his stomach in absolute terror. Angel emerged from the shadows, wearing a smirk very identical to Master, and looped her arm around his.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and now four experiments: Drea, Slyther, Master and another experiment I'm going to introduce in the end.

Slyther bit his lip as he gazed at the clock. Angel had been gone for a long time. She had said she would be back in an hour and already it was 11:00. He tried to reassure himself that maybe she was just taking a stroll, or she got caught up at a friend's house, or maybe Lilo needed her. Nevertheless, he had a feeling of dread that something must've happened to her. He looked outside the window, his heart dropping at the complete blackness outside. He couldn't see a thing out there, which made Slyther even more worried that something did happen to his beloved.

_Well, I'm not going to sit here and worry any longer. _He thought to himself as he turned and headed for the door. _I will find her. _He exited the house, walking along the path that led to the Pelekai house. He needed to see if Angel was there with Lilo. It was the only logical reason why Angel didn't come home because something happened to her best friend.

Meanwhile, everyone at the Pelekai house was fast asleep. Lilo sprawled on the bed, her limbs outstretched as she slept. Suddenly, she felt unbearable pain rack her body. She sat up, screaming obnoxiously as the pain engulfed her body. Her skin on her arm split apart, causing her crimson blood to trail down her arm like a river. Instantly, she knew what was happening. Her heart lurched in her stomach as she ignored the throbbing in her arm and stood out of bed. She reached for a robe, sliding it on her little frame and boarded the lift, which carried her downstairs.

She ran into the living room, where three pairs of eyes stared at her with concern. Drea, Reuben, and Slyther sped to her side as she collapsed to the ground, gasping for air and clutching her chest. _Stitch! _She called to him. _What's going on!_

_Lilo. _Stitch groaned back to her. _Help me._

_Why does he sound so weak? _Lilo thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt nothing except for a meaningful thud, indicating her heart halted its brutal beating. She had this feeling before and she knew what happened. Stitch had fallen into unconsciousness and could very well be close to death, or he may already be.

_No, no he'll be fine. _She tried to reassure herself. She looked up at the three very concerned experiments and tried to stand. However, her limbs were too weak to pull her up, so she decided to speak from the floor. "Something's wrong with Stitch. Master must've found out he was really with me."

"But how?" Slyther asked in a panicking tone, for he knew there was a great chance that his Angel could be in that monster's clutches even as they speak.

Then Drea gasped in horror, thumping the palm of her hand on her forehead. "The TV!" She cried then looked to Slyther's confused gaze. "Remember the TV? I enhanced it to watch over Stitch's every move."

"Oh no." Slyther whimpered. "That means he saw everything. Stitch being with Lilo, Drea alive, and Angel…" His voice trailed and worry consumed his being. "Oh no! Angel! He has her!"

Lilo's eyes went wide with terror. "W-What?"

"Master has Angel! She went shopping and never came back!" Slyther exclaimed.

Lilo zoned out, remembering the memory wipe out ability Master contained and Angel's powerful song to bring the good experiments to bad. Her heart dropped when she realized that Angel may have forgotten everything and turned the most potent experiments on Master's side. They no longer had to fight only one bad guy, now they had to fight maybe dozens more.

The experiments noticed the far away look on their human friend's face and questioned her. Lilo fearfully spilt out what she had been thinking, causing the experiments to feel that same horror. While they stood there, Nani dressed in her green robe dashed inside the room, her brown eyes widened when she saw her baby sister on the floor, bleeding. With a cry of her name, Nani raced to her side, threw her arms around her, and cradled her close, despite the blood staining her freshly clean robe.

"Oh baby, what happened?" Nani asked, then turned to the experiments, her eyes narrowed in a deathly glare. "What did you three do to her? And where is Stitch? I mean it, if he had something to do with this-"

"Nani!" Lilo's muffled cry interrupted her as Lilo removed her head from Nani's shirt. "Stitch is in trouble. He's unconsciousness and I don't know if he's… dead."

"What is being with all the ruckus!" Bellowed Jumba from upstairs, his purple pajamas wrinkled. Beside him was a wide awake Pleakley, who's clothes were also disheveled.

"It's Stitch! He's not responding to me and he might be dead!" Lilo shouted.

"What do you mean he's not responding? Would somebody please tell me what is going on!" Nani bellowed angrily and at the same time, perplexed.

Lilo almost slapped her hand on her face when she realized Nani had no idea about the Seloverena Blessing and Stitch working with Master. After spending a few minutes to inform Nani their current situation, Nani was astonished that her sister didn't say anything to her. "Now he might die!" Lilo cried. "I have to go after him!"

Nani was quick to protest. "No Lilo, you're not going out there to get yourself killed! You're staying home where it's safe! This Master experiment seems much to dangerous for you to handle. Let Jumba, Pleakley, and the experiments go. You're staying here."

Lilo scowled. "No Nani."

Nani was surprised at her sister's tone. Yes, there were myriads of times when Lilo refused to listen to her, but that was all childish act. This time, Lilo had a serious tone in her voice, that she had every right to defy her sister this time. Nani had never heard such profound in Lilo's voice. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly as she turned to face the little girl she raised ever since their parents died. She turned to face a little girl with a stone face and determination blazing through her chocolate orbs. Nani was speechless. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Lilo repeated, still keeping her deep tone that probably could scare off Cobra Bubbles as well. "I am not going to sit here and worry. I am not going to bed wondering if Stitch and the experiments will be alright. The experiments might not mean that much to you, but they do to me. They are my family, and I will not let Master hurt them just because you want me to stay here and worry. Stitch is in danger Nani! For all we know, he could be dead right now! Over my dead body if I'm going to let Master go without ensuring that monster's death if he is dead. I love Stitch Nani! I love him just as much as you love David! I know in your eyes I'm just your baby sister, but your baby sister is in love with someone who is in danger. Stitch is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I love him so much that if I had to live without him, I would gladly end my life just to be with him. Just to be with my angel."

_Angel? _Nani thought to herself as she turned to face Pleakley, who had a small smile on his face at Lilo's powerful words. His eye captured Nani's and he mouthed the words 'See what I meant? He's her angel.' slowly so she could understand. Nani sighed in defeat, knowing that even if she convinces Lilo to stay, the girl would just sneak off anyway. She would do anything for Stitch, her love, her angel, her life. Nani looked back at Lilo, her heart pounding frantically in her chest. Her mind was begging her to keep Lilo home while her heart furiously demanded her to let Lilo go so she could rescue her friends and her love.

Nani observed Lilo again. Even with all the blood and marks on her body, Lilo still held the look of willpower on her face. Her eyes began tearing up and as she spoke, her voice cracked. "You can go. I guess I'll just have to get used to you going off on rescue missions. You really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart." Lilo whispered back. "As cliché as it sounds, it's very much true. I would do anything for him, even if I have to die."

She spoke without any hint of hesitance. Nani knew she had made up her mind. "Well, you can go. But, you're not going like that are you?"

Lilo smiled as she looked down at her bloodied attire and wounds that marred her skin. She glanced at her eldest sibling. " No, Jumba will heal me before I go."

"That is being right. Little Girl needs as much strength as she can if she's going to be fighting dark experiment." Jumba replied as he thumped down the stairs with Pleakley behind him.

"You two are going with her, right?" Nani asked, her eyebrow raised. "What are the rules?"

"When I get Stitch, I stick with him." Lilo replied.

"Right." Nani agreed. She turned her head to Jumba. "You?"

"Jumba watches over Little Girl as though she were delicate flower." Jumba replied, rolling all four of his eyes at the woman's protectiveness.

Nani nodded her head and turned to Pleakley. "What about you?"

Pleakley widened his eye. "You mean I'm going with them! I don't have anybody to die for! That little monster is dangerous. Very, very dangerous. I could careless about all the other little monsters!"

Nani reached out and clutched his green pajama top, bringing him close to her face. Pleakley whimpered at the woman's intimidation pose. "You are going. If anything happens to Lilo, I will personally skin all of you alive."

"If you're so worried about her, why don't you go?" Pleakley questioned.

Lilo gasped. "Pleakley! No! Nani is the only blood member I have left. If something happens to her, I'd be lost. I love my big sis too much to see her get hurt."

"Oh, so you don't care about me!" Pleakley cried, crossing his arms. "I feel special."

Lilo rolled her eyes. "You had experience with this Pleakley. Nani has none."

"Hey!" Nani interjected. "I had experience. I was the one who beat up Frenchfry remember?"

"Stitch and I could've easily caught him if we weren't put under his spell." Lilo said with a wave.

"But you were, remember?" Nani said with a large smile.

Lilo chuckled. "Alright enough of this. Let's go get Stitch."

Forty-five minutes later, Jumba, now dressed in his regular Hawaiian clothes, mended all of Lilo's wounds. She dressed herself in a casual red T-shirt and her stretchy purple shorts. Pleakley went up to get dressed too, coming out in his orange muumuu, a red-haired wig, and a pair of yellow high heels. Jumba shook his head at his friend's choice of clothing.

Drea, Slyther, and Reuben rode the dome upstairs to check on Lilo. They found her tying her left tennis shoe on her foot. She looked up and smiled at them. "Are all of you coming?"

"I'm going for certain." Slyther replied. "That jerk has my Angel and I want to be the first to attack him if he has done a thing to her."

"You can count me in." Drea said. "I want revenge for all that he did to me. I want to destroy him once and for all."

Reuben turned to the lovely dragon he began to like then stood by her side. Drea almost jumped when he grabbed her hand, cradling it in his. He turned towards her, speaking his words while looking at her. "I'm going too. I want to protect you."

"Why?" Drea asked.

Reuben leaned forward, kissing her lips for a minute before pulling away. Slyther grinned while Lilo wore the same beam. Drea was speechless. "Because I think I may have fallen for you Drea." Reuben whispered. "I'm not going to lose someone else that I've just started caring about."

Drea smiled. "I think I could learn to love you too Reuben. If we make it."

"We will." Lilo replied with determination. "We will make it. We made it this far and now, it's time to end the nightmare. We can do this."

"Of course we can. Master can never destroy us." Slyther concurred.

"Well? Let's go save our loved ones!" Lilo cried as she stood, riding the dome downstairs with her experiment friends.

Nani waited for her on her knees, ready to deliver the final hug before sending her off to a place where she could easily be killed. Lilo ran into her outstretched arms, hugging her sister for what just might be the last time. Nani caressed her hair, sniffing to hold the tears back. _Oh God please bring my little sister back home safely. _She prayed, reluctantly letting her go.

Lilo kissed Nani's cheek and grinned. Nani smiled back the best she could before they exchanged words of goodbye's and be careful. Lilo ran to the group that waited for her at the front door; Slyther, Drea, Reuben, Jumba, and Pleakley. Jumba opened the door and the group moved out. Lilo turned back to her oldest sister, waving goodbye and murmured 'Love you.'

Then, she closed the door and walked out into the night, with no idea how this night would end or if she would ever see tomorrow. Nani watched through the window as the night swallowed up her only blood member in her family, sighing as terrifying thoughts of what could happen to Lilo swarm in her mind. "Please come home." She whispered, then turned to sit on the couch, watching TV while worrying about her little sister.

Meanwhile, the large group trudged along the dirt path. Lilo leading the way with Slyther very closely behind her. The sky opened up above them and the rain fell in a light drizzle. Pleakley moaned in dismay, complaining that his wig was not water-proof. This little grumble aroused agitation in Jumba's being who fired back a rude retort.

The two bickered until everyone else had enough of it. Lilo turned to them, her eyes narrowing at her adoptive guardians. "Will you two shut up!"

Jumba quieted instantly, regretting making Lilo angry. However, Pleakley did not listen. "That wasn't polite Lilo! That was just mean."

Lilo sighed in annoyance at the alien. She spun on her heels again. "Sorry, will you shut up, please?" Then turned back around.

Pleakley noticed the girl's exasperation and decided to shut up as he was told. The rain began pouring harder, now drenching the group. They however, didn't mind, except for Pleakley who struggled to hold in his negative thought, all they cared about was reaching the Edmond's house.

After minutes of walking in the cleansing rain, the group reached the house. Lilo took in a breath and trailed forward. Slyther, Drea, and Reuben hot on her heels while Jumba and Pleakley lagged behind. Lilo touched the knob then turned it fully, getting ready for any surprises that might jump out at her. Much to her relief and slight suspicion, nothing popped out. She flipped on the lights and still, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Lilo turned to the group. "Reuben, Pleakley, you two guard the outside. When you see someone heading to this house, whistle then hide as quickly as you can." Reuben nodded and grabbed Pleakley's arm to lead him outside, closing the door shut behind him. "We'll have to split up if we're going to find Stitch and Angel as quickly as possible. Jumba, Slyther, you two cover the upstairs. Drea and I will look downstairs. When you're done searching, meet us down here then we'll just have to wait for Master to make the first attack. Now everybody, split!"

Without any further questions, Jumba and Slyther walked upstairs while the girls took to the kitchen. Jumba and Slyther entered the rooms, searching for Stitch just about everywhere around the room. They entered the room where Drea's supposed dead cadaver had once hung on the ceiling fan and Angel's supposed dead corpse laid on the floor. Jumba left to check another room since he still had not found his missing creations, but Slyther stayed, absorbed in the memory when he thought Master had killed off Drea and Angel. As Jumba left to look in another room, Slyther failed to hear faint footsteps trailing closer to him. He had his back turned and suddenly, he was knocked into unconsciousness. The large purple pig like experiment behind him tossed the shovel to the floor and threw the silver experiment over his shoulders.

Jumba heard the bang of a shovel and loud thud. "700!" He called and exited the room he was currently searching. He ran back inside the room to see Kixx with an unconscious Slyther on his shoulder. Kixx gasped in astonishment before putting down the silver experiment, raced to Jumba, jumped up, and crashed his mighty fist to the large alien's head. Jumba fell to the ground, losing his awareness as well. Kixx went back to pick up Slyther, then dragged Jumba down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Drea looked inside a coat closet while Lilo scoured the kitchen. After no luck, the girls went down the hallway, noticing two different rooms. Drea grasped Lilo's arm, tugging her to the master bedroom. With her claw, Drea picked at the lock until they heard a faint click. Drea warned Lilo that this was where Master hid the bodies of Myrtle Edmonds and her mom. Lilo shivered in apprehension to what she was going to see. Drea opened the door slowly, trying but failing greatly to silence the creaking of the door. She opened it fully and the girls stepped inside. Drea turned on the lights and Lilo had to cover her mouth to mute her shriek.

On the floor laid the bodies she was very well acquainted with. Myrtle laid on the carpeted floor, next to her mom. Her skin discolored and her bones showing. Her flaming red hair in a disarray and patted with blood from herself and her mother. Mrs. Edmonds laid behind her daughter. Her usually beautiful red hair already showed streaks of grey from lack of hair color. Her cheeks sunken, her lips red from blood, and her hair, much like her daughter's, tangled and matted with blood. Lilo swallowed to choke down a sob at her old rival and her mom. Even though she never got along very well with them, they were still human beings and seeing their mangled bodies did upset Lilo greatly.

_Master will die. _Lilo promised herself then looked back at Drea who tapped her arm and with her claw, pointed to the ceiling. Lilo complied to her claw and gasped, this time letting out a cry of despair.

On the ceiling had a hook that somehow Master had been able to attach to the ceiling. On the hook, was Stitch's bound wrists. His head hung while his legs dangled about four feet above ground. His body was covered with scars made by the power of a whip. His arms and legs had long slits in them from a knife, which made Lilo look back on her tan arm, remembering how it bled and now knowing the reason why.

Lilo's eyes began flooding with tears as she raced to her boyfriend. Drea released a small fire ball at the hook and Stitch plummeted from the ceiling. Lilo reached up to catch him before he could land on the floor. She laid him down, reaching up to untie the rope around his wrists. She discarded the rope and laid her head on his chest to check for a heart beat. _Please don't let him be dead. _She prayed mentally, her heart vigorously pounding against her ribs. She let out a tiny sigh of relief when she felt his heart thump underneath her ear. It was a very vague thump, but it was enough to let her know he was still alive.

She caressed his cheek, bending over to kiss his lips. She was even more comforted and also flabbergasted when he did not kiss her back, but instead pushed her away. "Stitch?" She whimpered. _Oh please still remember me buchee-bu._

Stitch would've responded, but he decided words would be better to use. "Ge ou! Am-am-ambu"

"Stitch? Stitch, what are you trying to say?" Lilo asked.

"Am-" Stitch tried again, but someone else interrupted him.

"He's saying get out!" Bellowed a voice from above. Lilo and Drea tried to scan their surroundings for the source of the voice, but they failed to see anybody. "He's saying this is an ambush and he's right."

Suddenly, the lit up room began changing. Myrtle and her mom's bodies slowly descended as well as the furniture. Drea clutched Lilo while Lilo held Stitch's body close to hers as their room began to lift. They rose for about five seconds before the floor stopped rising. They observed the place and saw two rows of stairs on either side. The usual carpet floor now a bitter steel that nipped at the experiments' and girl's exposed skin. On one side of the staircase, was Master, with a pad of buttons behind him. He wore a sadistic smirk that had been haunting all of them since the moment he showed his face.

He snarled at Drea. "Like it 699? See, you're not the only one with all the smarts."

Drea didn't reply except for a growl. Lilo then remembered the rest of her group. "Jumba, Slyther, Pleakley, and Reuben." Lilo whispered to the violet dragon beside her.

Master grinned once again. "That's another surprise."

As if on cue, the door to the other side of the staircase opened. Lilo felt terror overwhelm her when Kixx walked out, carrying an unconscious Slyther down the staircase. Behind him, Heat emerged, dragging Jumba down as well. Behind him, Plasmoid, Yin, and Yang followed him down the stairs. They tied their captives up to the chairs that leaned against the wall, then stood to guard them.

Lilo gasped. "What about Pleakley and Reuben!"

The door opened again, this time revealing Angel. Lilo, Drea, and Stitch gasped again in horror as their female friend stepped out. From behind her, a shackled Reuben and Pleakley floated behind her in the platforms that restrained their ankles. Behind them, were two more experiments; Splodyhead and Heat. With a smirk, she led the shackled Reuben and Pleakley to the chairs. She released Pleakley and bound him to one of the chairs next to Jumba. She then took Reuben and bounded him next to Pleakley. She smiled proudly then went over to Kixx's side.

Stitch turned his head away from his tied up friends and family and looked back at the experiment that had started all of this nightmare. "Great. Is that all?"

Master sneered again. "There's just two more experiments. One you've already met and another I'll be introducing to you."

By this point, Slyther and Jumba regained consciousness and were waiting to see what other things Master would spew out them. He turned to the door behind him and turned the knob. Suddenly, two experiments maniacally laughed as they bounced on the railing and dropped down to the floor. Lilo and Stitch widened their eyes in dreadfulness at the two experiments. Though both looked hideously ugly and very wild, one caught their attention.

He resembled to Stitch, save for the cone shaped head and red fur. They remembered this experiment all too well. The experiment that had embarrassed Stitch and made him feel like the loser. The experiment that joined Gantu and captured many, many, experiments for him. Lilo and Stitch remembered competing him the best they could only to see it was obsolete. The experiment that Jumba called experiment 627.

Beside their nemesis, was another riotous experiment that very much resembled to the other rowdy experiment. His fur was a sickly green with black markings. His chest gray and had the turian symbol for 'evil' on his chest. His teeth a nasty yellow color and razor sharp. His emerald green claws, sharper than any of the experiments. His eyes a freaky greenish color with a small black orb in the middle. He leered at Stitch, Drea, and Lilo, revealing his teeth that looked as though it could easily pierce their flesh.

Jumba was the only who held the look of realization on his face. Master smirked. "Lilo and Stitch, this is experiment 628. He's created to be bulletproof, fireproof, contains powers of forty-eight out of six hundred twenty-six experiments, no weaknesses, can not be turned back to good, and is very impossible to defeat."

Stitch and the gang observed the green experiment. For the first time in a long time, Stitch and Lilo doubted they would ever get out of here alive.

Note: So sorry I took so long in updating. The homeowrk in math is killing me and I had to sign up for tutoring, the work was just time consuming, and it's been a huge mess. The next chapter isn't finished either, so yes, it will take me a long time to update. I'm not very impressed with this chapter, I think it was a little unrealistic involving 627 and 628, but I guess that's how Master's mind works. He seizes 627 then notices 628 in clear sight and brainstorms. I just hope I'll come up with a way to defeat 628. Also, I'm not really good with battle scenes, in fact, I've never written one in my life. A few characters fighting yes, but not so many people. If you guys could give me some suggestions or allow me to take a peek at a battle in any of your stories, I would gladly appreciate it. I promise to credit all the stories I look at. Thanks.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and now four experiments: Drea, Slyther, Master and my version of experiment 628.

Note: I decided to try and write my own battlescene. I'm not too proud of it, but it was the best I could do. I just felt like I wouldn't be a writer if I took some dieas from other people, so I decided to do it on my own. I put in as much detail as I could, so I help this is going to be okay. Well, read on and I hope you enjoy.

If there was ever a time where Lilo and Stitch felt so doubtful that they would overcome a problem, they couldn't remember it. They went from having to fight only three powerful experiments, to one sadistic experiment, to two maniacs, one cold hearted villain, and five of their family members turned to evil. They glared at the sinister experiment on the balcony, overlooking the battle. He had started it all. He started all the pain, suffering, and nightmares. Lilo and Stitch couldn't wait to get rid of him, but the biggest question is, how? They turned their eyes from the experiment to the two rowdy ones in front of them. They bared their teeth, hissed, and laughed as though they witnessed something ridiculous.

627 narrowed his eyes at the blue experiment in Lilo's arms. The experiment that had made him look a fool. He remembered how he overpowered the little weakling before he rose to power and made him look like a weakling instead. The memory caused his insides to burn with rage. He ignored the girl beside him, although it would be nice to tear her from limb to limb. His focus purely revolved around the blue experiment that defeated him and locked him away in a pod for years. Oh yes, he will get his revenge. With a snarl, he leered back then charged towards them. It was too quick for Lilo and Stitch to react and 627 had Stitch on the ground. Lilo shrieked and tried to go over to help him, until a hand snatched hers. She turned her head to see 628, his green eyes narrowing at her challengingly.

Drea took off after Slyther, Reuben, Pleakley, and Jumba bounded to the chairs. However, the experiments guarding them advanced towards Drea. She knew that if she was going to free her friends, she had to face the group of experiments slowly approaching her. Her red eyes pierced angrily as they approached her. Her shout swelled up and she spewed balls of fire at the experiments. This only made them mad as they ran towards her. Kixx was in the lead and she jumped up, spewing fire in his face. One of the balls stung his left eye, causing him to whine and growl as he fell. Drea backhanded him as hard as she could, causing him to topple to the side. She grabbed both of his legs and swung him around, knocking over the rest of the experiments. She threw Kixx to the side and ran up to her bounded friends. She tried to untie them, but someone grabbed her shoulder and roughly pulled her back.

She scowled at the orange experiment in front of her, Heat. He narrowed his eyes at her as he ran up to her and pounced her. Reuben's cry of her name in worry encouraged Drea to claw at the experiment's face. Heat yelped as she scratched his cheek. Drea reached up to bite hard into his neck, sinking her teeth deep into his neck, inflicting searing pain. As Heat struggled to remove his neck from her teeth, Drea rolled over to land on top of him. Drea rained punches on Heat until his face was splotched with bruises. Suddenly, she felt a great impact collide into her back. The force caused her to lay on Heat, moaning in pain as her back burned painfully. She reached back to see what happened and was astonished to feel wetness. She pulled her hands in front of her to see her hands stained with magenta blood. She turned to see Plasmoid standing there, his eyes piercing her skull as he fired another one at her.

Drea leapt off Heat to face another experiment. She bent down in a fighting stance as she deflected Plasmoid's attack with one of her own. She shot a ball of fire to Plasmoid's quickly approaching green plasma ball. The two balls collided and bounced off from each other, hitting opposite walls instead of their intended targets. Drea charged Plasmoid and the two fought.

Meanwhile, Stitch battled 627. He tried to do something funny, but every time he gets into the beginning of doing something, 627 overpowers him. Stitch was in the process of creating a flip, intending to slam himself on his butt to humor his nemesis until 627 came forward and grabbed his arm. Stitch winced as 627 twisted his arm behind him and applied pressure to Stitch's shoulder blade, causing a sickening crack to be heard all throughout the room. Stitch whimpered in agony as he staggered backwards. Quickly, 627 drove his fist into Stitch's chest, causing Stitch to lose his balance and fall on his back. He laid there, wheezing as he tried to breathe. The effort turned futile though.

627 didn't give him another moment to recover. He jumped on top of Stitch and showered him with blows to the face. Each blow becoming harder and more vicious than the first. He snarled furiously as he rocked him with his feet, imposing more aching on Stitch. Stitch moaned underneath him as he tried to block the punches. However, his attempts to block the blows were getting increasingly harder. He tried to struggle, but he instantly became exhausted as he did so.

627 clenched his chest, bringing him up to face him. 627 leaned forward until his mouth was level to his ears. "Evil evil. Evil evil evil? Evil evil EVIL!" He shouted in his foreign language. He then bashed Stitch's head on the steel floor, causing Stitch to yelp. 627 laughed at the obvious pain and he continued to bash Stitch's head on the floor, laughing all the while.

Lilo noticed Stitch was in trouble and tried to help him. She thought of something hot until she felt herself being lifted. Lilo gasped in horror as she was picked up by 628 and thrown to the ground. 628 pounced on top of her, running his hands around her. Lilo resisted the urge to throw up as he groped her, staring at her with a suggestive look. Lilo scowled at him before grasping his wandering hands and crossing them. She raised her knee to slam it in between his legs. 628 chuckled before he bent over to bite down hard on her neck. His hands grabbed hers and pinned them above her head. He put his leg in between hers so she couldn't pull that stunt again.

Lilo's eyes shone with tears as his razor sharp teeth sunk deep into her neck, causing blood to drain from the wound. She didn't dare to struggle, knowing that would tare her skin even further. She closed her eyes, knowing she was completely helpless to 628's dominance over her. She hoped it would all be over soon once he gets tired of her and leaves her, or at least loosen his grip on her wrists. However, he kept a firm hold on her wrists, refusing to let her go.

Stitch spotted the green experiment on top of his Lilo on his way up for what seemed like the fifth time. Anger and an impulse to rescue Lilo burned through his being as he fought back. New source of stamina overwhelmed him and he slammed his fist into 627. 627's laughter desisted as he clutched his nose. Stitch sped past him to 628 who was now lapping Lilo's blood. He clutched the experiment by the neck and pulled him back, delivering a blow to his face over and over again. Lilo watched as Stitch punched the experiment consistently. He threw 628 to the ground and ran up to Lilo, noticing with worry the bite mark bleeding on her neck.

"Buchee-bu?" Stitch asked. "Are you okay?"

Lilo reached up to feel how bad the wound is, but seeing the similar mark on Stitch's neck, she could see he got her bad. "Ouch."

Before Stitch could say another word, 628 appeared behind him, crashing his fist into the back of Stitch's head. Stitch toppled on top of Lilo from the force, but luckily, it didn't send him to unconsciousness. From behind, 627 witnessed the sight and thought it was hilarious. He clutched his sides, fell backwards, and shouted in laughter. Stitch and Lilo were relieved to see he still had the humor weakness.

From above, Master sneered at 627 on the ground rolling in hysterics. He turned to the pad beside him and pushed and held the one of the buttons. He looked back to see 627 glowing red and howling in agony. The red light glowed darker, causing 627 to begin tearing up. Sweat broke out on his face as the pain engulfed him, burning his insides and paralyzing his limbs. He clenched his eyes tightly closed as the tears spilt forth. When the light around him darkened to black, Master relinquished his hold on the button, not wanting to kill him off.

627 was dizzy as he stood up, swaying unsteadily side to side. He blinked then growled at Stitch. He charged at him again, punching him with every ounce of energy in him. Lilo shrieked as 628 leapt at her. This time, Lilo rolled over so 628 landed on the steel floor instead of on her. She waited until he stood before punching him across the face. Her leg reached up to kick him in the stomach. He doubled over, and she brought her fists together and smashed them on his head. He whimpered and crashed to the floor. He recovered quickly and spun out his leg. Lilo wasn't quick enough, and she fell to the floor. 628 crawled over to her, a snarl on his face.

Lilo was the first to tackle. She had him on the floor, punching him as hard as she could. 628 caught one of her hands and twisted her arm. She bent over to bite the arm, grimacing at the fur in her mouth. 628 slapped her, causing her to roll a few inches away. She stood up, ignoring the burning in her cheek. 628 charged at her and she met him with a pack of punches and kicks. The two danced together in an upbeat, furious dance.

Stitch however, was attempting to dance with 627, but always ended up on the ground. 627 raised his foot, but Stitch reached up and twisted it. He threw 627 away from him before getting up. He flipped and landed flat on his bum, causing him to wince at the pain that spread around his buttocks. It worked however, 627 busted out laughing. Stitch charged and drove his fist into 627's gut.

627 groaned in pain just before his world went black. Above, Master scowled angrily at the experiment on the floor. He watched on though, knowing 627 will be back up. Stitch noticed Lilo and 628 and he was very impressed with Lilo's moves. Her kicks swift and looked very painful. Her punches hard and correctly aimed. Even 628 was stumbling to follow with her moves. She was the leader in the dance and 628 wasn't good enough to match his steps to hers.

Finally, 628 grew agitated. His extra limbs protruded, but instead of them being arms, they were blades. Lilo tried to continue, avoiding the blades of course, but she was beginning to feel fright jab at her being. Stitch was alarmed at 628's blades. He looked to Lilo and joined her. They stepped back as 628 advanced closer, his blades spinning, ready to attack. Stitch whispered into Lilo's ear and she nodded. Stitch grasped her arms and swung her around, slamming her feet into 628's face numerous of times. 628 landed on the ground with a soft 'oomp.'

Meanwhile, Plasmoid had Drea in his grasp. His arm crushed her ribcage against him while his other arm tightened around her throat. Drea squirmed in his grasp, but that only succeeded in making her feel more drowsy. Reuben watched the scene with horror. He remembered the first time he met Drea and how they hit it off so well. He remembered the night he fell asleep next to her and how bright his morning was to see her lying there next to him. He remembered the feel of her lips on his in such a tender kiss. He had a share of girlfriends in his time, but never had they made his heart melt like Drea had. He would be condemned if he let anything happen to her. He loved her.

His muscles in his arms flexed as he tried to free himself from the ropes. He ground his teeth so hard Pleakley could hear them chipping. His eyes clenched as he used all his strength to break free. Finally, the ropes gave into Reuben's phenomenal might and pooled around the chair. Reuben jumped out of his seat and ran straight to Drea's aid. He flew his fist into Plasmoid's nose, causing the scorpion like experiment to release Drea and stagger backwards. Reuben leapt at him, yelling at him and smacking his head on the ground over and over again.

Drea was impressed as Reuben attacked the experiment. The book had many things to say about him; that he was once a lazy coward who only made sandwiches then joined up with Gantu to fight for the galaxy. Never though, did it mention his moves. She stood there in awe as he fought off Plasmoid, his moves graceful and strong. He must've had years worth of practice.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Drea, a little help here? Please?" Slyther pleaded, but amused at Drea's expression at Reuben's moves.

"Hm?" Drea said lamely then turned to the rest of her family on the wall. She immediately turned to release Slyther. She looped her claw through the ropes and tugged. The ropes sliced at the sharpness of the dragon's claws. Slyther jumped off to tend to Jumba while Drea went for Pleakley, who shook his head, telling her he was perfectly fine here. "Why?"

"If I'm tied up, I'm useless. So, they won't think I'm a threat. I'm okay right here." Pleakley said stubbornly.

Drea rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself idiot."

She then left to aid Lilo and Stitch in the battle. Her new fighting partner was Kixx, who growled at her when he remembered how she defeated him at first. Drea initiated the first move and the two fought.

Slyther found Angel with her back turned, observing the battle. He came up behind her and slapped a hand across her mouth. Angel shrieked in surprise before acting quickly. She elbowed him harshly in the ribs, causing him to groan in pain. However, it did little to faze him. He dragged her through the door, trapping her in the closet.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I want you to love me again." Slyther replied.

Angel snorted. "Impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you're stupid."

Slyther laughed. "I was stupid to let you go. I'll admit that."

Angel raised her eyebrow. "Get away from me 700."

"No." Slyther stated firmly. He noticed she was about to attack, but he was swift with his next move. He had her pinned against the wall, his rigid body applying pressure to her light weight. He dove his knee between her legs so she wouldn't kick him in the bad spot. He restrained her flailing arms beside her, smiling at her desperate attempts to escape.

His lips crashed on hers and she halted her movements. There was something about his kiss that pacified her rage. She succumbed to him quickly and brushed her body against his, feeling as though she had done something like this with him before. His tongue searched her mouth and she felt the impulse to rid his arms holding her arms against the wall to feel his soft silver fur.

Slyther reluctantly released his hold on her wrists. Her claws instantly flung around his neck. Her hands burying themselves in his silky fur. Slyther slid his arms around her waist, bringing her closer, hoping this kiss would never end. She may be responding now, but he was still uncertain if she would still be this willing once they break off.

Slyther mentally cursed his lungs when they stung for much needed air. He tried to ignore it, but the stinging slowly turned into burning. He could tell Angel was starting to run out of breath too and they pulled away slowly. Angel took in a breath of air and Slyther immediately dived for her lips again. However, she pushed him away. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead instead.

"I feel guilty." Angel replied with a small smile.

Slyther's heart lurched in his chest. "Why?"

"Because we're in here kissing while Lilo and Stitch are fighting out there. I thought you came to defeat Master, not trap ourselves in a closet and kiss me to death." Angel snickered.

"Y-You're back?" Slyther whispered, amazed. _Master's spell on her must not have been so strong after all. Besides, he did need plenty of time to create this room, train 627 and 628 _(Master didn't train 627 and 628 though) _maybe he only needed her to turn the experiments bad, so he didn't use a lot of time to create that spell._

Even though it sounded a bit unrealistic, it didn't matter to Slyther. He was just glad he had his Angel back. Angel opened the door and the two love birds came out. Angel gasped in horror as she noticed Yin had Lilo and Stitch tangled in her limbs. 627 was punching Stitch while 628's hands held her still by the waist as he bit her on her chest, arm, neck, and face. Yang stood guard in front of them, should Lilo and Stitch pull off a stunt that could help them escape. While this was happening, Drea was in combat with Kixx and Reuben indulged himself in a duel with Plasmoid.

Angel looked up, seeing a balcony overhead. She grabbed Slyther's paw and the two entered the closet again. Slyther chuckled despite the uproar happening outside. Angel knocked twice on the wall and it dissolved. Slyther widened his eyes before following Angel up a staircase. The two dashed up the stairs, turning with every five steps. Slyther was growing tired as was Angel, but the two kept going, pushing themselves to the limit. Angel reached the balcony first and overlooked the battle. Slyther reached her and threw his arm around her shoulder as they gazed at the horrors erupting from down below. Lilo and Stitch both had blood streaking down their bodies and bruises marred their flesh. Reuben and Drea panted on the ground, both severely bleeding and very much injured. They cuddled into each other's arms, waiting for the inevitable death that was soon to come, both of them whispering flattering words to each other.

Angel cleared her throat and began to sing. Her voice floated around the room, attracting all the experiments' attention, including Master's, though with an entirely different expression. Yin's tentacles released Lilo and Stitch who dove back into battle with 627 and 628. Drea and Reuben smiled and laughed that their lives were spared when Kixx and Plasmoid left to go help Lilo and Stitch.

"Are-" Reuben was about to ask her if she was fine, but Drea silenced him with her lips. He kept her close to him, their blood mingling together, but they didn't mind. They continued to kiss, both ecstatic at the feeling they were getting from each other. Drea pecked his lips before pulling away, her red eyes sparkling with happy tears.

"I love you Reuben." She replied then kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you too Drea." Reuben replied back.

Master growled furiously at the scene unfolding below him. "Great. The experiments are good, Angel's good, 627 and 628 are having trouble with the girl and 626. What else can go wrong?" He mumbled bitterly.

Suddenly, a plasma shot pierced through the wall. Everybody stopped what they were doing to see what had happened. The walls began trembling and even Master quivered a little at the unusual shaking in the strong structure. Another blast slammed into the wall, and this time it gave way, crippling to the floor in little shards. A huge figure bolted through the wall and everyone, besides Master of course, gasped.

Reuben felt his heart stop beating. His beady eyes widened in realization and shock at the being standing in front of the impaired wall. Shock, happiness, relief, and even a tinge of sadness swallowed him up at the person standing in front of the wreck. The person he had insulted for years. The person he befriended and worked together with countless of times. The person he thought was supposed to be dead.

"Gantu!" He shouted with extreme glee as he tore himself from Drea's embrace and limped as fast as he could to his extraordinarily tall friend. Gantu bent down to scoop Reuben carefully into his arms, bringing the little experiment to his toned chest. "Gantu, I thought you were dead." Reuben whispered as he nuzzled into his friend's chest.

Gantu smiled. "I'll explain everything after we defeat this 701 experiment."

"Well, you're just in time for the butt-kicking." Stitch smirked. "We have the majority of the experiments on our side Master! What are you going to do now?"

Master scowled, especially after Lilo added, "Are you too afraid to come down and fight us?"

He glared at them then leapt from the railing and landed on the ground. Kixx, Heat, Plasmoid, Yin, Yang, Angel, and Slyther stood behind Lilo and Stitch. Master stood behind 627 and 628. Everyone charged, saved for Master, who lingered behind. 627 dove at Kixx and Heat, battling with them alone. 628 went after Lilo, Angel, and Yin. Lilo, Angel, and Yin acquiesced to his dare and the four fought. Yang assisted the girls, protecting all of them. Slyther wanted to help Angel with 628, but decided Kixx and Heat needed some support from him. He dove into the vicious fight between Kixx, Heat, and 627. Jumba ran over to Reuben and Drea, tending their wounds while Gantu stayed by to ensure Reuben's health.

Stitch faced Master with such anger in his eyes for the experiment before him. Master had done nothing except cause havoc for his family. He was determined to end it, right here and right now. His lips upturned into a sneer as his eyes pierced through Master's skull. Master held the same look of contempt just as fierce as Stitch's gaze.

"It ends here Master." Stitch growled.

Master feigned a look of hurt. "Aw, Stitchy, I thought you liked our rendezvous."

Stitch scowled. "I'm glad this is going to be the last."

"Ouch, that one hurt." Master taunted and the two experiments circled each other. Master's vicious pupils held Stitch's, a smirk forming on his face. "It was about time I end you. After I get rid of you, Lilo will be the next to fall."

Stitch seethed in anger. Growling, he took one step forward. Master sneered in amusement and he stepped forward as well. With a snarl, Stitch lunged at him. Master dodged his unexpected move, growling at Stitch before attacking him as well and the fight between Master and Stitch commenced.

Note: Yeah, that's all I got. (sighs) I'm still not very happy with this chapter or the one after this, but at least it's all going to end. Finally. Comments about the battle and what I could do better would be greatly appreciated, just be gentle with your words please. Next chapter is already done, but still not proud of it. Oh well, I'm just a girl who knows nothing about battles. I'm pahtetic. :(


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and now four experiments: Drea, Slyther, Master and my version of experiment 628.

Note: I'm glad you guys enjoyed the battle and thank you for your comments on what I could do better. I don't really know the experiments' way of fighting since the most I've seen of them is tackling. Well, I'm proud to say that this is the second to last chapter. So, Master finally dies! YAY!

Stitch and Master snarled at each other as they rolled around on the steel floor. Master viciously bit Stitch on the neck, causing him to cry out in frustration and pain. He slammed his fist across the experiment's face, smiling sinisterly at the sickening crack. Master rolled off Stitch, his eyes narrowed into an enraged glare. Hatred lit his eyes as he dove back to fight with Stitch.

For the whole fight, Stitch and Master did nothing except battle it out without words. Their growls low and deep as they brutally attacked each other. Fists flying aimlessly and teeth nipping wherever they could nip at. Claws tearing through each other's fur, soaking the other in their own and each other's blood. They were much too mad at each other to aim their punches and kicks. They only wanted the other to feel pain. Agonizing pain that would carry them to their graves.

By this time, Master had a huge bruise creating on his cheek and a scar from one of Stitch's scratches forming above his eye. Stitch was bleeding not only from his wounds, but also from Lilo's as she fought with 628. Discoloration blemished his ocean fur and blood streamed from his body. However, he wasn't giving up. He didn't feel any pain, not even pain from Lilo. He only felt strong determination to end this fight and this experiment's life forever.

"Had enough 626?" Master taunted as Stitch just stood there, dripping blood and staring at him.

"Enough of you, yes." Stitch replied. "Enough pain, no never."

With that, he leapt at him once more. Master anticipated his attack and leapt at Stitch as well. The two experiments were back on the ground, biting at each other. Stitch was on top Master who kicked him away using his feet. Stitch flung backwards from the forceful hit. He groaned in pain and clutched his stomach, rubbing it to ease the tingling inside.

Master stood and walked over to the wall. His eyes feasted on the rows of daggers hanging from the wall. He briefly wondered why no one had plucked a weapon from the wall to use. However, he didn't ponder on it too long. He grabbed one of the daggers and headed back to Stitch. Stitch lifted his head, only to see something flying at him.

He jumped to his feet, but immediately crumpled to a heap on the floor when the object pierced his leg. He cursed in turian as he observed the sharp object. Carefully, he slowly pulled it out his thigh. With it sticking half way out, more daggers were thrown at him. Stitch decided to leave it in his leg for the time being and flipped away from the miniature knives. Most of them flew passed him while very few narrowly missed him or nicked some of his flesh off.

Master smirked at the damage he caused Stitch then approached slowly. Stitch plucked the dagger in his leg out then turned to face Master. The experiment held a dagger in his hand, the blade glistening under the light. Stitch clutched the handle of the one that pierced his flesh. With his hand, he vigilantly wiped the magenta blood from the blade. His balance swayed, but he ignored the soreness mounting in his leg and focused on the experiment in front of him.

The two stared at each other with such intense detestation. Master rose his dagger and Stitch immediately followed. The daggers aimed at each other's chest. They ran at each other, determined to end this once and for all.

Meanwhile, Drea, Reuben, Gantu, and Jumba observed the battle. "We have to help them." Drea said as she saw all her friends getting slammed everywhere.

"Jumba, do 627 and 628 have a weakness?" Reuben asked desperately.

Jumba scratched his head. "Eh, 627 still has humor weakness. 628 however is being impossible. Evil Genius designed him to be truly evil. His main detestation is those of opposite gender."

"So that's why he went after Angel, Lilo, and Yin." Drea whispered.

"So, 628's weakness would be something about girls." Reuben pondered. "Maybe if Angel, Yin, or Lilo act as though they like him. Would that make him weak?"

Jumba's jaw dropped. "Had not thought of it that way. If his main despise likes him, it could throw him off guard." He said slowly. He turned to the experiments. "Is worth a try."

Meanwhile, 628 chuckled humorlessly as Angel slid against a wall. She closed her eyes and moaned in pain when the back of her skull collided with a wall. Yin sent out a tentacle to pull her away from chunks of the wall falling on top of her. Lilo ran up to Yin and Angel, asking if they were alright. After receiving a brief nod from her pink friend, she stepped in front of them. Her hands burned with intense energy until she had two fireballs in her palms. She lunged them at 628. One of them hit his head while he dodged the second one.

He growled in fury before racing towards her. Lilo dove under his outstretched arm and kicked him from the back. He fell on his face and Lilo tackled him. Yin squirted water at him, causing 628's anger to rise. He growled once more and struggled in Lilo's grasp. Angel rushed to her friend's aid, pilling on top of Lilo. However, the girls' strength was no match for the incredible force of 628.

He stood, pushing the girls off him. He tackled both of them, ignoring the desperate squirts from Yin. He put his hands around Lilo and Angel's necks, squeezing forcefully then relinquishing. He gripped tightly to their throats then decreased the pressure for a whole minute, careful to not let them die just yet. Lilo and Angel coughed and moaned as their temples pounded. He turned to face Yin and Yang, who were working together to pelt rocks at his back. He scowled and caught the rocks in his mouth, darting them at the experiments.

Lilo and Angel were fading and he immediately let them go. They were too weak to get up. 628's claws grasped their waists, causing blood to flow as he pierced their flesh. Before Angel or Lilo could pass out from lack of oxygen and blood, a silver ball collided with the experiment. Lilo and Angel forced themselves up to look, only to see Slyther and 628 wrestling each other on the ground.

Suddenly, Gantu appeared behind them. He knelt down next to the two girls. "You two are only provoking him. That is why he gets powerful with his attacks."

"Well? What are we supposed to do?" Lilo asked.

"Pretend you like him. 628 has a passion to cause pain for the opposite gender. Act as though you like him and he'll lose his guard." Gantu said.

Lilo and Angel looked at each other doubtfully, but decided it was the only plan they got. While Slyther and 628 fought, Lilo and Angel raced towards Yin and Yang. They both nodded before turning back to 628. Lilo whispered in Angel's ear and she nodded. They strolled forward, their faces flushed with red as they realized they were going to do something that would embarrass them for life.

"Buchee-bu!" Angel shrieked, hoping Slyther would understand after all this.

628 and Slyther adverted their attention from smashing each other's faces in to the girls. Slyther rose his eyebrow in curiosity as Lilo and Angel smiled not at him, but at 628. Angel and Lilo raced forward, grabbing Slyther's arms and hurled him off 628. Lilo pet his muzzle while Angel stroked his ears. "Are you alright buchee-bu?" Lilo asked as she helped him to his feet.

628 was dazed from the girls' affections. He tried to snarl at them, but the look in their eyes halted any attack he was thinking about. Their eyes stared at him with almost genuine concern and even love. He almost stumbled backwards in shock that these girls would be fond of him after he almost took their lives.

Angel licked his cheek where a bruise marked his green fur. He turned to her in surprise. A part of him wanted to strangle her for giving him affection, but then another part wanted to savor it for as long as he could. She was a lovely experiment after all. Lilo clung to his arm, feeling his muscles, promising herself that she would be all over Stitch after this is all done. 628 turned to look at her in utter dazzle. She nuzzled into his shoulder, smiling at him.

_Lilo! What the blitznac are you doing! _Stitch screamed to her through telepathy. He had witnessed the whole scene out of the corner of his eye while fighting off Master.

_I'll explain later. Just focus on Master. _Lilo responded back.

While 628 looked in between the two girls, Yin came up from behind him. He was too absorbed in the girls' fondness that he didn't notice Yin's tentacles wrap around his neck. He flailed desperately in her limbs, but she crushed him tighter. She turned with him still struggling in her arms and placed him on the chair. Yang immediately tied him while Yin restrained his movements.

Lilo and Angel slapped their palms together in a high five. Angel dashed towards Slyther, knocking him down with her weight. Her kisses washed over his face as he chuckled. Lilo watched Stitch and Master as they fought with the small daggers. Her heart thumped worriedly in her chest as the two experiments dueled it out. A scream adverted her attention from them and turned to Kixx, Heat, Plasmoid and 627. With one last glance at Stitch, she turned to Kixx.

"Guys! He still has the humor weakness! Do something funny!" Lilo cried.

"Like what!" They shouted at her as 627 dodged for Heat.

"Umm," Lilo pondered then raced to 627. The experiment stepped out of the way and watched as she slammed into a wall. He burst out in hysterics. She turned to the experiments. "Something like that."

627 recovered and dived for Lilo. She lunged out of the way, but 627 anticipated that. He sprinted after her. Lilo knew she shouldn't provoke 627 to hurt her, so she avoided his attacks while thinking of ways she could make him laugh. Finally, Heat and Plasmoid jumped for him, but ended up banging their heads. 627 saw this and cackled sinisterly. Lilo watched with a smile as Kixx went to punch him, but purposely punched Heat in the back of his skull. 627 rolled on the floor in laughter.

Lilo beckoned Yin over. The watery experiment sauntered over to the hysterical 627. Her limbs darted out and wrapped around 627's laughing body. 627 noticed he was being picked up and instantly thrashed about in her grasp. She ignored his claws scratching her tentacles and placed him on the chair. Lilo instantly joined him to the chair while he snarled at her. Lilo turned to Stitch, her eyes glistening with tears as Stitch laid on the floor, panting for breath.

Stitch laid on the ground, his head, leg, and now chest bleeding from Master's violent attacks. Master had sent a crucial blow to his gut, which had made him breathless. He panted for breath and laid his head on the floor. Master came up, smirking evilly. He raised his dagger, ready to plunge it into Stitch's body.

"No!" Lilo cried and dashed to Stitch's side.

She had thought she wouldn't make it, but as her legs pumped faster, she was able to reach Stitch just in time. She grasped Master's arm that held the dagger. Master attempted to fight her off, but Lilo pushed harder and he fell backwards. She restrained Master's hand shooting up to drive the dagger in her back, but he flipped her so that he was on top of her. His hand reached for her throat, thinking all about the things she had done to anger him. The source of his intense anger flowed through his bloodstream and into Lilo's. She screamed as the pain began tearing her apart.

Master was engrossed in Lilo's pain that he failed to see Stitch sneaking behind him. Stitch felt Lilo's unbearable discomfort, but he ignored it as best as he could. He reached for the dagger on the floor and crawled to Master. He stood, disregarding the throbbing in his leg where it was still tender from the dagger. He plunged it into Master's back, causing the dark experiment howl.

He threw himself off Lilo, coughing up blood. He turned to Stitch, his eyes narrowed in hatred. He ran towards Stitch at the speed of lightning that it was too late for Stitch to jump out of the way. Master stabbed Stitch right in the stomach, twisting the knife deeper to ensure his death. Stitch screeched in pain as the dagger tore his insides. Master breathed vehemently, blood pouring from his mouth as Stitch fell backwards. Lilo ran up from behind, clutching her bleeding stomach. However, Master grabbed her before she could get far and plummeted the knife in her chest. Lilo's eyes went wide with terror as he pressed it deeper inside her. He threw her on top Stitch and the two laid on top of each other, their blood mingling together.

Suddenly, the whole clan of the experiments pounced on Master. The experiment sent a distasteful glare at Lilo and Stitch before succumbing to the experiments' attacks. Master howled in pain as Kixx ruthless pelted his back with rough punches. Drea burned his skull with her hands. Heat and Plasmoid restrained him. Gantu came from behind and shot Master in the back. Master spat out the last of his blood before closing his eyes for an eternal slumber.

Stitch and Lilo watched their cousins pummel Master, the bane of their existence. Stitch held Lilo near to him as they drenched themselves in each other's blood. Lilo cuddled up to Stitch as close as she could, tears pouring from her eyes. "It's over Stitch."

He nodded, wincing at the pain in his stomach. "Finally." He added, his voice hoarse. He felt Lilo shiver in his arms and he squeezed her tighter.

"At least we'll die together." She replied, tears rolling down her cheeks as her chest stung with immense soreness when she inhaled. She felt him nod against her.

Lilo smiled despite the fact her life was slowly ebbing away. He lifted her face to look at her. "Do you regret anything?"

She shook her head. "Not a thing, why?"

His ears flattened against his back and Lilo could see the evident despondency on his face. "I'm the reason you're dying. If only I could've stood up and took another one of Master's hits. Then the experiments would notice we were in trouble and you would still be alive. You would have a chance at happiness and find a guy you're allowed to love."

"I don't want you to ever say a thing like that again." She growled out at him. Her chest stung from her low voice, but she ignored it. "I'm thankful for what we had together. Stitch, my moments with you have been the best of my life. If I lost you now, I would die inside. If I had to choose between living life without you by my side or death, I would gladly choose death. I'm glad we're dying together. We can continue our love in the afterlife and that's all I'll ever want."

He smiled. "So, no regrets?"

"None whatsoever. We laughed, we smiled, we cried, we loved, and we had the time of our lives doing so. I'd be thrilled to continue this in our deaths." She responded. "You have no regrets, right?"

"The only thing I regret," Stitch started. "is that I've never told you enough how much you mean to me."

She grinned. "You didn't need to. The way you loved me on our first kiss all the way to where we are now, said it all. I only hope you received the same message from me."

"Every time you say you love me." He answered with a toothy grin. He moaned as the pain heightened, causing him to forget how to breathe.

"Stitch, I don't think I can hold on much longer." Lilo rasped out as she clenched his hand and bit her lips so hard to prevent a scream. "I can't take this." She said as tears streamed from her eyes. She held on to him tighter, their blood mingling together. "I love you Stitch."

"I love you Lilo." He gritted out as he experienced the same pain from her and his stomach.

She closed her eyes, her vision darkening. She said one last thing before succumbing to the hands of eternal darkness. "Goodnight Stitch."

Stitch heard her breath escape. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Lilo." His eyes closed and he fell into the same slumber as the girl beside him.

Note: I'm still wary of this chapter, but at least I added a few different things instead of the tackling. Still not proud of it, but at least it's done! One more chapter guys, do not cry yet!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lilo and Stitch or their characters. I only own story, plot, and now four experiments: Drea, Slyther, Master and my version of experiment 628.

Lilo groaned in pain as she sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. When she removed her knuckles from her face, she was surprised to see a white sky above her and snow beneath her feet. The sun's rays stabbed her brown eyes, but she didn't feel that usual sting. She didn't even feel heat from the sun. She only felt numb. She heard a moan from beside her and turned her head to the source of the noise. It was Stitch sleeping beside her with his arm around her waist. Funny thing is, she didn't feel the arm on her waist. In fact, his arm was on the snow instead of on her. Lilo tilted her head to the side, wondering where they were and what happened.

She went to go wake him up, but he beat her to it. His limbs stretched and his ebony black eyes opened. He inhaled deeply and sat up beside Lilo, smiling at her. He then noticed their world was different. Instead of feeling a comfortable warm bed with sheets covering his body, he felt exposed and, similar to Lilo, numb. His eyes squinted in mystification as he observed the white scenery that surrounded all of them. He turned to the girl beside him with the same confusion as him on her face.

"Where are we?" Stitch asked.

Lilo shook her head. "I don't know, but I think the biggest question is. What happened and why are we here?"

Stitch buried his face in his hands. "I don't remember a thing except for a black experiment. That's all I can remember."

Lilo nodded. "That's all I can remember too."

"Let's see if we can find anybody. Maybe they can tell us where we are." Stitch replied and stood, dusting the snow from his fur.

Lilo scrambled ungracefully beside him, combing her fingers through her raven hair to rid the snow from her hair. When she finished, she went to grasp Stitch's hand, but instead of grabbing his hand, her hand shot straight through his. They both widened their eyes in wonder. Their hands swiftly tried to touch each other's, but the results were the same. They couldn't even feel the other's touch. They felt the same, dull, numbness.

"Okay. So we can't hold each other's hand." Stitch drawled. _Blitznac._

"I don't understand! What is going on here!" Lilo cried. _Why is this happening? _As they stared at each other in bewilderment, Lilo noticed he didn't respond to her thought. Although there wouldn't be much of a response, he still would've said something. _Stitch? Hello? Respond to me. Oh wonderful! We don't have the Seloverena Blessing anymore. What on Earth is going on here!_

Before the two could speak, a woman's voice floated through the air. A voice that Lilo patently recognized. She closed her eyes as the lyrics played through her ears, humming to the song. _'When storm clouds roll, and I feel blue, your song comes drifting over the cradle.' _Stitch heard it too and lifted his ears to listen more intently. Though he remembered the song, he failed to notice the singer's voice.

Lilo stood, her mouth formed in an o shape as she listened to the lyrics. "Mom." She murmured lowly, which was almost inaudible in Stitch's ears. Lilo tore off to the source of her mother's voice, jumping over rocks, logs, or any obstacles that stood in her way.

Stitch ran after her, dodging the obstacles as well. He caught up to Lilo and the two ran side by side together. Suddenly, the scenery changed for them. The soft snow gradually grew rougher under their feet and the white slowly began to change to a tan color. The white sky above them grew a darker shade of black. Lilo halted in her steps as their surroundings fully changed. The ground was all dirt and the sky wore a black coat with a blanket of stars to illuminate the dreary night. In front of them was their home. They smiled and ran up the drive, thrilled to see their family again. Lilo knocked on the door, but her fist went through.

Stitch walked up to the door, his transparent body sliding through the wood easily. Lilo followed suit, but with a mystified expression on her features. They found Nani and David on the couch watching TV. Lilo noticed her sister's usual chocolate brown orbs were now red and glistening from tears. David had his muscular arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, his face resembling to that of sorrow as well.

Lilo was about to acknowledge their presence until a startling opening of the door caused her to turn around. Stitch spun on his heels too, his mouth opened ajar at the sight in front of him. It was Jumba who's clothes looked dirty and disheveled. His face tired and struck with grief. He had small tears trailing down his puffy cheeks and bowed his head as he approached the couple on the couch. Nani leaned forward intently as David did the same.

"How are they?" Nani interrogated.

Jumba heaved a heavy sigh. "Still have not been responding to Jumba's treatments."

Nani began crying again, which astonished Lilo greatly. It had been a long time since she saw her sister weeping so openly. "They've been in a coma for two months David. What if they never wake up?"

"Don't say that Nani." David scolded gently even though he was starting to lose hope as well. "They'll pull through."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lilo questioned, but it was as though she never said it. No one responded to her or even noticed her standing there with Stitch at her side. She felt as though she were a ghost.

_Wait. Ghost?_ Lilo thought to herself as she looked back. _I couldn't touch Stitch, I felt numb, I was able to slide through a door. _She gasped, capturing Stitch's attention. "We're ghosts." She muttered to him.

Stitch shook his head. "But then wouldn't we remembered how we died?"

Lilo was about to say something until her mother's voice seeped into her mind again. Without answering Stitch, she swiveled and sprinted past the door and into the nightly grounds. Stitch followed her as they listened to the song and the voice, determining the song was coming from Jumba's ship.

The two ran through it, pausing in their steps as the voice grew louder. They walked to the source of the noise, which came from behind the door a few feet in front of them. Their bodies seeped through the door and stood inside a room where Lilo remembered Jumba gave her powers. She shivered as she observed the room, remembering the horrid pain she had to go through in order to get stronger and more prevailing.

She heard Stitch whispering to her since she couldn't feel his touch. She turned to his voice and he tilted his head to two of the gurneys. They walked up to the gurneys and got the shock of their lives at what they saw. They saw themselves. Both of them had a huge gash on their stomach and chest, which were stitched to stop the bleeding. Their eyes closed in what seemed to be a fitful slumber, but instead a nightmare. Her hair tangled and coated with dried blood and his fur dirty with his and his lover's blood. Their hands tightly grasped each other's as they slept. A machine beeping beside their beds ever so slowly, as though they would die very soon.

A woman walked through the door from the adjoining room, adverting their attention from their bodies to her. Lilo gasped while Stitch's mind reeled. He remembered he saw her once before, but he couldn't fathom who she is. Lilo seemed to though. She dashed to the woman with tears in her eyes, but she ran straight through the woman. Stitch raced to her side to be sure she wasn't hurt, which she wasn't. She was sad though that she didn't feel the woman's embrace.

The woman bent down next to Lilo, wishing she could cradle the young girl in her arms. "Lilo sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm dead. You can't touch me."

Lilo began to sob. "Oh mom, I've missed you and Dad so much."

She smiled sadly. "I know baby. We've missed you too."

The girl and her mom stared at each other with tears in their eyes. The silence grew around them and stitch felt it was needed to break the ice. "What are we doing here Mrs. Pelekai?"

The woman looked up at Stitch and smiled fondly at him. "You must be that boy who stole my daughter's heart." Stitch blushed as Lilo came to his side with a bright smile. "I've been watching the two of you. I'm thankful you entered my daughter's life Stitch. I'm glad you showed her how to love again and loved her like I wanted to as a parent but couldn't."

"I love your daughter Mrs. Pelekai, and I'm devoted to her forever." Stitch declared and reached over to grasp her hand, forgetting that they couldn't. It reminded him of his earlier question. "What are we doing here Mrs. Pelekai?"

"Do you not remember what happened?" She asked.

"I remember an experiment who was a demon. I can't remember his name though." Stitch responded.

"His name is Master. He wanted you to work for him along with his lackeys, Drea and Slyther. However, since you were very much fond of my daughter, he gave you a conundrum. Either you kill Lilo and join them, or they kill her and you will be forced to join them." Mrs. Pelekai replied. "You put it off and stayed by Lilo's side as often as you could. You two fell in love and other romances grew such as Angel and Slyther and Reuben and Drea. You two ignored Master's warnings while preparing for the battle. When it came, he stabbed both of you with a dagger." She explained.

This significant piece of information triggered both of their memories. Stitch remembered Master almost finishing him off while he was in a state of weakness until Lilo rescued him. He remembered when a surge of pain engulfed both of their bodies as Master poured his anger into her soul. He remembered stabbing the experiment in the back and the experiment stood with such hate in his eyes while coughing up blood. He remembered the unbearable pain and the feel of the dagger piercing his stomach as Master plunged it into his being. Lilo remembered trying to race to Stitch's side until Master caught her and furiously punctured her chest with the same dagger that still had Stitch's fresh blood. She remembered landing next to him and dying next to him.

Lilo gasped. "We're dead?"

Mrs. Pelekai shook her head. "No dear, just in a coma. You have been for all of two months."

"What about everyone else?" Lilo asked immediately. "Are they okay?"

Mrs. Pelekai nodded. "You always had such a soft spot for strange creatures. Yes, they are fine, in fact, they are moving on with their lives. Angel and Slyther married and they have a beautiful little girl named Mira. Drea and Reuben are engaged and Drea's pregnant with a little boy that they're going to name Connor. They will marry either after you two wake up, or die."

Stitch and Lilo beamed, happy for their experiment friends. Lilo sighed. "I wish we had the chance to meet Mira and Connor."

Stitch nodded and folded his ears behind his back. Mrs. Pelekai grinned wider and knelt down in front of her daughter and Stitch. "You can."

Lilo raised her head. "What?"

Tears formed in the woman's eyes, but her smile stayed the same. "You're not dead yet Lilo, and neither are you Stitch. You're just in a coma. You may return to the living."

"But Master stabbed us severely. Wouldn't we have died?" Lilo asked.

"Normally yes, but fortunately Jumbo or whatever his name is, saved both you and Stitch in time. It's your choice. You can come with me and we shall live in the afterlife, or you can return back to your family. You decide." Mrs. Pelekai said, staring at her daughter.

Lilo stared at her mother, transfixed by her long white gown and her pair of wings. She remembered when she was a little girl and her mom used to sing to her, read her bedtime stories, and tell her over and over again that she loved her. Even now, Lilo would give anything to have her mom back. Though Stitch turned her life around, he still failed to patch up the hole in her heart that formed after the night of her parent's deaths. She still missed her mom and dad with all her soul.

Stitch turned to Lilo to see her debating over her choice. If he had a heart, it would've shattered at the expression on Lilo's face. She was thinking of reuniting with her parents and stay in the afterlife with them. He wanted to return to his family to meet Angel's daughter and watch Connor come into the world. However, he would never return without his love by his side. If she was to stay, he will stay as well, no matter how much he wanted to return to life. It tore him apart that he would have to give up being with the people who he loved and who loved him back, for a girl he loved more than anything.

"You choose Lilo." Stitch muttered to her. "Life or death?"

Lilo's eyes adverted from her mom to Stitch. She remembered their short lives together. The exhilarating adventures they shared and enemies they conquered. The fear that they might lose a fatal battle and tremendous relief when they do win. She remembered his touch on all the lonely nights and his kisses during the days. She remembered their first kiss, the night in the dome when she spilled her feelings to him, their first date, everything. If they continue their lives in death, there would be a chance they would never get to love each other that way. If they went back to Earth, they would be free to love each other in any way and her family, her dear ohana, would be there supporting them all the way and share the love, laughter, tears, everything with them.

Tears gathered in Lilo's eyes and trickled down her glistening cheeks. She looked up at her mom, despair weighing on her shoulders that if she went back to the living, she would have to give up living life with her mom. She wet her parched lips with her tongue, tasting the salty tears on the corners.

"Mom." She whispered, bringing her hands to her face to wipe away the tears. "I love you so much and I've always missed you. I always will, but," She turned her head to Stitch. "I have a family on Earth that wants me back and a lover I want to spend everyday of my life with. I choose going back."

Stitch smiled at her, wishing he could take her into his arms to comfort her. He knew it must've been hard for her to say that. She had given up eternal happiness with her mom for his own happiness to return to the living and pick up from where they left off. He turned to the woman, who looked as though she were going to break down in huge sobs. Lilo walked up to her mom, falling down beside her.

Mrs. Pelekai looked into her daughter's brown eyes and cracked a small smile. "I guess I'll have to let go of my baby girl. I can't believe you fell in love at such a young age. However, I can see that Stitch will carry on from where your dad and I left off. He's all you'll ever need." She sniffed, staring at her daughter. "Well then, climb on those gurneys and return to your bodies."

"Mom, will you tell Dad that I love him and I miss him?" Lilo asked. "And tell him that no matter what happens, I'll always be his little girl?"

Her mom nodded. "He loves you too sweetie. As do I."

"I love you too Mom." She whimpered. "Goodbye."

The woman nodded. "Goodbye baby."

Stitch and Lilo hopped onto the gurneys, facing their respective bodies. Lilo turned to give her mom one last look. The woman smiled and pointed her index finger to her eye, crossed her arms on her chest, and pointed at Lilo. Lilo smiled and copied her mother's movements except she spread her arms out in the end. Mrs. Pelekai laughed through her tears as she nodded her daughter to go.

Lilo laid down on her body, sinking inside the hollow being. Stitch did the same and unknowingly smiled when he felt Lilo's hand in his. Lilo felt him unconsciously stroking her hand with his thumb and squeezed his in response. Mrs. Pelekai walked up to them, tracing foreign designs on their forehead and stepped away. Her figure vanished just as Stitch and Lilo fell into a contented sleep.

When they woke up, the first thing they saw was each other smiling. Stitch released her hand to crush her body to his, ignoring the pain in his chest and stomach from his actions. Lilo disregarded it as well, her arms clinching around his neck. Stitch pulled away slightly, leaning forward to kiss the happy tears on her face. She met his lips with hers and they laid back down, relishing in their moment together.

They pulled away after what seemed like hours, but in reality a couple of minutes. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly, smiles adorning their faces. Stitch stroked her soft hair while she caressed his ears.

"We're back." She replied with a smile.

Stitch nodded. "Now we can live our lives without fear. Finally, we can spend the rest our lives together, just the way we dreamed."

She sighed blissfully and cuddled into his chest. Stitch tightened his grip around her, kissing her hair. They separated at the noise of a plate shattering on the ground. They looked up to see Jumba standing there petrified while Pleakley had his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"T-T-They're a-a-li-live!"He shouted.

"Little Girl! 626!" Jumba boomed with elation as he dashed to the gurneys and picked up both of them, swinging them around.

Lilo and Stitch moaned in pain as he practically crushed their bodies. He didn't stop until Lilo began wheezing and Stitch looked as though he might vomit the next second. He immediately put them down, fervently asking them if they were okay. Without hearing a response from them, he shouted at Pleakley to tell the others and the one eyed alien complied straight away.

Ten minutes later, the ship was packed with three humans, six experiments, and three aliens. Angel and Drea chatted with Lilo, telling her how much they missed her and Stitch and everything that happened. Reuben and Slyther engaged Stitch in a furious conversation, spilling everything to him. Stitch and Lilo absorbed the information, smiling the whole time. Gantu explained to them how he was still alive, that he had only passed out and the grand council woman's police were able to find him just in time before anything serious could happen.

Lilo noticed the silver ring on Angel's finger, symbolizing that she belonged to Slyther and the bright yellow ring on Drea, which pointed out she was Reuben's fiancé. She smiled as she felt Drea's baby, Connor kick from inside Drea's gut and cooed when she and Stitch held baby Mira in their arms.

"She's so beautiful." Lilo whispered, nuzzling the baby experiment's nose with hers. "Just like her mommy. Has your figure, your V crest, antennas, everything. Well, except for the fur and eye color. I'm guessing she got that from her daddy."

Slyther nodded, kissing his daughter's forehead. "She'll be a daddy's little girl. Won't you Mira?"

Lilo and Stitch smiled at each other knowingly. They were just about to give the other a quick peck until Nani fell next to Lilo's side with David beside her. She enveloped Lilo in her arms, her tears pouring from her eyes. "I was so scared."

"Everything's okay now Nani." Lilo whispered, her tears raining down as well.

That night, Lilo and Stitch stayed up in their beds, laughing and talking about what was to come in their future. After a bit, Lilo grew tired and nestled herself into his chest. Stitch smiled, kissing her goodnight before falling asleep in her arms. They both slept with smiles on their faces that Master was no longer a threat and their love will continue until their rightful deaths.

No one who's even more obsessive than Master and more sinister will never erase their love. Each other is all they need and no one, not even Master's ghost, could take that away from them. As the moon began to dip, Lilo and Stitch slept peacefully; living in dreams of their future that was sure to come.

Note: Finally it is finished! Wow, 37 chapters. I had never, never, NEVER thought it would be possible for me and getting over 200 reviews literally took my breath away. I had never thought I would achieve anything like this. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Alright yes this may be the end to this story, but it's not the end of me.

STORY ALERT! (I love doing that. )

Life After Death (Thanks again for the title Avatarjk137!)- When Lilo is murdered, Stitch, her boyfriend, goes insane. However, as time goes on, he finds a new love and is just learning to let go. He meets this mysterious experiment who acts so much like Lilo, could it be possible this experiment is Lilo?

Yes, it will be a Lilo/Stitch pairing except, it's experiment Lilo/Stitch pairing. I know I said I don't really care too much for that pairing, but this idea popped into my head and I haven't been able to get rid of it since.


End file.
